Feeling, Living and Loving
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Dizem que não existe melhor remédio para curar um coração partido do que o tempo. Mas os corações não são iguais e sentimentos e emoções serão sempre sentidos de maneiras distintas. E para aqueles seis corações, em especial, o tempo significará tudo. Uma segunda chance, compreensão, recomeço e a certeza de que não existe real liberdade se não estiverem juntos.
1. Prólogo

**— Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertence a Kouji Ouji e Kyoto Animation;**

 **— Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Havia cinco caixas de papelão lacradas na sala.

Elas continham livros e objetos pessoais, alguns utensílios de cozinha e roupas de cama.

Havia duas malas de viagem ao lado das caixas.

Elas continham suas roupas, ou pelo menos parte delas.

Originalmente, ele planejava levar tudo o que estivesse em seu guarda-roupa e sua cômoda, mas a ausência de brilho nos olhos da mãe ao vê-lo arrumar as malas o fez automaticamente mudar de ideia. Então, metade de tudo seguiria para Tokyo.

A metade das roupas de verão, a metade das roupas de inverno, aquelas que ainda estavam com as etiquetas.

A metade das roupas de baixo, as novas, claro.

A metade de sua vida estava dentro daquelas caixas e malas, fazendo-o questionar se conseguiria sobreviver sem ser uno.

E, talvez, aquele fosse um sinal, um prenúncio de como seria sua vida dali em diante... incompleta.

Makoto levantou-se da cama após permanecer por longos minutos em uma mesma posição. O cômodo estava silencioso com exceção do ventilador ligado, e aquele precioso tempo o fez repassar mentalmente o que deveria ser feito naquele fim de tarde. Do lado de fora da janela o sol começava a se pôr, tingindo o céu com vários tons de laranja, como se alguém o pintasse manualmente com aquarela. Não havia brisa com exceção da gerada artificialmente pelo ventilador e aquele estava sendo um fim de inverno quente e abafado. Mesmo gostando da estação do ano, parte dele sabia que ela teria um novo sabor no próximo ano. Aliás, tudo estava prestes a tornar-se diferente.

Aquela sensação não era decorrente somente da mudança para Tokyo, um novo ambiente, a universidade ou ver-se pela primeira vez sozinho e sem o amparo de sua família. Todos esses detalhes já haviam sido mastigados e digeridos e ele sentia-se em paz com sua consciência, pois sabia que aquela fora sua escolha e certamente ela não seria uma estrada plana. Alguns buracos e elevações estavam fadados a acontecer, obviamente. O que, de fato, corroia-lhe por dentro a ponto de fazê-lo passar noites em claro era o inevitável. Era não conseguir mentir para si mesmo, nem que isso significasse uma infelicidade tão dolorosa que o fazia perder o ar ao imaginar-se dando aquele passo.

Makoto foi criado com muito amor, carinho e dedicação. Seus pais sempre o incentivaram a ser sincero consigo e, principalmente, com os outros. Ele havia crescido e se tornado um jovem homem honesto e justo, incapaz de machucar o próximo intencionalmente ou magoar quem quer que fosse por egoísmo.

Porém, doía.

Fazer a coisa certa doía.

Ele deixou a casa avisando à mãe que retornaria para o jantar. Aquela seria a última refeição com a família e não seria justo privá-los de sua companhia. _Amanhã a essa hora eu estarei sozinho..._ O pensamento o assustava um pouco, especialmente por sempre ter estado rodeado daqueles que amava. Os pais, os irmãos, os amigos, Haru... O pé direito tocou o degrau de pedra batida e Makoto engoliu seco. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e pela primeira vez naquela tarde uma agradável brisa soprou, tocando seus finos cabelos castanhos com uma estranha gentileza. O cheiro do oceano entrou por seu nariz e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. A distância não era longa, mas, por Deus, pareciam quilômetros.

A mensagem foi enviada assim que Makoto chegou em frente à porta da casa de Haru. A resposta foi imediata, um simples e direto "Entre" sem nenhuma emoção. Aquilo não o surpreendeu e ele pediu licença após arrastar a porta, retirando os tênis e seguindo com passos vagarosos pelo corredor. _Eu conheço esta casa como a palma da minha mão._ Um terno olhar foi direcionado à sala, lembrando-o das incontáveis vezes que ele e o amigo sentaram-se ao redor da mesinha de centro, fosse para resolver os exercícios do colégio ou comer tangerinas no inverno. Boa parte de sua vida havia sido passada dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

O dono provisório da casa estava sentado na soleira do jardim e apenas o olhou ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

"Você está adiantado para o jantar, Makoto." Haru vestia uma camiseta listrada, cujo azul combinava com seus olhos.

"Eu jantarei em casa esta noite." Ele coçou a bochecha, encarando o outro lado do curto jardim. Havia uma cerca de madeira que separava a propriedade da do vizinho.

"Entendo."

A brisa soprou mais uma vez, fazendo o furin soar agradavelmente. Makoto lembrava-se dos cochilos naquele mesmo lugar, ouvindo as cigarras cantarem e a respiração nivelada de Haru ao seu lado. Aquela era sua ideia perfeita de verão, mas infelizmente ele estava ali por um motivo diferente. _Nenhum de nós terá esse verão perfeito. Eu irei para Tokyo amanhã e semana que vem Haru irá para a Austrália. Tudo o que teremos serão lembranças. O verão chegará e cada um de nós estará em um canto do planeta._

"Você está nervoso?"

A pergunta chamou sua atenção, porém, não o surpreendeu.

"Um pouco. Eu nunca me ausentei de casa por muito tempo e também nunca viajei para tão longe."

"Você já fez as malas? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, eu arrumei tudo no decorrer da semana, obrigado." Ele sentiu-se sorrir. Haru nunca foi a pessoa mais espontânea do mundo, no entanto, aquela era a maneira que ele encontrava de demonstrar que se importava. _Uma pena que essa gentileza seja tão dolorosa._

"E você? Está nervoso?"

"Não." A resposta demorou alguns segundos para ser dada. "A escolha foi minha. Não faria sentido se eu estivesse nervoso ou ansioso."

Os dois se encararam e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele umedeceu os lábios e inclinou-se devagar, próximo o suficiente para que as respirações se misturassem. Haru tinha os lábios entreabertos e fechou os olhos em determinado momento. Todo o seu ser desejava aquele beijo e o que poderia acontecer em seguida. Talvez, se a situação fosse outra, ele teria se deixado levar pelo agradável clima, negligenciando propositalmente a voz em sua cabeça que dizia que aquilo era errado. _Eu venho fazendo isso há algumas semanas, não seria diferente._

Entretanto, por um breve instante seus olhos se desviaram dos tentadores lábios rosados e ele viu que a mão esquerda de Haru, aquela sobre a soleira de madeira, estava fechada. O terno olhar se tornou baixo e sem vida e Makoto levantou-se, pisando no jardim e caminhando alguns passos.

"Nagisa me ligou esta manhã, ele estava chorando e fungando e me fez prometer que jamais o esqueceria." Ele fitou o céu, cujo laranja dava lugar a um azul escuro. "Ele disse que tentará entrar na mesma universidade ano que vem."

"Eu não duvido." A voz continha o mesmo tom. "Sobre amanhã, eu posso acompanhá-lo até a estação."

Makoto fechou os olhos e deixou que suas emoções se acalmassem.

Aquele era o momento que ele temeu viver. Desde que percebeu que aquele dia chegaria a ideia de vivenciá-lo o assombrou por noites, enchendo de lágrimas seu travesseiro e transformando-se em uma tristeza mórbida. A melancolia, contudo, havia evoluído e não passava de aceitação. _Eu estou fazendo o que é certo, para mim e para ele, principalmente para ele._

"Haru," ele virou-se devagar e se não fosse pelos quase cinco passos estariam um de frente para o outro, "obrigado por tudo."

Haru o olhou com curiosidade, mas manteve-se imóvel.

"Eu sei que nos últimos meses você precisou lidar com coisas que jamais achou que viveria. Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa nessa história e queria, primeiramente, agradecer por ter aceitado o inaceitável." Sua voz não soou hesitante ou as palavras saíram gaguejadas. Quando ensaiou aquele discurso previamente, Makoto perdeu as contas de quantas vezes foi interrompido pelas próprias lágrimas. "E peço também perdão por ter imposto essa situação. Porém, é hora de termos uma conversa definitiva."

"M-Makoto..." Haru juntou as sobrancelhas e levantou-se devagar. Ele provavelmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo e ergueu-se por instinto.

"Há quase dois meses eu me confessei a você neste mesmo lugar certo de que seria rejeitado. Entretanto, você foi gentil o bastante para me dar uma chance, independente dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos."

"Eu não fui obrigado a nada."

"Eu sei, mas eu também sei que você sentiu-se pressionado a me aceitar." O silêncio por parte do amigo apenas confirmou o que ele já sabia. "Não mais, Haru. Nenhum de nós precisa continuar com essa mentira. Nós vamos embora e seria injusto que eu te prendesse a um compromisso que desde o começo lhe foi imposto."

"Makoto, do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou terminando com você, Haru." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos surpreendeu-se pela calma que sentiu ao proferir aquelas palavras. _Pronto, está feito._ "Eu estou te deixando livre para viver sua escolha sem precisar olhar para trás."

Haru conservou-se imóvel, olhando-o diretamente e em silêncio durante segundos que pareceram horas. Naquele espaço de tempo Makoto odiou-se por manter a chama da esperança queimando, mesmo sabendo que aquilo só serviria para machucá-lo. _Otimismo é uma arma perigosa._

"Eu... entendo." Haru murmurou antes de tomar a voz. "Se está tudo bem para você, eu aceito sua decisão."

Ele sentiu as lágrimas, entretanto, jamais permitiria que a outra parte as visse.

Makoto retornou à soleira com dois passos largos, tocando o ombro de Haru com a mão esquerda e sussurrando um baixo "Obrigado", que teve gosto salgado. Ele não se lembrava de ter recolocado os tênis ou descido os degraus até sua casa. O caminho estava embaçado e por sorte ninguém o recebeu ao entrar em casa e Makoto pôde ir direto para o próprio quarto, fechando a porta e deixando-se escorregar até sentar-se ao chão. Então, as lágrimas caíram livres e pesadas, cheias de sentimentos que jamais se tornariam reais. _Ele aceitou tão facilmente. Eu sabia que Haru não me amava dessa forma, mas foi tão simples._

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrava-se vivamente do dia que se confessou ao amigo, após anos amando-o às escondidas. Quando Haru anunciou que tinha data certa para ir à Austrália, ele achou que seria menos doloroso colocar um fim em seu primeiro amor, expondo seus sentimentos e sendo rejeitado. Todavia, ele não foi. Haru não o enxotou de sua casa ou zombou de suas emoções, ao contrário. Ele aceitou a confissão e os dois começaram a "namorar" com o intuito de que um dia o moreno pudesse sentir o mesmo.

O problema é que ele não sentiu e o que começou como um prólogo de final feliz transformou-se em dor e desapontamento. Makoto sentia a relutância a cada beijo trocado e a cada toque um pouco mais íntimo. A certeza de que vivia uma farsa aconteceu quando ele propôs que fizessem sexo. O amigo recuou e negou-se terminantemente, sem nenhuma oportunidade para ponderação. _Ele foi gentil. Haru foi amável comigo até o final e eu só tenho que agradecer. Desde o começo esses eram somente meus sentimentos, meu amor._

Não havia espaço para mentiras naquela nova fase. Cada um deveria seguir seu caminho, sem arrependimentos ou qualquer amarra que pudesse retardá-los ou afastá-los de seus objetivos. Aquilo era o mínimo que ele devia a Haru, e por mais que a decisão o devastasse no final não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Deixá-lo ir foi sem dúvidas uma das escolhas mais difíceis que Makoto fizera na vida, e durante o tempo que passou com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, chorando baixo para ninguém ouvi-lo, ele repetiu mentalmente várias e várias vezes que futuramente entenderia o que havia acabado de acontecer. Que, um dia, o amor que sentia por Haru se transformaria em apenas uma bela lembrança.

E ele estava certo.

 _Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 01 - Nagisa

**Capítulo 01 - Nagisa**

[ Um ano e três meses depois ]

Seu dedo brincava com a tela do aparelho celular, passando as imagens sem muito interesse. As roupas mudavam de acordo com sua escolha prévia, mas, embora algumas fossem de seu agrado, o motivo que o fazia brincar com o telefone eram as inúmeras tentativas masoquistas de que o horário no visor mudasse e que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Seis da manhã. Seis da manhã de um junho quente e úmido, em que ele sequer havia saído da cama, rolando de um lado para o outro e aproveitando todos os benefícios que a modernidade e o ar condicionado pudessem proporcionar. Para os moradores do Japão, o dia estava apenas começando, porém, não para ele.

Para Nagisa, o dia estava simplesmente paralisado.

O visor tornou-se escuro por um breve segundo, para no seguinte voltar a acender, exibindo uma foto no centro e a música que sempre seguia as ligações daquela pessoa. Nagisa, que esteve o tempo todo de barriga para baixo, sentiu o aparelho tamborilar entre seus dedos, fazendo as mãos dançarem a tempo de salvá-lo de uma mortal queda se atingisse o chão.

"A-Alô?" Sua voz soou mais aguda do que ele gostaria.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Os lábios se esticaram em um terno sorriso e o jovem rapaz virou-se, encarando o teto e permitindo-se saborear aquela genuína felicidade. O som daquela voz, seu nome dito com educação, mas gentileza... Ele estava disposto a esperar o dia inteiro somente para poder ouvi-lo.

"Bom dia, Rei-chan."

"Não é manhã aqui," Rei pareceu rir, "eu estou te atrapalhando? Você está se arrumando para ir para a aula?"

"Não, eu não tenho aulas na parte da manhã. E quanto a você, Rei-chan? Você não deveria estar dormindo?"

"Eu já estou indo para cama." A felicidade em escutá-lo talvez houvesse omitido momentaneamente o cansaço da voz de Rei, que se tornou nítido em poucos segundos de conversação. "Eu estava terminando um trabalho."

"Como está a universidade?"

"Muito bem. Eu consegui entrar naquele grupo de estudos que tanto queria."

"Eu sabia que você conseguiria, Rei-chan!"

Nagisa fechou os olhos e deixou que sua imaginação fizesse o restante do trabalho. Ele gostava de fantasiar que Rei não estava do outro lado do mundo e que eles conversavam como nos velhos tempos, separados por algumas ruas e esquinas e que no dia seguinte acabariam se encontrando, e a saudade gerada nas horas de ausência não passaria de mero detalhe facilmente ignorado pelo reencontro. Ao contrário dos tempos de colégio, agora as conversas duravam alguns longos minutos, no entanto, apenas aos finais de semana. As ligações nos demais dias eram curtas e sucintas, então Nagisa aproveitava ao máximo aqueles doces minutos. Eles falaram brevemente das aulas dos últimos dias, o clima e Rei mencionou um novo Café que havia conhecido.

"Sobre o final do ano, eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos passar o Ano Novo aqui no meu apartamento."

"Hum... sobre isso..." A pausa transformou seu sorriso em uma fina linha. Havia mais. "Acho que é um pouco cedo para fazermos planos para o final do ano. Quero dizer, minha mãe comentou que gostaria de me visitar..."

Nagisa engoliu seco e esforçou-se para parecer entusiasmado. Aquele assunto não era novidade e Rei mencionara há algumas semanas que os pais talvez o visitassem. Contudo, intimamente ele esperava que seus planos perfeitos, bem, _continuassem_ perfeitos. _Nós mal nos vimos nesses últimos meses e talvez passaremos as Festas separados. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas não dessa maneira._

A ligação foi encerrada com a promessa de que se falariam melhor no final de semana e o celular deslizou por seus dedos, sendo depositado ao chão. Seu corpo rolou sobre a cama de solteiro e os olhos rosados se fecharam. As aulas do período da manhã haviam sido canceladas, mas ele não escaparia de pisar na universidade durante à tarde. Entretanto, tudo o que Nagisa queria era fingir que Rei magicamente apareceria na porta de seu apartamento dizendo que aqueles meses foram apenas um sonho e que eles nunca realmente se separaram.

 **x**

A temperatura parecia ter se elevado quando o louro chegou à universidade.

A bermuda azul bebê e a camiseta salmão pareceram suficientes quando ele deixou seu apartamento, mas o esplendoroso sol que brilhava deixava claro que a melhor escolha teria sido uma regata. Obviamente, ele não era o único incomodado com aquele início de verão, e os estudantes que chegavam se apressavam a entrar e os que saiam precisavam de alguns segundos de preparação mental para deixarem o conforto do edifício e seu ar condicionado. Nagisa, em especial, já teria entrado há algum tempo se não estivesse esperando por alguém. Aquela pessoa surgiu em seu campo de visão após alguns minutos de espera e o sorriso brilhou tímido atrás dos óculos escuros.

"Desculpe por fazer-lheê-lo esperar aqui fora."

"Eu acabei de chegar." Sua voz soou abafada. "Você não está com calor?"

"Um pouco." O jovem tirou os óculos e os guardou dentro da mochila. "Você disse que queria conversar."

"Você está indo para o clube?"

"Sim, mas comerei alguma coisa antes. Estou faminto, na verdade."

Os dois entraram lado a lado e foi impossível não notar a diferença entre eles.

Makoto havia amadurecido ao entrar na universidade, a ponto de Nagisa surpreender-se ao reencontrá-lo depois de algum tempo. O amigo ainda mantinha as mesmas características, como olhos gentis e sorriso amigável, entretanto, tornara-se mais alto e seus ombros mais largos. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos era sua companhia constante, o que sempre o lembrava da época de colégio. Todavia, nesses três meses não foi trabalhoso se acostumar com a atenção que recebiam, ou melhor, que _Makoto_ recebia.

Os olhares às vezes eram discretos, outras vezes ousados.

Vinham ou não acompanhados de sorrisos ou cumprimentos e perduravam durante o tempo que passavam na universidade. O amigo de infância sempre fora popular, mas aquele era outro nível. _É por causa de sua personalidade. As pessoas sabem que Mako-chan tem um ótimo coração. As garotas soltam gritinhos quando ele sorri ou as cumprimentam_. Makoto, porém, parecia completamente alheio a tudo isso e não se importava se chamava ou não atenção. Ele tinha suas prioridades bem claras e decididas e não deixava que nada influenciasse seu caminho. _Eu, por outro lado..._

O prato escolhido para aquele final de tarde, e que certamente serviria como jantar, visto que as finanças estavam curtas devido as férias de verão, foi lámen. Os dois sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo no refeitório e trocaram um largo sorriso. A fumacinha que saia do lámen parecia um erro em virtude do clima quente, mas Nagisa sabia que não deveria deixar-se enganar. O prato era nutritivo o bastante para deixá-lo satisfeito por todo o restante do dia e isso era o que importava.

"Como está o Rei?" Makoto sempre fazia aquela pergunta quando estavam juntos.

"Bem, feliz." O gosto que aquelas palavras tiveram não foi doce. "Ele foi aceito no grupo de estudos."

"Eu sabia! Rei é realmente incrível."

"Não é?"

Quando a época de escolher as universidades chegou, no terceiro ano do ensino médio, o rapaz de cabelos azulados o chamou para assistirem alguns filmes em sua casa. Nagisa acreditou que aquele era um convite indireto para _outras_ coisas e aceitou prontamente, sem saber que, a partir daquela tarde, sua vida jamais seria a mesma. Enquanto ele passara horas debruçado sobre a escrivaninha escolhendo as universidades que poderia frequentar ao lado do namorado, Rei já havia feito sua escolha. O envelope escrito em inglês foi depositado à sua frente, e nem o delicioso chá verde ou as bolachinhas de arroz poderiam tê-lo preparado para o seu conteúdo.

Rei estava indo embora.

Ele sabia que era uma grande oportunidade e que não eram todos os dias que uma universidade inglesa e renomada convidava estudantes japoneses. Aparentemente, uma das pesquisas do amante chamou a atenção de alguns professores e em segundos o belo sonho de frequentar a mesma universidade e morarem no mesmo apartamento de repente desapareceu. O louro lembrava-se vivamente daquele dia e em como foi difícil dar os parabéns.

No entanto, ele encontrou seu sorriso e até o dia da partida de Rei foi sem dúvidas aquele que mais o incentivou a ir atrás daquela chance tão rara. Nagisa entrou na universidade que Makoto e Sousuke frequentavam e a relação entre ele e o amante acontecia por telefone ou internet, quando marcavam de conversar por videoconferência. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem _talvez_ nas férias de verão e _talvez_ nas Festas de final de ano, já que desde que se mudara para a Inglaterra Rei não havia retornado, contudo, aparentemente aquele sonho também não se tornaria real.

 _Não é sobre Rei-chan! Eu não chamei Mako-chan para falar sobre disso!_ Nagisa juntou as sobrancelhas e ergueu os olhos, fitando sua companhia. Naquele dia Makoto usava uma bermuda verde e uma camiseta branca, por cima havia um colete verde escuro que aparentava ser quente demais para aquele dia. O amigo sentiu-se admirado e ofereceu um de seus sorrisos como resposta. Aquele gesto serviu apenas para desarmá-lo e ele suspirou, sabendo que poderia ficar ali o tempo que quisesse, mas que o assunto no final não poderia ser outro.

"Haru-chan está voltando na próxima semana."

"Você me disse." Não houve reação. "Rin também voltará."

"Sim, Haru-chan vai para Iwatobi primeiro antes de vir para Tokyo. Ah~ eu gostaria de ir para casa também."

"Logo as férias de verão começarão e poderemos retornar. Confesso que também estou saudoso de minha família."

"Se Rei-chan retornasse poderíamos ir todos juntos ao Festival." Seus olhos brilharam com aquele prospecto. "Haru-chan e Rin-chan só voltarão à Austrália em agosto."

"Soa interessante, eu gostaria disso." Makoto sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao prato. "Que Rei voltasse."

Nagisa o observou, buscando qualquer sinal de tristeza, entretanto, nada encontrou. Aquilo era definitivamente um mau sinal e exatamente o que ele temia. _Rin está certo._

"Nee, Mako-chan," os hashis brincaram com um fio de macarrão, "talvez Haru-chan queira passar alguns dias com você. D-Digo, vocês sempre foram próximos, e eu sei que ele pediu para ficar no meu apartamento, mas eu não me importaria se revezássemos, se você quiser..."

Pela primeira vez desde que a conversa se iniciou Makoto esboçou algo que não fosse gentileza e pura compreensão. Os olhos verdes fitaram a alta tigela e seu maxilar se tornou rígido.

"Desculpe, Nagisa, mas você _sabe_ que eu não posso recebê-lo. Não há espaço."

"M-Mas, é Haru-c..."

"Desculpe." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos consultou o relógio e levantou-se. "Meu tempo se esgotou. Eu preciso seguir para o clube agora. Há mais alguma coisa que você queira me falar?"

 _O que aconteceu entre vocês? Por que eu fui o último a saber? Por que nos separamos? Por que eu sinto que nunca mais voltaremos a estar todos juntos novamente?_

"Não, bom trabalho, Mako-chan."

O amigo sorriu e retirou-se, carregando consigo a bandeja.

Nagisa encarou a própria tigela e esforçou-se para comer o restante, pois sabia que sentiria fome se não o fizesse. Aqueles foram minutos extremamente solitários, ainda que o refeitório não estivesse vazio. A bandeja foi entregue no balcão e, apesar de saber que precisaria poupar naquele mês, ele permitiu-se um sorvete de morango ao passar por uma loja de conveniência no caminho para casa.

A sobremesa o refrescou durante a caminhada de quase quinze minutos e o sabor adocicado elevou seu espírito, fazendo-o esquecer-se momentaneamente de que retornaria para um apartamento vazio. Antes de se mudar para Tokyo ele havia tentado uma vaga no prédio em que Makoto morava, todavia, todos os apartamentos já estavam ocupados.

"Eu estou em casa."

O louro anunciou-se ao pisar no pequenino apartamento, retirando a mochila transversal e a pendurando atrás da porta, não sem antes retirar o telefone celular. Seus dedos procuraram pela única pessoa capaz de apaziguar seu coração naquele momento e Nagisa levou o aparelho ao ouvido enquanto retirava os tênis com os pés. O toque de espera foi longo e, ao final, a única voz de Rei foi a gravada em inglês da caixa postal. _Ele mudou. Até anteontem estava em japonês._ O telefone teria sido guardado no bolso da calça, mas uma nova ligação o fez ter um _déjà vu_ , dançando o aparelho de uma para mão para a outra e evitando derrubá-lo no chão.

"H-Haru-chan?"

"Boa tarde, Nagisa-kun."

"Mas que surpresa agradável." Ele sentiu-se sorrir. Ao menos ele não terminaria aquele dia sem escutar uma voz amiga.

"Você estava ocupado?"

"Não, eu acabei de voltar da universidade. Como você está?"

"Bem e você?"

"Bem, bem..."

O silêncio era típico das conversas com o amigo. Eles se falavam com certa frequência, porém, Haru nunca foi a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo.

"Sobre semana que vem, eu apenas queria confirmar que não há problemas se eu ficar na sua casa."

"Claro que você pode vir, eu estou ansioso por isso." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando o aparelho. Makoto não havia oferecido nenhuma luz às suas dúvidas, mas talvez Haru... "Nee, Haru-chan, hoje eu conversei com Mako-chan e se Rei-chan voltar para o Festival poderemos ir todos juntos ao Templo, não?"

O silêncio dessa vez não fora inconsciente. Nagisa notou o ritmo da respiração mudar e se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto.

"Eu ligarei novamente para combinarmos sobre minha chegada."

"C-Certo, eu entendo..."

Ele engoliu seco e a conversa não durou mais do que um minuto. _O que está acontecendo?_ Seus passos o levaram até o quarto-sala e ele jogou-se sobre a cama e afundou o rosto no macio travesseiro, lutando para não render-se às lágrimas.

Nagisa sempre foi o espírito livre do grupo, otimista e que animava os demais. Entretanto, ultimamente ele sentia como se todos houvessem se afastado e que tudo o que via eram suas costas. Haru e Rin estavam na Austrália, Rei do outro lado do mundo e Makoto... bem...

Talvez fosse o lámen combinado com o sorvete de morango, ou simplesmente pela tristeza acumulada naqueles últimos dias, mas Nagisa caiu no sono em determinado momento, esquecendo-se de que ainda vestia as roupas suadas. Durante aquele cochilo, no entanto, seus medos se tornaram reais e ele sonhou que acordava um dia, alguns anos mais tarde, e nenhum dos amigos mantinha mais contato. _E Rei-chan nunca mais voltou..._

 _Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 02 - Haruka

**Capítulo 02 - Haruka**

Ele costumava achar que Tokyo fazia parte de outro universo quando era criança.

Uma de suas lembranças mais vivas relacionadas à cidade se referia ao dia em que a mãe de Makoto os levou ao parque e em seguida almoçaram em um restaurante familiar. A movimentação e a quantidade de pessoas o assustaram, mas Haru permaneceu valente e confiante durante todo o dia. Ele precisava ser forte, visto que sua companhia havia chorado duas vezes com medo de se perder na multidão.

Os dois garotinhos andaram de mãos dadas o tempo todo e em determinado momento o pequeno Makoto esqueceu-se das lágrimas e distribuiu sorrisos. Aquele foi o instante em que Haru teve certeza de que não poderia fraquejar ou mostrar-se temeroso. Ele precisava ter força o suficiente para sempre segurar aquela mão e não deixá-la jamais vacilar.

O tempo passou e o garoto se tornou um jovem homem.

Tokyo não o assustava mais e, ainda que não gostasse de multidões ou locais cheios, nada daquilo o amedrontava. A cidade que se mostrou diante de seus olhos ao chegar à estação de trem era bem diferente daquela dos tempos de menino. O véu da infância tornava tudo maior e assustador. Ele já retornara muitas vezes depois daquela visita, mas aquela era a primeira vez completamente sozinho. A mala em sua mão esquerda parecia muito mais pesada do que as poucas trocas de roupa, porém, era sua mão direita que separava o menino do homem.

Não havia mais ninguém para segurá-la.

Nagisa se prontificou a buscá-lo na estação e Haru concordou facilmente com a sugestão. Ele não queria correr o risco de se perder e acabar dando trabalho ao amigo, sem contar o peso em sua consciência por abrigá-lo durante aquelas semanas. No entanto, o moreno pegou o trem muito antes do horário combinado e estava pelo menos cinco horas adiantado. _Nagisa deve estar em aula agora. Eu poderia ir até a universidade procurá-lo._ A ideia soou promissora e ele segurou a mala com um pouco mais de afinco. _Mas primeiro eu preciso comer alguma coisa._

A viagem de avião passou rápido, mais rápido do que a ida. Ele e Rin estavam exaustos, embora por motivos diferentes, e passaram boa parte do tempo dormindo. As poucas horas acordados foram em silêncio, pois nenhum deles conseguia se alimentar durante os voos e por não terem nada que gostariam de compartilhar. _Nós tivemos uma briga alguns dias antes da viagem e achei que Rin fosse desistir de voltar ao Japão. Vê-lo acordando no horário foi um pouco surpreendente._ Recordar-se da briga automaticamente o remetia ao motivo que levou à discussão e felizmente Haru não se sentia inclinado a profundas lembranças pessimistas. Haveria tempo suficiente para remoer aquele assunto, ele sabia. Aliás, ele estava em Tokyo por essa razão...

O moreno deixou a estação e sentou-se no primeiro banco que encontrou. Ali ele pôde procurar em seu telefone o restaurante mais próximo, além de traçar a melhor rota até a universidade de Nagisa. De acordo com o mapa, ele levaria cerca de meia hora para chegar ao local, então havia tempo para uma refeição descente e, quem sabe, uma caminhada pelo bairro. _Nenhum lugar parece servir mackerel..._ somente _mackerel._ Haru soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo falta de sua casa. Na noite anterior ele deliciou-se com seu prato favorito, sentado na varanda do jardim enquanto assistia ao canal de notícias.

Aquela memória recente, contudo, foi impossível de ser afastada. Retornar a Iwatobi serviu unicamente para mexer ainda mais com suas emoções e certas convicções parecerem totalmente alteradas. A escadaria que durante anos fora cruzada em um piscar de olhos pareceu longa e cansativa. Ele não se lembrava daquela quantidade de degraus e nem que sua casa ficava tão longe. Entretanto, a pior parte foi não olhar na direção da casa dos Tachibana. Sua respiração parou e dali em diante o percurso foi feito com pressa, pulando degraus e chegando sem fôlego à entrada. Haru retirou as chaves do bolso, derrubando-as em decorrência dos dedos trêmulos. O súbito nervosismo só cessou ao entrar e fechar a porta. As malas foram deixadas no corredor e ele ajoelhou-se, apoiando as mãos sobre o chão de madeira e sem acreditar que suava frio. _Eu tive aquela reação novamente. Achei que houvesse sido apenas um mal-estar._

Uma alta buzina o trouxe de volta à realidade e somente naquele instante ele percebeu que tremia. O telefone estava em sua mão direita, que por sua vez fora trazida na direção do peito. O moreno levantou-se de sobressalto, respirando fundo e recomeçando a andar. As ruas estavam cheias e por um momento ele agradeceu por perder-se naquela multidão, já que teria menos tempo para pensar. O mar de pessoas passava ao seu lado, deixando-o estranhamente relaxado. O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seus passeios na Austrália, que sempre ocasionavam um pouco de ansiedade por estar entre pessoas tão diferentes. _Rin não tem esse problema. Ele age como se pertencesse àquele lugar._

O amigo não seguiu com ele até Iwatobi, desembarcando direto em Tokyo um dia antes para visitar Gou, que estava na casa de uma tia. Porém, Rin havia dito que planejava visitar a cidade em alguns dias, mas eles nunca conversaram sobre a data exata. _Talvez ele esteja em Tokyo ainda._ Haru ficou tentado a entrar em contato, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. A discussão retornou à sua mente e pelos próximos três quarteirões ele repetiu para si que estava certo e que fora Rin quem passou dos limites. Todavia, assim que chegou ao restaurante familiar a primeira coisa que fez foi tocar o nome do amigo no visor do celular.

"Você está em Tokyo?"

"Sim..." A resposta demorou dois toques. Havia barulho ao fundo. "Onde você está?"

Haru ergueu o rosto e repetiu o nome do restaurante, ouvindo um longo suspiro do outro lado.

"Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos."

Ele havia terminado seu copo de água quando Rin sentou-se à sua frente.

O amigo vestia uma bermuda negra e uma camiseta tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Os óculos escuros foram erguidos e passaram a segurar sua franja e ele não perdeu tempo em chamar a atendente para fazer seu pedido.

"Desculpe, eu prometi me encontrar com Gou em meia hora."

"Como ela está?"

"Bem, as férias de verão já começaram e ela está feliz da vida por estar em Tokyo." Rin abriu o cardápio e pareceu escolher o que comeria antes de virar a primeira folha. "Eu me prontifiquei a acompanhá-la ao shopping."

A atendente se aproximou, o que o deixou um pouco aliviado por não precisar continuar com o diálogo.

O moreno já havia visto o cardápio várias vezes, porém, não conseguiu se decidir. Intimamente, ele queria perguntar se havia algum prato servido com mackarel, mas receou que a negativa afastasse sua fome.

"Se o senhor está em dúvidas eu sugiro massas." A moça pareceu ler seus pensamentos. "Elas são servidas com carnes, frangos ou peixes."

"Peixes?" Haru viu um fio de esperança e fingiu não notar Rin revirar os olhos. "Vocês teriam mackarel?"

"S-Sim..." A moça juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu pensar por um instante, sorrindo em seguida. "Acho que não será problema."

"Oh..." Os olhos azuis brilharam e ele pediu um prato de espaguete sem hesitação, dando ênfase ao mackarel.

A atendente anotou os pedidos, questionando antes de se afastar se o ruivo gostaria que seu hambúrguer acompanhasse fritas.

O silêncio que seguiu foi desconfortável e Haru começava a se arrepender de ter feito aquela ligação. Para todos os efeitos, eles ainda estavam brigados.

"Falei com Nagisa hoje," Rin bebericou um pouco da água que a jovem havia trazido "e com Makoto."

Ele encarava a grande janela de vidro que separava o interior do restaurante da rua, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Haru sabia que o amigo estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, no entanto, não achava que conseguiria ficar mais chateada do que já estava. Contudo, em seu coração ele gostaria de perguntar como Makoto estava, mas aquela era uma opção impossível.

"Eu não disse a ele que você voltou comigo." Aquela parte o fez virar o rosto um pouco surpreso. "Nagisa também não disse nada. Aparentemente ele só sabe que você passará alguns dias aqui, mas não exatamente quando."

"Por quê?" As palavras deixaram seus lábios sem que ele pensasse antes de proferi-las.

"Porque esse é um problema seu." O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas e passou as mãos nos cabelos, ajeitando os óculos escuros. "Tsk, Haru, você não acha que é hora de dizer o que aconteceu? Nagisa está tão perdido quanto eu e talvez haja alguma coisa que possamos fazer."

"Ninguém pode ajudar."

"Hã? Isso é inaceitável! Você e Makoto cresceram juntos e passaram a vida inteira um do lado do outro. Você quer que eu acredite que do nada essa amizade terminou? Que não aconteceu nada? Que n—"

"Pare..."

"Você está me ouvindo?" O amigo inclinou-se à frente e sua voz soou irritada. "Haru, eu estou tentando te aju-"

"EU NÃO SEI!"

O tempo parou no restaurante. Rin, que até há um segundo estava à sua frente, de repente parecia mais baixo. O local tornou-se silencioso e Haru só percebeu que havia se exaltado quando o amigo o fez sentar, desculpando-se com os que olhavam. O moreno apertou as mãos que estavam sobre os joelhos, encarando a mesa e envergonhado demais para erguer os olhos. Quando os dois discutiram, na Austrália, ele simplesmente ignorou Rin e o deixou falando sozinho. Entretanto, estar em Tokyo parecia tornar a situação mais dolorosa, provavelmente por saber que Makoto estava tão perto, mas tão longe. A pior parte era não entender aquele sentimento de frustração que deixava seus nervos a flor da pele, mesmo sendo uma pessoa extremamente paciente e tranquila.

"Haru..."

"Eu não sei," a voz soou baixa, "eu não sei o que aconteceu."

A declaração coincidiu com a chegada dos pratos. A atendente veio acompanhada de outra jovem e os pedidos foram colocados à mesa no mais puro silêncio. O baixo "bom apetite" mal chegou aos seus ouvidos e Haru engoliu seco ao encarar o belo prato de espaguete com mackarel. Ele estava com fome, uma vez que sua única refeição naquele dia fora o café da manhã, mas havia uma espécie de bola invisível em sua garganta que o impossibilitava de pegar os talheres e começar a comer. Sua companhia parecia compartilhar daquela sensação, pois espetava o hambúrguer sem muito entusiasmo.

Toda aquela situação começou há um mês, no final de maio. Ele e Rin tinham basicamente a mesma escala de treinos, portanto, estavam sempre juntos. Seus dias eram bastante ocupados e quando retornavam para o pequeno apartamento muitas vezes Haru mal tinha forças para trocar de roupa. A vida que ele levava na Austrália era totalmente diferente daquela deixada no Japão, mesmo que mais de um ano já houvesse se passado. O clube de natação, os amigos, o campeonato... aquelas ternas lembranças estavam guardadas em um lugar especial em seu coração, que era sempre visitado quando as coisas se tornavam difíceis.

O moreno não saberia dizer exatamente o motivo que o levou a chamar o amigo para assistir um jogo de baseball na tv _naquele_ dia, apesar de nenhum deles se importar com o esporte. Quando pensava a respeito, Haru suspeitava que aquela quarta-feira houvesse sido uma consequência de escolhas e que fora inevitável que, naquele começo de noite, ele estivesse deitado no sofá enquanto folheava uma revista e Rin sentado ao chão. Um baixo toque chamou a atenção de ambos e Haru ergueu o rosto por puro reflexo. _Eu sabia que não era o meu celular._ O ruivo inclinou-se, pegou o aparelho que estava em cima do tapete e riu baixo ao ler a mensagem. O que veio em seguida mudaria tudo.

"Makoto disse que encontrou Mikoshiba-senpai quando retornou no final de semana para Iwatobi. A foto dos dois é hilária, não?"

"O quê?"

Haru sentiu as sobrancelhas se juntarem e sentou-se devagar. Rin digitou alguma coisa no celular, até notar que estava sendo observado.

"Hm? A foto, você deve ter recebido antes de mim."

"Você está falando com Makoto?"

"Sim... ele acabou de me mandar a mensagem."

O ruivo virou o celular na sua direção e mostrou a foto de que tanto falava. Mikoshiba realmente estava presente e abraçava Makoto, deixando-o visivelmente desconfortável. O moreno levantou-se devagar, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido e a respiração passou a ser feita manualmente. Suas mãos se fecharam e o sorriso de Makoto na foto não deixava sua mente.

"Desde quando? Desde quando vocês estão se falando?"

"Ha-Haru, o que está acontecendo?" O amigo levantou-se e jogou o celular no sofá, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e chacoalhando-os de leve. "Você está pálido, alguma coisa aconteceu?"

Ele deu um passo para trás, saindo do quarto e consequentemente do apartamento e ganhando a rua. O verão só começaria oficialmente em algumas semanas, mas a primavera daquele ano havia servido como um quente aperitivo para os próximos meses. Haru abaixou o rosto, respirando profundamente e sentindo o ar quente invadi-lo. A voz de Rin tornou-se próxima e ele se pôs a correr sem saber por que fazia aquilo. Eles dividiam o mesmo apartamento, logo, não havia motivos para sair daquele local, todavia, Haru sentia que precisava se afastar o máximo possível.

As ruas passavam como se fizessem parte de um filme, esquinas ficavam para trás e as pessoas desapareceram. A corrida aos poucos deixou sua mente branca e por cerca de cinco minutos ele esqueceu-se onde estava e para onde deveria ir. Austrália, Japão ou o outro lado do universo... não importava. Ele só parou ao ver o letreiro iluminado do supermercado que costumava fazer compras. Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto antes de pingar no asfalto. Os dedos procuraram algum sinal de dinheiro em seus bolsos, retirando sua única nota e apressando-se para enfiá-la na máquina de refrigerantes A garrafa de água foi bebida sem intervalos e jogada no lixo para reciclagem. Somente naquele momento Haru realmente parou, dando-se conta de que algo grande havia acontecido. _Eu tinha certeza de que havia interpretado mal o que Rin me disse._

A negação durou o suficiente para que o celular fosse retirado do outro bolso. Desde que começou a usar aparelhos celulares, isso há anos, _aquela_ pessoa sempre ocupou o número um. E, mesmo vivendo em países diferentes, nunca passou por sua cabeça mudá-la de posição. Desse modo, quando o moreno passou os dedos sobre sua lista de contatos, foi difícil não ouvir a voz de Rin em sua mente. _Eu nem ao menos sabia que Makoto retornara para Iwatobi._

"Haru-chan!"

A voz do outro lado da linha soou energética e vibrante como de costume. Haru tremeu ao iniciar a conversa que duraria pouco mais de dois minutos. A pergunta cuja resposta verdadeiramente lhe interessava foi feita de maneira direta, surpreendendo seu interlocutor.

"Mako-chan? Mako-chan está super bem! Nós voltamos para Iwatobi juntos no final de semana, foi tão divertido, Haru-chan! Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui." Nagisa sempre mencionava a saudades dos amigos em suas ligações. "Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não..." ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu só tive um sonho ruim."

O sonho, ou melhor, o pesadelo, estava apenas começando. Três dias depois ele ouviu exatamente a mesma coisa de Rei enquanto os dois trocavam mensagens e Gou confirmou o que os dois amigos haviam dito. Segundo a garota, Makoto estava ótimo, dedicando-se à universidade e dando o seu melhor em seu emprego de meio-período como professor de natação para crianças em um clube. Havia até mesmo uma fila de espera para a próxima temporada. _Eu não sabia de nada disso. Emprego, retorno para Iwatobi... nada. Ele não me disse absolutamente nada._

A epifania aconteceu no meio de um treino, quando ele se preparava para saltar. Seu corpo havia se projetado à frente e as pontas de seus dedos quase tocavam os pés. A touca estava confortável em seus cabelos e os óculos bem fixos em seus olhos. Ele usava sua mais nova bermuda favorita de natação, comprada em uma famosa loja esportiva de Sidney. A água brilhava e refletia as luzes do ginásio, tentadora e convidativa. Contanto que ele tivesse a água, nenhum problema era impossível... ou não deveria ser. Primeiro, o moreno sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Seu estômago deu voltas e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. A límpida e cristalina água transformou-se em um borrão e suas piscadas em longos períodos de olhos fechados. Haru sentiu o corpo pesado e a última imagem que apareceu em sua mente antes da consciência esvair foram as costas de Makoto naquele final de tarde em sua casa, antes do amigo ir para Tokyo.

O som da água nunca chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Rin, Nagisa, Rei e Gou... mas não ele, não. Haru mentiu para si mesmo por dias, até que a ansiedade e o estresse refletiram em seu corpo. O único momento em que ele era realmente honesto era quando estava em contato com a água e dessa vez não foi diferente. _Makoto não se afastou dos amigos. Ele se afastou de mim._

Haru estranhou quando as ligações se transformaram em mensagens. Makoto foi para Tokyo em um sábado, porém, nada parecia diferente. Eles se falavam todos os dias, um ligando para o outro, como se fosse natural. Quando ele embarcou para a Austrália, as ligações diretas se tornaram inviáveis devido ao preço, então passaram a utilizar aplicativos no celular que tornavam tudo mais fácil. No entanto, um dia Makoto não ligou e enviou uma mensagem dizendo que achava melhor se comunicarem daquela maneira. Haru não fez questionamentos e apenas concordou, mal sabendo que aquela mudança seria literalmente o começo do fim.

As mensagens diárias se transformaram em e-mails semanais. Eles eram parcialmente longos (embora os de Haru tivessem metade do tamanho dos de Makoto), e relatavam como havia sido sua semana. Por alguns meses esperar aqueles e-mails se tornou a melhor parte de seus domingos. Haru organizava seu dia para que durante a noite não tivesse absolutamente nada a fazer além de checar sua caixa de entrada e passar alguns preciosos minutos lendo Makoto. Ele sentia falta do contato diário, que ainda acontecia bem raramente, contudo, não achava que a mudança houvesse sido ruim. Aquela troca mútua de experiências novas era o ápice da semana, o raio de sol no meio da solidão de viver em um local desconhecido.

Entretanto, após alguns meses os longos e-mails cessaram. Ao invés das diversas linhas, Makoto se desculpava e avisava que não havia tido tempo para escrever, mas que na semana seguinte o faria. Aquela foi a primeira de várias interrupções e aos poucos o melhor momento da semana se tornou uma penosa tarefa de incerteza. O amigo de infância deixou de avisar se enviaria ou não os emails, até que simplesmente calou-se. Haru lembrava-se de ter mandado uma mensagem pelo celular, perguntando se alguma coisa havia acontecido, cuja resposta foi um simples "Estou ocupado no momento, desculpe". Aquela foi a última mensagem trocada entre eles e em seguida Makoto desapareceu. Não havia ligações, mensagens ou e-mails. A pessoa com quem ele havia passado toda a sua vida de repente deixou de existir.

Haru sabia que possuía sua parcela de culpa. Em várias ocasiões ele teve a chance de entrar novamente em contato, mas nada fez. Seus dedos tocavam o visor do celular, no entanto, sempre que arriscava uma ligação sua coragem era substituída por pequenas e inofensivas desculpas que serviam para aliviá-lo momentaneamente, mas que ele sabia que era errado. O tempo passou e a oportunidade de obter uma resposta de Makoto parecia cada vez mais longínqua até a cena no apartamento de Rin. _Parte de mim acreditava que um dia as coisas iriam voltar ao que eram. Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais._

O retorno ao Japão aconteceria inicialmente somente no final do ano, porém, ele decidiu se dar algumas semanas de descanso e recebeu a aprovação do treinador para passar as férias de verão em casa. Convencer Rin a acompanhá-lo não foi difícil, visto que o amigo também desejava retornar. As semanas que seguiram a viagem foram estranhamente estressantes, e em um desses dias o ruivo o colocou contra a parede, indagando o que havia acontecido para aquela súbita mudança de comportamento. Haru se recusou a contar a verdade, envergonhado e frustrado por ter deixado a situação chegar a tal ponto. _Nunca, em meus piores pesadelos, achei que chegaria o dia em que caminharia sem Makoto ao meu lado._

O moreno terminou seu espaguete, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo e surpreso por ter conseguido saborear a refeição, apesar de ter passado todo o tempo perdido em pensamentos. Rin também já havia terminado e o encarava com olhos preocupados, consultando o relógio antes de suspirar.

"Eu preciso ir, Haru."

"Mande lembranças a Gou por mim." Ele deu o último gole em seu copo de água. "E a Yamazaki também."

Rin retirou os óculos de cima dos cabelos e colocou a franja atrás da orelha, e o moreno fingiu não ver as bochechas coradas. Aquele era um assunto parcialmente proibido, e ele não se sentia inclinado a questionar a vida privada de ninguém. O amigo retirou duas notas da carteira e as ofereceu a Haru, mas não sem antes segurá-las firme em seus dedos, fazendo-o inevitavelmente erguer os olhos.

"Fale com Makoto, Haru." Rin estava sério. "Uma amizade como a de vocês não termina por causa de um mal entendido. Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que vocês só precisam sentar cinco minutos e tudo será resolvido. Você provavelmente é a pessoa mais importante para Makoto e eu aposto que ele está se sentindo da mesma maneira."

Não houve oportunidade para questionamentos ou represálias, e o amigo levantou-se e saiu.

Haru encarou o dinheiro em sua mão enquanto as palavras ecoavam por sua mente e criavam uma chama de esperança em seu coração. _Rin pode estar certo? Será que Makoto também está ansioso e apenas esperando uma chance para conversarmos?_ Por mais estranho que pudesse soar, aquela possibilitada não surgiu anteriormente, todavia, ao ouvi-la da boca de Rin ela parecia real. O moreno juntou sua parte do dinheiro do almoço e levantou-se às pressas, carregando a mala que esteve o tempo todo na cadeira ao lado. A refeição foi paga no caixa e ele deixou o restaurante sentindo-se confiante.

Makoto havia compartilhado seu endereço antes de sua ida a Tokyo, escrita em uma folha de papel, e por mais que soubesse que era mais simples deixá-lo na memória do celular, ele preferia carregá-la consigo. O pedaço de papel foi retirado da carteira e a letra caprichosa o fez engolir seco. Se fechasse os olhos poderia rever aquele momento, os dois sentados em sua sala enquanto Makoto escrevia o endereço, entregando-o com um daqueles cativantes sorrisos. _Eu quero vê-lo. Eu_ realmente _quero vê-lo_. Seus passos até a segunda esquina foram quase uma corrida. A pé ele levaria vinte minutos para chegar, no entanto, o desejo de ver Makoto era forte demais e ele tinha certeza de que não suportaria a espera.

Na Austrália ele se acostumou a utilizar o táxi como meio de transporte, então a curta viagem não lhe causou estranheza. A cada curva ele sentia como se o amigo fosse aparecer vindo de lugar algum, sorrindo ao vê-lo e afastando completamente, e definitivamente, aquelas sombras de seu coração. Sentar e conversar com aquela pessoa era a única coisa que ele desejava, portanto, quando o táxi parou, Haru quase se jogou para fora, pagando e agradecendo a curta viagem.

O prédio em que Makoto morava tinha três andares e em todos havia quatro apartamentos. Cada um possuía uma pequenina sacada e uma escada lateral branca unia o térreo ao primeiro andar. _O dele não fica desse lado._ Haru se pôs a subir as escadas, segurando a mala com força entre seus dedos. Havia quatro apartamentos naquele andar e ele sabia que o do amigo era o segundo. Os passos cessaram ao encarar a porta e uma parte de sua coragem vacilou. _Nós não nos vemos há mais de um ano. E se ele mudou muito?_ O moreno sabia que havia mudado muito pouco. A altura permanecera a mesma e a única diferença era meio centímetro em cada um de seus ombros. _Talvez eu não o reconheça._

O momento de indecisão se prolongou até um barulho oco chegar aos seus ouvidos. Alguma coisa definitivamente havia caído dentro do apartamento, e isso provava que seu dono estava presente. _Makoto é grande demais para viver em um local pequeno. Ele vivia esbarrando nos objetos da sala da própria mãe._ Seus lábios sorriram e Haru fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e recordando-se das palavras de Rin. _Não há nada a temer. Eu o conheço desde pequeno. Nós dividimos o mesmo berço e os mesmos brinquedos. Nós sentaremos e conversaremos e tudo voltará ao normal._ Quando os olhos azuis se abriram eles estavam decididos e confiantes. A mão direita ergueu-se e tocou a campainha que estava sobre o nome "Tachibana".

O barulho de passos apressados coincidiu com as batidas de seu próprio coração. Haru jamais se esqueceria daquele instante, mesmo que, futuramente, ele tivesse vários significados diferentes e fosse o catalisador de inúmeras escolhas e caminhos, não somente para ele, mas para todos os envolvidos. Se o moreno não houvesse chegado a Tokyo antes do horário combinado com Nagisa ele não teria ligado para Rin e os dois não teriam almoçado juntos. Dessa forma, as palavras do amigo não teriam chegado aos seus ouvidos e a motivação que precisava não o levaria até a soleira da porta de Makoto. No final, Haru apenas vivia a consequência da escolha que fizera.

Makoto era seu melhor amigo, aquela pessoa que ele considerava insubstituível. A porta abriu-se sem resguardo e todos aqueles anos de amizade e companheirismo passaram rapidamente por sua mente. As diversas vezes que nadaram juntos depois das aulas, o treinamento, o desespero quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos quase se afogou, o campeonato, a despedida com os amigos... a despedida _deles_. Haru juntou as sobrancelhas e algo dentro dele simplesmente clicou. A última vez que eles conversaram pessoalmente foi quando Makoto decidiu que deveriam voltar a serem somente amigos. _Eu me esqueci disso._ Ele sentiu os dedos se afrouxarem ao redor da alça da mala, que caiu ao chão sem fazer barulho.

 _"Fale com Makoto, Haru."_ O moreno ouviu a voz de Rin como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. " _Uma amizade como a de vocês não termina por causa de um mal entendido."_ Haru entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu continuar. De repente ele havia desaprendido a falar. _"Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que vocês só precisam sentar cinco minutos e tudo será resolvido. Você provavelmente é a pessoa mais importante para Makoto e eu aposto que ele está se sentindo da mesma maneira."_ Rin _desapareceu_ do seu lado, deixando-o sozinho naquele pequeno corredor.

Não, ele não estava sozinho. _E você está errado, Rin._ Haru abaixou os olhos. _Eu não sou mais a pessoa mais importante para Makoto._

Pois, parada na entrada do apartamento, estava uma bela jovem de cabelos longos e negros usando apenas uma regata branca e roupa de baixo listrada.

 _Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 03 - Rin

**Capítulo 03 - Rin**

Os olhos escarlates se ergueram antes de a porta se abrir, e o passo dado em direção à plataforma parecia um sopro de vida. Muitas pessoas desembarcaram com ele, mas nem a multidão e nem o empurra-empurra foi capaz de irritá-lo. Em sua mente só havia o caminho que deveria ser percorrido, como se aquela fosse a linha de chegada de uma importante competição.

De certa forma, aquela analogia era verdadeira. Com todos os problemas e mal-entendidos que o cercavam ultimamente, parte dele sentia como se fosse o único que não estava metido em desentendimentos. _E eu costumava ser o garoto-problema._ A confiança para tal afirmação estava recostado em um dos pilares depois das catracas e foi necessário somente vê-lo de longe para que aquela viagem houvesse valido a pena.

Sousuke desencostou-se e aproximou-se, encontrando-o no meio do caminho. Rin agradeceu mentalmente pelo clima fresco, pois não saberia como explicar racionalmente porque seu rosto estava quente e suas bochechas absurdamente vermelhas. Os dois pararam frente a frente e o moreno coçou a nuca, esticando a mão na direção da mala que era puxada e recebendo uma polida recusa.

"Eu posso cuidar disso." Rin sorriu. Ele simplesmente não conseguia não sorrir.

"Como você está?"

Sousuke abaixou os olhos e ofereceu um meio sorriso. O ruivo precisou dar o seu melhor para não deixar transparecer o efeito que aqueles sorrisos tinham sobre ele.

"Bem e você?"

"Bem..." Os olhos verdes fitaram novamente a mala. "Você só trouxe isso?"

"Sim, o restante deixei com Gou. Ela insistiu que eu não enchesse sua casa com malas."

A resposta foi um menear com a cabeça e ambos recomeçaram a andar. Enquanto Rin estava vestido com jeans e uma camisa preta, Sousuke não parecia se importar com a alta temperatura dentro de seu conjunto esportivo. _Ele sempre foi quente._ O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas e riu, sentindo-se idiota por ter pensado em algo tão bobo. Sua companhia não pareceu notar e os dois deixaram a estação, tendo dificuldade somente ao cruzarem o pátio principal. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o horário de pico, porém, a quantidade de pessoas naquela estação nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.

Sousuke havia se mudado para Tokyo depois da formatura e frequentava a mesma universidade de Makoto e Nagisa. Ele vivia numa espécie de república, ainda que na prática fosse um prédio comum, cujos habitantes eram todos estudantes. _É um bom lugar, próximo de lojas de conveniências e hospitais, e ele vai para a região central todos os dias para o trabalho de meio período._

A visita tinha inúmeros motivos, no entanto, o principal não poderia ser dito em voz alta. A caminhada até o prédio durou cerca de dez minutos e durante o trajeto eles compartilharam novidades e fizeram comentários sobre algumas atualidades relevantes. Externamente, ambos eram os melhores amigos perfeitos, que não se viam há meses e que sentiram falta um do outro. Essa imagem era exatamente o que eles procuravam transmitir e ela perdurou da estação até a porta de entrada, com direito a uma parada breve em uma loja de conveniência. Todavia, quando a fechadura da porta foi girada, Rin soltou a alça da mala a tempo de evitar que caísse. Ele sentiu as costas sendo prensadas rente à porta e seus olhos se fecharam no momento em que a língua invadiu sua boca.

Há algum tempo os dois deixaram de ser somente bons amigos.

Aconteceu durante o terceiro ano do ensino médio, entre segredos e discussões. Rin gritou, Sousuke gritou mais alto, contudo, nada ecoou com tanta ênfase como a garrafa de água ao tocar o chão. Os corpos se moveram ao mesmo tempo e o ruivo sentiu-se pressionado à máquina de bebidas, como acontecia no quarto. O beijo, entretanto, foi menos sincronizado e, embora nenhum deles fosse estrangeiro à carícia, dentes esbarraram em dentes e as línguas se tocaram de maneira forçosa, como se competissem para ver quem cederia primeiro.

Aquela nova forma de relacionamento não foi capaz de evitar certos desentendimentos, mas brigar parecia penoso demais se comparado aos _benefícios_ de uma vida saudável a dois. O moreno tentou manter-se um pouco afastado quando Rin retornou à Austrália, todavia, a tentativa não funcionou. Os dois se viam pelo menos a cada trimestre e o ruivo gostava de pensar que as visitas ao Japão eram unicamente para supervisionar a irmã, mesmo que, intimamente, nem ele acreditasse naquilo.

E o que começou com um beijo acidental no meio de uma discussão se transformou em algo que rivalizava com sua paixão por natação.

Envolvido pela água, ele sentia como se pudesse enfrentar qualquer desafio. Aquele era o seu futuro.

Envolvido pelos braços de Sousuke, ele se sentia verdadeiramente vivo. Aquilo era amor.

A camiseta preta foi retirada em um único movimento e Sousuke ajoelhou-se sem rodeios, abrindo o cinto da calça com destreza. O som metálico o fez corar, tendo um breve instante de consciência e sabendo onde aquilo os levaria. _Todas as vezes que nos encontramos é assim. Normalmente você marcaria um encontro e colocaria a conversa em dia enquanto degustava uma deliciosa refeição._ Isto _seria a sobremesa!_ Porém, entre eles nunca havia sido daquela forma. Rin chegou a desconfiar que aquele excesso de hormônios fosse decorrente da juventude e que um dia vê-lo não significaria arrepios por todo o corpo e uma automática ereção. Bem, ele estava errado.

A conversa aconteceria, mas somente depois de ambos estarem exaustos e esparramados pela cama, nus e cheios de marcas de apertos e mordidas. Havia um assunto em particular que ele gostaria de compartilhar com o amante, no entanto, haveria tempo suficiente mais tarde. Eles ficariam pelo menos algumas semanas juntos, e _certamente_ não passariam esses dias dentro daquele quarto... _Já faz quatro meses. Eu não pude deixar a Austrália por causa do campeonato e Sousuke não vai me visitar não importa quantas vezes eu insista._ O ruivo corou ao ver a calça ser abaixada junto com a roupa de baixo, formando um embolado de roupas ao redor dos tornozelos. Sousuke ergueu os olhos momentaneamente antes de deixar que a ereção semirrígida de Rin entrasse completamente por sua boca.

As mãos taparam seus lábios a tempo de omitir o gemido, mas suas pernas quase vacilaram. O arrepio percorreu cada pedacinho de seu corpo e em poucos segundos ele sentiu o membro tornar-se completamente firme entre os lábios do moreno. A língua fazia movimentos circulares, rivalizando com a incrível sensação que o interior das bochechas proporcionava. Ele fechou os olhos, permitindo-se saborear aquele instante. Seus suspiros e baixos gemidos combinavam perfeitamente com os barulhos indecentes vindos de seu baixo ventre e apesar de não conseguir ver diretamente ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. _Ele é bom nisso. Aliás, ele é um excelente amante e eu sei que sou muito inferior._

Durante sua curta existência Rin teve algumas namoradinhas, embora nenhuma séria o bastante para fazê-lo levá-la para cama. Natação sempre esteve em sua mente de maneira obsessiva, então havia pouco espaço para qualquer coisa que não envolvesse água e calções de banho. Portanto, foi a contragosto que ele assumiu, na época do colégio, que continuava virgem. _Ele me olhou, juntou as sobrancelhas e me encarou por algum tempo. A gargalhada, porém, foi a pior parte._

Uma nova discussão originou-se daquela risada, contudo, não durou muito tempo e Sousuke precisou somente abraçá-lo e deitá-lo sobre a cama, sorrindo de canto e pedindo desculpas. Uma semana depois o ruivo perderia _parte_ de sua virgindade, ainda que achasse que provavelmente não saberia o que era, de fato, envolver outra pessoa. _Fazer sexo com terceiros está fora de cogitação e dominar Sousuke é... é... estranho. Tsk, eu estou inventando desculpas!_

Seus olhos se abriram e ele umedeceu os lábios ao sentir os dedos brincarem com sua entrada. Rin poderia criar vários motivos para assentir àquele tipo de situação, mas a verdade era que ele gostava de fazer sexo. A sensação era completamente diferente a cada vez, mesmo que as posições não variassem muito. _É como nadar. Os movimentos são iguais, mas diferentes. Os sentimentos e emoções de estar dentro de uma piscina, braçada após braçada, respirada depois de respirada... você se sente realmente vivo._ Fora da água, Sousuke era sua linha de vida. O amigo de infância transformou-se em seu primeiro relacionamento sério. E, talvez, ter um porto seguro para voltar quando a tempestade se aproximasse fosse o principal motivo que o levou a não se deixar abater com os problemas dos amigos.

Rin não precisou avisar sobre seu orgasmo, certo de que estava literalmente estampado em seu rosto. O moreno o levou fundo até a garganta, recebendo-o totalmente enquanto apertava suas coxas. Ele fechou os olhos, saindo momentaneamente de seu corpo e atingindo aquele estado de pura felicidade. Os últimos meses foram difíceis, com treinos diários e árduos e muito pouco tempo para si e seus prazeres íntimos. _E eu divido o apartamento com Haru, o que torna tudo mais difícil._ Pensar no amigo o fez abrir os olhos, balançando a cabeça e tentando afastá-lo. Aquele _definitivamente_ não era o melhor momento para divagar sobre outras pessoas.

Sousuke levantou-se, passando a língua sensualmente pelo canto da boca e fazendo questão que ele visse. O ruivo corou, sentindo o corpo reagir àquela tentativa de sedução e tentando ignorar sua curiosidade ao vê-lo despir-se ao sentar-se sobre a cama. Rin não resistiu, observando-o e alheio ao fato de que seus olhos brilhavam como se a cena acontecesse em câmera lenta. O moreno exibia um leve bronzeado devido ao treino ao ar livre e, apesar de terem treinamentos semelhantes, sua companhia tinha ombros mais largos e um peitoral definido. _Ele só perde para Makoto. Aquele virou um monstro._ Ele lembrava-se da surpresa ao reencontrar o amigo chorão e que vivia escondido nas costas de Haru. Os anos foram extremamente generosos com Tachibana Makoto.

O amante dobrou a calça, deixando-a no chão e permanecendo com a roupa de baixo preta. Rin aproximou-se no instante seguinte, ajoelhando-se entre as longas pernas e tentando não parecer afoito. _Ele está me observando._ Mesmo sem erguer os olhos ele sabia que cada movimento estava sendo admirado. Seus dedos tocaram o tecido da roupa de baixo, abaixando-a e retirando-a, mas sem esboçar nenhum olhar. Ele sabia que não conseguiria esconder suas reações e só teve coragem de encarar a ereção quando já não havia mais como evitar.

"Cuidado com os dentes."

"Eu sei."

A voz de Sousuke soou rouca e foi o bastante para arrepiá-lo. O ruivo segurou o membro entre seus dedos, masturbando-o algumas vezes. Seu rosto aproximou-se e ele colocou a franja atrás da orelha antes que sua língua continuasse com o trabalho. _A primeira vez que fiz isso Sousuke saiu todo machucado._ Rinnão fazia a mínima ideia de como agir e tudo o que recebeu foi um "Faça como eu faço" que não disse exatamente o que ele deveria fazer. Foi preciso muita prática até que os dentes pontiagudos não fossem empecilhos e de certa forma o _treinamento_ surtiu efeito, já que ele havia se tornado bom naquilo, além de que recebê-lo entre seus lábios era definitivamente sua preliminar favorita.

O moreno gemeu baixo, recostando-se à parede e relaxando. Rin fechou os olhos, deixando que o sexo entrasse e saísse de sua boca em movimentos vagarosos. A mão direita o mantinha fixo enquanto a esquerda desceu até sua própria ereção, começando a masturbá-la. Não havia barulho no quarto além dos sons do ato e os gemidos baixos de ambos. Ele mantinha o ritmo de acordo com as reações, conhecendo bem o corpo do amante e sabendo onde deveria dar mais atenção. _Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro fazendo isso, mas..._ O ruivo retirou o membro de sua boca e a única coisa que conseguiu proferir foi um nome em voz baixa.

"O que eu farei com você?"

Sousuke sorriu e o chamou para a cama, beijando-o profundamente ao deitá-lo. Rin gemeu quando os corpos se encontraram, visto que estava extremamente sensível a qualquer investida. Normalmente ele só pararia depois que sua companhia chegasse ao clímax, entretanto, dois minutos foi o tempo necessário para que seu corpo implorasse por alívio. Ele sabia que chegaria ao orgasmo mais uma vez se continuasse a se masturbar, mas não seria suficiente. _Eu me aliviei sozinho durante meses._ Rin precisava de algo que somente o moreno poderia oferecer e por esse motivo foi impossível não morder o lábio inferior ao vê-lo inclinando-se na direção da escrivaninha, abrindo uma das gavetas e pegando o tubo de lubrificante e alguns preservativos. _Finalmente!_

"Vire-se."

O amante mal moveu os lábios e ele sentiu-se corar ao pedido. O ruivo sabia que aquela era a posição favorita dos dois, todavia, seu ego ainda doía um pouco ao ver-se tão vulnerável. Claro, tal sentimento duraria pouco tempo, mas aqueles breves minutos de consciência o faziam lembrar-se de que eles não eram mais somente amigos e que aquele garotinho adorável, de sobrancelhas pesadas e brilhantes olhos verdes, tornou-se alguém tão habilidoso que já o havia feito implorar durante o sexo.

Rin afundou o rosto no travesseiro, respirando fundo e sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro de Sousuke. _Eu amo o cheiro desse shampoo._ Secretamente, ele havia comprado a mesma marca e o usava na Austrália quando os momentos de solidão se faziam presentes. O barulho do tubo de lubrificante sendo aberto chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas ele não se surpreendeu ao senti-lo tocando seu corpo. A consistência era quase gelatinosa e foi acompanhado por dois dedos que o penetraram o mais fundo possível. O ruivo gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos e relaxando. O tempo de preparação seria proporcional à sua espera e ele não era uma das pessoas mais pacientes do mundo.

A primeira vez que fizeram sexo foi no dormitório do colégio Samezuka, em um sábado em que eram os únicos presentes no prédio, uma vez que o restante dos rapazes havia deixado o colégio para passarem o feriado com suas famílias. Não houve conversa prévia e nenhum deles combinou o dia e local, embora, desde que começaram a fazer mais do que nadar e brigar, soubessem que seria inevitável.

Eles se beijaram e se tocaram e ele viu-se empurrado contra a cama, sendo encarado pelos sedutores olhos verdes que naquele dia pareciam selvagens e transbordando desejo. _Nós nos levantamos e Sousuke puxou o colchão e o colocou no chão. Seria impossível fazermos sobre o beliche._ O moreno tinha três preservativos em uma das gavetas, mas nenhum lubrificante. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e em momento algum a ideia de adiar aquele acontecimento passou por suas mentes. _Ele me preparou com saliva e eu cheguei ao orgasmo duas vezes durante a preparação._ A primeira vez havia sido tão intensa que Rin o sentiu dentro dele por dias, tendo uma ereção involuntária todas as vezes que se recordava.

O único grande obstáculo ficava por conta dos treinos. Os amantes descobriram rapidamente que por mais prazeroso que fosse passar horas gemendo entre lençóis, o dia seguinte era penoso, principalmente para o ruivo. Desse modo, sexo acontecia somente aos finais de semana e isso se não houvesse treinos. Aquela regra foi cumprida, com vários deslizes por ambas as partes, claro, pois era muito difícil conservarem-se comportados quando não passavam de adolescentes transbordando hormônios e que dividiam o mesmo quarto.

Carícias mais íntimas poderiam estar banidas, porém, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre _outras_ coisas. _Nós nos habituamos a ficar algum tempo juntos antes de dormirmos, nos beijando e nos tocando. Algumas vezes esquecíamos onde estávamos e acordávamos dormindo na mesma cama._ Rin lembrava-se com carinho daqueles momentos, as conversas e as risadas, Sousuke dormindo em seus braços na manhã seguinte... as primeiras semanas na Austrália foram torturantes, não somente pela falta de contato, mas a cumplicidade existente naquela relação.

Ele apertou o travesseiro ao sentir os três dedos saindo de seu corpo. Sua pele estava arrepiada, seu pré-orgasmo pingava sobre o belo lençol azul claro e cada centímetro de seu ser desejava que o moreno o possuísse o quanto antes. Tal desejo seria realizado em breve, e seu rosto virou-se um pouco, o suficiente para vê-lo abrindo um dos preservativos com os dentes. _Como ele consegue ser assim? Eu posso fazer a mesma coisa que jamais terei essa imagem ou presença._ Os olhos verdes se ergueram e um sorriso de satisfação cruzou os lábios rosados, fazendo Rin corar e voltar a esconder o rosto. Ele sentiu a mão sobre seu quadril e ouviu a voz rouca pedindo que ele relaxasse. Sousuke o penetrou devagar, sem pausas e só parando ao estar completamente dentro. Ambos suspiraram juntos e a vida deixou de existir do lado de fora daquele quarto.

"Você está muito apertado." O amante moveu-se algumas vezes, aumentando o ritmo pouco a pouco.

 _Faz meses..._ Os movimentos tornaram-se menos gentis e Rin deixou-se reagir como bem queria. Seus gemidos passaram a ecoar no ritmo das estocadas e não demorou a que Sousuke encontrasse seu ponto especial. O mero toque levou uma onda de eletricidade por seu corpo, coincidindo com as grandes e firmes mãos que seguravam seu quadril e o puxavam para trás a cada investida. _Como pude ficar semanas sem isso?_ Seus dedos apertaram a roupa de cama e, quando ele pensou em masturbar-se, o moreno o penetrou com um pouco mais de força e quase o fez cantar. Ele gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo aquele tão esperado prazer.

"R-Rin..." Seu nome soou baixo e longe, como se aquele que o chamasse estivesse a metros de distância, quando, na realidade, estava o mais próximo que alguém já estivera.

O ruivo não ouviu as palavras que foram ditas em seguida, no entanto, sentiu seu quadril ser puxado para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno o invadia com um pouco mais de força. Seus joelhos vacilaram, fracos devido ao orgasmo, e seu corpo sentiu a estocada com o dobro de intensidade. Ele viu os pelos de seu braço se arrepiarem e ouvia o ranger da cama todas as vezes que era penetrado. Aquele nível de satisfação jamais conseguiria ser obtido sozinho, não importasse o quanto ele se esforçasse.

Durante esses últimos meses tornou-se hábito aliviar-se no banho, pois era o único local longe dos olhos de Haru. Os primeiros dias foram rotineiros, visto que ele era um saudável jovem de quase 20 anos que havia passado basicamente a adolescência sem companhia, logo, masturbação não era assunto estrangeiro. Entretanto, desde que eles atravessaram a linha da amizade, seus momentos íntimos se tornaram cada vez mais vazios e sem graça. _Eu conheci algo diferente e infinitamente melhor. Quando me dei conta, eu deixava o banho insatisfeito._

Rin precisou de coragem para dar aquele passo e ensaiou por vários dias como seria _incrementar_ aqueles minutos privados. Apenas tocar seu sexo já não era suficiente, mas seu orgulho não assentiu, a princípio, que ele fizesse o que seu corpo ansiava. Todavia, em uma noite de domingo, após conversar com Sousuke por meia hora no telefone, ele levantou-se e avisou que tomaria banho. As roupas foram retiradas as pressas e sua ereção tremeu entre seus dedos ao tocá-la. _Eu só precisei ouvir a voz dele para meu corpo reagir._ E, então, os dias de pudor e vergonha ficaram para trás quando o ruivo usou o condicionador como lubrificante e finalmente se rendeu ao que tanto desejava. A partir daquele dia ele engoliu qualquer sentimento restritivo e passou a aproveitar ao máximo seu momento particular. Seus dedos assumiam o lugar do amante, invadindo-o, tocando-o e lembrando-o do corpo de Sousuke e em como ele se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu. _Exatamente como agora..._

Seu quadril passou a mover-se, ainda que o moreno tivesse ambas as mãos em sua cintura. Os sons dos corpos em atrito eram excitantes, assim como o barulho molhado que a ereção emitia ao invadi-lo. A voz do amante soava baixa, mas constante. Seus gemidos eram menos evidentes e mais retraídos, contudo, todas as vezes que o penetrava com mais força havia uma nítida mudança em sua atitude. _Eu preciso de mais._ Rin passou a língua sobre os lábios, movendo o quadril com um pouco mais de força e deixando claro que estava pronto para o próximo nível.

"V-Vo... você..." Sousuke riu, parando momentaneamente e retirando-se sem avisos. O ruivo, porém, estava preparado, e virou-se antes de ser virado, esboçando um travesso sorriso ao ficar de barriga para cima. "Você pediu por isso!"

O amante o invadiu novamente e os movimentos seguintes o impediram de reagir. Seu pescoço havia arqueado para trás e o gemido estava preso em sua garganta. Sousuke se movia com força e rapidez, tocando-o fundo e devolvendo sua ereção. A cama voltou a ranger e ambos passaram a gemer no mesmo ritmo. _De novo..._ Rin arrepiou-se, tocando seu sexo com a mão direita e masturbando-o na mesma velocidade com que era devorado. A proximidade do novo clímax tornava seu corpo mais sensível e as últimas estocadas foram tão intensas que ele precisou tapar a boca com a mão livre ou teria gritado. A sensação sufocante do orgasmo deu lugar a uma tranquilidade quase celestial e ele não foi o único a aproveitar aquele momento. O moreno chamou seu nome duas vezes antes de mover-se pela última vez.

Os sons cessaram com exceção das respirações altas e ofegantes. Rin encarava o teto, vendo-o longe e embaçado, sentindo-se mole e tão relaxado que sabia que se fechasse os olhos acabaria dormindo. _Isso é tão bom quanto ganhar uma competição._ Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso e seus olhos abaixaram-se, encontrando os belos olhos verdes que o encaravam. Sousuke retirou-se devagar, mas aquele simples movimento o fez gemer devido à sensibilidade. O preservativo foi lacrado e jogado dentro da própria embalagem antes de ir para o lixo.

"Você parece sujo." O comentário foi acompanhado por um sorriso. O ruivo sabia que tinha um longo rastro de sêmen sobre seu abdômen. "E tentador."

"Me dê cinco minutos e poderemos continuar." Ele corou com a segunda parte do comentário.

"Quer água?"

"Sim."

O moreno sentou-se na cama, recolocando a roupa de baixo e cruzando o quarto na direção da pequena geladeira que ficava em um dos cantos. O dormitório possuía refeitório, mas os alunos poderiam ter um frigobar e um micro-ondas no quarto, para as curtas refeições. Antes de voltar para a cama Sousuke abriu um pouco mais a janela, entregando-lhe em seguida uma garrafa de água.

"Obrigado."

Rin virou-se, ficando de barriga para baixo e cobrindo seu quadril com o lençol. Eles poderiam ser dois homens, terem as mesmas partes, no entanto, ele jamais se acostumaria a ficar nu na frente do amante, com exceção do calor do momento. A água estava fresca e desceu deliciosa por sua garganta. _Isso é o Céu. Se eu pudesse nadar durante o dia e fazer sexo à noite eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo._ A ideia o fez morder o lábio inferior, lembrando-o de um dos motivos que o levou a retornar ao Japão. _É algo que eu poderia falar por telefone, mas prefiro que seja pessoalmente._

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

Sousuke havia se sentado ao chão, recostando-se à cama. A pergunta o surpreendeu e foi acompanhada por um suspiro e um gentil toque entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Desde que chegou você está com uma ruga bem aqui e eu sei que ela só aparece quando você está preocupado." As palavras continham uma ternura que o fez corar. "O que aconteceu?"

 _Ele realmente me conhece, arrisco dizer que até mais do que eu mesmo me conheço._

Havia um leque de assuntos que ele poderia tocar, vários pontos que precisavam ser conversados durante aquela sua estadia no Japão, então seria difícil escolher um específico. Rin deu mais um gole em sua garrafa e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de continuar.

"Haru não consegue mais nadar."

As palavras soaram naturais e ele não se surpreendeu por começar com aquele assunto. _Esse foi o motivo principal do nosso retorno ao Japão._

"Nanase?" O moreno virou-se melhor e foi sua vez de ter a ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, já faz algumas semanas."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei," a resposta vaga foi seguida por outro gole de água, "apenas aconteceu."

"Ele se machucou?"

"Não. Haru não tem nenhum machucado físico, ele nunca esteve em melhor forma." O ruivo colocou a franja atrás da orelha e fechou os olhos. Ele lembrava-se exatamente do momento em que aquilo acontecera e a imagem não deixaria sua mente tão cedo. "Um dia nós estávamos treinando, cada um em sua marca e esperando o sinal para saltarmos. Haru pendeu para frente e simplesmente caiu dentro da piscina. Eu saltei em seguida e o retirei desacordado, e o levei à enfermaria. Foi uma bagunça, ele ficou o dia inteiro inconsciente e no dia seguinte já não conseguia nadar."

"O treinador pediu exames?"

"Sim, eu o acompanhei em todos. Haru não tem nada, nenhuma lesão ou distensão. Ele se aproxima da piscina, mas não consegue saltar. O médico disse que é estresse e o treinador nos deu algumas semanas de férias, por isso voltamos agora."

"Estresse? Nanase?"

Sousuke soava incrédulo e Rin não poderia culpá-lo. _Quando Haru me disse que não conseguia nadar eu ri, porque aquilo era impossível. O Haru que eu conhecia jamais diria tal coisa, mas ele não mentiu, o que me fez ter certeza de que talvez não o conheça realmente..._

"O que poderia ter causado isso? Não existe nada que Nanase aprecie mais do que estar dentro de uma piscina."

"Talvez exista." Ele virou o rosto e encarou seu interlocutor diretamente. "Você se tornou bem próximo do Makoto durante esse tempo."

"Não tão próximo," Sousuke coçou a nuca, "nós damos aula no mesmo centro esportivo, então foi natural."

"Você notou algo diferente nele?"

"Diferente como?"

"Você o conheceu brevemente quando ainda estudávamos, não? Depois que deixamos o colégio você notou que alguma coisa mudou drasticamente?"

"As pessoas mudam, Rin, é inevitável." O moreno ponderou por um momento. "Mas Tachibana continua colocando os outros em primeiro lugar, e é o professor mais popular, as mães dos alunos o adoram."

"Ele não tem contato com Haru há meses, então achei que alguma coisa houvesse acontecido."

"Meses?" Sousuke pareceu visivelmente surpreso. "Eu acho difícil de imaginar. Aqueles dois são quase uma única pessoa."

"Eu sei, por isso essa história soa... estranha." Ele não encontrou melhor palavra para definir o que estava acontecendo. "Eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu e desconfio que talvez eles tivessem uma relação semelhante à nossa."

"Ah..." Sua companhia encarou o teto, como se lembrasse de algo. "Eu acho isso muito improvável." Sousuke fez uma pausa. "Porque Tachibana está morando com uma moça há um tempo."

"O QUÊ?!"

Rin não percebeu que havia se ajoelhado na cama até ver o amante com os olhos arregalados e encarando seu baixo ventre sem tentar disfarçar. Ele sentou-se o mais rápido possível, cobrindo sua intimidade e corando mais do que seus cabelos.

"D-Do que você está falando? Makoto morando com uma mulher? Você ficou louco?"

"Não, é a verdade. Eles estão morando juntos há uns meses. Ela é irmã de um dos alunos dele. Nami? Maya? Eu não consigo lembrar."

Ele levou a mão à boca e ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. A ruga entre suas sobrancelhas parecia ter criado raízes e se tornado parte permanente de seu rosto. _Não, não pode ser verdade. O Makoto que eu conheço não moraria do nada com outra pessoa._ A simples ideia soava absurda, pelo menos inicialmente. Contudo, não demorou a que as palavras se Sousuke fizessem sentido. _Todos mudamos. Eu tenho a imagem do Makoto pequeno e chorão e que se escondia atrás do Haru._ Rin soltou um audível "tsk", terminando de beber sua água e oferecendo a garrafa vazia. Suas mãos foram para sua cabeça e por um momento ele se odiou pelo que havia feito.

"Natsu," A voz chamou sua atenção e o trouxe de volta à realidade. "O nome da garota é Natsu."

Rin engoliu seco enquanto em sua mente ecoava o discurso de incentivo que ele havia dito a Haru na semana anterior, no restaurante familiar. Ele tinha certeza de que o amigo havia seguido seu conselho e ido até o apartamento de Makoto antes de encontrar-se com Nagisa. _O que eu fiz?_

 _Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 04 - Sousuke

**Capítulo 04 - Sousuke**

Duas camisetas. Dois pares de meias brancas. Duas peças de roupa de baixo, uma vinho e outra preta. Duas toalhas brancas. Um rolo de faixa. _Certo, tudo arrumado._

Ele reconfirmou o conteúdo da bolsa esportiva três vezes antes de fechá-la, passando os olhos pelo quarto antes de seguir até o banheiro para ver se seu cabelo não estava um desastre. _Eu estou pronto._ Sousuke abaixou-se o suficiente para pegar a alça da bolsa, seguindo até a porta e encontrando sua companhia. _Ele deve estar com bastante calor._ Suas mãos tocaram as bochechas coradas e Rin fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia.

"Você tem certeza de que quer ir? Está calor e você pode dormir o restante da tarde embaixo do ar condicionado."

"Eu ficarei bem, mas e você?" O ruivo apontou para o seu conjunto esportivo azul escuro.

"Eu não sinto tanto calor," Sousuke abriu o zíper da jaqueta somente para evitar vê-lo com olhos preocupados.

Os dois deixaram o prédio e precisaram usar a escada lateral devido a mudança em um dos apartamentos e que bloqueava a escadaria principal. A temperatura estava mais alta do que a do dia anterior, embora ele não sentisse diferença. _Nós mal deixamos o quarto nesses últimos dias._ Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso, percebendo que desde o colégio eles não passavam tanto tempo sozinhos. _Nós costumávamos nos trancar no quarto e ficávamos horas sobre a cama. Os melhores dias eram os finais de semana, pois o dormitório ficava vazio._ Rin fez um comentário sobre a rua em que estavam e ele deixou os pensamentos saudosistas de lado. Era estranho, mas quando estavam juntos era impossível não viver um pouco no passado.

Do prédio até o ginásio era preciso uma caminhada de quarenta minutos ou duas estações de trem. Normalmente Sousuke andaria aquela distância, pois servia como aquecimento, porém sabia que seria difícil para Rin manter o mesmo ritmo depois das _atividades físicas_ a que eles se dedicaram nos últimos dias, além do sol quente brilhando no céu azul.

"Sabe, eu poderia caminhar." O ruivo mencionou assim que passou o cartão pela catraca eletrônica.

"Eu sei, mas eu prefiro não arriscar," ele virou o rosto e ofereceu um meio sorriso, "você precisa estar plenamente recuperado para a noite."

As palavras foram cuidadosamente escolhidas para obterem a exata reação. O ruivo corou tão violentamente que, se sua personalidade permitisse, Sousuke teria gargalhado. _Ele é adorável. E sei que soa estranho dizer isso sobre outro homem._ Os dois seguiram até a plataforma e iniciaram uma trivial conversa sobre estilos de nado que só terminou quando desceram na estação e ganharam a rua novamente.

"Sousuke." O tom de voz tornou-se menos gracioso e mais sério.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu enquanto olhava para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua. "O problema não é meu e não pretendo me intrometer, não se preocupe."

"Obrigado." O amante ajeitou os óculos escuros e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de continuar. "Eu quero fazer o que puder para ajudá-los, mas não tenho a mínima ideia por onde começar."

"Por isso você veio, não? Você quer ver com seus próprios olhos. Mas eu te disse, do meu ponto de vista Tachibana continua o mesmo."

"É isso que me preocupa."

O clube em que trabalhava era grande e atendia a todas as idades.

Ele o conheceu por indicação de Makoto, que o procurou porque o local precisava de mais um professor. Inicialmente, o moreno só aceitou o convite para passar o tempo, mas foi sem dúvidas a melhor escolha que poderia ter tomado. Enquanto Makoto dava aula para as crianças, ele ficara responsável pelos adolescentes, o que, de certa forma, contribuía para a sua reabilitação. Suas aulas aconteciam às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, coincidindo com os dias em que precisava frequentar a universidade no período da manhã. _O salário é bom e a escala é de acordo com as minhas aulas._

Os dois rapazes pararam na entrada no clube e Sousuke suspirou, acostumado à cena que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos. A recepção estava abarrotada de crianças pulando e se pendurando em cima do professor, que apenas ria e se deixava paparicar, como se fosse uma prática diária. _Bem, é uma prática diária._ Seus olhos pousaram em sua companhia, que abriu um meio sorriso antes de erguer as mãos e acenar.

"Ah! Boa tarde, Rin e Sousuke." Makoto desvencilhou-se de um garoto que havia subido em suas costas, colocando-o no chão com tanta facilidade que mais lembrava um boneco.

"Boa tarde, Makoto."

As crianças entraram no clube aos poucos, algumas receosas e olhando para trás. Sousuke havia se habituado àquele tratamento e tinha conhecimento de que as crianças tinham certo medo dele.

"Sua aula já terminou, Tachibana?"

"Sim, eu já estou livre, mas ficarei um pouco mais." Os olhos pousaram em Rin e ele sorriu.

 _Rin ficará feliz com isso._ Os três entraram no clube e ele afastou-se, seguindo para o vestiário para se trocar. Durante o curto tempo que levou para tirar as roupas, ele pensou na conversa que tivera com o ruivo há dois dias. _Eu fiquei muito surpreso ao saber que Nanase não consegue mais nadar._ Sousuke não havia visto o rapaz desde o final do ensino médio, recebendo somente notícias ao seu respeito. No entanto, até ele achava impossível que uma pessoa tão apaixonada por natação de repente não conseguisse sequer saltar.

A teoria de Rin poderia soar absurda, mas havia certo fundo de verdade em suas suspeitas. Sousuke e Makoto tornaram-se amigos e não foi difícil notar uma peculiar tristeza que se apossou do rapaz há alguns meses. _De repente Tachibana parou de falar sobre o passado. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas deduzo que tenha relação com Nanase. Não perguntei nada, pois algum tempo depois descobri que ele estava morando com aquela moça._ O moreno vestiu a calça de natação e pendurou os óculos no pescoço, coçando a nuca e suspirando. Ao seu redor só havia problemas e ele sentia-se afortunado por não fazer parte diretamente de nenhum deles. _Eu estou realmente aproveitando essa rápida lua de mel, mas tenho a impressão de que ela está com os dias contados._

Sousuke ouviu os gritos antes de ver de onde vinham.

Ele mal havia pisado na área das piscinas quando um grupo de garotas o cercou. Seu nome foi chamado várias vezes e pelas mais variadas vozes. Dois pares de braços o seguraram pelos lados e ele viu-se suspirando mais uma vez. Rin e Makoto o assistiam da arquibancada e o segundo acenou, exibindo um sorriso de incentivo. O ruivo, por sua vez, não sorria e por um momento Sousuke achou tê-lo visto soltar um "tsk" antes de cruzar os braços. _É somente impressão. Rin não se incomodaria por algo tão banal._

Os cumprimentos duraram meros segundos e não demorou a que as alunas se afastassem, indo fazer companhia aos rapazes que o olhavam com visível ciúme. O alongamento durava dez minutos e nenhum dos alunos reclamava do treinador espartano. Os sorrisos deram lugar a expressões sérias e concentradas e os gracejos a suor e esforço. O moreno era conhecido pelo treinamento rígido e muitos dos alunos que começaram saíram nas primeiras semanas. Somente aqueles com real interesse haviam continuado então ele daria o seu melhor para que aquelas pessoas compartilhassem um pouco do seu amor pela natação.

A aula durou pouco mais de uma hora, com direito ao alongamento final. A turma foi dispensada, mas as garotas fizeram questão de se despedirem do professor e utilizaram a oportunidade para bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

"É uma oportunidade tão rara ver Tachibana-sensei junto com você, Yamazaki-sensei."

"Eu só vim fazer uma rápida visita." Makoto coçou a nuca. Ele e Rin haviam descido até a piscina principal quando o treino terminou.

"Vão para casa, está ficando tarde." Sousuke sabia muito bem que aquela conversa não teria fim se ele não se intrometesse. Makoto geralmente dava aula em dias diferentes, desse modo, era bem incomum que ele estivesse no clube naquele horário. Entretanto, quando isso acontecia as garotas simplesmente não o deixavam em paz.

"Você também é professor?" Uma das alunas olhou para Rin.

"Não, eu só estou acompanhando."

"Você nada?"

"Sim."

"Oh!" A garota soltou risinhos baixos. "Eu adoraria ver vocês três nadando! Seria como um sonho!"

"Você deveria trazer Nagisa-chan da próxima vez, Tachibana-sensei." Uma terceira bateu palmas com a ideia. _Hazuki é o mascote. Todas as vezes que ele aparece as aulas se tornam uma festa._

A conversa durou cerca de cinco minutos, até as garotas se afastarem com acenos e sorrisos. Makoto suspirou longamente, mas Rin manteve a expressão séria, fitando-as e depois o encarando.

"Você passa por isso em toda aula?"

"Mais ou menos." Sousuke retirou os óculos da testa. "Eu vou tomar um banho."

"Makoto sugeriu que fôssemos comer alguma coisa." O ruivo conservava o semblante pesado. "Nós estaremos te esperando na entrada. Não se atrase..."

"Certo."

O moreno consentiu e refez o caminho até o vestiário. O banho foi rápido, o suficiente para retirar o cloro do corpo e dos cabelos. Parte dele gostaria de ter rejeitado o convite e deixado Rin a sós com o amigo. _Eu poderia jantar na universidade enquanto eles conversam. Espere..._ A ideia lhe ocorreu assim que o chuveiro foi desligado. Os olhos verdes se apertaram, formando pequenas fendas, e Sousuke suspirou, passando a toalha branca pela cintura e caminhando até o banco de madeira entre os armários. A mão que pegou o aparelho celular estava úmida, porém, ele conseguiu encontrar o número que procurava.

Rin atendeu no terceiro toque e a conversa foi breve. Não era de seu feitio ter aquele tipo de atitude ou se intrometer nos problemas dos outros, mas ele achou que talvez aquela fosse a chance para resolver o mal-entendido da melhor maneira possível. Obviamente, nada aconteceria sem a aprovação do amante, que ponderou por um momento antes de afirmar que achava que a ideia poderia funcionar e que ligaria em seguida, assim que entrasse em contato com a outra parte. _É um tiro no escuro, mas é melhor tirar o band-aid de uma vez._

"Alô, Sousuke?" O telefonema com a resposta de Rin não o surpreendeu, com exceção do final que não o agradou muito. "Desculpe te pedir esse favor." O ruivo falava baixo e ele deduziu que estivesse próximo de Makoto.

"Tudo bem, eu já estou de saída. Qual o local de encontro?"

"A loja de conveniência próxima ao parque."

"Certo."

"Sousuke," o tom tornou-se menos sério, "obrigado, de verdade."

Ele despediu-se e passou a alça da bolsa esportiva pelo ombro, deixando o vestiário e o clube.

O sol começava a se pôr e a caminhada até a loja de conveniência seria de menos de dez minutos. Sousuke utilizou aquele curto passeio para pensar nas consequências daquela sugestão que, apesar de soar inofensiva, poderia terminar de maneira catastrófica. Quando Rin compartilhou o que havia acontecido com Haru, o moreno achou que o óbvio a fazer era colocar os dois frente a frente para que qualquer dúvida fosse respondida e os mal-entendidos resolvidos. _Quando liguei eu tinha isso em mente, mas talvez não seja tão fácil._

Ao sugerir que o ruivo convidasse Nagisa e Haru para se juntarem a eles, Sousuke achou que se Haru estivesse procurando uma oportunidade para ver Makoto aquela seria a chance perfeita. No entanto, foi somente durante a caminhada que ele se colocou no lugar do rapaz e teve certeza de que talvez ele estivesse adiando o encontro. _Rin ligou para Hazuki e ele disse que iria. Duvido que tenha decidido sozinho. Nanase deve ter concordado._ A loja de conveniência chegou antes que seu devaneio houvesse terminado e ele tirou uma nota da carteira, escolhendo uma bebida energética da máquina para ajudá-lo a passar o tempo.

A espera durou menos do que quinze minutos. Nagisa e Haru vestiam roupas frescas, como bermudas e camisetas, e o louro o cumprimentou animadamente como sempre acontecia. Todavia, a atenção de Sousuke esteve no terceiro elemento, que estava visivelmente abatido e em nenhum momento manteve contato visual. _Ele parece pior do que Rin mencionou. Algo sério aconteceu._ Os cumprimentos iniciais foram breves e os três deixaram a frente da loja de conveniência. Nagisa se esforçava para não ficar em silêncio e o moreno desejou que Rin estivesse ali para auxiliá-lo a lidar com os amigos.

"Eu fiquei muito surpreso ao receber a ligação de Rin-chan. Haru-chan e eu não tínhamos decidido onde jantaríamos esta noite."

"Eu e Rin estávamos cogitando jantar fora. Tachibana ficou até o final da minha aula e decidimos comer todos juntos."

O nome foi mencionado de propósito e ele olhou de soslaio em busca de qualquer reação. Nada. Haru mantinha a mesma expressão séria e vaga. Quem reagiu foi Nagisa, cujo sorriso tremeu levemente. _Ele está tão preocupado quanto Rin._ O local escolhido para o jantar foi uma loja do Mc Donald's e os dois últimos integrantes do grupo estavam na calçada e se tornaram visíveis quando eles viraram a esquina.

Aquele foi o instante que o moreno tanto aguardou e suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando Haru simplesmente parou de andar. Nagisa correu na direção dos amigos, chamando o nome de Rin e o abraçando forte. Sousuke também cessou de andar, parando ao lado de Haru e observando a cena com um olhar curioso. _Tachibana está propositalmente de costas. Isso é crueldade._

"Nanase," sua voz soou baixa, mas sua companhia respondeu automaticamente, olhando-o como um gato assustado. A respiração estava um pouco alta e todos os sintomas que Rin havia dito eram apresentados à sua frente. Sua mão esquerda ergueu-se e pousou sobre o ombro, apertando-o como incentivo. "Respire ou você acabará se afogando."

Haru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ambos permaneceram quietos por mais alguns segundos até a pálida face voltar a olhá-lo.

"Obrigado," o agradecimento soou como um sussurro.

"Me agradeça depois."

Os dois se encararam e recomeçaram a andar. _E boa sorte._

 _Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 05 - Haruka

**Capítulo 05 - Haruka**

"Nanase," a voz soou próxima e ele ergueu o rosto, surpreso por ouvir-se chamado por aquela pessoa. "Respire ou você acabará se afogando."

Haru não percebeu que ofegava até a mão de Sousuke tocar seu ombro. Havia algo naquele tom que o arrepiou e o fez abaixar os olhos momentaneamente, respirando fundo e esforçando-se para não sucumbir àquela angústia. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

"Obrigado."

"Me agradeça depois."

Ele cruzou a curta distância até a entrada do restaurante como se outra pessoa o fizesse. Aqueles não eram seus passos e Haru sentia como se observasse tudo de um terceiro ponto de vista. Nagisa e Rin conversavam alegremente e não pausaram a animação ao vê-lo se aproximar. Makoto, que permaneceu de costas, virou-se devagar ao notá-lo, oferecendo _aquele_ sorriso. O moreno sentiu o estômago tornar-se fundo e não compreendia porque as batidas de seu coração haviam se acelerado. A pessoa à sua frente era seu amigo de infância, alguém que ele costumava ver diariamente, logo, não havia explicação lógica para aquelas sensações.

 _Ele cresceu,_ Haru não pôde ignorar a diferença de altura entre eles, além dos ombros e peitoral mais largos, mesmo por baixo da camiseta azul escura. _O cabelo dele também está maior. Makoto parece... ótimo._ A realização levou um gosto amargo à sua boca. Parte dele esperava vê-lo não tão bem.

"Boa noite, Haru." A voz entrou em seus ouvidos e o aqueceu por dentro.

"Boa noite."

Ele meneou a cabeça sem ter coragem de fazer qualquer comentário. Sousuke aproximou-se e o grupo adentrou ao restaurante. Nagisa e Rin iam à frente ainda perdidos no assunto anterior. Makoto e Sousuke vinham atrás, falando sobre aulas e alunos, escalas e férias. _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Haru encarou os amigos, ou melhor, as costas de seus amigos, e foi impossível não pensar que era o único deslocado.

Quando o ruivo telefonou para Nagisa, há cerca de vinte minutos, os dois decidiam onde jantariam naquela noite, encarando um vasto número de panfletos. O louro quase caiu da cama ao receber a ligação e o olhou receoso antes de anunciar o convite de Rin. _Nagisa parecia com medo. Eu aceitei porque era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não posso privá-lo da companhia dos amigos._ Porém, diante de tal realidade, Haru desejava ter ficado no pequeno e aconchegante apartamento, mergulhado em bichos de pelúcia e se sentindo patético por não saber como agir na frente de Makoto.

"Haru-chan?" Seus olhos ergueram-se e ele notou que todos haviam parado. "Por que você e Mako-chan não vão procurar um lugar para sentarmos? Eu, Rin-chan e Sou-chan faremos os pedidos."

"Oi..." Sousuke apertou os olhos ao ouvir-se chamado daquela maneira. "Meu nome é—"

"Sou-chan é Sou-chan!" O louro não pareceu abalado e jogou os braços para cima em sinal de protesto. "O que você quer, Haru-chan?"

O moreno raramente visitava redes de fast-foods por exigência do treinador, que era extremamente rígido com sua dieta. No entanto, em raros momentos ele e Rin davam suas escapulidas e geralmente seu pedido era sempre igual. Nagisa repetiu após ouvir, fazendo sinal positivo e demonstrando que havia entendido. Makoto passou seu pedido para Sousuke e ambos se encararam quando os amigos se distanciaram.

"Vamos encontrar um bom lugar."

Makoto deu-lhe preferência e os dois se afastaram da entrada, seguindo à esquerda. O restaurante não estava totalmente cheio, mas foi preciso uma volta quase completa para que encontrassem um local que comportasse os cinco. A mesa estava de frente à calçada, separado por uma grande janela de vidro. Eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro e o que Haru temia realmente aconteceu: não havia assunto. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha os olhos na janela de vidro, encarando a rua e não parecendo se importar com o silêncio. _Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa._ A realidade doía muito mais do que a incerteza e a angústia. _Nós éramos inseparáveis e sempre sabíamos o que dizer. Mesmo nossos silêncios não eram pesados. Agora, nada._

Houve um tempo em que as pessoas diziam que não conseguiam imaginá-los separados. Makoto desde pequeno o acompanhava como uma sombra. Quando crianças, Haru basicamente andava com o amigo o puxando pelas pontas das roupas, corando e chorando por qualquer coisa. Aquela dependência o fazia sentir-se como um irmão mais velho o que, obviamente, mudou quando entraram na adolescência. O garoto chorão e que tinha medo de tudo cresceu, tornando-se mais alto, forte e confiável. E de irmão mais novo Makoto passou a ser a figura do irmão mais velho, aquele que todos podiam confiar cegamente. Uma dessas provas foi seu papel como capitão do clube de natação. Ninguém poderia ter assumido tal posição além dele.

Haru tentou pensar em algo para dizer, contudo, no final percebeu que não conseguiria.

Os amigos retornaram com os pedidos e ele sentiu-se péssimo por ter passado aqueles minutos em silêncio quando havia tanto para ser conversado. Por outro lado, sua companhia não pareceu se importar, agindo normalmente e até mesmo sorrindo em sua direção antes de começar a comer. Nagisa perguntou sobre Gou e não demorou a que a conversa ficasse centrada nos três ao lado. O moreno segurou seu hambúrguer, mas começou a comê-lo sem motivação. Ele havia perdido a fome no instante em que entrara no restaurante e quanto mais se mantinha sentado, menos vontade ele tinha de ficar.

Makoto fazia parte de sua vida desde sempre, sem exageros.

Sua lembrança mais antiga, e que havia sido registrada em vídeo por sua mãe, envolvia um macio colchão, roupas confortáveis e a presença de um novo elemento. Haru era cinco meses mais velho e, embora acostumado a passar as manhãs deitado no pequeno colchão na soleira do jardim, um dia aquele espaço ganhou um novo ocupante. Em uma manhã um pequeno ser foi colocado ao seu lado e, ainda que na época ele não tivesse noção de nada, eles se tornariam melhores amigos. As sonecas nunca mais foram passadas sozinhas a partir daquele dia, fosse em sua casa ou na casa dos Tachibana. Quando sua mãe precisava trabalhar, era a Sra. Tachibana quem cuidava dos bebês, então se tornou rotineiro que estivessem sempre juntos.

A primeira palavra que Haru pronunciou foi um "Ako" dito com muita língua e saliva, em uma tentativa de imitar o que ele já ouvira. Sua mãe ficou extasiante, dando-lhe beijos e abraços apertados. Os Tachibana o congratularam e as duas famílias fizeram um jantar para comemorar. Entretanto, a lembrança mais viva daquele dia foi a reação do pequeno Makoto ao ouvir-se chamado. _Ele estava brincando com os blocos de madeira quando eu o chamei. Makoto ergueu o rosto e me olhou, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida. Eu fiquei feliz._

As palavras os aproximaram, mas foram os passos que definitivamente os uniram. Sem precisar depender dos pais para se locomoverem os dois garotos passavam o dia inteiro juntos, correndo e brincando pelo bairro. Quando entraram nas aulas de natação, um mundo completamente novo se abriu diante deles e perdurou até mesmo quando Haru decidiu parar de nadar. _Ele me seguiu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, dizendo que não haveria motivos para continuar se eu não estava mais no clube._

Ele havia se acostumado a ter aquela pessoa ao seu lado, apesar de sua posição ter mudado com o decorrer do tempo. Makoto foi uma criança muito medrosa e covarde, ainda que gentil e doce. Os garotos mais velhos tentavam assustá-lo com frequência, mostrando insetos ou acertando-o com bexigas d' água, portanto, o moreno precisava estar sempre alerta. Aquela posição permaneceu confortável até o amigo deixá-lo para trás graças à puberdade, a ponto de amedrontar aqueles que antes o intimidavam. Sua personalidade, todavia, não mudou, mas Haru já não conseguia se ver como o irmão mais velho há muito tempo. _O que aconteceu para mudá-lo tanto?_

A dúvida o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e levar a mão na direção do copo de refrigerante. Se ele estivesse prestando atenção teria percebido que seu braço estava afastado e que seus dedos tocariam o copo, mas não com força suficiente para erguê-lo. A realização aconteceu tarde demais e Haru conseguiu visualizar o estrago que causaria ao vê-lo derramar sobre a mesa, antes que uma grande mão tocasse a sua, apertando-a e assim impedindo o copo de virar.

"D-Desculpe." Ele disse espontaneamente e antes de ver quem o havia ajudado.

"Cuidado, Haru..."

A voz foi seguida pelos mesmos preocupados olhos verdes que o acompanharam durante toda a vida. Haru ergueu o rosto e desejou que nada houvesse mudado e que eles continuassem sendo os melhores amigos de sempre. Makoto manteve o olhar por algum tempo, porém logo abaixou a cabeça e sua mão retornou ao hambúrguer. A conversa na mesa havia cessado momentaneamente e foi impossível não sentir que estavam sendo observados. Sua mão ainda segurava o copo de papel, pois seu corpo não respondia. O local onde Makoto havia tocado estava quente e aquele toque impensado o fez lembrar-se de uma parte de sua vida que até então havia sido esquecida, guardada em um local especial e ignorada até aquele dia. Haru engoliu seco, mordendo o hambúrguer e o engolindo sem sequer degustá-lo.

"Mako?"

Ele sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado.

O restaurante desapareceu e ele retornou uma semana, para o exato momento em que a porta do apartamento de Makoto foi aberta. Aquela lembrança havia se tornado tão forte que suas variações o faziam acordar à noite de sobressalto, temendo que suas fantasias fossem piores do que a realidade.

A garota arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo parado no corredor do prédio. A mão ainda estava na maçaneta e daquele ângulo foi impossível não admirá-la. Eles eram da mesma altura, e a camiseta regata branca contornava perfeitamente seu busto e cintura. A roupa de baixo listrava lembrava um shorts curto, e seria mentira dizer que a pessoa à sua frente não era, além de bonita, extremamente sensual.

"Makoto... Eu gostaria de falar com Makoto." Ele não saberia dizer de onde tirou forças para se comunicar. A mala havia caído de seus dedos e Haru sentia-se simplesmente vazio.

"Mako?" O modo como o nome de Makoto ganhou outro significado através dos lábios rosados e bem preenchidos o irritou profundamente. "Mako está na universidade. Ele tem aula o dia inteiro."

O silêncio que seguiu a resposta foi longo, até o moreno abaixar-se e pegar a alça de sua mala. O baixo "obrigado" foi dito por pura educação e seus passos pelo corredor foram curtos, mas pesados. Ele só queria um lugar para se esconder até que aquela tempestade passasse.

"Você..." A voz da garota o fez virar o rosto à contragosto. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Haruka," a voz não tinha emoção, "Nanase Haruka."

O moreno não esperou para ver a reação da garota, sem saber se ela sequer sabia que ele existia. Talvez Makoto nunca houvesse mencionado seu nome e todos os anos passados juntos desapareceram e faziam parte de um passado cujas memórias estariam unicamente em fotografias. _Eu voltei para a estação de trem e passei o restante do dia sentado em um banco. Nagisa chegou no meio da tarde e foi como acordar de um sonho._ A ausência de comunicação por parte de Makoto após aquela tentativa de visita foi sem dúvidas a pior parte. _Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me ligar._

O hambúrguer que estava a caminho de sua boca parou e ele não precisou erguer os olhos para saber quem havia se encostado à mesa. Seria preciso algum tempo até que ele se esquecesse daquela voz.

"N-Natsu!" Makoto soou genuinamente surpreso. "O que você faz aqui?"

"O mesmo que você, tolo, jantar!"

Haru virou o rosto devagar, encarando a mesma moça que havia atendido a porta na semana anterior, com a diferença de que naquela noite ela estava completamente vestida. Natsu era alta e magra, de cabelos longos, negros, e que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo feito propositalmente desleixado. Em sua mão esquerda havia uma sacola grande de papel com o logo do restaurante, enquanto a direita segurava um suporte de papelão com dois copos. Ao seu lado, e quase escondida, estava outra garota usando um vestido de verão azul claro e que tentava se ocultar a todo custo.

"Hoje era o seu dia de cozinhar, sabia?" Os olhos de Natsu se apertaram. "Eu fiz o jantar ontem..."

"E-Eu sei!" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou. "Eu prometo que cozinharei dois dias seguidos e posso pagar o seu jantar hoje..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu passarei a noite na casa da Hanna." Natsu piscou e apontou para a garota que estava atrás.

Seus olhos correram a mesa, analisando os rapazes sentados até pousarem sobre Haru. Aquele breve instante fez seu coração bater mais rápido e ele não soube o que deveria fazer. _Ela é muito bonita. Então esse é o tipo de garota que Makoto gosta._ O sorriso em sua direção não foi retribuído e Natsu se despediu com um aceno e bagunçando os cabelos de Nagisa antes de se afastar. O silêncio que pairou sobre a mesa foi desconfortável e todos os olhos, exceto os de Haru, estavam sobre Makoto.

Foi preciso algum tempo até que Nagisa recomeçasse a falar, mencionando o festival e dizendo que estava animado para retornar a Iwatobi. Qualquer motivação que o moreno sentisse desapareceu completamente e ele sentiu-se assaltado por um súbito mal-estar. _É a mesma sensação. Meu peito está apertado e está difícil respirar._ Sua visão tornou-se embaçada e aquele foi o momento em que ele decidiu que precisava sair daquela mesa de qualquer maneira. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e ele não se lembrava de haver pedido licença ou avisado que iria ao banheiro, tomando consciência de seu destino apenas ao encarar-se no grande espelho.

A pessoa do outro lado parecia visivelmente cansada, como se houvesse nadado quilômetros. _Há um mês eu não entro em uma piscina._ Seus lábios se crisparam em uma fina linha e ele abriu a torneira, enchendo as mãos com água e lavando o rosto várias vezes. Sua respiração havia melhorado e a mão direita esticou-se até o porta-papel, mas um lenço xadrez lhe foi oferecido e roubou toda a sua atenção.

"Você está bem, Haru?"

Haru encarou o lenço e precisou de alguns segundos para ver quem concedia aquela gentileza, embora já soubesse. Makoto tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, os olhos preocupados e provavelmente havia se levantado em seguida. _Ele não consegue ser totalmente indiferente. Makoto pode ter deixado de ser meu amigo, mas é incapaz de agir com ignorância às minhas aflições._

"Nagisa disse que você não está se sentindo bem," ele continuou, mesmo não sendo perguntado. "Quer que eu te leve para casa?"

"Por que você se importa?" Haru ignorou o lenço, esticando um pouco mais a mão e puxado três folhas de papel sem muita polidez. Ele não sabia por que de repente ouvir aquelas palavras fazia seu sangue ferver.

"Haru..."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e aquilo o deixou mais irritado. O moreno era uma pessoa calma, tranquila e extremamente paciente, no entanto, todas aquelas palavras ríspidas saiam como a água de uma represa cuja comporta fora aberta: desenfreada e sem destino. Ele estava bravo, frustrado e desapontado, mesmo sem saber o motivo. A simpatia de Makoto somente o machucava.

"Por que você se importa em como eu estou me sentindo _agora_?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tornou-se sério, engoliu seco e desviou os olhos, entendendo o peso que aquelas palavras continham. Aquela muda confirmação fez Haru dar um passo para trás, surpreso e chocado por perceber que suas suspeitas não eram infindáveis. Seu melhor amigo realmente o havia ignorado por todos esses meses propositalmente. _Não foi uma ilusão. Até o último instante eu quis acreditar que tudo não passava de um mal entendido._

"Aquela moça, ela mora com você?" Ele sabia que não era da sua conta, mas _precisava_ saber.

"Sim."

"Ela é sua namorada?"

Os lábios se entreabriram, mas Makoto não respondeu de imediato, desviando novamente os olhos e parecendo constrangido.

"É... complicado."

"Entendo."

Ele não entendia.

Os papeis foram amassados e jogados no lixo e Haru teria passado se não percebesse que seu braço esquerdo seria segurado. Seus pés se moveram rápido o suficiente para que ele evitasse o contato, mas se mantivesse de frente.

"H-Haru, eu..."

"Está tudo bem, Makoto." Não, não estava, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Aqueles sentimentos estranhos e aquelas sensações novas o deixavam confuso e quanto mais tempo permanecia naquele banheiro, pior seu humor se tornava. "Ela é uma moça muito bonita e parece ser uma boa pessoa. Você deve cuidar bem da sua namorada."

Haru não costumava mentir.

Desde pequeno sua mãe o ensinara que era melhor enxugar as lágrimas da verdade do que manter um falso sorriso com mentiras. Ele não sabia se foram aqueles ensinamentos, ou simplesmente sua personalidade introvertida, contudo, o moreno sempre buscou demonstrar sua opinião sem histórias inventadas. Obviamente nem sempre ele conseguia, e muitas vezes seus próprios sentimentos incertos o impediam de dizer certas coisas, mas esses casos não contavam como mentiras. _Quando Rin me perguntou o que eu queria fazer com a minha vida eu hesitei porque não tinha certeza da minha escolha._ Após consultar seu coração e entender seus sentimentos, Haru compreendeu que, ainda que amasse nadar, ele também amava a competição.

Entretanto, ele mentiu. E a surpresa por conseguir fazer isso tão facilmente o dominou até o momento em que ele retornou para o seu lugar, sentando-se e voltando a comer seu hambúrguer como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Makoto não se juntou a eles, pelo menos durante o tempo que Haru ficou no restaurante.

 **x**

Makoto se confessou em um fim de tarde, no jardim da casa de Haru.

A porta da sala havia sido arrastada e o moreno estava sentado na soleira, balançando os pés enquanto comia uma generosa fatia de melancia. O céu estava parcialmente claro e azulado para um final de inverno e começo de primavera. Os dois haviam decidido fazer um lanche após uma tarde de estudos e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos descera até o jardim, caminhando enquanto degustava sua fatia. Em nenhum momento Haru notou que havia algo errado ou diferente. Durante todo aquele dia o amigo agiu normalmente, fosse no colégio ou no retorno para casa. Todavia, quando Makoto pousou a casca da melancia sobre o prato e parou à sua frente, um inevitável arrepiou seguiu o instante em que seus olhos se ergueram.

"Haru, eu estou apaixonado por você", foi acompanhado de um polido pedido de desculpas. O moreno não havia terminado a fatia em sua mão, mas a pousou no prato. O furin dançou e ambos se conservaram em silêncio até ele responder um baixo e inexpressivo "Certo..."

"Você ao menos sabe do que eu estou falando, Haru?" Makoto suspirou e ofereceu um cansado sorriso.

"Eu entendi o que você disse."

"Então?"

Aqueles foram longos e constrangedores segundos. Haru não fazia a mínima ideia do que aconteceria, o que deveria ser feito e por quanto tempo eles ficariam se encarando quietos. Ele já havia ouvido confissões antes e tinha um discurso pronto para essas ocasiões, mas por algum motivo aquelas palavras sequer passaram por sua mente. O padronizado _"Sinto muito, mas eu amo nadar e estar dentro da água, e não existe espaço para você na minha vida"_ jamais poderia ser utilizado naquelas circunstâncias, mesmo que futuramente ele se questionasse por que não deu aquela resposta a Makoto.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu estou esperando a sua rejeição, Haru." O meio sorriso retornou. "Eu não posso ir embora sem ela."

"Por quê?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Por que eu te rejeitaria?"

O rumo daquela conversa mudaria a partir daquela pergunta-resposta, dita sem pretensões ou segundas intenções e que simplesmente exprimia seus mais sinceros sentimentos. A reação do amigo foi tão honesta que a imagem dos olhos se arregalando e brilhando ficaria impregnada em sua mente por muito tempo. Makoto o olhou com certo assombro antes de sentar-se ao seu lado, devagar e como se estivesse com muita dor. O silêncio retornou, mas dessa vez ele não foi interrompido e os dois ficaram envolvidos por aquela atmosfera até o céu tornar-se mais escuro.

"Haru..." A mão que segurou seu pulso era grande e firme, porém, incrivelmente gentil. Ele fez menção de se levantar para acender as luzes da casa, visto que com o pôr do sol eles estavam quase no escuro. "Eu posso te beijar?"

Os dedos que o seguravam se tornaram mais aquecidos e Haru sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele entendia perfeitamente aquela pergunta e a confissão de Makoto havia finalmente feito sentido. No entanto, nada disso o assustou. O "sim" foi sussurrado e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se inclinou, aproximando-se devagar e parando antes que os lábios se encontrassem. Naquele breve instante ambos se encararam e parte dele sabia que as brincadeiras da infância haviam ficado para trás. Aquele beijo mudaria tudo.

Os lábios de Makoto eram mais macios do que ele imaginava e seu primeiro beijo foi curto e polido e incrivelmente agradável. Os dois se despediram quando Haru acendeu as luzes, então foi fácil vê-lo ir embora com o rosto vermelho. Aquele foi o começo da curta relação entre eles, que avançou de acordo com o passar dos dias e da curiosidade natural de dois adolescentes de quase 18 anos.

Uma semana depois ambos compartilharam um beijo de verdade, que envolveu muito mais do que lábios se esbarrando. O moreno nunca esqueceria aquele dia, o modo como a língua invadiu sua boca e a incrível sensação de plenitude quando seus olhos se fecharam e sua própria língua passou a se mover, copiando os movimentos e levando-o a um nível de relaxamento que ele só havia encontrado dentro d' água.

Beijar Makoto foi tão bom quanto nadar.

Mas, então, acabou.

Assim como havia começado, terminou. No mesmo lugar e quase no mesmo horário.

Não houve mais beijos escondidos na soleira do jardim, trocados ao som do furin e com gosto de melancia ou pudim. No dia seguinte ao término da relação o amigo se mudou para Tokyo, o que seria o começo de toda aquela situação e o motivo principal que o fez deixar a Austrália. Haru queria saber, não, ele _precisava_ saber o que aconteceu, o que ele havia feito para perder a amizade da pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Parte dele desconfiava que aquele último pôr do sol fosse a razão da distância que Makoto decidiu colocar entre eles, contudo, enquanto não ouvisse diretamente tudo não passaria de suposições e puro achismo. E, se realmente aquele fora o motivo, por que o amigo não conversou a respeito? Por que decidiu que se afastar era o melhor caminho? _E os meus sentimentos?_

Suas dúvidas e ansiedades permaneciam inalteradas, embora o encontro no restaurante houvesse se tornado o primeiro de vários. Os dois não demoraram a voltar a se encontrar, não sozinhos, claro, mas acompanhados dos amigos. Nagisa, em especial, dava o seu melhor para criar oportunidades para que esses encontros acontecessem. Rin aparecia diariamente com Sousuke utilizando desculpas confusas e suspeitas. _E tem Nagisa. Ele acha que não percebi, mas eu sei que tem evitado ficar sozinho._ Ao ser questionado, o louro negou mas havia uma permanente tristeza em seus olhos que Haru percebeu assim que chegou e deduziu que fosse solidão. Com Rei na Inglaterra e Makoto namorando, ele provavelmente se sentia só.

Ver Makoto quase todos os dias afastou um pouco sua ansiedade. Eles raramente conversavam, e o incidente no banheiro do restaurante nunca fora mencionado. Os encontros geralmente aconteciam ao anoitecer e não demorou a que se tornasse um hábito. Às vezes eles se esqueciam do que estava acontecendo e deslizavam, voltando a ter atitudes que eram corriqueiras quando ainda eram amigos, como dividir as batatas fritas e os sorvetes. Em um desses jantares, Makoto quebrou o sorvete em duas partes e lhe ofereceu a outra metade. Ambos caminharam lado a lado, mas pararam ao se darem conta do que haviam feito. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se despediu e cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

O final de junho trouxe uma data que Haru nunca fez questão de comemorar, mas que jamais passou despercebida pelos amigos. Seu aniversário foi comemorado de modo simples, em um restaurante familiar, e com direito a bolo e velas. Seu coração ainda estava pesado, entretanto, a proximidade com Makoto havia, de certa forma, começado a remendar um pouco suas feridas. Naquela noite, o amigo seguiu com eles até o apartamento e antes que Haru entrasse perguntou se poderia dar-lhe um abraço de aniversário. _Ele sempre fez questão de me dar um abraço e um presente._

A lembrança pela data fora um pequenino chaveiro de pelúcia de um golfinho que usava óculos escuros e uma camiseta escrito "Mizu". O abraço, porém, foi o real presente para ele. Os braços que o envolveram eram largos e protetores, e durante aqueles rápidos segundos todos os seus problemas desapareceram e pela primeira vez em meses ele sentiu-se verdadeiramente relaxado e feliz. No entanto, quando Makoto se afastou, foi impossível não pensar se era daquela forma que o amigo envolvia a namorada e aquele pensamento autodestrutivo o acompanharia pelos dias que se seguiram.

No final daquela semana, um toque forte na porta o fez tirar os olhos do livro que lia. O objeto estava em suas mãos há algum tempo, mas ele não havia lido um parágrafo completo e passara mais de uma hora simplesmente pensando e remoendo lembranças. O segundo toque foi mais alto e Nagisa largou o jogo portátil, levantando-se da cama e correndo até a porta. _Quem poderia ser?_ Haru ficou em pé e no instante seguinte um alterado Rin entrou, trazendo duas malas e as colocando no chão com certa fúria.

"Desculpe, Nagisa, mas eu gostaria de ficar uns dias por aqui."

"Você brigou com Sou-chan?" O louro arregalou os olhos e encarou Haru como se pedisse permissão.

"É complicado..." Foi a resposta do ruivo, que passou as mãos nos cabelos de maneira nervosa.

"B-Bem, eu não me importo..." Nagisa pareceu feliz em ter mais alguém para dividir seu apertado apartamento. "Haru-chan..."

"Eu entendo."

Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de abaixar os olhos.

 _Tudo é complicado ultimamente..._

 _Continua..._


	7. Capítulo 06 - Nagisa

**Capítulo 06 - Nagisa**

Havia fila para usar o chuveiro na hora do banho, mas ele não se importava.

Sua despensa de repente tornou-se cheia e havia revezamento para o preparo das refeições. Uma pequena escala fora anexada à porta da geladeira e todas as vezes que olhava aquele pedaço de papel seus lábios formavam um meio sorriso. Nagisa estava feliz, embora os motivos não fossem positivos. Na época do colégio, ele costumava fantasiar com a ideia de morar junto com os amigos em uma grande casa, como uma grande família. Parte daquele sonho havia se tornado realidade, ainda que nem todos estivessem reunidos e, bem, não havia uma casa propriamente dita, mas sim um pequeno e apertado apartamento que comportava os três rapazes sem oferecer muitos luxos.

Rin chegou no começo da noite de sexta-feira trazendo suas malas e uma visível irritação que, apesar de passado quatro dias, mantinha-se uma incógnita. Nagisa e Haru não quiseram entrar em detalhes e o receberam de braços abertos. Os dois pratos se tornaram três, os hashis se multiplicaram e os minutos que antes eram passados em silêncios, já que o moreno não era uma companhia falante, tornaram-se barulhentos e cheios de conversas. O ruivo conseguia tirar a introversão de Haru e mesmo que brigassem ou discutissem por bobagem havia um evidente carinho entre eles, e aquela atmosfera o fazia lembrar-se da época do colégio e do clube de natação. _Só mais dois. Nós só precisamos de mais dois elementos e tudo voltará a ser o que era antes._ Ou quase. Pensar em Rei machucava, então ele rapidamente mudava o foco para os problemas alheios.

A presença dos amigos diminuiu sua ansiedade, mas não apagou por completo a solidão.

Eles ainda se falavam diariamente, mas as conversas duravam menos tempo e Nagisa passou a não se sentir tão feliz ao desligar o telefone. Rei estava sempre ocupado, fosse com as aulas ou o grupo de estudos. Se a parte educacional já não roubasse o precioso tempo de seu amante, havia os novos amigos e, socialmente falando, ele havia se saído muito bem. O louro, que nunca se importou com coisas como ciúme ou inveja, pegou-se imaginando se um dia Rei não ligaria pela última vez somente para avisar que havia encontrado outra pessoa.

Alguém mais próximo.

Alguém melhor do que ele.

"Então, você já falou com Haruka-senpai?"

"Não, eu não acho que devo." Nagisa estava deitado na cama, como sempre ficava quando falava com Rei ao telefone. "Talvez eu deva falar com Mako-chan primeiro."

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Eu acho que não. No fundo sei que não posso fazer nada e só estou me metendo em um problema que não é meu."

"Não fale assim, Nagisa. Eles são nossos amigos." O modo como aquelas palavras foram ditas o fez sorrir. "Sobre Rin-san, ele explicou o que aconteceu?"

"Não, mas eu sei que ele brigou com Sou-chan." Nagisa sabia do relacionamento entre Rin e Sousuke, embora nenhum deles jamais houvesse dito nada oficialmente. "Eu acho qu—"

"Um momento."

Do outro lado da linha Rei fez um comentário em inglês para outra pessoa. O louro sabia que era um rapaz, o mesmo que geralmente interferia em suas ligações. Seus lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e ele não precisou perguntar para saber que o rapaz também fazia parte do grupo de estudos e que às vezes passava as noites no apartamento de Rei. Por várias vezes ele tentou se convencer de que a situação era similar à sua, visto que ele abrigava dois de seus amigos no momento. Porém, quanto mais se forçava a acreditar mais bravo ele ficava.

"Desculpe, Nagisa, mas eu terei de ir."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"A pia do banheiro quebrou e eu preciso chamar o zelador. Podemos conversar depois?"

"Sim, eu não me importo. Até mais."

"At—"

Ele encerrou a ligação antes de ouvir a despedida, coincidindo com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Haru e Rin saíram juntos para comprar o jantar e aquela foi a única razão para Nagisa não abraçar seu travesseiro e chorar até cair no sono. Ele estava irritado e bravo, cansado de se colocar em segundo plano. Quando Rei partiu para a Inglaterra eles prometeram que se esforçariam para que aquela relação não terminasse ou perdesse o seu brilho. No final, eles mal tinham tempo para conversar e a maioria das ligações era interrompida por outras pessoas. _Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso ou ficarei deprimido._ Haru tornou-se visível saído do corredor e avisou que eles teriam croquetes para o jantar.

Nagisa espreguiçou-se e pulou da cama, correndo na direção dos amigos de braços abertos.

 **x**

O verão havia oficialmente chegado.

As pessoas tiravam suas roupas mais frescas dos armários e os locais com ar condicionado, como lojas de conveniência e Cafés, tornavam-se os lugares mais concorridos. Caminhar pelas ruas de Tokyo naquela época do ano exigia muito mais do que força de vontade, mas Nagisa se empenhou para sair de casa naquele dia, principalmente porque no próximo final de semana retornaria para Iwatobi. As férias de verão seriam passadas em sua cidade natal e isso era válido não somente para ele.

Aquela tarde fora sua última visita à universidade antes das férias e ele passou basicamente o tempo todo conversando com os colegas de classe. O clube onde Makoto trabalhava não ficava longe e ele decidiu que não custaria nada visitar o amigo e, assim, ter algo para reportar a Haru quando voltasse para casa. Como esperado, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava pronto para ir embora quando Nagisa apareceu e não se importou de passarem em uma sorveteria no caminho de volta.

"Como está o Rin?"

"Bem," o louro abria seu potinho de sorvete de morangos com dificuldade. "E Sou-chan?"

"Bem, eu acho." Makoto tinha um picolé em sua mão e o olhava com antecipação, como se esperasse a oportunidade para ajudá-lo.

"Ele te contou o que aconteceu?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o auxiliou com a tampa. "Ah, obrigado, Mako-chan!"

"Não, só mencionou que ele e Rin tiveram uma discussão e que Rin simplesmente foi embora."

"Hm... Rin-chan não falou nada, somente que ficaria comigo até irmos para Iwatobi." Nagisa sorriu ao sentir o gosto parcialmente azedo do morango. "Você virá conosco, Mako-chan?"

"S-Sim, eu acho." Ele respondeu um pouco envergonhado. "E... como está Haru... ka?"

O louro parou de andar, assistindo Makoto se afastar sem notar que caminhava sozinho. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele lembrou-se de todos os dias que passou ao lado de Haru e em como sua confusão e frustração eram palpáveis. Os olhos do amigo não brilhavam e a permanente tristeza que o acompanhava desde a noite no restaurante apenas serviu como certeza de que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz. _São idiotas! Os dois!_

Por muitas vezes ele quis se intrometer, no entanto, achou que estaria cometendo um erro, além de que, honestamente, sua situação não era das melhores. _Quem sou eu para dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos quando minha própria vida amorosa está um desastre?_ Entretanto, todos têm um limite. Aquele ponto em que já não aguentamos mais e a única coisa que queremos é que a situação se resolva, com ou sem intervenção externa.

"Por que você não disse a Haru-chan?" Makoto parou de andar, contudo, não se virou. Os dois estavam afastados, mas a distância não era grande o suficiente para tornar o diálogo impossível. "Por que você não disse o que está realmente acontecendo? Durante essas últimas semanas saímos juntos quase todos os dias e você não disse nada."

"Porque não é problema dele." A resposta soou baixa e não muito convincente. Makoto era gentil demais e suas tentativas de seriedade ou prepotência não funcionavam.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Nagisa juntou as sobrancelhas e aproximou-se com passos pesados. Ele estava furioso e esqueceu-se totalmente do sorvete em suas mãos. "Se tem alguém que precisa saber exatamente o que está acontecendo é o Haru-chan! Você não faz ideia de como ele está sofrendo, _Makoto_!"

"N-Nagisa..." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu um passo para trás ao sentir-se pressionado. "O-O que está acontecendo? Por que você está falando dessa forma?"

"Eu estou cansado de ser legal." Os olhos rosados se desviaram e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua voz, que sempre fora energética e alegre, havia ganhando um tom sério e bem masculino. "Você, Haru-chan, Rin-chan e Sou-chan... vocês não fazem ideia da sorte que têm, mas não aproveitam e criam problemas e mal-entendidos, e para quê? Vocês só estão perdendo tempo e se afastando aos poucos. Está tudo uma bagunça e você sabe disso."

O amigo o olhou, mas nada disse. Nagisa fechou os olhos e engoliu a vontade que sentia de chorar, suspirando e fazendo uma polida reverência como pedido de desculpas. Makoto ainda o chamou, mas ele, em determinado momento, apertou o passo e iniciou uma desnecessária corrida. Aquele não era ele. Deixar um amigo para trás não era de sua natureza, todavia, o cansaço falou mais alto e só uma coisa o acalmaria e o livraria daquela contínua sensação de despertencimento que havia se apoderado de seu coração.

Nagisa diminuiu o passo e terminou seu sorvete, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas misturarem-se ao morango. O pote foi jogado ao lixo e foi fungando que ele retirou o celular do bolso. O nome de Rei logo apareceu em seu registro de ligações e o toque de espera durou o tempo suficiente para que ele atravessasse uma rua.

" _Hello?"_

A ligação foi encerrada e ele não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu parado naquele lugar, encarando o visor do celular e sem saber o que fazer. _A mesma voz. A mesma voz atendeu ao telefone de Rei-chan. Por quê?_ As lágrimas tentaram retornar, mas Nagisa recomeçou a andar antes que elas caíssem, apertando o aparelho com força entre seus dedos e sentindo o sangue ferver. Seus olhos se tornaram sérios e seus passos largos e rápidos. _Eu já tive o bastante! Chega!_ Seu apartamento surgiu após dez minutos de caminhada e ele subiu os dois lances de escadas, pegando a chave de sua mochila e abrindo a porta.

"Eu estou em casa."

"Bem-vindo, Nagisa." Foi Haru quem o recebeu, olhando-o do corredor e juntando as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo vermelho pela corrida. "O que aconteceu?"

O louro ouviu os passos de Rin um pouco atrás e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que pisaria em território desconhecido e tinha pleno conhecimento de que poderia se arrepender do que estava prestes a fazer, porém, aquele era o seu limite. O problema com Rei parecia cada vez mais difícil de ser resolvido, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre os amigos. Bem, pelo menos Haru. _Desculpe, Mako-chan._

"Natsu-chan gosta de garotas." Sua voz soou baixa e ele encarava os pés de seu principal interlocutor. "A garota que você viu com ela naquele dia no Mc Donald's é Hanna-chan, sua namorada. Os pais de Natsu-chan a expulsaram de casa e Mako-chan ofereceu seu apartamento, pois ela não tinha para onde ir."

Nagisa ergueu o rosto e encarou Haru. O amigo não tinha nenhuma expressão, no entanto, ele sabia que sua mensagem havia sido compreendida.

"Eu só achei que você deveria saber."

Ele passou pelos amigos, indo até a cozinha e percebendo naquele momento que tremia. Suas mãos pousaram sobre a pia e as lágrimas que ele lutou tanto para conter escorreram por seu rosto mornas e salgadas, formando pequenas gotas em seu queixo. O choro veio aos poucos, transbordando todos aqueles sentimentos que ele vinha guardando nas últimas semanas. A ligação havia sido a gota d'água e Nagisa sentia como se não tivesse mais nenhum apoio para se sustentar. _Eu não posso chorar, eu preciso ser forte._ Ele não percebeu que os joelhos cederam, ou que enxugava as lágrimas com pressa para que não fossem vistas, embora em vão. _Eu preciso ser forte por eles._

Uma mão tocou suas costas, abraçando-o forte e então o choro contido simplesmente fluiu rouco e desesperado. Seu corpo estava exausto e a cada lágrimas ele sentia como se um pouco do cansaço se esvaísse, restando somente ele mesmo. Nagisa não ouviu as vozes dos amigos, apesar de saber que aquele que o amparava era Haru. Ele também não percebeu que o amigo falava ao telefone com nervosismo ou que Rin oferecia um copo de água de maneira desajeitada. Tudo o que importava era se livrar daquelas emoções o quanto antes.

O choro durou um longo tempo, o bastante para que seu corpo desistisse e perdesse todas as forças. Entretanto, ele notou que alguém o levantou e o colocou em sua cama com gentileza. Os mesmos braços o envolveram e Nagisa perdeu a consciência com o rosto escondido em um largo peitoral. _Só falta um agora..._

 _Continua..._


	8. Capítulo 07 - Makoto

**Capítulo 07 - Makoto**

Ele foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, mas não o primeiro a acordar.

Makoto precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar onde estava e por que aquele não era seu apartamento. A luz do dia entrava pela porta de vidro da sacada e a cortina rosada e decorada com coelhos não estava fechada o suficiente para omitir os raios solares. _Esta não é minha cama._ Ele piscou longamente, reconhecendo aos poucos o colchão e o travesseiro que eram macios demais para o seu gosto.

"Bom dia."

A voz, no entanto, ele conhecia. Os olhos verdes se viraram e por um instante seu coração pulou uma batida. _Faz tanto tempo..._ Haru estava sentado ao lado da cama, os cabelos absurdamente bagunçados e coçando os olhos para afugentar o sono. Ao seu lado, no futon, Rin dormia completamente desarrumado, braços e pernas abertos e alheio ao que se passava.

"Bom dia, Haru." _Há quanto tempo eu não falo isso? Há quanto tempo eu não tenho o privilégio de vê-lo ao acordar?_

"Como ele está?"

 _Ele_ dormia profundamente em seus braços e utilizava seu peitoral como travesseiro. Makoto abaixou o olhar e sorriu com ternura ao ver Nagisa exausto. _Ele chorou até dormir._ Sua mão esquerda ergueu-se e ele a teria pousado sobre as mechas louras se outra mão não o parasse, segurando-o pelo pulso e o surpreendendo.

"Eu estou com fome." Haru encarava o chão, mas a força empregada no gesto não era pouca. "Nagisa pode dormir sozinho."

 _Haru..._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos assentiu, engolindo seco e tentando não se deixar iludir. Aquele gesto poderia ter mil significados, então por que pensaria justamente naquele que mais lhe beneficiaria? _Haru com ciúme? Eu adoraria acreditar nisso_. Ele moveu-se devagar, colocando a cabeça de Nagisa sobre o travesseiro e espreguiçando-se ao levantar.

"Eu farei a sopa missô. Se você quiser pode tomar banho primeiro."

"Eu adoraria, mas não trouxe nada."

"Eu tenho uma toalha extra e uma camiseta dois números maior que uso para dormir."

"O-Obrigado, Haru." Ele corou sem perceber. "Mesmo a camiseta ainda ficando pequena..."

"Oi..."

Os olhos que o encararam estavam pequeninos e Makoto apressou-se para entrar no banheiro antes que o tirasse ainda mais do sério. O banho foi rápido e em determinado momento ele ouviu quando alguém entrou e saiu rapidamente. Na beirada da pia havia uma toalha branca, uma camiseta com um enorme golfinho ao centro e uma escova de dente nova. _Realmente, Haru..._ Seu coração tornou-se aquecido com aquela simples demonstração de generosidade e Makoto precisou bater ambas as mãos nas bochechas antes de deixar o banheiro, apenas para certificar-se de que tinha os dois pés no chão. _Eu achei que havia superado aqueles sentimentos, mas quanto mais o vejo menos certo eu me sinto._

Um delicioso cheiro de sopa missô inundava o apartamento e ele entrou na cozinha, sussurrando ao perguntar se poderia ajudar. A resposta soou sonolenta e Haru disse que Makoto poderia cuidar das torradas enquanto ele tomaria banho.

"Geleia em ambos os lados?" A pergunta soou displicente e um forte déjà vu o fez sorrir. Quantas vezes eles não haviam tido aquele diálogo no passado.

"Não há outra maneira de se comer torradas."

"Você é estranho, Haru."

"Eu não quero ouvir isso de você."

O moreno afastou-se e Makoto passou a dar atenção para os pães que deveriam ser colocados na torradeira, em uma vã tentativa de apaziguar seu coração. _Essa é a primeira vez que conversamos normalmente. Eu achei que estava pronto para encará-lo, mas eu estava errado._ Aquela certeza serviu somente para lembrá-lo de que ele não era tão forte quanto imaginava e que a decisão de se afastar de Haru foi definitivamente um erro. _Eu fiz isso por ele e no final o feitiço se voltou contra mim._ Recordar-se dos olhos raivosos do amigo no banheiro do restaurante trazia péssimas lembranças. Aquela havia sido uma noite passada em claro e Makoto só conseguiu se acalmar depois que a frustração tomou a forma de gordas lágrimas que molharam seu travesseiro.

Remoer esses detalhes fez seu rosto virar na direção dos amigos que ainda dormiam. O apartamento era pequeno, com cozinha, quarto e sala no mesmo ambiente e separados por uma bancada. _O que houve com Nagisa? Eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas não sei exatamente o motivo._

Sua presença poderia ser explicada a partir da noite anterior, quando eles retornaram juntos da loja de conveniência. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos percebeu que havia algo estranho com o amigo há algum tempo, mas apenas ontem teve sua confirmação. _Eu o segui e estava na esquina quando Haru me ligou._ Ele correu até o apartamento, encontrando Nagisa chorando no colo de Haru, que tentava acalmá-lo. A tarefa passou a ser sua após alguns segundos e o louro só parou de chorar ao cair no sono, embora não tenha se soltado um único instante. O resultado foi que Makoto precisou dividir a pequena cama com Nagisa e passar uma noite bem desconfortável.

As quatro torradas foram colocadas em cima do prato e ele suspirou, limpando as mãos no pano de prato e seguindo até o banheiro. Os nós de seus dedos bateram na porta, mas sem resposta. _Vamos, Haru, não me faça entrar, por favor._ A ideia o fez passar a mão na nuca de maneira nervosa, porém, depois de mais duas batidas sem resposta ele não teve alternativa. A porta foi aberta e Makoto suspirou ao ter suas desconfianças confirmadas.

"Haru! Você deveria ter optado pelo chuveiro como eu fiz." O moreno estava afundado na banheira e apertava um pato de borracha.

"Eu não gosto de chuveiros." A resposta soou baixa e os dois se encararam. "Passe a toalha."

Makoto pegou a toalha de cima da pia e a ofereceu, mas virando o rosto para o outro lado. Ele ouviu claramente o som de Haru deixando a banheira e usou a oportunidade para sair do banheiro o quanto antes. Seu coração batia rápido, seu rosto estava absurdamente corado e sua mente repassava o nome de todos os personagens de um mangá que ele estava lendo para acalmar seus hormônios.

Haru juntou-se a ele após alguns minutos e ficou decidido que tomariam o café da manhã na sacada, assim evitariam acordar os dois dorminhocos. Foram necessárias quase quatro viagens para levar os pratos, tigelas e sucos, mas finalmente, quando arrastaram devagar a porta de vidro, ambos suspiraram aliviados por não terem derrubado nada no chão. A sacada não era larga e Makoto, em especial, não conseguia esticar totalmente as pernas, além de ter a visão obstruída. Contudo, o céu estava azul e a temperatura agradável, e não havia melhor companhia no mundo para desfrutar aquele café da manhã.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado recostados à porta de vidro. A sopa missô e as torradas eram acompanhadas por um suco de laranja em caixinha que estava na geladeira, e há muito tempo Makoto não tinha uma refeição tão agradável. Nenhum deles dizia nada, não havia conversas, acusações ou qualquer tipo de comunicação e ainda assim aqueles minutos foram mágicos. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de dizer, de explicar e, principalmente, de se desculpar que Makoto desconfiava que um dia inteiro não seria o bastante para resolver aquele impasse.

"Ficou um pouco salgada." Haru murmurou ao pousar a tigela vazia. "Desculpe."

"Eu acho que está deliciosa." Ele sorriu, dando o último gole em sua sopa. "O gosto continua o mesmo."

Os comentários eram raros e esporádicos e duraram até metade do café da manhã. Algumas vezes Makoto virava o pescoço o suficiente para ver se Nagisa e Rin continuavam dormindo.

"Ele ficará bem," a voz chamou sua atenção, "Nagisa é forte."

"Eu sei, mas estou realmente preocupado. Ontem eu o segui porque achei seu comportamento estranho. Rei sabe?"

O moreno meneou a cabeça em negativo e aparentemente aquela seria sua resposta, até retomar a conversar após uma pausa.

"Acho que Rei é o motivo. Nagisa não sabe lidar muito bem com a distância."

Makoto precisou recorrer ao suco, dando um generoso gole para disfarçar seu incômodo.

Não houve outra tentativa de diálogo e ele acreditou que sua chance de pedir desculpas havia falhado novamente. _Quando eu o segui até o banheiro do restaurante, um dos motivos foi para me desculpar. Eu estava preocupado porque Haru estava agindo de maneira estranha, mas perdi a chance._ A ideia de que talvez ele soubesse dessas tentativas e estivesse fazendo o possível para evitá-lo o deixou um pouco triste. _Embora eu não tenha o direito de sentir nada. Não depois do que fiz._

"Você vai comê-la?"

A pergunta soou baixa e Makoto precisou de alguns segundos para entendê-la. Em sua mente só havia o belo rosto à sua frente e o modo como aquela pessoa continuava sendo encantadoramente bela. Um dedo tocou o canto de sua boca, limpando um pouco da geleia que havia ficado em seus lábios. O moreno levou o dedo à boca e aquele simples gesto foi tudo o que Makoto precisava para que todo seu bom senso e autocontrole desaparecessem. Seu rosto inclinou-se e ele notou a grande sombra que seu corpo projetava. Uma parte dele sabia que aquilo era errado e que só havia o caminho do arrependimento a seguir, entretanto, não importava.

Tudo o que ele queria era provar aqueles lábios.

O beijo foi gentil e respeitoso, lembrando-o facilmente do primeiro beijo que trocaram. Os lábios somente se encontraram e naquele momento a realidade o atingiu tão forte que seu corpo teria recuado se uma ágil mão não o segurasse pela camiseta, puxando-o mais uma vez para baixo. Dessa vez, o beijo não foi comportado e Haru o recebeu já com os lábios entreabertos e procurando por sua língua.

A carícia foi longa e tinha gosto de geleia de morangos e saudade. Sua mão foi até a nuca do moreno, segurando-a e massageando-a, sabendo muito bem que aquele gesto sempre o relaxava. _Eu não quero acordar desse sonho. Eu quero permanecer aqui para sempre._ As línguas se tocavam com intensidade e havia certa destreza nos movimentos, totalmente diferente da primeira vez que trocaram um beijo de verdade, quando nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quando as bocas se afastaram Haru o olhou sério, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e sua mão ainda o segurava pela camiseta.

"Quando voltarmos para Iwatobi eu ouvirei suas explicações. Todas elas"

"C-Certo." Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder.

Os dedos se afrouxaram aos poucos e Makoto voltou a encarar a parede da sacada, torcendo para que ele fosse o único capaz de ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

 **x**

Nagisa e Rin acordaram uma hora depois daquele privado café da manhã e tanto Makoto quanto Haru agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não houve constrangimento pelo beijo trocado e o bem estar do amigo foi colocado como prioridade sem nenhum esforço. Os dois cuidaram novamente do café da manhã e arrumaram a roupa de cama enquanto os amigos degustavam a primeira refeição do dia. Em nenhum momento o louro demonstrou a tristeza da noite anterior, ainda que o silêncio que pairava no ambiente era prova de que nenhum deles havia se esquecido.

"Obrigado." Nagisa pousou o copo de suco sobre a mesinha de centro e atraiu os olhares de todos os presentes. "E desculpe por ontem."

"Como você se sente, Nagisa?" Haru estava sentado próximo à porta de vidro da sacada e pousou a revista que tinha nas mãos.

"Melhor." A resposta soou um pouco vaga. "Eu estou envergonhado pelo que aconteceu."

"Não precisa estar." Rin colocou a franja ruiva atrás da orelha e corou. "Estamos aqui por você... sempre."

"Se precisar conversar nós escutaremos." Makoto pegou os pratos e colocou um sobre o outro, enquanto a outra mão segurava os copos. "Embora eu ache que você precise falar diretamente com a pessoa envolvida."

O comentário foi seguido por um gentil sorriso e Nagisa enrubesceu ao perceber que todos sabiam quem era a outra parte na história. Eles partiriam para Iwatobi em dois dias, logo, nada mais saudável do que resolver os mal-entendidos antes da viagem. Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre aquele sentado próximo à porta de vidro e, ao notar que também estava sendo observado, seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso que foi seguido por um suspirou e um menear de cabeça. _Nós sempre nos falamos pelo olhar. Estou feliz em saber que nem tudo mudou._

"Eu vou para casa fazer minha mala e passarei os dias até a viagem aqui, se você não se importar, Nagisa."

"Eu não me importo! Por favor, Mako-chan!"

"Eu vou com você." Haru levantou-se e se aproximou, esticando a mão e o ajudando com os copos. "Se não houver problemas."

"Parece que eu também irei." Rin demonstrou compreender o que estava acontecendo e também se levantou.

"Tsk." O moreno virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Oi." Rin apertou os olhos, mostrando que ouvira. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Eu não fiz nada."

"Eu ouvi, Haru!"

"Tsk."

"De novo!"

Os dois seguiram juntos até a cozinha e Makoto e Nagisa se olharam e riram baixo.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Mako-chan." O louro pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesinha de centro e apoiou o queixo nas mãos juntas. "Você e Haru-chan precisam conversar. Ele tem estado miserável nesses últimos dias, mas hoje é a primeira vez que eu o vejo tão feliz e falante."

Makoto corou, coçou a nuca e sorriu, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Ele não acreditava, ou melhor, não se permitia acreditar que sua história pudesse ter um final feliz. Todavia, se Haru o perdoasse por aqueles meses de negligência ele já se consideraria afortunado. Qualquer coisa além do perdão estava fora de cogitação, mesmo que não houvesse encontrado explicação para o beijo trocado na sacada.

"Fale com Rei, Nagisa. Conte tudo o que está acontecendo e como você está sentindo. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai compreender." Sua mão direita, agora livre dos copos, esticou-se para afagar a cabeça do amigo, porém, mais uma vez seu pulso foi segurado antes de completar a ação.

"Estamos prontos para ir." Haru mal movia os lábios e o encarava com os olhos pequeninos.

"C-Certo." Ele levantou-se e seguiu até a pia, tentando não deixar que aquelas borboletas em seu estômago o cegassem para o que estava acontecendo. _Não se iluda. Não se iluda. Não se iluda._

Os rapazes se trocaram e deixaram o apartamento em menos de dez minutos.

A temperatura estava alta, o esperado de um dia de verão e não havia melhor caminho do que aqueles embaixo de árvores ou que recebiam as sombras dos prédios. Rin e Haru haviam retomado o desentendimento pacífico de outrora e Makoto tentava dispersá-los, colocando-se entre eles e afirmando que o moreno não havia tido a intenção de provocá-lo.

"Na verdade, eu tive."

A confirmação tornou tudo pior e os dois amigos seguiram discutindo até parte do caminho. As tentativas de Makoto de apaziguar os ânimos não deram frutos, no entanto, ao cruzarem uma das esquinas e pararem em frente a uma confeitaria Haru virou-se mantendo o mesmo rosto sem expressão.

"Rin, você pode ir." Sua voz soou calma e tranquila, como alguém que havia tomado uma decisão e estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu ficarei bem."

O ruivo o encarou, colocou a franja atrás da orelha e soltou um baixo _tsk_.

"Eu sei que você não quer ir, mas voltaremos para Iwatobi depois de amanhã e lá estaremos todos juntos, e isso inclui o Yamazaki."

"E-Eu concordo com Haru-chan." Makoto sorriu. Ele não queria entrar naquele assunto, mas entendeu com o exemplo de Nagisa que os problemas dos amigos, apesar de íntimos e pessoais, também eram seus problemas. Vê-los sorrir como antes era tudo o que ele mais queria. "Sousuke quer falar com você também."

"Não me chame de Haru-chan." Uma leve cotovelada seguiu o comentário.

"Ele disse isso?" Rin pareceu surpreso e curioso.

"Sim. Nós conversamos um pouco." Ele coçou a bochecha esquerda. _Na verdade, tudo o que Sousuke fez foi suspirar e responder tudo a contragosto e dizer que Rin estava fazendo tempestade em copo d' água. Não exatamente o que eu chamaria de uma conversa..._

O ruivo cruzou os braços e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Makoto não se moveu, sabendo que o amigo faria a escolha certa, ainda que significasse que ele e Haru ficariam sozinhos em seu próprio apartamento. _Isso é um pouco assustador, mas é necessário. Nagisa e Rei, Rin e Sousuke, eu e Haru-chan... quando as coisas se tornaram tão complicadas? Quando deixamos de simplesmente rir e viver despreocupados? Eu sinto saudades daqueles dias livres._

"Eu irei, mas voltarei para o jantar. Não quero deixar Nagisa sozinho até voltarmos para Iwatobi."

"Você não precisa voltar."

"H-Haru-chan!" Makoto se colocou entre os dois rapazes antes que aquela faísca iniciasse um incêndio. "Eu farei o jantar esta noite, então vá sem medos, Rin. Eu sei que não importa o que tenha acontecido você e Sousuke serão capazes de resolver. Eu acredito nisso."

"Veremos," Rin apertou os olhos na direção de Haru uma última vez antes de suspirar. "Mas não se esqueça dos próprios conselhos, Makoto." O olhar foi direcionado a ele e soou pesado e penetrante. "Eu e Nagisa não somos os únicos com assuntos mal-acabados e ouso dizer que você está mais encrencado do que todos nós juntos."

As palavras foram ditas em tom normal e Makoto teve certeza absoluta de que não fora o único a ouvir. Rin sorriu, acenou e garantiu que voltaria a tempo para o jantar e levaria a sobremesa. Ele precisou de algum tempo naquela posição, pois se sentia impossibilitado de virar-se e encarar a pessoa que mais amava naquela vida, contudo, a última com quem gostaria de estar a sós no momento.

"Vamos," partiu de Haru a iniciativa para voltarem a caminhar. "E não se preocupe, acho melhor conversarmos em Iwatobi. A prioridade no momento é Nagisa."

"Certo..." Makoto diminuiu o passo para manter o mesmo ritmo.

"Mas eu estou bravo, lembre-se disso, muito bravo com você, Makoto." As sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto ele falava. "Não se esqueça disso."

"Eu jamais poderia me esquecer disso, Haru-chan." Ele abaixou os olhos e se esforçou para sorrir. _Só de poder conversar novamente com você já é mais do que eu mereço._ "Obrigado."

"Não me chame de Haru-chan."

"Hehehe desculpe."

Ambos calaram-se e continuaram o caminho em silêncio, até que em certo ponto Makoto lembrou-se de que não era o único a morar naquele apartamento. Seus dedos procuraram o telefone em um dos bolsos da bermuda e ele esperou quatro chamadas até ser atendido por uma voz doce e baixa.

"Ah! Hanna-chan, Natsu está?" A resposta soou ainda mais baixa e ele podia imaginá-la corando enquanto respondia. "Banho? Ela está na sua casa? Entendo. Eu estou indo para o meu apartamento fazer as malas e depois irei para a casa de Nagisa. Avise, por favor, que voltarei para Iwatobi depois de amanhã e ficarei por lá durante todo o verão."

"E-Eu farei isso, T-Tachibana-san!" A garota parecia ter tropeçado ou caído. "Nat-chan e eu nos mudaremos para o novo apartamento em alguns dias."

"Entendo e fico feliz por vocês."

"Eu sei." O sorriso do outro lado da linha aqueceu seu coração. Hanna era uma moça gentil e esforçada. "Eu passarei o recado e obrigada por tudo."

"Não precisa me agradecer."

"Boa viagem e boa sorte... com a-aquele rapaz."

Os olhos verdes se desviaram automaticamente para _aquele rapaz_ e seu coração pulou uma batida. Não importava quanto tempo passasse Haru continuava capaz de fazê-lo perder totalmente o foco.

"Obrigado."

A ligação foi encerrada e ele suspirou enquanto guardava o celular, ponderando a melhor maneira de tocar no assunto. O moreno disse que gostaria de conversar em Iwatobi, mas alguns assuntos, como aquele em particular, não poderiam ser evitados.

"Nagisa já me contou." Novamente a resposta veio antes da pergunta. Eles sempre foram assim, por que isso ainda o surpreendia. "Eu sei sobre a garota. Ela vai estar lá?"

"Não. Natsu está com Hanna-chan e vai se mudar em breve. Desculpe por não ter falado antes."

"Você sempre foi assim, Makoto." Haru ergueu os olhos. "Você se sacrifica pelos outros, mesmo que forem estranhos, e se coloca em segundo plano sem pensar. Eu não estou surpreso."

"Hehehehe desculpe."

"Eu falo sério." A mão direita o segurou pelo braço, apertando-o o bastante para mostrar que não estava brincando. "Você pode perder algo importante um dia se não se priorizar, Makoto."

Ele sorriu, tocando a mão sobre seu braço e sentindo o calor da pele. Seus olhos se abaixaram e Makoto encarou aquele à sua frente, sentindo um morno sentimento em seu coração. _Eu senti saudades do Haru-chan sério e composto que me dá broncas camufladas e que esconde sua preocupação. Você é uma ótima pessoa, Haru..._

"Eu já perdi."

Os lábios se moveram e ele retomou o caminho, não oferecendo nenhuma chance para comentários.

Seu apartamento era um pouco maior do que o de Nagisa e a cozinha e o quarto estavam localizados em cômodos separados. Haru pediu licença ao entrar e os tênis ficaram na soleira da porta.

Entrar naquele local acompanhado _daquela_ pessoa trouxe-lhe as memórias do dia em que, ao retornar para casa depois das aulas, Natsu lhe contou sobre a visita de Haru. _Eu havia tomado banho e me sentado para jantar. Era o dia de Natsu cozinhar e a travessa de karaage parecia deliciosa._ Makoto ficou imóvel por um longo tempo sem saber o que deveria fazer. Em sua mente correram milhões de pensamentos e seu peito era habitado por emoções diversas que iam da mais pura e extrema felicidade a um pessimismo exacerbado e que não condizia com sua personalidade. _Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a chegar da Austrália, mas evitei perguntar a Nagisa a data exata para não criar expectativas. Nunca achei que ele fosse me procurar pessoalmente... não depois de tudo._

Natsu o trouxe de volta à realidade ao questionar o que ele pretendia fazer a respeito _. Ela sabia da minha relação com Haru. Quando se mudou para cá nós conversamos e após ouvir sua história achei justo contar a minha. Ela foi contra minha decisão de me afastar de Haru._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos disse que pensaria no assunto, mas no final optou por não entrar em contato. A visita não foi mencionada em nenhum dos encontros que tiveram, então ele decidiu esquecer momentaneamente o assunto. _Mais uma coisa para eu me desculpar. Realmente, Makoto, você vai precisar de mais de uma vida para reparar o estrago que causou._

Tudo estava exatamente como ele havia deixado no dia anterior e Makoto pediu licença, afirmando que arrumaria a mala o mais rápido possível e que seu convidado poderia fazer o que quisesse durante esse tempo.

"Você não precisa correr, eu não tenho pressa e Nagisa precisa de privacidade." O moreno arrastou a porta de vidro da sacada e respirou fundo o ar que vinha de fora.

"É verdade. Nós poderíamos almoçar por aqui, o que acha?"

"Você tem mackerel?" Os olhos azuis brilharam.

"S-Sim, eu tenho." Makoto sorriu. Ele sempre tinha mackerel na geladeira.

"Então eu cuidarei do almoço." Haru fingiu arregaçar as mangas da camiseta enquanto andava.

"Mackerel e abacaxi?"

"Não há outra combinação."

Makoto riu e seguiu até o quarto, abrindo o pequeno guarda-roupa e retirando sua mala de viagem. A visão daquele objeto enrolado em plástico o fez engolir seco e foi impossível não recordar-se da última vez que ele foi utilizado. As lembranças o atingiram forte, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se em frente à mala e conservando-se algum tempo sem se mover. _Da última vez que a arrumei as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu chorava como se tivesse cinco anos. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na conversa que teria com Haru. Eu sofri por antecedência e continuo a sofrer._ Os dedos a puxaram e começaram a retirá-la de dentro do plástico. _Engraçado. Eu a usarei mais uma vez com o coração ansioso por uma conversa com ele. A história se repete, hm?_

As roupas foram separadas sobre a cama e só depois seriam colocadas dentro da mala. Não havia muitas coisas para levar, visto que uma parte das suas roupas estava em casa e o verão era uma estação que exigia vestes frescas. Makoto fez um lembrete mental de comprar alguma lembrança de Tokyo para os irmãos e comentou em voz alta ao sentir que tinha companhia. Haru estava parado na entrada do quarto e meneou a cabeça em positivo antes de entrar. Seus olhos e mãos foram diretamente para a orca de pelúcia sobre o travesseiro e um discreto meio sorriso se instaurou no canto de seus lábios.

"Você ainda tem isso?"

"Sim." Ele riu e coçou a nuca, um pouco embaraçado. "Eu a trouxe comigo."

"Eu também."

"Eh?" Makoto estava surpreso. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto nada parecido no apartamento de Nagisa.

"Eu escondi na minha mala."

"Entendo." Ele se aproximou, mas manteve uma segura distância. "Eu não consigo dormir sem ela."

"Eu também."

As pelúcias haviam sido compradas no segundo ano do ensino médio como presente de Natal, e se tornaram uma das grandes coincidências de suas vidas. Makoto comprou um golfinho azul e o presenteou e Haru lhe dera a orca que estava em suas mãos. _Nós rimos naquela véspera de Natal e eu chorei quando cheguei em casa de felicidade. Desde então ela se tornou minha companheira mais fiel, além de ter sido a primeira coisa que separei para trazer comigo quando deixei minha casa. É a única lembrança que eu tinha dele._

"O almoço está pronto?" Ele perguntou para mudar de assunto.

"Ainda não. Eu deixei o mackerel repousando no abacaxi." O moreno sentou-se na cama e abraçou a orca entre seus braços. "Onde ela dormia?"

"Quem?"

"A _mulher_."

"Ah, Natsu." Makoto sorriu. "Na sala. Ela já levou o futon."

"Ela pediu para ficar aqui com você?"

"Não, o irmão pediu." Ele afastou as roupas, colocando-as em uma única pilha e sentou-se na cama. "Eu dou aula para o irmão dela, Kenta-kun. Ele tem dez anos."

"Hm..."

"O que Nagisa te contou exatamente?"

"Que a _mulher_ estava morando com você por um tempo e que ela tem uma namorada."

"Hanna-chan."

"Aquela que encontramos no restaurante?"

"Sim," O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu. Ali, naquele momento, conversando com Haru e compartilhando seus pensamentos, ele percebeu o quão tolo havia sido naqueles últimos dias _. Eu poderia ter contado sobre Natsu desde o começo, mas não o fiz. O que eu esperava? O que eu queria que Haru pensasse? Eu vim cometendo um erro após o outro._ "Natsu sempre levou e buscou Kenta-kun para as aulas de natação. Porém, um dia ela deixou de fazer isso e Kenta-kun passou a ter a companhia da mãe. No final de uma aula eu perguntei o que havia acontecido com a irmã e ele começou a chorar e me contou tudo. Sabe, ele é um garoto bem forte e amável, e disse entre lágrimas que não entendia porque o pai mandou a irmã embora somente por ela gostar de outra garota."

A pausa foi necessária e ele suspirou antes de continuar.

"Eu me senti mal por tudo, pela situação e por ele. Sei que não era meu problema e eu poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas não consegui. Eu sabia que Natsu frequentava a mesma universidade e a procurei no dia seguinte. Nós conversamos depois das aulas e ela chorou igual ao irmão quando eu a convidei para morar comigo. Ela estava morando provisoriamente com Hanna-chan, mas o dormitório do time de vôlei só aceita jogadores." Makoto colocou as mãos sobre a cama e sorriu. "Eu não me arrependo da decisão que tomei. Natsu foi uma ótima companhia durante esses últimos meses e eu sentirei saudades quando ela realmente se for."

"Ela vai morar com a outra mulher? A Hanna?" Haru mostrou-se presente.

"Sim. Elas estão juntas desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e durante todos esses anos estão guardando dinheiro para morarem juntas. Hanna vai deixar o dormitório e elas vão dividir um apartamento próximo à universidade. Incrível, né? Algo tão sério decidido quando eram tão jovens e que se manteve vivo por tanto tempo. É bonito."

O silêncio que seguiu o comentário foi cortado segundos depois por Haru, que se levantou e disse que voltaria a cuidar do almoço. Makoto esperou que ele deixasse o quarto para continuar a arrumar a mala, colocando as peças com cuidado e garantindo que não ficassem amassadas, apesar de saber que a primeira coisa que a mãe faria ao vê-lo seria jogar todas as roupas na máquina de lavar. Aos poucos a mala foi sendo organizada: camisetas, bermudas, roupas de baixo, meias e calções de banho. _Quase pronta..._ Os olhos verdes fitaram o canto da cama e sua mão pegou a última peça que faltava, colocando a pelúcia dentro da mala antes de fechá-la. _Perfeito._

O almoço ainda não estava pronto quando ele deixou o quarto e Makoto passou a dar atenção à limpeza do apartamento, uma vez que seu retorno oficial seria apenas após as férias de verão. Seu coração tornava-se apertado ao imaginar-se em casa, não somente por rever sua família, mas pela proximidade em relação a Haru. A coragem no dia da despedida não existia mais e ele sabia bem que aquela curta distância traria mais sofrimentos do que alegrias.

Cerca de uma hora depois a mesinha de centro foi colocada no meio da sala e arrumada. O moreno pousou os dois pratos, contendo cada um dois pedaços de mackerel decorados com belas fatias de abacaxi. Ao lado do prato havia uma tigela de arroz e sua despensa havia se tornado praticamente vazia. _Eu evitei fazer compras durante esses dias porque sabia que voltaria para casa._ Makoto sorriu ao segurar o hashi, sentindo um misto de satisfação e saudade. Aquele era o prato favorito do moreno e ele perdera as contas de quantas vezes não o saboreou em todos aqueles anos. O sabor continuava o mesmo e o abacaxi realmente dava ao peixe um gosto diferenciado. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos em sua pessoa e só se abaixaram quando Makoto disse que o prato estava delicioso.

A refeição transcorreu silenciosa. O estranhamento inicial das últimas semanas havia desaparecido parcialmente, entretanto, era perceptível que havia alguma coisa não resolvida. O ar não estava mais pesado, mas nenhum deles parecia totalmente confortável na companhia do outro. Antes havia conversas longas e assuntos inesgotáveis e os momentos de silêncio não eram vistos com desconfiança. Makoto havia chegado ao segundo mackerel quando notou que sua companhia já havia terminado. Haru limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e manteve-se no mesmo lugar.

"Você pode ir sentar na sacada se quiser," ele deu um gole no copo de chá. Não havia mais nada em sua geladeira. "Eu terminarei em um minuto e cuidarei da louça."

"Eu posso ajudar." Haru desviou os olhos para um dos sofás e ponderou. "Vocês dividiam as tarefas?"

"Sim, nós tínhamos uma escala."

A resposta pareceu ser o suficiente, pois o moreno levantou-se e caminhou até a sacada. Makoto terminou a refeição sem pressa, mas com a vantagem de poder observá-lo sem ser notado. Os pratos e copos foram levados para a cozinha e a louça lavada, secada e guardada. _Eu demorei o máximo que consegui, mas não há mais nada a ser feito._ Haru estava deitado sobre o sofá quando ele retornou, aparentemente cochilando e abraçado a uma das almofadas. _Por que eu não estou surpreso?_ Makoto aproximou-se devagar, abaixando-se o suficiente para que sua mão tocasse os cabelos negros, mas sem realmente completar a ação. Seus dedos permaneceram suspensos e ele recuou a mão, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo-se péssimo por não ter coragem de tocá-lo como queria.

"Por que você parou?" A voz foi acompanhada por dois olhos azuis que o fitavam diretamente.

"Desculpe, eu não quis acordá-lo." Makoto engoliu seco e deu as costas o mais rápido possível, e envergonhado por ter sido visto. "Se você quiser descansar pode usar minha cama. O sofá é pequeno e desconfortável."

Ele sentou-se no sofá da frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e respirando fundo. Havia algo acontecendo, alguma coisa que estava além de suas limitações e que infelizmente não dependia de uma decisão sua. _O que estamos fazendo? O beijo, o almoço... agora..._ Makoto só ergueu o rosto ao perceber movimento e não se surpreendeu ao notar que Haru havia se sentado.

"Eu disse que conversaríamos em Iwatobi e isso não mudará, mas existe algo que eu preciso saber, Makoto." A ausência de resposta serviu unicamente para que ele continuasse. "Você me odeia?"

"O quê?" A pergunta o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. "Odiar... você?"

"Sim." O moreno desviou os olhos e naquele momento Makoto percebeu que ele estava desconfortável. "Eu fiz alguma coisa tão ruim a ponto de você passar a me odiar?"

Makoto não percebeu que havia se levantado ou que cruzara aquele pequeno espaço. As palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos e automaticamente seu corpo se moveu, levando-o até o outro sofá e colocando-o de joelhos.

"Eu não quero te ouvir falando essas coisas, Haru." Ele estava sério. "Não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu te odiar, entendeu? Para mim, você é..."

"Eu sou...?"

A resposta permaneceu presa em sua garganta e somente naquele momento ele percebeu que ambas as mãos estavam entrelaçadas. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ergueu-se, desculpando-se e sugerindo que era hora de irem, já que Nagisa estaria ansioso por vê-los.

"Você não vai fugir quando voltarmos para casa, Makoto. Eu sei onde você mora."

Haru passou por ele e seguiu na direção do banheiro, deixando-o por alguns segundos sozinho com suas dores e pensamentos. Os dois deixaram o apartamento em quinze minutos e o caminho de volta foi feito com menos pressa devido à mala. Não houve conversas e nenhum deles tocou no assunto novamente. Em determinado momento Rin enviou uma mensagem confirmando que voltaria para o jantar, mas nenhum deles comentou a situação do amigo, embora soubessem exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Nagisa sempre deixava uma cópia da chave dentro da caixinha de correspondência da porta, então Makoto não teve dificuldades em encontrá-la. A porta foi aberta, os tênis e a mala ficaram na entrada e ambos adentraram ao apartamento procurando pelo amigo. O louro estava sentado sobre a cama e daquele ângulo Makoto viu quando ele enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão, o que não teve serventia, visto que, quando Nagisa se virou, seus belos olhos rosados estavam vermelhos e inchados e as lágrimas haviam manchado seu rosto angelical.

"Nagisa..." Haru parecia petrificado com a visão.

"O que aconteceu?" Makoto aproximou-se devagar e sem saber o que fazer.

"Hehehe," Nagisa sorriu enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, "eu e Rei-chan terminamos."

 _Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 08 - Rin

**Capítulo 08 - Rin**

"Eu não acredito que estou aqui de novo."

Rin suspirou longamente ao parar em frente ao prédio.

A última vez que encarou aquela placa de bem-vindos ele estava indo embora, pisando forte e praguejando em japonês e inglês enquanto se dirigia para o apartamento de Nagisa. Retornar para aquele lugar o fazia sentir-se parcialmente derrotado, como alguém que não fosse capaz de manter suas promessas. _Eu disse que não queria voltar a vê-lo mais e cá estou. Eu não deveria ter dado ouvidos ao Makoto. Ele sempre coloca aquele sorriso e pisca aqueles olhos verdes e ninguém consegue dizer não._ Rin coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os já bagunçados cabelos ruivos e caminhando na direção da entrada.

Aqueles passos, ao contrário dos anteriores, foram curtos e bem vagarosos. Ele havia ligado no caminho para avisar que gostaria de conversar, então sua companhia tinha conhecimento de sua chegada. _Sousuke vai me olhar de cima, sentar e ouvir a tudo como se fosse detentor de uma verdade óbvia, enquanto eu vou parecer um idiota me estressando com cada pequena pausa._ A imagem mental o fez apertar as mãos, soltando vários _tsks_ e ponderando se não teria sido melhor deixar essa conversa para o final de semana. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram pelo caminho e quando chegou ao corredor que procurava ele precisou ser forte para simplesmente não dar meia-volta.

Sousuke abriu a porta e os olhos que o encararam foram exatamente os mesmos. O ruivo entrou pedindo licença e engolindo seco por ver o cômodo que havia abrigado muitas de suas lembranças favoritas. _Antes daquela discussão tudo estava perfeito. Aquelas semanas foram como um sonho._ O barulho da porta sendo fechada o trouxe de volta à realidade. Os dois se encararam e o moreno fez sinal para que ele se sentasse na cama, à medida que ele se acomodava na cadeira da escrivaninha. Rin sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e respirando fundo. Só havia uma maneira de começar aquela conversa e seria com a mesma pergunta que iniciou todo o problema.

"Eu vou ter de perguntar novamente, Sousuke," ele ergueu os olhos e tentou não se irritar, "você vê um futuro para nós? Quando você pensa em como será sua vida em cinco, dez anos, você me vê ao seu lado?"

A primeira vez que aquelas palavras deixaram seus lábios foi no final da tarde da última sexta-feira. O contexto, claro, era bem diferente e ele não estava sentado e desconfortável naquela cama, mas deitado e seminu, um fino lençol cobrindo seu quadril e as marcas dos dedos do amante. Eles haviam acabado de fazer sexo pela segunda vez e seu corpo pedia uma relaxante ducha. Sousuke estava sentado no chão, vestindo aquela sensual roupa de baixo preta que Rin adorava, por marcar suas curvas e deixá-lo ainda mais estonteante. A conversa iniciou-se trivial, os dois falaram inicialmente sobre natação e um assunto levou a outro, até o ruivo comentar que gostaria de nadar ao seu lado, como membros de uma equipe.

"Você já está 100% e seria uma excelente adição, Sousuke."

O moreno nada disse, dando um longo gole em sua garrafa de água e encarando o outro lado do quarto.

"Eu não pretendo ir para a Austrália. _Se_ eu nadar profissionalmente será aqui no Japão."

"Nadar internacionalmente te dará mais visibilidade, mas não precisa ser na Austrália," Rin compreendia, mas não se referia unicamente à profissão, "se nadássemos juntos poderíamos nos ver sempre e não algumas vezes por ano."

"Eu realmente não me importo," Sousuke ficou em pé e o olhou de cima, "se não nos vermos com frequência."

E estava feito.

Aquelas poucas palavras foram o estopim de uma discussão curta, porém, acalorada e que foi capaz de expor como ambos pensavam de maneiras diferentes sobre o mesmo assunto. _Algo que eu vinha martelando há meses na minha cabeça simplesmente não teve a menor importância para ele. Eu sempre questionei o que faria, o que eu precisaria sacrificar para poder vê-lo mais do que meras semanas por ano e de repente Sousuke jogou no lixo todos os meus sentimentos._ Eles discutiram, gritaram e com uma velocidade impressionante Rin vestiu-se, enfiou as roupas dentro das malas e deixou o dormitório sem olhar para trás ou deixar qualquer aviso. Ele estava irritado, bravo e decepcionado. _Então por isso ele nunca fez questão de me visitar na Austrália..._

A resposta anterior de Sousuke foi um irônico _"Você realmente se via comigo em dez anos, Rin?",_ que não se repetiu pela segunda vez. A pergunta foi feita sem a irritação de outrora, no entanto, a escolha das palavras foi igual. Ambos se encararam e o ruivo permaneceu imóvel, sabendo que aquela conversa poderia decidir o rumo daquela relação. _Eu passei um bom tempo pensando nisso e de nada adianta manter algo que está fadado ao fracasso. Dependendo da resposta que ele me der eu colocarei um fim em tudo._ Seu coração se tornava apertado ao imaginar-se tomando aquela decisão, contudo, Rin havia prometido seguir sempre em frente e estar com alguém que não via um futuro ao seu lado era a melhor definição que ele conhecia para perda de tempo.

"Eu não sei," Sousuke desviou os olhos e encarou as próprias mãos, "muita coisa pode acontecer em cinco anos."

"Eu sei e não foi isso o que eu perguntei," ele manteve a voz séria. Rin não estava ali para brincadeiras e meias-respostas. "Eu quero uma resposta sincera, Sousuke. Você não precisa se preocupar em magoar meus sentimentos, porque você já fez isso."

Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Rin viu claramente quando o moreno engoliu seco. Sua postura mudou e o olhar distante transformou-se na ternura que ele tanto amava.

"Desculpe..." o amante quase sussurrava, "por te machucar, não foi minha intenção. A verdade é que aquela conversa me pegou de surpresa e eu me senti pressionado."

"Em nenhum momento eu tive a intenção de te pressionar, Sousuke. Eu estava genuinamente querendo saber a sua opinião sobre nós, já que nunca falamos sobre isso."

"Eu sei, mas você começou a fazer planos e de repente foi como se voltássemos àquele último ano." Sousuke cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos. "Eu senti como se nunca fosse capaz de te alcançar, assistindo você se afastar e sem poder fazer nada além de encarar suas costas. Você foi para a Austrália e eu te apoiei, como te apoio em tudo o que faz, mas eu não quero ir para lá porque sentirei como se estivesse mais uma vez seguindo os seus passos quando tudo o que eu mais quero é caminhar ao seu lado."

"Sousuke..." Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram e o arrependimento por ter perdido a cabeça no meio da discussão o atingiu fundo. "Eu não sabia que você se sentia dessa forma, você nunca disse nada."

"Claro que eu não diria, é um segredo." ele esforçou-se para sorrir. "Como eu poderia dizer ao meu amante que me sinto inferior?"

"Você não é inferior!"

"Mas é assim que eu me senti quando você começou a planejar o nosso futuro."

"Desculpe..." Rin ouviu a voz de Makoto em sua mente afirmando que tudo se resolveria se conversassem. "Mas eu não sabia como tocar no assunto. Eu queria falar sobre nós, mas achei que fosse o único que pensasse nessas coisas. Eu me enfureci por acreditar que você não se importava."

"Se eu não me importasse eu não estaria aqui hoje," Sousuke suspirou. "E claro que eu penso sobre nós ou eu não me sentiria inseguro. Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que éramos crianças. Não é algo que eu possa desligar dentro de mim."

Ele corou tão intensamente que sentiu como se seus neurônios houvessem evaporado. Aquela confissão tão direta, e depois de uma discussão em que sentimentos foram colocados à prova, foi totalmente inesperada. Rin gaguejou, moveu as mãos e tentou entrar novamente no assunto, entretanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi esconder o rosto e esperar que seu pobre coração se acalmasse. Ele não ouviu o amante levantar-se, mas percebeu quando ganhou companhia na cama.

"Desculpe, está bem?" Um forte braço passou por seus ombros, trazendo-o para perto. "Por ter te magoado. Era a última coisa que eu queria."

"Você é bom nisso," ele o espiou pelas frestas entre seus dedos, ainda sem coragem para encará-lo diretamente.

O moreno era e sempre seria um mistério. Normalmente ele vivia sem expressão (não tanto quando Haru, claro) e seus olhos pareciam apenas observar. Sua comunicação não era das melhores, todavia, quando menos se esperava ele se mostrava a pessoa mais gentil e atenciosa do mundo, que te surpreendia e, como naquele momento, fazia-o sentir-se idiota por não ter conseguido ler suas entrelinhas.

"Agora eu me sinto mal por termos brigado, sendo que poderíamos ter resolvido tudo como fizemos agora."

"Foi você quem saiu sem dizer nada." Sousuke tornou-se sério. "Eu liguei para sua irmã e ela disse que você não estava lá e para piorar você não atendia minhas ligações..." Os olhos verdes se tornaram pequeninos. "Nanase me avisou que você ficaria no apartamento de Hazuki."

"Haru te ligou?" Aquilo era novidade.

"Não, ele me enviou uma mensagem." Aquela parte foi dita a contragosto. "Você poderia ter me avisado pelo menos. Eu fiquei preocupado e soube do seu paradeiro justamente através de Nanase..."

"Desculpe..."

"Onde você tem dormido?"

"Em um futon." Rin juntou as sobrancelhas. Aquele interrogatório batia de frente com seu senso de liberdade, mas por que ele não se importava? Por que o questionamento de Sousuke o fazia sentir-se tão amado?

"Hm... e Nanase?"

"Ao lado."

A informação obviamente não o agradou e o moreno o encarou como se procurasse por algo em seu rosto.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu nesses dias?"

"Eu acho que Haru finalmente está se entendendo com Makoto," O ruivo sorriu ao lembrar-se do beijo que viu ao acordar naquela manhã. Seu corpo havia se virado no futon e ao perceber que estava dormindo sozinho ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu os amigos trocando um longo beijo na sacada. _Não que ver outras pessoas se beijando, especialmente seus melhores amigos, seja a melhor coisa do mundo..._

"Finalmente," ele pareceu aliviado, "Nanase voltou a nadar?"

"Ainda não, mas depois que retornarmos para casa será uma questão de tempo. O que quer que esteja impedindo Haru de nadar tem relação com Makoto." Ele recordou-se imediatamente das palavras de Nagisa. "Mas por que você não me contou sobre a garota que mora com o Makoto? Por que não me disse que ela tinha namorada?"

"O quê?" Os olhos se abriram um pouco mais e pela expressão em seu rosto Sousuke não fazia ideia do que ele falava. "Você disse namorad _a_?"

"Sim, aparentemente a moça que vive com Makoto está em um relacionamento com outra garota. Aquela que vimos no Mc Donald's."

"Hanna-chan?" A expressão tornou-se ainda mais confusa. "Você fala sério? Eu dou aula de natação para Hanna-chan uma vez por semana."

 _Hanna-chan..._ Rin sentiu a veia em uma testa tremer. Sousuke raramente adicionada honoríficos, com exceção de pessoas mais velhas, e ouvi-lo chamar uma garota de maneira tão íntima o incomodava.

"Talvez não estejamos falando da mesma pessoa."

"A Hanna-chan que eu conheço é baixa, cabelos castanhos claros, sardas e seios grandes."

"Você parece conhecer _bem_ essa garota..." Outra veia brotou em sua testa e sua perna direita começou a pisar no chão freneticamente. _Desculpe por não ter seios!_

"Um pouco. Ela é capitã do time de vôlei e começou a frequentar as aulas no último semestre."

"Pois bem, ela e a amiga do Makoto são um _casal_." Rin deu ênfase à palavra para não dar margem para dúvidas. "Nagisa contou tudo e Haru já sabe que a situação do Makoto não passou de um mal-entendido. Se esse era o único obstáculo separando aqueles dois, então não há nada a temer."

"Talvez você esteja certo sobre Iwatobi. Nanase e Tachibana são vizinhos e será inevitável que tenham contato." O moreno coçou o queixo e ponderou. "Kou não voltará com você?"

"Não, ela vai viajar com algumas amigas para Kyoto." Ele só notou a proximidade ao perceber que estariam completamente sozinhos em Iwatobi. Suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas e foi impossível encará-lo ao imaginar todas as coisas que fariam no apartamento.

"Você está pensando em sexo, Rin?"

"O-O quê?" Ele levantou-se como se houvessem formigas na cama. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que seus cabelos.

Sousuke sorriu e fez sinal para que ele voltasse a se sentar, o que foi feito quase em câmera lenta. Rin sabia que não conseguiria vencer aquela pessoa, que o moreno sempre encontraria um modo de entrar debaixo de sua pele, o que provava o quanto ele estava envolvido naquela relação. Reencontrar Sousuke depois de todos aqueles anos só o fez lembrar-se daqueles mornos e infantis sentimentos que habitavam seu coração quando eram crianças. Às vezes, na Austrália, nas noites frias e solitárias, o ruivo gostava de fantasiar como teria sido sua vida se ele e Sousuke nunca houvessem se afastado. _Nós teríamos acabado como Makoto e Haru... menos a parte do mal-entendido, dos sentimentos confusos e da teimosia._ O sono geralmente chegava na metade da projeção mental e aquele final feliz sempre ficava em aberto.

"Por que você não trouxe suas coisas?"

"Eu prometi que voltaria para o jantar. Nagisa não anda muito bem e decidimos ficar com ele até o retorno para casa." Rin ergueu os olhos. Aquele seria um passo arriscado, mas ele sabia que se não o desse correria o risco de fazer com que Sousuke se sentisse excluído. "Eu te chamaria para me acompanhar, mas com Makoto no apartamento não há espaço para mais ninguém. Ele precisou até dividir a cama com Nagisa."

As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e Sousuke riu alto. O amante não era dado a demonstrações claras de sentimentos ou emoções, o que fez Rin se surpreender.

"Nanase viu isso? Quero dizer, ele viu Tachibana e Hazuki na mesma cama?"

"Sim, por quê?"

O moreno sorriu e cobriu o rosto, mas não respondeu.

"Obrigado pelo convite, mas eu prefiro me encontrar com você na estação de trem ou em Iwatobi. Sousuke tocou sua cabeça e bagunçou seus cabelos enquanto sorria. "O que deseja fazer até a hora de ir? A piscina está aberta e você deixou algumas roupas de banho aqui."

Rin ficou em pé e espreguiçou-se, observando-o se afastar e abrir o guarda-roupa. O amante ofereceu uma das calças de natação e avisou que se trocaria no banheiro.

"Você pode se trocar aqui. Eu não me importo." Ele retirou a regata branca que usava e seus dedos tocaram o alto da bermuda prontos para retirá-la.

"Mas eu me importo." Os olhos esmeraldas o fitaram de cima a baixo e o olhar que recebeu o arrepiou. "Se eu me trocar aqui _definitivamente_ não vamos passar a tarde nadando."

O ruivo conservou-se imóvel até ouvir a porta do banheiro ser fechada. Suas pernas cederam e ele se ajoelhou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e tentando esconder não somente a timidez, mas o quanto amava aquela pessoa.

 **x**

Ele retornou ao apartamento de Nagisa na hora do jantar, mas esquecendo-se totalmente da sobremesa.

Sousuke o acompanhou até metade do caminho e os dois se despediram com a promessa de se encontrarem na sexta-feira na estação de trem. A tarde ao lado do amante foi muito bem aproveitada dentro da piscina, com posteriores minutos extras em seu quarto para alguns longos e passionais beijos, que infelizmente não foram tão longe quanto ele gostaria. _Nós ficaremos sozinhos no apartamento de Iwatobi e teremos tempo suficiente para continuarmos._ O ruivo deixou os tênis na entrada, encontrando Haru e Makoto na cozinha. _Teremos mackerel para o jantar, aposto..._

"Não é mackerel..." Haru o olhou de canto e respondeu desanimado ao vê-lo entrar, com direito a um suspiro triste, "infelizmente."

"Está calor então estamos fazendo soumen," Makoto complementou, retirando o avental azul-bebê e cheio de ursos sorridentes. "Na verdade, está pronto."

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa apareceu pouco depois e apesar da voz energética o ruivo percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada assim que o viu. Os olhos rosados que sempre brilhavam com vida e alegrias pareciam opacos e tristes. "Você falou com Sou-chan?"

Os seis pares de olhos pousaram sobre eles.

"Sim, está tudo bem agora." Ele corou e passou pelos amigos, entrando melhor no apartamento e aproveitando o delicioso ar condicionado.

Os quatro se serviram e se ajeitaram pela sala, degustando o delicioso e frio jantar. _Há anos eu não como soumen._ Rin permitiu-se observar os amigos enquanto comia, não percebendo nenhuma diferença entre a postura de Haru e Makoto. _Eles provavelmente conversarão em Iwatobi._ Seu olhar foi para Nagisa e ele precisaria estar sozinho com um dos amigos para conseguir qualquer informação.

A oportunidade chegou depois que o soumen foi repetido duas vezes. Nagisa teve a ideia de comprar sorvetes na loja de conveniência do bairro e Haru se prontificou a acompanhá-lo, mas não sem antes lembrar Rin de que a sobremesa era _sua_ responsabilidade e que ele estava fazendo um _favor_. Ficou a cargo do ruivo e de Makoto cuidarem da louça e aquela chance de ouro não poderia ser desperdiçada.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele foi direto ao ponto.

"Eu não sei os detalhes, mas Nagisa disse que ele e Rei terminaram." Makoto mantinha os olhos no que fazia. "Foi a primeira vez que ele falou sobre o relacionamento deles. Quero dizer, todos sabíamos, mas foi triste ouvi-lo falar. Nagisa sempre foi o mais sensível com relação à distância e acho que temos um pouco de culpa por isso."

Os dois se encararam e Rin engoliu seco, entendendo perfeitamente o que aquilo queria dizer.

"Rei voltará para Iwatobi, não é? Eles poderão conversar direito pessoalmente."

"Eu não sei, Nagisa disse que ele talvez não venha e não tive coragem de entrar em contato com Rei."

"Por que não?" Rin juntou as sobrancelhas e deixou o pano de prato em cima da pia, retirando o celular do bolso e começando a digitar uma mensagem. "Esse é o seu problema, Makoto. Você pensa demais."

"R-Rin, talvez não devêssemos nos meter nisso." O amigo parecia preocupado.

"Ou talvez Nagisa precise de ajuda, mas não tenha coragem de pedir."

A mensagem para Rei foi curta e direta, e dizia ao final que todos o esperavam em Iwatobi para o festival de verão.

Nagisa e Haru retornaram com os sorvetes e nenhum deles mencionou a conversa ou a mensagem. Os amigos degustaram a sobremesa lado a lado na sacada, admirando o céu estrelado, embora a noite estivesse abafada. A conversa tornou-se animada com os planos para o retorno para casa e eles combinaram de que fariam o possível para se encontrarem antes do festival, que aconteceria no final de julho.

Ao contrário da noite anterior, em que Makoto ajeitou-se na cama para consolar o louro, dessa vez todos estavam bem acordados e seria necessário decidir onde cada um dormiria. Os dois futon ao chão comportariam três pessoas e Nagisa sugeriu que Makoto ficasse com a cama, por ser o maior entre eles.

"Tem certeza? Eu não me importo de dormir no futon, Nagisa."

"Eu sei, mas você ocuparia mais espaço do que o necessário, Mako-chan." Nagisa havia decidido que dormiria entre Haru e Rin. "Você é muito grande!"

"D-Desculpe por ser grande..."

Haru reivindicou a ponta do futon ao lado da cama e ninguém se opôs à ideia.

Os rapazes permaneceram acordados até pouco mais de 22h assistindo séries na tv e algum tempo depois das luzes se apagarem Rin recebeu uma mensagem de boa noite que foi respondida com um sorriso, já que o silêncio do cômodo só era quebrado pelo som baixo do ar condicionado.

Ele não dormiu com facilidade, encarando o seu lado da parede e pensando sobre a situação do amigo. _Eu falarei com Rei quando ele chegar_. _Ninguém faz Nagisa chorar!_ Não houve resposta à mensagem enviada, mas Rin tinha certeza de que o rapaz viria. _Todos voltaremos para Iwatobi e não será mais possível viver com assuntos inacabados. Nenhum de nós tem mais quinze anos._

Seus olhos se fecharam e ele sabia que não era o único naquele cômodo que se sentia daquela forma.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **\- Os capítulos 09 e 10 serão postados, excepcionalmente, nos dias 26/12 e 02/01.**


	10. Capítulo 09 - Haruka

**Capítulo 09 - Haruka**

Ele desembarcou na estação como se estivesse estado ausente por décadas.

A temperatura estava alta e deixar a tranquilidade e leveza do ar condicionado foi uma decisão difícil. A plataforma, os bancos, a máquina de refrigerantes... tudo estava exatamente como ele se lembrava, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo estava diferente. Os quatro rapazes respiraram fundo em uníssono e o primeiro a reclamar do calor foi Rin, seguido por Nagisa. _Está calor... eu quero me livrar dessas roupas e me jogar em uma grande..._

O pensamento cessou e seus olhos se arregalaram. A mesma sensação de falta de ar começou a precipitar-se, mas não chegou a continuar. Haru sentiu algo esbarrar em seu ombro direito e precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que a pessoa ao seu lado estava falando.

"Sua mala..." Makoto tocou seu ombro e a indisposição desapareceu. "Quer ajuda? Nós vamos para a mesma direção."

"Não, obrigado." Ele apontou para as rodinhas e somente naquele instante percebeu que os outros dois amigos haviam encontrado sombra nas escadarias.

Os quatro seguiram juntos até a saída da estação. Ali o calor do sol os pegou em cheio, mas por pouco tempo.

O moreno viu quando duas pessoas saíram de dentro de um carro e correram naquela direção e se jogaram nos braços de Makoto. Ren e Ran haviam crescido, porém, começaram a chorar enquanto escalavam o irmão mais velho.

"Bom dia," a mãe de Makoto aproximou-se segurando uma sombrinha enquanto o pai acenava do carro. "Eu vou deixá-los em casa. Está muito quente hoje."

"Ooh! Obrigado!"

Nagisa sorriu e foi o primeiro a se aproximar do veículo. Rin agradeceu o convite, mas informou que ficaria na estação porque esperaria por um amigo. Sousuke ligou naquela manhã e avisou que não conseguiria pegar o trem no mesmo horário devido a um imprevisto na universidade. _Nós estávamos no meio do caminho quando ele ligou avisando que chegaria no trem depois do nosso._ Haru e Makoto se despediram com um aceno e seguiram na direção do carro. _Menos um para atrapalhar..._ Ele sentou-se e seus olhos foram automaticamente para fora da janela. Qualquer sinal de ansiedade havia desaparecido e Haru voltou a experimentar a calma e tranquilidade que sempre fizeram parte de seu ser. _Talvez seja a cidade. Eu estou de volta._

O louro foi deixado na porta de sua casa e eles prometeram que jantariam na casa de Haru no próximo final de semana. O restante do caminho foi passado entre conversas e o moreno respondeu prontamente a todas as perguntas que a Sra. Tachibana tinha sobre a Austrália. Eventualmente Ren e Ran fizeram as perguntas e durante alguns minutos ele basicamente resumiu sua rotina que era ginásio-casa, casa-ginásio. Os pais de Makoto o deixaram no início da escadaria, comunicando ao filho que retornariam depois que fizessem compras e pedindo que ele se refrescasse enquanto esperava.

A subida foi feita em silêncio, até a entrada da casa do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. A inevitável despedida, no entanto, não aconteceu e ele virou-se antes que sua companhia pudesse dar as costas e fugir novamente.

"Esta noite eu vou te esperar, Makoto."

"T-Talvez seja melhor conversarmos amanhã. Você deve estar cansado da viagem, Haru." Os olhos verdes não o encaravam diretamente e aquilo só serviu para alimentar um pouco mais sua ira.

"São pouco mais de onze da manhã, eu dormirei a tarde inteira, não se preocupe." Ele virou-se totalmente e o olhar que lançou foi autoexplicativo. "Eu vou te esperar."

"Certo..."

O amigo esforçou-se para sorrir e retirou as chaves do bolso à medida que Haru subia o restante dos degraus. Seu coração batia rápido e a sensação de tranquilidade começava a se dissipar. Ele queria conversar seriamente com Makoto e sabia que não existia outra alternativa, contudo, havia uma parte em seu coração que temia o resultado daquela conversa. _Ele disse que não me odeia, o que era o que mais me preocupava._ A porta de sua casa foi arrastada e ele avisou que chegara, mesmo sabendo que não haveria ninguém para recebê-lo. As malas foram deixadas no corredor e ele não se deu ao trabalho de desfazê-las ou arejar a casa.

As roupas foram retiradas pelo caminho e ao chegar ao banheiro Haru estava completamente nu. A torneira da banheira foi ligada e ele sentou-se e jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto e sentindo a água inundar aquele pequeno espaço. _Só mais algumas horas..._

 **x**

O moreno realmente dormiu, mas somente por metade da tarde. A outra metade foi passada limpando a casa, trocando a roupa de cama e dedicando-se às tarefas domésticas. Quando o sol finalmente se pôs, ele seguiu para a cozinha onde preparou a mesma coisa que havia comido no almoço e que fora comprada em uma rápida visita ao mercado: mackerel. Dessa vez, uma simples salada acompanhava o prato principal e ele acomodou-se em frente à mesinha de centro, assistindo a tv enquanto jantava. Após lavar a louça, Haru sentou-se na soleira do jardim, deixando que seus pés balançassem e sabendo que não tocariam o chão. _Hoje teremos uma bela noite._ O alaranjado havia dado espaço para o azul escuro, salpicado por brilhantes estrelas. A temperatura estava amena se comparada ao calor durante o dia e às vezes uma leve brisa soprava, mas não forte o bastante para mover seus cabelos.

Haru permaneceu sentado na mesma posição por longos minutos apenas admirando o céu. As noites na Austrália continham semelhante beleza, entretanto, Iwatobi reservava sensações que ele não encontraria em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo Tokyo. Todas as suas lembranças estavam ali, as boas e as ruins, e passar tanto tempo fora de casa o deixou saudoso. Ele recordou-se das centenas de noites de verão que passou exatamente ali, sentado naquela soleira e tendo Makoto como companhia. Os dois tomariam sorvetes recostados à porta de madeira, muitas vezes sem trocarem uma palavra. A companhia um do outro era suficiente e ele tinha certeza de que naquela época nenhum deles pensava que aquela calmaria pudesse acabar.

 _Ele virá?_ O moreno sabia que ainda não era oito da noite, mas para alguém que costumava viver em sua casa não tê-lo por perto era triste. A distância entre o Japão e a Austrália era compreensível, todavia, o que os separava naquele momento eram alguns lances de escada. _Talvez eu devesse ir lá._ Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele se pôs de pé, ansioso demais para ficar parado. Aquele movimento coincidiu com duas batidas na porta e seu estômago deu voltas, mas seus pés percorreram a curta distância com passos rápidos.

Makoto tinha um refratário de vidro em suas mãos e um sorriso tímido que combinava com sua camiseta listrada, decorada com um gato preto bordado em cima do bolso. Haru jamais poderia descrever o que sentiu ao vê-lo. Sentimentos e emoções nunca foram seu forte, porém, naquelas últimas semanas seu coração parecia andar de montanha russa, e estar ao lado daquela pessoa era ao mesmo tempo excitante e melancólico. _Eu não costumava me sentir dessa forma. Makoto é de casa, praticamente vive aqui, mas algo está diferente._ Ele esperava que a conversa que teriam pudesse dar as respostas que tanto necessitava.

"Minha mãe comprou uma melancia e pediu que eu trouxesse alguns pedaços para você."

"Obrigado."

Haru esticou as mãos, segurando o refratário e adentrando ao corredor, sabendo que seria acompanhado. As melancias foram colocadas na soleira do jardim, onde ele voltou a se sentar, servindo-se e ficando feliz ao ver que um pequenino saleiro acompanhava a sobremesa. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se do outro lado e aceitou o pedaço que lhe foi oferecido.

"Faz mais de um ano que eu estive aqui." Sua voz soou terna.

"Você visitava seus pais com frequência?"

"No primeiro ano da universidade sim, depois somente nos feriados e na época de férias. Eu passei a dar aula e não podia me ausentar."

"Makoto..."

"Eu sei," ele encarou o pedaço em suas mãos antes de mordê-lo. "Eu não vou mais fugir, Haru, mas você talvez não goste do que vou dizer."

O moreno tentou ao máximo soar natural, no entanto, a tensão que aquela frase causou foi difícil de disfarçar. Conversar seriamente com Makoto era algo que acontecia raramente, pois ambos sempre se compreenderam bem demais e sem a necessidade de longos diálogos. Contudo, o que aconteceu só provava que talvez aquela amizade precisasse muito mais do que olhares e silêncios cheios de significados.

"Eu quero que me diga o que aconteceu. O que eu fiz para que você decidisse se afastar de mim."

Makoto não respondeu prontamente.

O pedaço em sua mão terminou após quatro mordidas e a casca foi pousada em um canto do refratário. Os olhos esmeraldas fitaram o céu e depois de respirar fundo ele se pôs de pé, pisando no jardim e fazendo Haru arrepiar-se ao recordar-se da última conversa que tiveram e que fora exatamente naquele mesmo lugar e acompanhada por aquela sobremesa. _Dependendo do rumo dessa conversa eu nunca mais comerei melancia na vida..._

"Você se lembra do dia em que eu me eu me confessei a você?"

"Sim, no final da primavera."

"Estava quente, não como hoje, mas a tarde estava abafada." O amigo caminhava enquanto falava. "Aquela foi minha última tentativa de colocar um ponto final nos meus sentimentos. Eu fui apaixonado por você durante a vida toda, Haru, e em agosto me mudaria para Tokyo e você iria pouco depois para a Austrália. Eu precisava de alguma forma de conclusão para aqueles sentimentos."

"Você nunca me disse isso." Ele tornou-se sério. Haru se lembrava claramente das palavras de Makoto quando ele se confessou e nenhuma delas envolvia aquilo. _Ele gostava de mim desde que éramos crianças? Não é possível, são anos..._

"Eu sei. Naquele tempo não era importante, mas eu prometi que contaria tudo hoje a você." O sorriso pareceu triste. "Eu vim aqui esperando que você me rejeitasse, mas então você disse que estava tudo bem e que aceitava meus sentimentos. Eu não sabia o que fazer e fiquei muito feliz durante um tempo, mas então, conforme a realidade se aproximava, percebi que era uma questão de tempo até que eu acordasse daquele sonho. Se não bastasse a inevitável distância que estaria entre nós, eu não poderia mais ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que você não sentia o mesmo por mim e que só aceitou minha confissão por perna ou consideração."

"Isso não é verdade." O moreno fechou a mão que estava sobre a soleira de madeira. Aquele último comentário o deixou irritado. "Eu nunca senti pena de você, eu aceitei sua confissão porque parecia a coisa certa a fazer."

"Eu não estou te culpando de nada, Haru." Makoto parou de andar. "E também não importa. Eu precisava terminar aquele relacionamento, pois não era justo que você fosse para a Austrália e algo permanecesse te prendendo no Japão."

"Nós poderíamos ter pensado em alguma coisa. Eu não treino sempre, eu tenho férias e feriados..." _Makoto estava certo. Eu não gosto do que estou ouvindo._

"Você se lembra o que respondeu quando eu disse que gostaria que terminássemos?"

As sobrancelhas se juntaram devagar e a cena se repetiu diante de seus olhos, como se ele pudesse revê-la mais uma vez. Haru começava a entender porque as palavras de Makoto o incomodavam tanto e porque era tão difícil escutá-las. _Eu não sou a mesma pessoa. Eu realmente concordei com o término._ Seus lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e não havia nada que pudesse ser dito e que tivesse qualquer efeito. A responsabilidade pesava em seus ombros, entretanto, o peso em seu coração era muito maior.

"Sabe, quando você apenas concordou comigo doeu, mas me fez ter certeza de que era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu precisava te livrar daquele fardo e o que veio depois foi a minha vez de me livrar do meu." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da bermuda. "Eu escolhi deliberadamente me afastar de você, Haru, porque não havia nenhuma outra maneira de eu te esquecer. Os primeiros seis meses foram terríveis. Eu amava falar com você, fosse por mensagens ou através do telefone, mas depois que desligava eu me sentia miserável, pois não conseguia superar aqueles sentimentos. Então eu tive de tomar uma decisão e hoje sei que não foi a mais sábia, mas entenda, eu estava desesperado para te esquecer."

"Falar comigo... te machucava tanto assim?"

"Sim." Embora sua expressão não estivesse totalmente séria havia uma visível nuvem sobre os olhos verdes. "Nós sempre estivemos juntos por isso foi tão difícil me privar da sua presença, mesmo distante. Eu estava sempre ouvindo sobre você através de outras pessoas, principalmente Rin. Saber que você estava vivo e bem já era suficiente para mim."

O moreno havia juntado as mãos na metade da conversa e as encarava durante aquela pausa. Ele entendia os motivos do amigo e suas desconfianças haviam se mostrado corretas. Ele suspeito que o fim do relacionamento houvesse sido o catalisador, todavia, não ousou tocar no assunto. _Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa por esse afastamento. Foram inúmeras as vezes que encarei meu telefone ou a tela do computador, mas não tive coragem de entrar em contato._ Seus olhos se fecharam e as batidas de seu coração se tornaram mais rápidas, anunciando que seria uma questão de tempo até que ele começasse a sentir o mal-estar que o assombrava há meses. _Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Eu sugeri a conversa e preciso manter meu lado do acordo. Makoto deve ter juntado toda a sua coragem para me dizer essas coisas._

"Eu sinto muito," o pedido de desculpas soou baixo. Ele não estava acostumado a se desculpar com aquela pessoa. "Naquele dia, eu fui leviano com os seus sentimentos." _Não... não é somente isso._ Haru juntou as sobrancelhas e levou a mão esquerda até a altura do peito, apertando o tecido da camiseta azul escura. "Eu fui leviano com os meus próprios sentimentos. Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado sua confissão sem uma forte resolução da minha parte. Eu fui irresponsável e presumi que seus sentimentos por mim fossem garantidos somente por que éramos amigos de infância, desculpe."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Haru." A ternura naquelas palavras tornou seu coração ainda mais apertado. "Eu só estou expondo o que aconteceu para que possamos virar essa página."

"Não, eu preciso. Eu não entendia os meus próprios sentimentos. Quando você se confessou, Makoto, eu aceitei porque realmente acreditava que fosse o curso natural que as coisas deveriam seguir."

"Éramos dois garotos, Haru, não existe nada de natural nisso." Makoto colocou a mão na nuca e pareceu incomodado. "Eu sempre soube que meu amor não era natural. Eu me confessei certo de que me rejeitaria por sentir nojo ao saber que outro homem nutria aqueles sentimentos por você."

"Eu jamais sentiria isso." Suas sobrancelhas voltaram a se juntar.

"Eu sei e quando você me aceitou eu fiquei tão feliz que chorei quando cheguei em casa, mas depois... depois eu me dei conta do peso que havia colocado em suas costas, principalmente quando começamos a ficar mais próximos. Você aceitou minha confissão, mas não fazia ideia de que vinha com beijos e outras coisas, não é?"

Ele sentiu-se corar e virou o rosto automaticamente para o outro lado. Haru lembrava-se _muito bem_ dos momentos íntimos, ainda que não houvessem sido muitos. _Makoto foi meu primeiro beijo._ Na época, aquele contato não lhe tirou muitos pensamentos e ele não deu a devida importância. Beijar parecia complicado e todas as vezes que Makoto o tocava a timidez falava mais alto e ele acabava se esquivando. O moreno não costumava pensar profundamente nas necessidades físicas inerentes a um relacionamento. Sua própria intimidade sempre foi vista como obrigação e ele preferia cruzar uma piscina de um quilômetro sem pausas a passar um minuto desvendando o próprio o corpo.

Porém, isso foi _antes_.

Antes de descobrir que seus sentimentos por Makoto sempre existiram, mas estiveram adormecidos e mascarados por uma íntima e sólida amizade. Aquela situação toda serviu unicamente para que ele se arrependesse por não ter dado valor àquele amor quando ele foi confessado. Os poucos beijos eram lembrados todas as noites e sempre o faziam corar. Depois que o reencontrou, ao voltar da Austrália, Haru pegou-se sentindo coisas que nunca havia sentido: arrepios, calafrios e desejos. O auge de suas descobertas aconteceu após seu primeiro sonho erótico com o amigo, que o fez levantar do futon de Nagisa e ir às pressas até o banheiro. E, então, pela primeira vez em vinte anos ele sentiu real prazer em tocar-se, apesar de que aquela realização tenha sido seguida por culpa e vergonha.

As descobertas, no entanto, não foram somente físicas. Certas atitudes que não lhe causariam reação alguma em outro tempo agora faziam seu sangue ferver. Um bom exemplo foi a irritação que Haru sentiu ao ver o modo como Makoto estava constantemente em contato com outras pessoas. O amigo sempre foi amável e gentil, mas aquela gentileza, sendo destinada a outros, não lhe agradava. _Naquela noite que ele dividiu a cama com Nagisa eu praticamente não peguei no sono. Eu sabia que era egoísmo, mas queria puxá-lo para o futon. Eu não tinha ideia de que era tão possessivo. Ele me faz descobrir coisas novas sobre mim todos os dias._

O resultado de todas aquelas realizações não o surpreendeu, somente foi motivo para tristeza. Makoto estava livre de seus sentimentos, contudo, ele havia se tornado refém de emoções tardias e que, aparentemente, já haviam sido esquecidas. Aquela conversa provavelmente tiraria o peso das costas do amigo, mas o seu continuaria indefinidamente e Haru se perguntava se aquela não seria sua punição por ter percebido tarde demais que sempre esteve apaixonado por Makoto.

"Ouça, Haru," O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se, afastou o refratário e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Isso tudo é passado. Ter você ao meu lado novamente é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. Eu senti muita falta da sua amizade e se você ainda estiver disposto eu ficarei imensamente feliz se pudéssemos ser amigos mais uma vez. Eu prometo não me afastar nunca mais de você."

 _Passado..._ Ele virou o rosto para encará-lo e engoliu seco. Seu coração tornou-se aflito e o moreno sentiu o peito mover-se com rapidez conforme a respiração começava a ser feita manualmente. A ansiedade e o medo o envolveram e a sensação de que ficaria sem ar e acabaria se afogando foi tão forte que por um instante ele achou que fosse desmaiar.

"Você está bem, Haru?" Os olhos verdes o encararam preocupados.

Um toque.

A mão direita tocou seu rosto e toda a angústia desapareceu, como a água descendo por um ralo. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e Haru entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele já havia percebido que ao lado dos amigos suas crises passavam rapidamente ou até mesmo nem sequer aconteciam, entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que ele compreendia exatamente a raiz do problema.

Era realmente passado? Havia alguma chance, a menor que fosse, de Makoto ainda nutrir algum sentimento por ele além da amizade? Se sim, Haru se sentia confiante o bastante para tentar uma aproximação? Ele não sabia.

Ele não fazia ideia se tinha o que era preciso para conquistar uma pessoa, ainda mais Makoto que era popular e provavelmente o interesse amoroso de várias pessoas, mas não poderia ficar com essa dúvida em seu coração. Naquela noite eles estavam sendo honestos, não? E honestidade era uma estrada de mão dupla.

"Makoto, eu quero que me responda com sinceridade," O moreno inclinou-se e suas mãos o seguraram pela camiseta, apertando o tecido entre seus dedos, "mesmo que isso signifique me machucar, eu não me importo."

"C-Certo," O amigo o olhou ainda mais preocupado, "eu prometo."

Haru engoliu seco, respirou fundo e fez a pergunta que mudaria o curso de sua vida para sempre:

"Você ainda me ama?"

Makoto claramente não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras, visto que a mudança em sua postura e fisionomia foi visível. Seus olhos passaram de preocupados e gentis para sérios, e suas mãos se ergueram tocando as de Haru e as retirando de sua camiseta. Aquele foi um momento difícil, e ele ouvia as batidas de seu coração como se estivesse em sua garganta. O silêncio, todavia, foi a pior parte e cada segundo tinha o peso equivalente ao de horas. Ele queria repetir a pergunta, mas sabia que aquela coragem momentânea foi fruto de seu desespero. Espontaneidade não era característica de sua personalidade.

"Haru..." As mãos que seguravam as suas se abaixaram e os dedos se entrelaçaram discretamente. "Eu disse, não foi? Que você não iria gostar do que ouviria? Eu te amei durante a vida toda e muita coisa aconteceu..."

 _Ele vai me rejeitar. Makoto vai me rejeitar com toda a gentileza do mundo e e_ —

"Você não supera esse tipo de sentimento. O amor que eu sinto por você é para a vida toda, mesmo que você não goste de saber disso."

Haru sentiu como se houvesse mergulhado em uma profunda e límpida piscina. A tensão, os problemas e a vida lá _fora_ desapareceram completamente e nada mais importou além daquele momento. Seu braço direito moveu-se, seguido pelo esquerdo, como em uma braçada. Todavia, eles não cortaram a água e seus dedos, na verdade, voltaram a puxar a camiseta de Makoto, que nessa altura estava toda amassada... ou fadada a isso. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e tudo fez sentido. Se sua atitude seria repreendida futuramente pouco importava; a única forma de seguir em frente era deixar os medos para trás e abraçar o desconhecido, o que, naquele instante, estava longe de ser totalmente estrangeiro.

Ele conhecia aquela pessoa a sua vida inteira.

Moralmente ele nunca concordaria com aquela atitude, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a forma como seu corpo se lembrava de cada detalhe. Seus lábios tocaram os de Makoto e, ao contrário do último beijo trocado na sacada de Nagisa, aquele não foi tímido, gentil e transbordando medos e inseguranças. O moreno não havia beijado ninguém na vida além de Makoto e certamente não saberia explicar onde aprendeu tamanha ousadia, porém, não foi difícil deixar que sua língua invadisse a boca do amigo.

Toda ação gerava uma reação e Haru sabia que sua atitude seria respondida à altura. As mãos envolveram sua cintura e ele sentiu o corpo sentar sobre o colo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos com facilidade enquanto o beijo era intensificado. As sensações que aquela carícia proporcionava seriam impossíveis de serem descritas. Ele não havia sentido nada igual antes, assim como nunca achou que desejaria outro ser humano como desejava Makoto. Seu grande amor sempre foi a água e ele achou que ela seria suficiente. _Eu estava errado. Aquele que eu sempre precisarei para o resto da vida é Makoto._

O moreno não teve ideia de quanto tempo ficaram presos naquele beijo e nem como suas costas encontraram o piso de madeira da soleira. As bocas se entreabriram sedentas e necessitadas por ar, no entanto, os lábios se conservaram próximos, esbarrando e provocando, como se esperassem para ver quem cederia primeiro. Isso, claro, até a realidade atingir Makoto, e seus olhos embaçados por desejo se arregalarem e ele se jogar para trás, encarando-o com assombro. _Eu não posso permitir que ele peça desculpas._

"D-Des—"

"Eu te amo, Makoto." Sua primeira confissão saiu como algo que ele diria para a moça da loja de conveniência ou o atendente de qualquer restaurante familiar. Contudo, intimamente seu coração batia acelerado e ele desejou ser mais expressivo e menos introvertido. "Eu estou atrasado, desculpe."

A última parte foi seguida por um toque naquela bela e gentil face. Ele não sabia nenhum outro modo de transmitir seu amor e entre calar-se para sempre e ouvir uma rejeição, a segunda opção não soava ruim. O amigo jamais o magoaria intencionalmente e se seus sentimentos permaneciam inalterados, então Haru tinha a chance de finalmente oferecer o amor que aquela pessoa tanto merecia.

"Você está falando sério, Haruka?" A indagação veio seguida por duas fortes mãos que o seguraram pelos braços. _Eu me esqueço como ele é grande e forte._ O incômodo em seus membros não foi nada se comparado à estranheza por ouvir-se chamado daquela forma. Makoto _nunca_ o chamava de Haruka.

"Eu não brincaria com essas coisas, e não me chame de Haruka, Makoto."

"D-Desculpe, mas..." O rapaz aliviou o aperto, porém, suas mãos permaneceram onde estavam.

"Eu percebi meus sentimentos tarde demais, eu sei. Eu precisei que você me abandonasse para que tudo fizesse sentido." A cada palavra ele lutava para tentar soar o mais sincero possível. Aquele beijo foi sua melhor cartada e nele foram depositadas todas as frases que ele infelizmente não seria capaz de formular. "Se... se você não sentir o mesmo, apenas me diga, eu não qu—"

"Eu te amo." Os olhos esmeraldas se tornaram sérios e o doce e gentil Makoto Tachibana transformou-se em um convicto homem de quase vinte anos que tinha literalmente à sua frente o amor de sua vida e que faria o impossível para não perdê-lo. "Eu sempre te amei e tenho certeza absoluta de não há espaço para mais ninguém em meu coração. Meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos."

Makoto tocou as mãos de Haru, acariciando-as com seus dedos e levando-as até os lábios, onde depositou um gentil beijo, seguido por um daqueles sorrisos que o moreno amava. _Ele vai chorar..._ Haru sentiu-se sorrir ao vê-lo passar as costas de uma das mãos rapidamente sobre os olhos e aquele foi sem dúvidas o momento mais tranquilo desde seu retorno ao Japão. Ele não sabia o que fariam a partir daquele dia e como lidariam com a distância. Nada disso importaria pelo menos até o final de julho. Ambos dariam aqueles passos lado a lado e decisão alguma os separaria novamente. _Então é assim que Rin se sente._ Haru sempre imaginou como o amigo conseguia viver visitando o Japão a cada oportunidade.

"Haru..." A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade. "E-Eu posso... te beijar de novo?"

"Você vai pedir todas as vezes?"

"S-Sim, digo, não! Q-Quero dizer, e-eu não sei..." O modo como aquele homem perdia-se nas palavras e corava como um adolescente fez seu coração tornar-se apertado. Makoto era fascinante. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Você pode fazer o que quiser." Haru tentou soou o mais indiferente que conseguia. "Eu farei o que quiser também."

"Então... eu posso?"

Ele meneou a cabeça discretamente em positivo e foi impossível não arrepiar-se quando a mão tocou seu rosto, acariciando a pele antes do beijo. Qualquer outro sentimento além do grande amor que sentia por aquela pessoa desapareceu e Haru deixou-se mergulhar completamente em Makoto, sentindo-o em seus braços e decidido a cuidar e proteger aquela pessoa pelo resto de sua vida. Suas mãos precisaram de uma dose extra de coragem até tocarem os largos ombros. Não demorou a que ambos estivessem grudados mais uma vez e o beijo teria durado mais tempo se dessa vez não partisse do moreno a pausa. _Eu estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante._

"Makoto, que horas são?"

"Horas?" Ele precisou de alguns segundos para processar a pergunta. "Oito e dezoito."

"Que horas o ginásio fecha?"

"Nove horas eu acho, por quê?"

"Eu preciso que venha comigo."

Haru colocou-se de pé e o puxou pelo pulso, cruzando a sala e chegando a porta de entrada em uma velocidade absurda. Seus tênis foram colocados entre diversas perguntas e Makoto repetia os gestos mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Para onde vamos, Haru? E sua casa? Nós deixamos a porta da sala aberta!"

"Ninguém vai entrar." Ele trancou somente a entrada e se apressou a descer as escadas, pulando vários degraus. "Avise sua mãe que vamos ao ginásio. Não, por telefone."

"Não chegaremos a tempo, vamos deixar isso para amanhã, Haru."

"Nós correremos. Vamos, Makoto."

Os dois se encararam e o amigo se pôs a correr.

O céu estrelado daquela noite era decorado por uma belíssima lua cheia que serviu como guia enquanto os dois jovens corriam pelas calçadas, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Haru sentiu a gota de suor escorrer por seu rosto, pingando ao chegar ao queixo e o lembrando de todas as vezes que eles percorreram aqueles caminhos. Não importava onde ele estivesse Iwatobi sempre seria sua casa e Makoto o seu porto seguro.

Eles chegaram ao ginásio em cima da hora e foi o rapaz de cabelos castanhos quem precisou dar as explicações necessárias para que o vigia os deixasse entrar. Com a desculpa de que Sasabe-san havia ligado e pedido que eles buscassem algo na piscina principal, os dois adentraram as instalações e assim que pisaram no chão de mármore o moreno desfez-se dos tênis, da camiseta úmida com suor e daquela bermuda que servia somente para restringir seus movimentos.

"H-Haru, espere."

Makoto tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas era tarde demais. A bermuda de natação preta com detalhes roxos era a única coisa que omitia sua nudez e o moreno parou ao encarar a larga piscina. _Já faz meses..._ Ele fitou a cristalina água e assim que se viu refletido fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, colocando-se em posição. _Tudo ficará bem. Eu tenho certeza._ Seus joelhos se flexionaram e sua mente tornou-se branca. Não havia ansiedade, tremedeiras ou crises. Seus braços se projetaram à frente e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a inexplicável sensação de tranquilidade quando seu corpo mergulhou dentro da piscina.

A água o tocava com gentileza e dessa vez ele não poderia compará-la ao toque de um amante. _Makoto tem mãos grandes e pesadas. Ele me faz sentir seguro. Desculpe,_ Haru sentiu como se precisasse fazer aquele comunicado oficialmente _, mas eu finalmente encontrei alguém que amo mais do que você._ A sensação da água entre seus músculos a cada braçada havia se tornado menos rígida, como se ela o estivesse deixando ir. _Eu amo Makoto._

Haru cruzou a piscina, retornando à borda e sendo recebido pelos ternos olhos verdes que estiveram sobre ele durante toda a sua vida. A mão que tanto ansiava lhe foi oferecida e ele a aceitou sem hesitação. Entretanto, ao contrário do que Makoto provavelmente esperava, ele não se permitiu ser puxado, pelo contrário. Suas pernas tocaram a parede da piscina e o moreno se jogou para trás, puxando-o para baixo e vendo-o cair como barulho. Makoto emergiu em segundos, a roupa completamente ensopada, mas uma expressão gentil e amigável.

"Isso é errado, Haru-chan."

"Não me chame de Haru-chan," ele deu um passo à frente e eliminou a distância entre eles. "Você acha que é errado?"

"Muitas pessoas vão achar."

"Você?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tocou suas mãos que estavam dentro da água e daquele ângulo os olhos esmeraldas pareciam ainda mais brilhantes.

"Não existe nada mais certo do que eu e você."

O moreno foi puxado para cima e o beijo que trocaram foi longo. _Eu achei que a resposta era a Austrália. Quando nadei contra Rin eu percebi que amava a água e que a adrenalina de uma competição era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu estava parcialmente certo. Eu continuo querendo isso, mas a outra metade eu deixei aqui._ Suas mãos se tornaram mais apertadas sobre os ombros de Makoto, como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse dentro da piscina. O barulho do beijo ecoava pelo ginásio e Haru sentiu-se sorrir durante a carícia, certo de que os beijos de Makoto definitivamente tinham o delicioso e genuíno gosto da liberdade que ele sempre buscou.

 _Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10 - Nagisa & Rei

**Capítulo 10 - Nagisa & Rei  
**

Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que entrou na casa.

Nagisa soube que alguma coisa havia acontecido pela maneira como foi recebido. Haru arrastou a porta de entrada após a terceira batida e sua expressão estava tão alterada que por um momento ele permaneceu imóvel admirando o amigo. As bochechas estavam coradas e o ar ao seu redor parecia leve, mas foram os olhos que o denunciaram e confirmaram suas suspeitas. Eles brilhavam e as nuvens que durante semanas apagaram aquele belo azul haviam desaparecido completamente.

A razão daquela súbita alteração estava na cozinha quando ele entrou na sala. Makoto o cumprimentou em voz alta do outro cômodo, desculpando-se por não poder atendê-lo naquele instante. Rin já havia chegado e estava sentado na soleira de madeira do jardim, recostado à porta e bebericando algo que parecia limonada.

"Você está atrasado, Nagisa."

"Desculpe, mas eu estava ajudando minhas irmãs com algumas coisas." Os olhos rosados correram a sala. Se Rin estava lá, isso significava que... "Onde está Sou-chan?"

"Na cozinha, com Makoto." O ruivo respondeu dando o último gole em seu suco.

"Aqueles dois se tornaram bons amigos, quem diria!"

Nagisa sorriu ao lembrar-se do começo daquela amizade. Inicialmente, Makoto manteve certa distância de Sousuke ao descobrir suas conversas parcialmente "ameaçadoras" com Haru. O convívio provavelmente o fez mudar de ideia, embora o louro não soubesse se os dois haviam sentado e debatido suas diferenças ou deixaram que a vida seguisse seu curso. O que ele sim sabia é que vê-los lado a lado parecia extremamente natural, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

"Eles conversaram, não foi?" Haru havia se dirigido à cozinha e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para obter respostas. "Haru-chan parece tão feliz."

"Eu também notei." Rin tinha os olhos na mesma direção. "Makoto está sorrindo feito um idiota."

"Não diga isso, Rin-chan, ele merece." Nagisa sentiu-se sorrir novamente. "Ele esperou a vida inteira por esse momento."

O sorriso se desfez gradativamente até tornar-se uma fina linha. A felicidade que sentia pelos amigos era pura e genuína, porém, ao mesmo tempo o fazia lembrar-se de sua atual situação e que estava longe de ser ideal ou próxima de um final feliz. Ele sentia-se um pouco deslocado no meio dos dois pares. Parte dele queria ter ligado e cancelado o jantar, mas seria injusto não vê-los simplesmente porque não se sentia feliz. _Eu preciso aproveitar cada segundo ao lado deles. Rin-chan e Haru-chan voltarão para a Austrália em algumas semanas e só nos veremos no Natal._

"Nagisa, você falou com Rei?"

A pergunta o puxou de volta à realidade com violência. Nagisa sentiu-se engolir seco e seu estômago deu voltas. Era impossível encará-lo diretamente, no entanto, Rin não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava sem uma resposta.

"Rei-chan está muito ocupado com a universidade. Nós conversaremos eventualmente." A réplica soou padronizada.

"Isso não combina com você," o ruivo levantou-se e tocou a cabeça loura, "você deveria estar feliz e gargalhando. Deixe os assuntos chatos para mim e Haru."

Nagisa o viu se afastar com o copo vazio, mas não conseguiu erguer os olhos. Seu coração havia se tornado aquecido com aquele comentário e saber que tinha o apoio e carinho dos amigos era mais do que suficiente para superar aquela fase. _Eu não menti. Eu e Rei-chan conversaremos, um dia, mas nada será como antes. Eu fui rude e disse coisas que o machucaram na última vez que nos falamos._ O louro sentou-se no lugar à frente de onde estava Rin e deixou que o ar fresco do fim de tarde entrasse por seus pulmões. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele nada fez além de ouvir Haru e Rin pseudo-discutindo na cozinha e desejando que aqueles dias pacíficos durassem para sempre.

A última conversa com Rei havia acontecido graças a uma oportunidade criada pelos amigos. Nagisa tinha certeza de que se dependesse dele aquela ligação não teria acontecido. Ele estava chateado, contudo, não queria desperdiçar a chance que lhe havia sido dada. _Cada um deles estava preso em seus próprios problemas, mas deixaram as diferenças de lado para que eu tivesse coragem de fazer o mesmo._ Encontrar o nome do amante em sua agenda de telefones nunca era tarefa árdua. Ele era seu número um, o único com um toque diferente. Entretanto, a determinação demorou alguns minutos para se manifestar e Nagisa passou aquele tempo deitado em sua própria cama, encarando as fotos que tiraram juntos na última vez que se viram e questionando se um dia voltariam a sorrir daquela forma.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados atendeu, como de costume, após o segundo toque.

Os cumprimentos iniciais foram feitos e não demorou a que seu interlocutor mencionasse o que havia acontecido e por que ele não atendera ao telefone no dia anterior. _Na última ligação outra pessoa atendeu. Eu fiquei tão irritado que não atendi as demais ligações de Rei-chan._ O louro conservou-se alguns segundos em silêncio até conseguir responder, não com uma explicação mas uma pergunta.

"Quem atendeu?" A pergunta foi redundante. Ele sabia muito bem quem havia atendido.

"Um amigo. Eu estava tomando banho."

A resposta definitivamente não era o que ele esperava. Seus belos olhos rosados piscaram longamente e Nagisa respirou fundo antes de continuar. A conversa que teriam em seguida seria desastrosa em vários níveis, e parte dele se arrependia de certas escolhas de palavras e frases. _Eu estava muito frustrado e mais o acusei do que questionei._ Em todos os momentos Rei afirmou que o rapaz não passava de um colega que morava na mesma república e que estava no mesmo curso que ele. Saber que outra pessoa tinha o privilégio de sua atenção basicamente por 24 horas foi o catalisador da briga. Entre os vários "Nagisa, por favor, vamos conversar quando você estiver mais calmo" e "Você está distorcendo minhas palavras", ele pegou-se sugerindo a última coisa que se passava por seu coração, mas a primeira a deixar sua boca:

"Nee, Rei, vamos terminar. Eu não consigo mais viver dessa forma."

As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, porém, ele recusou-se a ouvir-se chorar. A negativa do amante soou alta e foi a vez de Rei mostrar-se frustrado. A conversa durou poucos minutos após aquela infeliz ideia e a ligação foi encerrada sem nenhum prospecto de contato por ambas as partes. O amante suspirou e desejou um neutro "Cuide-se" antes de desligar e pouco depois Haru e Makoto chegaram ao apartamento. Rei não voltou a ligar ou enviar mensagem e Nagisa retornou a Iwatobi com o peito apertado. Tudo o fazia lembrar-se do tempo que passaram juntos e a realização de que aqueles doces momentos talvez fizessem parte do passado fez seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

A presença de alguém o fez piscar e aquele instante de tristeza e reflexão passou ao avistar Makoto deixando a cozinha. O amigo vestia uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda verde escura e aproximou-se com passos curtos, oferecendo um gentil sorriso ao ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

"Eu trouxe os refrigerantes. Mal posso esperar pelas pizzas!" Nagisa bateu palmas animado.

"Obrigado, Nagisa. Haru fez os pedidos há algum tempo, então acho que elas devem chegar logo." Makoto olhou de cima do ombro e pareceu preocupado.

"Não se preocupe, Sou-chan sabe cozinhar. E o que vocês estão fazendo? Batatas fritas?"

"Sim, Haru e Rin disseram que queriam comer batatas fritas _e_ pizzas."

"Soa muito bom para mim! O jantar perfeito para um sábado à noite!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ainda lançou alguns olhares na direção da cozinha antes de suspirar. Nagisa tocou seu ombro, demonstrando apoio moral, mas o olhar que recebeu o desarmou totalmente. Nenhum dos amigos exercia tanto poder sobre ele quanto Makoto. Um mero olhar e ele sentia-se mais uma vez como aquele garotinho cujo coração batia forte quando o via. _Bem, ele foi meu primeiro amor..._

Aqueles sentimentos nunca declarados só foram explicados quando eles se reencontraram. O amor que sentia pelo amigo não era romântico ou sexual, e sim fraterno. _Eu tenho somente irmãs. Ele é meu irmão mais velho ideal._ Por isso, todas as vezes que aqueles belíssimos e ansiosos olhos esmeraldas o encaravam com preocupação ele sentia-se afortunado por ter a amizade e o carinho daquela pessoa.

"Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não é?"

"Sim, eu sei."

"Em qualquer hora e qualquer lugar..."

"Sim..."

A grande mão tocou seus cabelos louros, bagunçando-os enquanto os afagava. Nagisa corou e riu ao olhar ao redor.

"Haru-chan ficará bravo se ver você fazendo isso, Mako-chan."

"Ele entenderia." Makoto sorriu, mas parou.

"Eu não entenderia," o louro encostou-se melhor à porta de madeira, "eu não gostaria de ver aquele que amo tocar outra pessoa."

"Mesmo se eu explicasse que estou tentando consolar um amigo que, embora esteja aqui, parece estar em outro lugar?"

O louro engoliu seco, abaixando os olhos e resignando-se. Quem ele queria enganar? Mesmo que todos os demais fossem cegos, Makoto era capaz de ver através de seus sorrisos e mentir para aquela pessoa era impossível.

"Eu ficarei bem, de verdade. Só preciso de algum tempo."

"Eu estarei aqui, está bem?"

Nagisa corou, antecipando o toque em sua cabeça, no entanto, ele coincidiu com a campainha e a figura de Haru surgiu imediatamente. Makoto recuou a mão antes de proceder e pelo olhar que o moreno lançou naquela direção, ao cruzar a sala, Nagisa tinha certeza de que o amigo esteve observando o tempo todo. _Desculpe por monopolizá-lo, Haru-chan._ Makoto se pôs de pé, avisando que iria à cozinha pegar a toalha para colocar na mesinha de centro. Rin surgiu ao mesmo tempo, avisando que Sousuke havia terminado de fritar as batatas. _Nós finalmente estamos juntos. Eu preciso dar o meu melhor, embora nem todos estejam presentes._

O que aconteceu quando ele se levantou foi muito rápido para que sua mente processasse. Nagisa viu as costas de Makoto desaparecer na cozinha, Rin pegar o controle da televisão e os sons de passos apressados vindos da entrada. Os olhos rosados se desviaram e ele pensou que Haru houvesse esquecido parte do dinheiro das pizzas. Instinto o fez levar a mão até o bolso da bermuda onde estava sua carteira, contudo, assim que a tocou seu mundo parou.

Não fora Haru quem surgiu pelo curto corredor da entrada.

Aquele que havia parado no meio da sala, respirando com dificuldade e curvado à frente vestia roupa social, mesmo o verão estando no auge. Ele era mais alto e esguio do que Haru, os cabelos um pouco mais longos e durante o tempo que não se viram sua beleza havia mudado de charmosa para absolutamente tentadora. Ao seu lado, Nagisa notou o olhar de Rin, mas nenhum músculo de seu corpo ousou se mover. _Isso é uma miragem. Ele não está aqui. Ele está na Inglaterra com o novo amigo..._

"N-Nagisa..." A voz soou cortada pela falta de ar, entretanto, foi suficiente para lembrá-lo de todas as vezes que a havia escutado.

"Rei-chan..."

Os olhos violetas se ergueram e Rei cruzou a sala, parando à sua frente e o olhando de cima. O louro o encarou, mas não teve tempo de formular qualquer pergunta. Seu braço direito foi puxado com força e a próxima coisa que ele soube é que deixava a casa de Haru com os mesmos passos largos e determinados de sua companhia.

"Desculpe, mas eu pegarei Nagisa emprestado por hoje."

 **x**

 _Eu preciso me desculpar com Haru-san, Makoto-san, Rin-san e Yamazaki-san._ Foi a primeira coisa a cruzar sua mente quando ele transpôs a porta e ganhou a escadaria. Seus passos eram largos e firmes, mas não tão firmes quanto os dedos que prendiam o pulso daquele que vinha um pouco atrás, acompanhando seu ritmo e mantendo a cabeça baixa. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Ele afrouxou a mão ao chegar à metade do caminho e surpreendeu-se ao ver a outra parte entrelaçar os dedos. Por um momento seus passos quase cessaram, porém, eles continuaram até o final da escadaria. Havia muito que ser dito e ouvido, mas não ali.

Rei abriu a porta do carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua e fez sinal para que Nagisa entrasse. Os dois se encararam e nada foi dito. O louro sentou-se no assento do passageiro e o veículo deslizou pela rua, deixando para trás os amigos e aquela cena que ele sabia que o assombraria por dias.

"Seu pai sabe que você pegou o carro?"

"Sim," Rei se esforçava para não encará-lo. Olhá-lo fazia seus dedos formigarem e a vontade de tocá-lo era forte demais. "Mas eu não vou te levar para minha casa. Nós vamos para outro lugar."

Nagisa não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto na direção de sua janela em uma muda aceitação de que qualquer tentativa de diálogo teria de esperar até chegarem ao destino final. O rapaz de cabelos azulados respeitou o silêncio, não somente por consideração à situação, mas por não se sentir à vontade para tratar de algo tão importante dentro do carro. _Só mais um pouco._ Seus olhos e atenção estavam no volante, no entanto, era impossível ignorar a consciente presença ao seu lado. Por duas vezes ele achou que Nagisa fosse dizer algo, contudo, sua companhia somente moveu-se no assento.

O hotel não ficava afastado da casa de Haru e ele estacionou próximo à entrada. O local não era luxuoso ou exuberante, apenas um prédio de oito andares que geralmente abrigava trabalhadores que faziam horas extras e não conseguiriam pegar o último trem de volta para casa. A chave do quarto dançava dentro do bolso da calça, retirada na recepção antes de sua rápida visita à casa de Haru. As recepcionistas fizeram uma polida reverência ao vê-lo passar e Rei seguiu até os elevadores, sentindo que aquele momento não poderia ser mais evitado.

"Quando você chegou?" A pergunta foi feita assim que entraram no elevador.

"Hoje de manhã," ele engoliu seco ao sentir os ombros quase se esbarrando devido ao espaço restrito.

"Você descansou?"

"Sim, dormi durante o voo."

"Bom..."

A porta abriu-se ao chegar ao terceiro andar e eles caminharam pelo corredor até parar em frente ao quarto de nº 15. O local era pequeno, com espaço somente para uma cama de casal, uma cômoda e um aparelho de ar condicionado. Havia duas portas, uma para entrada e saída e a outra para o banheiro, que seguia a metade da metragem do quarto. Uma grossa cortina omitia parte da claridade que vinha da rua já iluminada e a primeira coisa que Rei fez ao entrar foi abri-la e deixar que o ar entrasse e, com isso, esperando que os ânimos se apaziguassem.

O louro parou do outro lado da cama e ali permaneceu. A certeza de que não havia mais empecilhos para que aquela conversa acontecesse não o surpreendeu. Ele havia cruzado literalmente o outro lado do mundo para estar ali naquele exato instante _. Eu praticamente invadi a casa de Haru-san e o arrastei comigo. Nagisa não fez nenhuma pergunta, apenas me seguiu._ Os óculos vermelhos foram ajeitados e seus braços se cruzaram. Só havia uma maneira de começar aquela conversa e era declarando sua opinião:

"Nós não vamos terminar, Nagisa."

Os olhos rosados se ergueram e o encararam diretamente, entretanto, não houve resposta. Ao invés disso, o amante (ainda amante?) retirou seus tênis e os deixou na porta junto com as meias coloridas. Seu joelho direito apoiou-se sobre a cama e ele sentou-se.

"Você deixou a Inglaterra somente para falar comigo pessoalmente?"

"Sim."

"Entendo..." Ele esticou as pernas e tocou a roupa de cama com os dedos. "Nee, Rei-chan, vamos fazer amor."

"Nagisa, eu estou falando sério."

"Eu também. Você me trouxe da casa de Haru-chan direto para um hotel, o que acha que eu deveria pensar? E sexo é a única coisa que aparentemente temos em comum... eu acho."

"Meus pais estão em casa e os seus também. Aqui é o melhor lugar para _conversarmos_ sem sermos importunados."

"Como você sabe que meus pais estão em casa?"

"Eu fui até lá antes de seguir para a casa de Haru-san."

A resposta pareceu atingir Nagisa de alguma forma, pois sua postura mudou. O meio sorriso que seguiu aquelas primeiras provocações desapareceu e ele ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos estavam sérios e Rei soube que eles finalmente conversariam.

"Eu não posso continuar," a voz do louro sempre foi fina e energética, características de sua personalidade. Porém, nos raros momentos em que estava bravo ou sério ela ganhava um tom pesado e muitas vezes ele parecia até mesmo outra pessoa. "Do jeito que estamos eu não posso continuar."

"Antes de eu ir para a Inglaterra nós conversamos."

"Eu sei, está bem? Mas estou dizendo _agora_ que não posso. Você pode voltar para a Inglaterra, eu não me importo, mas não vou ficar preso nesse relacionamento."

 _Preso..._ O rapaz de cabelos azulados sentiu a pontada em seu peito e seu maxilar juntou-se com força. Ele conhecia Nagisa melhor do que ninguém e sabia que o amante muitas vezes dizia coisas que não queria simplesmente por estar de cabeça quente. _Esse é um desses momentos. Ele está irritado, não deixe que isso diminua seu espírito!_ O mantra foi repetido mentalmente e ele precisou respirar fundo para continuar.

"Você continua me amando?"

"O quê?" Nagisa entrou na defensiva, como um gato acuado. "Do que você está falando?"

"Você quer terminar comigo porque deixou de me amar?"

"Claro que não. Eu não sou assim tão volúvel."

"Você encontrou outra pessoa?"

A resposta veio na forma de um travesseiro voador que acertou Rei em cheio no meio do rosto, sem que ele pudesse ter qualquer chance de esquivar-se. Os olhos de Nagisa estavam apertados e seu rosto absurdamente vermelho, demonstrando claramente sua indignação com aquela pergunta.

"O infiel aqui não sou eu." Ele colocou-se de pé e ainda mantendo a cama entre eles. "Não fui eu quem encontrou outra pessoa na primeira oportunidade."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas."

"Não? Então você não estava morando com outra pessoa? O mesmo cara que vivia para cima e para baixo com você a ponto de atender seu telefone enquanto você estava no banho? No banho depois de fazer o quê? Eu não sou idiota, Rei."

Rei colocou a mão no bolso da calça social e retirou o aparelho celular.

Ao deixar a Inglaterra, ele suspeitou que aquela situação havia surgido em decorrência de um patético mal entendido. _Eu sabia que deixá-lo sozinho seria um erro._ Nagisatinha sérios problemas com a ideia de abandono e solidão, isso desde a época em que se separou dos amigos quando era criança. O louro sempre fez o impossível para manter todos juntos, então era de se esperar que o ingresso na vida adulta se mostrasse um obstáculo. _Eu deveria ter ficado ao lado dele desde o começo._

"Eu não acredito que você vai usar o telefone enquanto conversamos." A voz tornou-se mais grossa. "Eu vou embora."

"Aqui." Rei jogou o telefone sobre a cama. "É por essa pessoa que você acha que eu te troquei?"

Seu interlocutor virou-se e demorou alguns segundos para pegar o aparelho de cima da cama e, quando o fez, o movimento foi ríspido. Quando o segurou, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seus dedos passaram as demais fotos com pressa.

"Esse é o Peter...?"

"Sim."

"Oh." Nagisa pousou o celular na cama com gentileza e pareceu visivelmente surpreso. "T-Talvez você tenha mudado de gosto."

"Nagisa..."

"Eu não acredito que esse é o Peter..."

Ele sentou-se e escondeu o rosto corado entre as mãos. Rei suspirou e pegou o aparelho, encarando a última foto que havia sido vista e que fora tirada no mês passado durante um grupo de estudos. O rapaz de cabelos azulados estava sentado próximo à janela e ao seu lado estava o colega de turma. Peter possuía quase dois metros de altura e era grande e forte, o esperado de um dos melhores jogadores do time de rúgbi.

"Desculpe," Nagisa ergueu o rosto e foi muito difícil não sorrir ao vê-lo corar daquela forma. "Eu me precipitei."

"A culpa não é somente sua," Rei aproveitou a oportunidade para sentar-se. O que os separavam eram poucos centímetros. "Eu deveria ter enviado uma foto de Peter antes."

"Sim, deveria!"

"Desculpe..."

"Eu também."

Partiu de Nagisa o segundo passo para aquela reconciliação e a atitude não o surpreendeu. A mão que estava sobre a cama virou-se e foi com um sorriso nos lábios que ele a recebeu e deixou que os dedos se entrelaçassem. Sentir aquele calor e intimidade novamente era tudo o que ele vinha desejando naquelas últimas semanas. _Eu sabia que havia algo errado. Nagisa sempre foi uma pessoa espontânea e alegre, mas suas ligações ultimamente soavam desanimadas e tristes. Eu só precisava de uma confirmação._

"Então, o que você está realmente fazendo aqui?" O louro arrastou-se até o centro da cama e Rei fez o mesmo. "Como sabia que eu estaria em Iwatobi? Eu não confirmei que viríamos para o festival."

"Rin-san me contou." Ele não sabia se devia ou não delatar o amigo, mas não arriscaria outro mal entendido. "Ele me disse o dia que chegariam e que ficariam até o fim das férias de verão. Eu comprei as passagens no mesmo dia, mas precisei resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, por isso cheguei só agora."

"Mas... e a universidade? Você está no meio de um grande projeto, não?"

"Sim e não, falaremos sobre isso depois. O que eu quero saber é se existe mais alguma coisa tirando o seu sono." Rei havia se virado totalmente e os dois se encaravam frente a frente. As costas de sua mão tocaram as bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios sorriram. Seu amante era o mais belo do mundo! "Porque eu continuo não aceitando que vamos terminar."

"Eu também não quero isso. Não agora que sei que _Peter-chan_ não é o seu tipo." Nagisa riu, no entanto, logo voltou aos olhos condescendentes. "Eu precisarei me acostumar à distância. Confesso que te ver aqui depois de todo esse tempo apenas me lembrou do quanto eu te amo e como senti sua falta. Prometo que me esforçarei para não deixar a solidão vencer."

Rei entreabriu os lábios, mas calou-se. O momento certo para continuar aquela parte da conversa chegaria e talvez não fosse naquele dia. A pequenina distância diminuiu quando ambos se aproximaram e o beijo foi ensaiado antes de efetivamente acontecer. Os dois riram e, quando os lábios se encontraram, ele sentiu o mesmo arrepio do primeiro beijo. A mão esquerda tocou o rosto de Nagisa e as línguas se misturaram. Rei inclinou um pouco a cabeça, deixando que as bocas se encaixassem e sentindo-se relaxar. Meses sem tocar aquela pessoa soavam como alguém perdido no deserto e que finalmente tinha a chance de beber um copo d'água.

A carícia foi longa e sem sinal de que acabaria tão cedo. Os lábios se moviam sem pressa, já que sabiam que não havia lugar mais importante do que aquele simples quarto de hotel. Nagisa moveu-se, ficando por cima e fazendo-o abrir os olhos devagar, o suficiente para vê-lo sentar-se sobre seu colo.

"Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?" Sua voz estava rouca e ele tinha plena consciência de que o louro sentiu a reação de seu corpo. "Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo para isso." _Não que eu esteja surpreso. As conversas com ele sempre terminam na cama..._

"Eu sei e é por isso mesmo." Nagisa retirou a camiseta que vestia e Rei engoliu seco ao ver a pele branca como a de uma boneca de porcelana e os mamilos pequenos e rosados. Quantas vezes ele não fantasiou com suas lembranças? Das noites passadas em sua casa após as aulas, sem os pais e amando aquela pessoa tão intensamente que a fez perder a consciência várias e várias vezes? "Eu estou privado de sexo há mais de seis meses e você está deliciosamente tentador, Rei-chan."

"Eu sou o mesmo de antes." Ele sorriu, ainda que suas mãos tenham subido até a cintura nua do amante, contornando-a e pressionando aquele pequeno corpo para baixo.

"Eu gosto do seu novo penteado."

"O cabelo cresceu e eu passei a penteá-lo para o lado para que a franja não caia em meus olhos." Rei riu. Ao contrário do ensino médio, seu cabelo agora batia na altura das orelhas e estava sempre perfeitamente arrumado. Aquele penteado o deixava mais sério, contudo, ele não se importava.

"É muito erótico." O louro corou e tocou as próprias bochechas com as mãos. "Me faz querer fazer coisas pervertidas com você, Rei-chan."

Rei suspirou e aquela foi a resposta que Nagisa esperava. A quem ele queria enganar? _O quarto de hotel não foi escolhido somente para ser um lugar de conversa._ Conhecendo o amante, ele deduziu que se tudo terminasse bem o louro jamais deixaria passar uma oportunidade como aquela. _Ele sempre foi o mais sexual entre nós. Eu gosto de sexo, mas ele ama isso. No ensino médio, quando algum desentendimento surgia eu tinha certeza que depois de resolvermos o problema acabaríamos sem roupas._

"Na cômoda. Eu coloquei dentro da cômoda."

Nagisa saiu de cima de seu colo e arrastou-se até a cômoda, abrindo-a e retirando o tubo novo de lubrificante e a caixa de preservativos. O meio sorriso foi acompanhado por olhos sedutores e que deixavam claras suas intenções.

"Por quanto tempo você reservou o quarto?"

"Até às nove da noite... temos mais umas três horas," Ele respondeu e automaticamente o telefone que estava em cima da cama lhe foi entregue.

"Diga que sairemos somente amanhã de manhã, não, amanhã à tarde."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados arrepiou-se, entretanto, acatou a _ordem_ prontamente, enquanto sua companhia retirava o celular de dentro da bermuda e ia para perto da janela. A ligação foi rápida e a atendente da recepção agradeceu pela preferência, avisando o valor a ser pago no dia seguinte. A ligação de Nagisa durou quase o mesmo tempo e ele retornou à cama somente depois de fechar um pouco a cortina e criar um clima reservado no quarto.

"Eu avisei minha mãe que dormirei fora." Ele deixou os dois celulares sobre a cômoda e aproveitou para livrar-se da bermuda.

A visão o fez corar, mas não o deixou tímido. Nagisa subiu na cama e Rei o puxou para baixo, ficando por cima e admirando aquela bela pessoa. _Ele está excitado._ A perfeita ereção parecia presa embaixo da roupa de baixo roxa. Sua boca encheu-se de saliva, desejando devorar aquela pessoa completamente. O louro subiu as mãos, desabotoando os botões da camisa branca e deixando que as pontas de seus dedos corressem pelo peitoral.

Um novo beijo confirmou aquele momento, porém, dessa vez houve menos gentileza e mais desejo. Rei gostaria de envolvê-lo devagar, saboreando cada segundo daquele precioso reencontro, mas infelizmente seus hormônios não compartilhavam aquela ideia. A privação de qualquer contato físico o deixou desejoso e ouvir Nagisa gemendo entre seus lábios por um simples beijo foi o bastante para que o bom senso fosse deixado de lado. _Nós teremos tempo para nos amarmos propriamente. Agora eu apenas quero estar dentro dele, vendo-o completamente bagunçado e chamando meu nome todas as vezes que o penetro._

Os lábios se afastaram e Rei arrastou-se para baixo. A pálida pele estava arrepiada e o pré-orgasmo formava uma pequena mancha molhada na roupa de baixo. Seus dedos tocaram o sexo do amante, masturbando-o por cima do tecido e ouvindo os gemidos e gruídos que Nagisa não fazia questão alguma de esconder. Rei umedeceu os próprios lábios antes de permitir que sua língua subisse pela trêmula ereção, parando na ponta e a mordiscando com seus dentes. O louro afastou as pernas, demonstrando que havia aprovado a carícia e o rapaz de cabelos azulados não deixou aquela oportunidade passar, descendo a roupa de baixo e praticamente engolindo o membro.

Nagisa levou as mãos aos lábios, lutando para não deixar que suas reações fossem muito extremas. Rei sentia o sexo em sua boca e, embora não houvessem feito amor nos últimos meses, ele jamais se esqueceria das preferências do amante. _O corpo inteiro de Nagisa é sensível, mas eu sei o que ele mais gosta._ O tubo de lubrificante foi aberto e ele depositou uma quantidade mediana na palma da mão antes de passá-la em três de seus dedos. Dois deles tocaram a entrada e a invadiram sem dificuldades, e então Nagisa já não conseguiu omitir sua voz.

O gemido soou tão erótico que Rei precisou respirar fundo ou simplesmente o invadiria ali, sem nenhum preparo ou gentileza. _Eu não sou assim. Eu sou uma pessoa calma e composta. Ele me deixa louco._ Aquela era a preliminar que Nagisa mais gostava, o que o fez questionar como o amante havia lidado com aquela distância. Fantasiar com o louro brincando com o próprio corpo durante sua ausência era definitivamente de tirar o fôlego.

Ele o preparou da melhor maneira que seu desejo permitiu, mas só parou quando sua companhia confirmou que estava pronto. Seus dentes abriram um dos preservativos às pressas e Rei não se deu ao trabalho de se livrar do restante das roupas, abrindo o zíper da calça social e colocando o preservativo. _Nagisa parece menor._ Ele engoliu seco ao erguer o quadril, deixando que seu membro deslizasse pela entrada e só parando quando estava completamente dentro. O louro moveu-se na cama e mordeu as costas da mão direita, tocando seu sexo e tornando aquela visão mais interessante.

Rei retirou os óculos, colocando-os ao lado e segurando as pálidas coxas antes de começar a se mexer. A incrível sensação que percorreu seu corpo nos primeiros movimentos era indescritível. Nagisa estava deliciosamente apertado e suas reações eram tudo o que ele precisava para se excitar. _Ele sempre esteve em minha mente nos momentos solitários, mas nada se compara a tê-lo em meus braços._

Seu corpo pendeu à frente e as pernas do louro se cruzaram ao redor de sua cintura. Os olhos rosados se abriram e o beijo trocado aconteceu no ritmo das estocadas. As mãos que apertavam suas costas eram possessivas e com aquele pequeno gesto Rei entendeu que levaria algum tempo até que Nagisa esquecesse completamente aquela experiência ruim. _Tudo mudará quando conversarmos novamente, eu sei._ As reações eram moderadas, visto que eles estavam em um quarto de hotel cujas paredes certamente não abafariam todos os gemidos. O carpete que forrava o quarto omitia qualquer barulho que a cama pudesse fazer, dessa forma, ele não poupou energia em seus movimentos, preenchendo-o e esperando que compreendesse o quanto era amado.

Nagisa foi o primeiro a se render, apertando a roupa de cama e permitindo que Rei o visse por inteiro. O corpo do amante havia se condicionado a fazer amor, e ele conseguia chegar ao orgasmo sem precisar se masturbar o que, para o rapaz de cabelos azulados, sempre era agradável de observar. O modo como ele se contorcia sobre a cama, a pele avermelhada e a forma como sua ereção era apertada pelos músculos... era difícil acreditar que ele havia ficado tanto tempo longe daquela pessoa.

Seu próprio clímax aconteceu após alguns minutos e foi preciso muita concentração para não cair sobre Nagisa. _Eu me sinto exausto..._ Ele retirou-se devagar, desfazendo-se do preservativo e rolando para o outro lado da cama enquanto respirava com dificuldade. Sua companhia moveu-se e ele sentiu-se observado, até virar o rosto e retribuir o olhar. Não foi necessário frase ou palavra para definir o que sentiam naquele momento. _Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre._ Rei sorriu ao vê-lo se arrastando sobre ele, e ajeitou-se melhor na cama, colocando um dos travesseiros em suas costas e subindo a roupa de cama para omitir parcialmente a nudez do amante.

"Nagisa..."

"Desculpe, Rei-chan..." Os olhos rosados se abaixaram. "Eu menti para você."

Ele engoliu seco e seu coração pulou uma batida. Uma infinidade de possibilidades passou naquele breve segundo diante de seus olhos e o medo de que Nagisa houvesse sido infiel durante esses meses foi aterrador.

"Eu... estou ouvindo."

"Naquele dia, antes das aulas terminarem, quando você disse que pretendia ir para a Inglaterra, eu menti." O louro ergueu o rosto e sua expressão era uma mistura de vergonha e relutância. "Eu não queria que você fosse! Eu não sabia o que fazer. Era o seu sonho, e eu achei que era meu dever te incentivar e tentei, juro, eu tentei ficar feliz, mas não consegui. Eu nunca quis que você fosse embora."

Rei suspirou, tocando os fios dourados e sentindo-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Seus dedos passaram entre as mechas e aquele momentâneo medo derivado de ideias absurdas desapareceu completamente.

"Eu pretendia ter essa conversa outra hora, pois achei que seria muita informação para uma única ocasião, mas você não me deixa escolha." Ele pediu os óculos que estavam próximos e os colocou. "A verdade é que eu gostaria que você tivesse me parado. Quando disse que pretendia ir para a Inglaterra, meu desejo naquele momento foi que você tivesse me pedido para ficar. Mas isso não importa mais."

"Não...?" Nagisa levantou-se um pouco, apoiando as mãos sobre a cama. Sua expressão tornou-se preocupada.

"Não é o que você está pensando, tolo," Rei o puxou novamente para perto e sorriu. "Eu estou voltando para o Japão. Era isso o que eu queria conversar com você, mas não gostaria que fosse por telefone."

"Você está falando sério?" Os olhos rosados brilharam. "Quando? E para onde?"

"Infelizmente não agora, mas no próximo ano. Eu terei de refazer algumas matérias, mas eu não me importo. E estarei próximo, já que o prédio de Física é ao lado do seu."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados precisou lutar contra as emoções que tomavam conta de seu ser. _Eu ensaiei essa notícia muitas vezes na frente do espelho._

"Sabe, quando fui para a Inglaterra eu disse a mim mesmo que era apenas por um tempo, que os meses passariam e então nos veríamos em breve. Eu estava errado. Durante esse ano nos vimos poucas vezes e não foi suficiente. Percebi que realmente seriam somente meses, mas esse tempo eu estaria longe de você. Não poderíamos compartilhar sucessos e nos consolarmos nos momentos difíceis. E eu não quero isso."

"Mas aquele curso é o que você sempre quis, Rei-chan, eu vou sentir como se tivesse atrapalhado seu sonho."

"Eu posso estudar em qualquer lugar, mas só posso estar com você aqui e isso eu não troco por nada. Seu amor não tem preço, Nagisa."

"Rei-chan..."

"O apartamento onde você mora é pequeno. Eu estava pensando em escolhermos um lugar maior, o que acha?"

"V-Você está sugerindo que devemos morar juntos?!" Rei conseguia ver até borboletas ao redor do amante e seus olhos pareciam brilhantes estrelas.

"Se você não tiver objeção..."

"Nenhuma!" Nagisa segurou suas mãos e as bochechas se tornaram absurdamente rubras. "Eu quero, muito!"

"Então estamos conversados."

"Eu amo a ideia, Rei-chan, e aproveitando a oportunidade para falar de novidades boas... Mako-chan e Haru-chan estão finalmente juntos, como um casal!"

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram devagar e a notícia parecia ainda mais fantástica do que a sua reconciliação.

"Q-Quando?"

"Por esses dias. Antes de você entrar como um furacão na casa de Haru-chan, Mako-chan estava me contando." O louro moveu-se e o lençol escorregou por seu corpo, deixando à mostra parte de seu quadril nu, o que era uma sedutora distração. "Muitas coisas aconteceram na sua ausência, Rei-chan. Muitas coisas tristes. Eu me esforcei para ajudá-los, mas não era a mesma coisa. Com você por perto eu tenho certeza de que tudo será, se não mais fácil, mais suportável."

"Mas Haru-san e Rin-san retornarão para a Austrália no final do mês, não? O que acontecerá?"

"Eu não sei, de verdade." Os dois se olharam e suspiraram. "Mas eu tenho a sensação de que tudo ficará bem."

"Então eu também vou acreditar nisso."

Rei inclinou o rosto o suficiente para que o amante encontrasse seus lábios no meio do caminho. O beijo foi intenso e ele só precisou de um leve movimento para trazer Nagisa para o seu colo. _Nós temos a noite inteira pela frente..._ _e amanhã..._ Suas mãos desceram pelas costas magras, contornando o quadril e encontrando a entrada. Os dedos entraram com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ele sabia que o lubrificante do preservativo seria o bastante.

"Não é justo que eu seja o único sem roupa, Rei-chan..."

Os dedos pálidos o ajudaram com a calça, que desceu junto com a roupa de baixo. A camisa escorregou por seus ombros e seu amante a jogou charmosamente para trás. Nagisa abriu o preservativo e fez questão de colocá-lo sobre a ereção, voltando a posicionar-se sobre o colo e mostrando que aquela seria a posição desejada. Seu corpo sentou-se devagar e, apesar de terem acabado de fazer amor, ele continuava apertado.

"Nee, Rei-chan," o louro segurou seu rosto com as mãos. Sua face estava corada e seu sexo esbarrava contra o abdômen. "Você consegue imaginar nós dois fazendo amor todos os dias? Na nossa cama, na nossa casa?"

Rei tirou uma mecha que caia sobre os olhos rosados, sorrindo com aquele pequeno vislumbre de futuro. _Mas é claro que eu já imaginei nossa vida juntos._ Seus lábios tocaram os de Nagisa, beijando-os de leve antes de depositar um casto beijo em sua testa. Ao chegar à orelha esquerda, ele permitiu-se esquecer momentaneamente sua timidez e declarou-se mais uma vez, fazendo questão de transformar em palavras todos os seus mais sinceros sentimentos. Nagisa o abraçou, e o seu "Eu te amo" soou baixo e rouco, embora as lágrimas não conseguissem ser omitidas. _Eu me imagino ao seu lado desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, Nagisa._

 _Continua..._


	12. Capítulo 11 - Makoto

**Capítulo 11 - Makoto**

"Terminou?"

"Ainda não, só mais um momento."

A lapiseira dançava sobre o caderno enquanto seus olhos atentos fitavam o livro. As sobrancelhas estavam juntas e o som de sua escrita rivalizava com as cigarras que cantavam no jardim. A pessoa à sua frente bebericava chá gelado através de um canudinho, os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos segurando sua bela face. Os olhos estavam sobre ele, fixos e quase não piscavam, vigilantes e esperando que a mesma lapiseira fosse pousada. _Eu mal consigo me concentrar._ Makoto não ousava desviar a atenção de seu resumo, pois sabia que se o fizesse perderia a linha de raciocínio e, no final, acabaria não terminando a tarefa.

Não eram raros os professores que passavam trabalhos durante as férias de verão, inclusive na universidade. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos conseguira resolver tudo, com exceção daquele resumo e achou que algumas horas seriam suficientes para terminá-lo. Aquela ideia soaria promissora se há alguns dias ele e Haru não houvessem sentado e conversado sobre seus sentimentos, expondo todas as dúvidas e chegando à conclusão de que não havia razão alguma para permanecerem separados, visto que eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Para Makoto, que sempre amou o amigo em silêncio e estava certo de que aquele amor nunca seria correspondido, aquela conversa significou tudo. Saber que Haru o amava era definitivamente a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida.

Isso, claro, se não houvesse um resumo a ser feito. Desde que tiveram aquela conversa ambos não fizeram nada além de se abraçarem e se beijarem, quase literalmente. Ele não deixava a casa do moreno e o tempo era passado deitado no chão da sala ou sobre a cama no quarto. Os lábios estavam constantemente grudados e por alguns dias eles perderam a noção de tempo e realidade. A necessidade de terminar aquele trabalho, porém, quebrou um pouco aquela lua de mel e sua companhia parecia visivelmente chateada.

"E agora?"

"Somente mais um pouco."

Haru o olhou e avisou que iria ao banheiro, deixando-o sozinho com seu caderno e seus suspiros.

A lapiseira voltou a correr pelo papel, até seu celular dançar sobre a mesinha, cujo visor mostrava o nome de Nagisa acompanhado por uma animada foto tirada há alguns meses na universidade.

"Mako-chan, boa tarde!"

"Boa tarde, Nagisa, como vai?" Ele parou de escrever e indagou mentalmente se conseguiria terminar aquele trabalho.

"Bem, bem, eu atrapalho?"

"Não..."

"Ótimo! Você tem planos para hoje? Porque Rin-chan me ligou e nos convidou para irmos esta noite até sua casa. Filmes e pizza!"

"Hm, eu gosto da ideia." Os olhos esmeraldas fitaram o caderno à sua frente e ele estava confiante de que faltava pouco. "Eu vou falar com o Haru."

"Faça isso. O nosso último filmes-pizzas precisou ser adiado." Makoto sorriu ao lembrar-se de Rei entrando na casa de Haru e levando Nagisa embora. Depois que os amigos saíram eles devoraram as pizzas e as batatas fritas, mas não assistiram aos filmes. Quando não estavam todos juntos não era a mesma coisa. _E Nagisa é geralmente o centro de toda sessão de filmes que fazemos._ "Rin disse que tentou ligar para Haru-chan e ele não atendeu." _Haru está fazendo de propósito, tenho certeza..._

"E como Rei está?" Mudar de assunto soava muito melhor do que dizer a verdade.

"Ótimo! Ele está lá embaixo falando com as minhas irmãs." A voz tornou-se um sussurro. "Nós contamos a minha família."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos arregalou os olhos e não pôde esconder a surpresa. Imaginar-se contando à mãe sobre o seu relacionamento parecia uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

"E como eles receberam a notícia?"

"Melhor do que eu esperava. Rei-chan tinha certeza de que levaria uma surra das minhas irmãs, mas no final elas o abraçaram e disseram que haviam ganhado outro irmão. Minha mãe sabia..." O louro suspirou. "Meu pai não disse nada além de 'Você já é um adulto, sabe o que faz'" Ele imitou a voz do pai, mas depois riu. "Rei-chan vai estudar conosco na universidade e dividiremos o mesmo apartamento, então achei que era hora de ser honesto com a minha família." O tom tornou-se um pouco mais assertivo. "Quero dizer, nós não somos mais crianças e temos planos de continuarmos juntos."

"Eu estou feliz por você, Nagisa, de verdade. Você merece essa alegria."

"Obrigado, Mako-chan, o mesmo para você. Eu tenho certeza de que você e Haru-chan não vão mais se separar."

"Eu também tenho essa sensação," ele se pegou sorrindo. "Eu falarei com Haru sobre hoje à noite."

"Certo, nós ficaremos aguardando, Mako-chan!"

A ligação foi encerrada e Makoto soltou um longo suspiro, fitando o visor do celular e imaginando se chegaria o dia em que ele contaria a todos sobre seu amor.

"Com quem você está falando, Makoto?"

A voz o fez jogar o celular para cima, apavorado por não ter sentido a presença de ninguém.

Haru o olhava com seriedade e segurava o recém-jogado celular.

"Então você tem tempo para bater papo com Nagisa ao telefone, hm?" Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos. _Ele sabia!_

"Nagisa nos convidou para irmos comer pizza na casa de Rin esta noite. Eu disse que falaria com você."

"Eu gosto da ideia." Haru voltou a sentar-se do outro lado da mesinha. "Como está o seu resumo?"

"Indo..."

Makoto corou e voltou a pegar a lapiseira. A ideia de rever os amigos o havia animado, embora isso significasse que eles não passariam aquela noite juntos.

"Por que não liga para Rin e confirma que iremos? Nagisa disse que ele tentou ligar..."

O moreno encarou o caderno e depois os olhos verdes antes de pegar o celular. A conversa não foi longa e Haru apenas disse que iriam e que pizza de mackerel era obrigatória. Ele desligou o celular com um suspiro entediado e Makoto tinha certeza de que ouviu a voz do ruivo por um instante. _Ele encerrou a ligação no meio da conversa, tenho certeza..._

"Eu vejo o Rin todos os dias, não sei por que tenho que falar com ele também nas férias."

"Haru, não diga isso," Makoto riu. _Há alguns anos você estava desesperado para vê-lo._ "Rin é nosso amigo."

"Eu sei, mas quando ele está por perto é como se fosse minha mãe."

"Sua mãe?"

"Sim." Haru parecia aborrecido. "Me dizendo o que fazer, o que comer, quantas horas dormir..."

"Ele se preocupa com você e, honestamente, eu me sinto muito melhor sabendo que existe alguém cuidando de você na Austrália."

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, Makoto."

Sua resposta foi um meio sorriso antes de retornar ao resumo.

O livro havia sido lido duas vezes e ele sabia exatamente o que escrever, no entanto, parecia um desperdício de tempo estudar quando seu amante estava tão próximo. _Foco, Makoto..._ A lapiseira dançou por uma página quase inteira e por alguns minutos ele deu o seu melhor, concentrado na tarefa para que pudesse aproveitar o restante da tarde sem empecilhos.

"Hm..." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos escreveu as últimas duas linhas e pousou a lapiseira sobre o caderno. "Eu terminei."

"Ótimo."

Haru saiu de seu lugar e arrastou-se sobre ele, serpenteando como uma cobra. Makoto sentiu os óculos serem retirados e seus olhos se fecharam quando as bocas se encontraram. Os beijos que trocavam eram longos e intensos e aquele não seria diferente. O moreno fez menção de sentar-se sobre seu colo, mas Makoto precisou ser mais rápido, virando-o e ficando por cima. _Isso está ficando perigoso._

A carícia não foi interrompida, contudo, como geralmente acontecia, ele fez o possível para que os corpos não se encostassem além do necessário, ainda que as tentativas nem sempre fossem um sucesso. Ele amava aqueles momentos e não havia nada que seu coração e corpo desejassem além de um pouco mais de intimidade, mas o medo de dar aquele passo era o que impedia qualquer iniciativa mais ousada.

Suas mãos desceram pelas costas de Haru e sentiram os músculos adquiridos por anos de treino. Entretanto, elas se conservaram imóveis antes de contornarem o quadril e a força de vontade empregada naquele gesto foi absurda. O moreno não ajudava em nada sua luta interna, soltando baixos suspiros entre os beijos e tentando várias vezes trazê-lo um pouco para mais perto.

A verdade era que seu amante gostava daqueles momentos muito mais do que ele imaginou. Há pouco mais de um ano, quando eles tiveram aquele rápido relacionamento, Haru não iniciava nenhum tipo de contato físico e todas as vezes que Makoto fazia qualquer investida era fácil vê-lo tornar-se rígido e travado, impossibilitando qualquer contato. Dessa vez, Haru não tinha vergonha ou receio de dar o primeiro passo e Makoto não acreditava que era justo _ele_ a parte responsável da relação.

"Ma... ko... to..." Seu nome foi dito baixo e por lábios vermelhos e extremamente tentadores. Os olhos azuis estavam semicerrados e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos engoliu seco, sentindo o exato momento em que seu baixo ventre reagiu àquela sedução.

Foi sua a iniciativa do novo beijo e, ao contrário da energia empregada anteriormente para evitar contato, dessa vez foi simplesmente impossível se controlar. As mãos desceram pela cintura e seguraram o quadril do moreno, apertando-o e deixando que os corpos se juntassem. Os membros se esbarravam por baixo das diversas camadas de roupas e foi difícil omitir os gemidos. Seu rosto tornou-se corado, já que era um pouco desconcertante imaginar o amor de sua vida tendo uma ereção durante um beijo e reagindo às suas investidas com semelhante desejo. Mesmo que ele tivesse certeza do amor de Haru, havia ainda aquela pequenina parte em seu coração que às vezes achava que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

As pernas se misturavam e o que começou com um beijo parcialmente casto se transformou em movimentos ousados e que demonstravam a necessidade que ambos sentiam em dar mais um passo naquela relação. Makoto subiu a mão por dentro da blusa de Haru, sentindo a pele quente e o modo como ele gemeu quando seus dedos esbarraram nos mamilos. Até aquele momento nenhum deles havia chegado àquele ponto, apesar de os beijos terem se tornado mais ousados a cada dia. Makoto sabia que era natural e que eventualmente beijos e abraços não seriam suficientes.

"Haru..." Ele sussurrou enquanto descia os dedos pelo abdômen pálido, parando exatamente na parte alta da bermuda. "Posso?"

Haru precisou de alguns segundos para compreender o que ouvira e quando as palavras finalmente fizeram sentido ele corou, mas não se afastou. Aquele pedido por permissão poderia soar bobo, uma vez que ambos nadavam desde crianças e já se viram sem roupas incontáveis vezes. Porém, tudo parecia diferente. A consciência do que faziam chegou aos poucos e não havia mais como ignorar que estavam deitados no chão da sala, abraçados e excitados.

"Você primeiro."

"E-Eu?" Makoto juntou a sobrancelha e sentiu-se estranhamente envergonhado.

"A ideia foi sua."

Ele suspirou e abriu os dois primeiros botões da bermuda bege antes de descer o zíper. Seu sexo necessitava escapar da roupa de baixo vinho e foi extremamente libertador quando as peças desceram o bastante para deixá-lo à vontade. _Isso é muito embaraçoso._ Ele ergueu os olhos para ver que tipo de expressão Haru exibia e ficou ainda mais envergonhado ao notar a maneira como seu baixo ventre era observado. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos em seu sexo e uma das mãos esticou-se e o tocou, arrepiando-o. Os dedos envolveram a ereção e se moveram algumas vezes até serem retirados. Aquele rápido contato foi suficiente para Makoto gemer, sem tempo para controlar-se ou omitir suas reações.

"Eu mudei de ideia. Vamos parar por aqui." O moreno desviou os olhos e fez menção de se levantar.

"O-O quê?" Makoto o segurou com ambas as mãos, deitando-o sobre o chão de madeira novamente. De repente uma onda de inseguranças o atingiu. _Ele não gostou do que viu._

Haru virou o rosto e ficou sem encará-lo até que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o soltasse, o que não demorou a acontecer, visto que ele tinha plena consciência de que era maior e mais forte.

"D-Desculpe, Haru-chan." Ele ameaçou sentar-se de costas, mas foi a vez do amante o segurar. "Talvez ainda não seja a hora certa."

"Não me chame de Haru-chan," a voz soou baixa e Haru sentou-se ao lado, juntando as sobrancelhas e parecendo bravo, "eu era mais alto do que você até a terceira série, lembra?"

"Claro que eu me lembro. Nossas alturas ainda estão marcadas atrás da porta de entrada de casa." Makoto sorriu e recordou-se claramente do dia em que, há alguns anos, eles mediram suas alturas e ele havia se tornado mais alto. "Eu continuo crescendo. Há uns dois meses eu me medi e..."

Os olhos azuis se apertaram e por um instante ele achou que Haru rosnaria.

"E-Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não..." O moreno virou o rosto, fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu parei de crescer no segundo ano do ensino médio."

"Eu acho que você está ótimo, Haru." Makoto corou. Obviamente ele havia percebido.

"Claro, você se tornou esse monstro." Os olhos voltaram a se tornar pequenos. "Eu não sou como você. Eu sou menor, _menor_ , entende? Normal, quero dizer..."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o olhou, movendo a cabeça um pouco para o lado e sorrindo, esperando o restante da explicação. A realização chegou aos poucos e foi proporcional à coloração rosada que se espalhou por seu rosto e fez seu coração bater mais forte. Ele sempre teve curiosidade para ver Haru completamente nu, mas dessa vez ele estava _realmente_ curioso.

"Eu não me importo!" As palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse processá-las. "Esse tipo de coisa não faz nenhuma diferença para mim."

Haru entreabriu os lábios, mas calou-se.

Suas mãos tocaram o alto da bermuda e tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi soltar o laço que a prendia e descê-la o suficiente para deixar à mostra a bermuda de natação. _Por que eu não estou surpreso?_ Os dedos, no entanto, não continuaram e foi fácil ver que ele lutava contra a timidez. _Haru nunca pensou duas vezes em tirar as roupas quando o assunto era se jogar em uma piscina. Esse tipo de experiência deve ser difícil para ele._

"Haru."

O rosto ergueu-se e foi recebido por um terno e gentil beijo. O moreno mostrou-se surpreso, mas não recuou, inclinando a cabeça e permitindo que a carícia continuasse. As línguas se encontraram e Makoto precisou somente pender um pouco à frente para que pudessem deitar. Dessa vez ele manteve-se parcialmente por cima, intensificando o beijo e deixando que o amante relaxasse. As pálidas mãos tocaram sua nuca e naquele instante ele soube que tinha autorização para continuar. Sua mão direita desceu por dentro da bermuda de natação, tocando a ereção e sentindo-a úmida. A sensação o arrepiou e foi impossível resistir à tentação de continuar tocando-a.

Os primeiros movimentos foram propositalmente lentos para que Haru não se assustasse. Makoto era diligente, acariciando-o com gentileza ao mesmo tempo em que lutava internamente com o desejo de possuí-lo ali, no meio da sala, à luz do dia e com a porta que dava para o jardim totalmente aberta. _Ele é menor do que eu e aposto que adorável._ A vontade de olhar o que fazia era torturante, contudo, ele sabia que qualquer passo em falso o moreno se encolheria como uma bola e permaneceria em posição fetal por tempo indeterminado. Seus dedos passaram a mover-se com mais liberdade quando seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço, sugando e marcando a pele. Haru suspirava, descendo a mão por seu peitoral até tocar seu baixo ventre.

As bermudas foram retiradas em algum momento que eles não lembravam. A sensação de liberdade era indescritível e foi com naturalidade que os corpos se encontraram. Makoto sorriu ao finalmente ver o sexo do amante, mas não teve tempo para admirá-lo. O beijo retornou e dessa vez acompanhado pelos sons molhados do ato. As ereções se esbarravam e as mãos trabalhavam com pressa, procurando satisfazer o outro ao mesmo tempo em que buscavam satisfação. Seu bom senso começava a desaparecer conforme seu desejo aumentava e a vontade de tocá-lo havia se tornado dolorosa. Uma de suas mãos moveu-se um pouco mais para baixo e ele não hesitou em tocar a entrada assim que a encontrou, penetrando-a com dois de seus dedos, que estavam lubrificados com o pré-orgasmo.

Normalmente, Makoto _jamais_ teria feito tal coisa sem o devido consentimento, entretanto, seu discernimento deixou de funcionar enquanto os membros se esfregavam e a tentação de senti-lo falou mais alto. Houve um pouco de resistência, mas a sensação de tocá-lo daquela forma superou sua timidez. _Ele é tão macio por dentro..._ A reação do moreno foi imediata e seu corpo juntou-se ao de Makoto, à medida que o rosto se escondia em seu pescoço. O gemido que acompanhou foi alto e agudo, totalmente diferente daqueles curtos e discretos gruídos que os dois compartilharam até um segundo atrás. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos subiu a mão livre pela ereção do amante e passou a masturbá-la no mesmo ritmo com que seus dedos trabalhavam. Haru ergueu um pouco a perna, facilitando os movimentos e mostrando que não tinha nenhum interesse em pará-lo.

O minuto seguinte pareceu ter saído de uma das fantasias impuras de Makoto, aquelas que ele utilizava quando precisava se aliviar. A voz de Haru manteve-se alta e misturava-se com os sons que as mãos faziam enquanto o masturbavam. O sexo em sua mão havia se tornado mais rígido e o sinal claro de que Haru estava chegando ao orgasmo foi o modo como os músculos da entrada apertaram seus dedos. O clímax acertou parte da blusa de Makoto e fez com que o moreno o abraçasse com força, procurando alguma forma de canalizar aquelas novas sensações.

Ele não se moveu, deixando-se ser apertado e esfregando a mão nas costas do amante para acalmá-lo. A respiração era alta e o pálido pescoço de Haru estava extremamente avermelhado.

"Makoto..." A voz soou rouca e cansada e o pedido de desculpas estava na ponta da língua. Haru ergueu a cabeça, segurou seu rosto e o beijou profundamente.

Makoto não esperava pelo beijo, porém, o recebeu prontamente. Sua companhia inclinou-se sobre ele e só afastou os lábios quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se inevitável. Seu corpo pendeu um pouco para o lado e foi impossível descrever o que ele sentiu ao ter a mão do amante em sua ereção.

"Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é usar minha boca, não é?" Ele arrastou-se um pouco para baixo.

"Eh?" Makoto compreendeu aquela pergunta ao vê-lo encarando seu sexo "H-Haru, o que você está fazendo?"

"Você não quer que eu faça?" Os grandes olhos azuis o fitaram e seu coração pulou uma batida.

"N-Não é isso, m-mas você não precisa."

"Mas eu quero fazer." Haru subiu a mão pelo membro rígido duas vezes, parecendo fascinado pelo pré-orgasmo que escorria por entre seus dedos.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos poderia ter contra-argumentado um pouco mais, no entanto, a curiosidade de ver até onde Haru iria foi mais forte. O moreno pareceu entender que o silêncio seria a resposta e passou a dar toda a atenção para a ereção. Os dedos se moveram mais algumas vezes antes que seu rosto se aproximasse. A ponta da língua tocou a base e subiu até a ponta em um único movimento. Haru passou a língua pelos lábios, como se provasse, antes de repetir o que acabara de fazer. Makoto engoliu seco, apoiando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos e sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Aqueles movimentos foram repetidos mais algumas vezes, até que Haru deixasse o membro entrar por sua boca.

A sensação foi indescritível.

O moreno tinha a boca pequena e Makoto sabia que ele não conseguiria recebê-lo totalmente, mas vê-lo tentando foi quase tão satisfatório quanto sentir a quente e úmida língua onde seu sexo repousava. Os primeiros movimentos foram desastrados e por várias vezes ele sentiu os dentes o apertarem, contudo, nada insuportável ou que o fizesse reclamar. Makoto estava fascinado demais para ousar dizer qualquer coisa que não fossem gemidos. Vê-lo se esforçando daquela forma fez seu peito ficar aquecido.

O esforço de Haru durou poucos minutos e, quando o orgasmo se aproximou, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos basicamente implorou que ele terminasse com as mãos, mesmo que intimamente houvesse imaginado que atingiria o clímax dentro da boca do amante. Sua camiseta ficou ainda mais suja, entretanto, isso não pareceu relevante quando suas costas tocaram o chão de madeira.

"Levante os braços." A voz foi acompanhada por mãos que subiram a peça de roupa e o ajudaram a retirá-la.

"Obrigado." Makoto sorriu e estendeu um dos braços, chamando-o para lhe fazer companhia. "Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso, Haru?"

"Internet." A resposta foi automática. "Mas eu não sei se vamos conseguir ir até o fim. Você é irritantemente grande, Makoto."

"D-Desculpe." Ele não sabia por que estava se desculpando. "Eu não estou com pressa, nós podemos ir com calma."

A resposta de Haru foi apenas um olhar, cujo significado ele não conseguiu compreender, mas desconfiava que suas palavras não houvessem surtido efeito algum. O moreno aninhou-se ao seu lado e ambos se encararam e sorriram cúmplices, corando e virando definitivamente a página do "somente amigos" de suas vidas. Ambos sabiam que continuariam melhores amigos para sempre, mas isso não significava que aquela relação não poderia evoluir.

Tocá-lo intimamente era muito mais do que Makoto havia sonhado e, quando descobriu por Nagisa, há algumas semanas, que o moreno retornaria da Austrália para passar as férias de verão no Japão, ele realmente achou que o mais próximo que chegaria de Haru seria um educado e respeitável aperto de mão ao reencontrá-lo. _E nós dois sequer apertamos as mãos._

Seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso e foi impossível não abraçá-lo apenas para ter certeza de que nada daquilo era um sonho.

 _Continua..._


	13. Capítulo 12 - Rin

**Capítulo 12 - Rin**

Ele olhou algumas vezes no interior da bolsa esportiva antes de fechá-la.

Ali continha duas toalhas secas, uma roupa de baixo, protetor solar, um novo par de meias, seus óculos de natação além de outros apetrechos. A calça que ele utilizava para nadar estava embaixo do jeans e, ainda que parecesse que planejava passar dias fora, aquela era sua bolsa básica para algumas horas na piscina. _Eu comprarei alguma bebida energética por lá e estou com meus óculos escuros._ O acessório estava em sua cabeça, prendendo a franja e a impossibilitando de cair sobre seus olhos.

Tocar os cabelos o fez ponderar se não estaria na hora de cortá-los. Rin sempre teve cabelos na altura dos ombros, porém, nos últimos meses os treinos foram tão intensos que ele havia se descuidado de sua aparência, e os fios ruivos estavam pelo menos dois dedos maiores do que o normal. _Eu pensarei nisso depois._ Um charmoso rabo de cavalo colocou fim àquele impasse e suas mãos seguraram a alça da bolsa antes de deixar o quarto e ganhar o corredor.

"Sousuke, eu já estou indo."

O moreno tirou os olhos da revista ao vê-lo entrar na sala. O apartamento era mediano, adquirido pelos pais há muito tempo e que abrigava Kou durante o período letivo. O quarto da irmã ficava em frente ao seu e Rin agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar em Tokyo, já que não conseguiria ter a liberdade que gostaria se houvesse mais um elemento no local. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e foi impossível não recordar-se das diversas vezes que Sousuke o envolveu nos mais variados cômodos. _E nós fazemos sexo com a porta aberta e sei que somos barulhentos. Obrigado por estar longe, Kou..._

"Você pegou o protetor solar?" A revista foi pousada sobre o sofá.

"Sim, e devo voltar para o jantar." Rin passou a alça da bolsa sobre um dos ombros. "Tem certeza de que não quer ir? Haru me convidou para nadar, mas eu acho que ele não se importaria se você fosse."

"Eu ficarei bem." Sousuke levantou-se e aproximou-se. "Eu farei compras mais tarde e hoje é meu dia de preparar o jantar."

"Certo."

Rin desviou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, tentando ao máximo esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

Desde que retornaram para Iwatobi, as tarefas domésticas eram divididas inclusive as refeições. O café da manhã era preparado pelo primeiro que acordasse, mas o almoço e jantar eram revezados. Em poucos dias ele tornou-se totalmente confortável com aquela rotina, a ponto de imaginar que não se importaria de viver aquela vida a dois. A ideia, claro, batia de frente com sua realidade e ele sabia bem que não passava de uma bela fantasia. No entanto, não havia nada de errado em sonhar, desde que a outra parte não desconfiasse que fazia parte do sonho.

"Tome cuidado."

A voz veio acompanhada por um gentil beijo em seus lábios. O ruivo sorriu, saindo do agradável clima do ar condicionado para o calor insuportável do verão. Os corredores do prédio eram abertos e os óculos escuros desceram para a ponta de seu nariz, protegendo os olhos dos raios solares. As cigarras cantavam ao longe e, ao entrar no elevador, ele chegou à conclusão de que se não tivesse prometido que iria com Haru certamente não arriscaria sair de casa em um dia tão quente quanto aquele.

O convite aconteceu na última sexta-feira durante a noite de filmes e pizza. Aquele tipo de confraternização havia se tornado constante nos meses finais do ensino médio e, mesmo que houvessem parcialmente se dispersado, os amigos sempre davam um jeito de passarem algum tempo juntos. Haru o abordou na cozinha enquanto ele retirava uma caixa de suco da geladeira e o convidou para nadar na piscina do colégio Iwatobi, na próxima terça-feira. O convite foi aceito imediatamente, pois nadar ao lado do amigo era um de seus passatempos favoritos, embora fizessem isso com frequência na Austrália.

O sol estava ainda mais quente do que ele imaginou e a caminhada até o colégio foi penosa. Por duas vezes Rin precisou parar embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, perguntando-se porque os verões japoneses eram tão quentes. Quando o colégio mostrou-se visível, ele achou que teria problemas em entrar, mas o portão estava aberto e não houve uma viva alma para pará-lo e indagar o que fazia ali. Haru estava na entrada principal, embaixo da sombra projetada pelo prédio e parou de mexer no celular assim que o viu se aproximar.

"Onde estão os outros?" Não havia ninguém além do moreno.

"Não há outros," Haru carregava sua bolsa esportiva em um dos ombros.

O ruivo franziu a sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

Os dois entraram no colégio e seguiram diretamente para o local onde ficava a piscina. Durante o caminho ele viu alguns estudantes e não demorou a compreender que o local não estava totalmente fechado, e que alguns alunos estavam tendo aulas nas férias de verão. _Que maldade ficar em uma sala de aula com esse calor_. A sensação de abafamento havia diminuído conforme andavam, mas assim que a porta do terraço foi aberta, e a claridade atingiu seus olhos, Rin arrependeu-se de ter deixado seu apartamento, seu ar condicionado e seu amante.

A água cristalina brilhava e era possível ver a forma como a luz solar era refletida. Aquela visão encheu seu coração e o calor deu lugar àquele morno sentimento que se apossava de seu peito quando estava prestes a nadar. Sua companhia já havia se livrado das roupas e começado a se alongar e Rin despiu-se às pressas somente para não ficar para trás. Ambos tinham a mesma rotina de exercícios e foi extremamente natural ir auxiliar Haru, da mesma forma como o amigo lhe deu uma mão quando chegou a sua vez de alongar as pernas. O moreno foi o primeiro a se jogar na piscina e Rin pegou-se sorrindo ao vê-lo mergulhar, lembrando-se que antes de retornarem ao Japão Haru não conseguia nadar.

O amigo havia retornado à borda quando foi sua vez de saltar. O impacto da água fria tocando seu corpo quente foi delicioso, contudo, nada se comparou à sensação de cruzar a piscina, e sentindo como se cada fibra de seu corpo houvesse sido feita para aquilo. Seus braços cortavam a água e suas pernas o movimentavam. As distâncias eram cruzadas a cada braçada e ele sabia que havia alguém esperando quando completasse a volta. Seu corpo girou e seus pés tocaram a parede de azulejos antes de impulsioná-lo novamente. Os olhos se fecharam e Rin, por um momento, imaginou como seria nadar todos os dias ao lado dos amigos.

"Você ficou mais rápido." Haru não parecida feliz em fazer o comentário.

"Isso é porque você faltou em alguns treinos." Um largo e pomposo sorriso cruzou seus lábios. "O treinador me ligou esses dias. Ele disse que não consegue falar com você."

"Eu não atendi às ligações." A naturalidade com que aquelas palavras foram ditas foi absurda.

"Por quê?"

"Eu estava ocupado."

Haru voltou a ajeitar os óculos sobre os olhos e afundou mais uma vez na água.

O ruivo suspirou, sabendo bem que havia algum motivo para ter sido chamado naquele dia e que não conseguiria obter nenhuma informação à força. O moreno agia como um animal acuado quando pressionado, logo, não havia nada a fazer além de aproveitar a oportunidade de nadarem lado a lado sem rixas ou espírito competitivo. Não havia apito ou cronômetro e a única coisa que importava era movimentar o corpo e fazê-lo atravessar a água.

Os dois amigos só deixaram a piscina após cerca de uma hora.

O sol estava quente demais para descansarem na borda, então ambos caminharam até a parede do vestiário que recebia parte do telhado, projetando uma fresca e necessária sombra. Rin sentou-se sobre uma de suas toalhas, retirando duas garrafas de bebida energética e oferecendo uma delas para sua companhia. Haru, por sua vez, surpreendeu-o ao abrir sua bolsa esportiva e retirar um pote contendo meia dúzia de grandes e aparentemente deliciosos onigiris.

"Foi você quem fez?".

"Não," ele retirou um onigiri e o mordeu com gosto. "Foi Makoto."

Rin desconfiou ao ver o capricho com que os bolinhos de arroz foram moldados, além do pote decorado por golfinhos. O onigiri estava delicioso e bem recheado. O tempero era suave e ele desconfiou que Makoto houvesse feito aquele lanche especialmente para Haru por saber que ele não gostava de comidas fortes ou temperadas com exagero.

"Então, por que você me chamou aqui?" No segundo onigiri ele achou que já era hora de fazer certas perguntas.

"Eu preciso saber algumas coisas."

"E Makoto não pode ouvir?"

"Não."

"Ok..." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele lambeu um pouco de arroz das pontas de seus dedos. "O que você quer saber?"

 _Provavelmente é algo bobo. Se eu conheço Haru ele vai me perguntar sobre natação. Makoto não pode escutar, então é sobre a Austrália, eu tenho certeza!_

"Sexo."

Ele tossiu tão alto que achou que metade de seus pulmões havia saído junto com o ar. O arroz ficou preso em sua garganta e Rin foi assolado por um longo ataque de tosse que só foi apaziguado quando ele virou mais da metade da garrafinha de bebida energética. Entretanto, ainda que houvesse parado de engasgar, foi impossível ter outra reação além de encarar aquele sentado ao seu lado e que parecia alheio ao que acabara de acontecer, concentrado em seu onigiri e pacientemente esperando que ele se recuperasse.

"Perdão, eu não ouvi direito." A negação foi natural. Ele tinha _certeza_ de que havia entendido errado. _É impossível que Haru fale dessas coisas. Só existe água em sua cabeça._

"Eu chamei você aqui para falarmos sobre sexo," o moreno o olhou e juntou as sobrancelhas, não gostando de ter de se repetir.

Rin precisou de um momento.

Uma das mãos passou pela testa e ele sentiu-se terrivelmente nervoso. _O que é isso? Por que eu? E desde quando Haru se interessa por essas coisas?_ O ruivo sabia que Haru e Makoto haviam se entendido e que estavam juntos. Nenhum deles precisava fazer anúncios, assim como todos sabiam sobre Rei e Nagisa. _E sabem sobre eu e Sousuke._ Porém, ele mentiria se dissesse que ouvir aquilo não o surpreendeu. Em sua mente, o moreno continuava sendo uma versão adulta do garotinho que não tinha olhos para nada além de um compartimento cheio de água.

Seus olhos o estudaram por um instante, incertos em como começar aquela conversa, ou melhor, _se_ haveria realmente uma conversa. _Não é como se eu fosse totalmente entendido do assunto._ Sua sabedoria veio através da experiência. Quando ele e Sousuke começaram a se envolver, seu conhecimento era limitado a certas definições lidas na internet. Todo o resto foi resultado do tempo que passaram juntos. _Ele não tem esse tempo._ O ruivo compreendeu a situação e suspirou, terminando seu onigiri e tentando juntar coragem para continuar.

"Por que eu?" Aquela era definitivamente a primeira pergunta. "Você poderia ter perguntado a Nagisa, eu tenho certeza de que ele responderia facilmente."

"Nagisa?" Haru o olhou como se ele fosse uma barata. "Mas claro que não. Nagisa não sabe sobre essas coisas. Ele é _puro_."

"Hã?" Rin indignou-se. "O que você quer dizer com isso? Nagisa e Rei estão namorando desde o começo do ensino médio."

"E? Isso não explica nada. Nagisa jamais faria essas coisas."

"E eu faria?" Ele não compreendia porque havia se irritado com um comentário tão tolo e típico de Haru.

"Você quer mesmo que eu responda?"

O amigo avisou que comeria o último onigiri e a pequena e ridícula discussão inicial terminou quando nenhum deles mostrou-se disposto a continuar. Rin respirou fundo, recordando-se de que seu interlocutor não seguia a mesma linha de pensamento que o restante das pessoas e que se Haru o havia chamado para conversarem havia um importante motivo por trás. _E ele não pode falar com Makoto sobre isso._

"O que você quer saber?"

O moreno limpou o canto da boca antes de continuar.

"Eu não gosto de dor. De nenhum tipo, em nenhum lugar." Seus olhos pareciam cautelosos. "Makoto é muito grande. Desnecessariamente grande... eu quero saber como lidar com a dor."

Rin sentiu como se o passado fosse uma bela ilustração feita em uma folha de papel.

Todos os momentos juntos foram cuidadosamente desenhados, os sorrisos, as gargalhadas, as brigas e as reconciliações. Cada instante ao lado dos amigos parecia mágico e perfeito, o tipo de ilustração capaz de roubar um sorriso de quem a visse. E, então, alguém a rasgou, picando-a em milhares de pedacinhos e atirando-os para cima para serem levados pelo vento. As mãos cobriram seu rosto e ele gostaria de esconder-se no chão, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar. _Eu não precisava saber dessas coisas sobre Makoto._

"Rin," ouvir-se chamado o fez erguer a cabeça e ele torcia para que suas bochechas não tivessem a mesma coloração que seus cabelos, "você não precisa responder se não quiser. Eu sei o que estou perguntando, mas não tinha outra pessoa com quem eu pudesse conversar a respeito."

O ruivo deu o seu melhor para endireitar-se, embora ignorar a vergonha fosse difícil. Ele nunca havia conversado com ninguém sobre essas coisas, exceto, claro, Sousuke. A relação entre eles era de conhecimento de todos, logo, nenhum deles sentiu-se tentado a oficializar o relacionamento dizendo com todas as letras que estavam juntos. No entanto, em alguns momentos Rin gostaria de ter tido alguém para dialogar, principalmente quando ele e Sousuke brigavam. _O que aconteceu com Nagisa foi uma lição._ Vê-lo sofrendo calado por ter medo de assumir seus sentimentos foi doloroso. No final, eles correram o risco de invadir a privacidade do louro desde que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho e que seus amigos estariam ao seu lado para o que precisasse.

A ajuda indireta que deram em Tokyo surtiu efeito, visto que, na semana anterior, quando eles se reuniram para comer pizza e ver filmes, Rei e Nagisa chegaram de mãos dadas. Aquele primeiro passo havia aberto uma porta para todos e Rin sentiu que aquela barreira imaginária fora derrubada. _Nagisa disse que contou aos pais sobre seu relacionamento. Particularmente, achei fantástico._ Em sua família, a única que sabia sobre Sousuke era Kou, que teve sua parcela de _culpa_ em uni-los e encarava com naturalidade a relação do irmão com o amigo de infância. _Falando em amigo de infância..._

Rin recostou-se à parede e encarou a piscina, imaginando que um mergulho o faria pensar com mais clareza sobre o que acabara de ouvir. _Haru confia em mim o bastante para falar sobre algo que ele não falaria com mais ninguém._ Saber que havia sido escolhido para ter aquela conversa o deixou feliz, mesmo que a resposta custasse a ser dita. Intimamente, o ruivo sentiu que a partir daquele dia não estaria mais sozinho com seus problemas.

"Se você conseguir relaxar a dor é suportável," ele suspirou antes de começar a falar, "seu corpo irá se adaptar com o tempo. Nas primeiras vezes pode ser difícil relaxar completamente, então peça para Makoto ser paciente."

"Se eu depender de Makoto nunca faremos sexo." Haru encarou seu onigiri. "Ele está disposto a esperar até que eu retorne novamente ao Japão."

 _Makoto sempre o cavalheiro, hm?_ Rin sorriu, não se surpreendendo com o que havia escutado.

"Talvez ele esteja certo, Haru," o ruivo brincou com a tampa da garrafa, girando-a entre seus dedos. "Se você dormir com Makoto será muito mais difícil despedir-se dele e retornar para a Austrália. Eu sei que pode soar clichê, mas quando você se envolve fisicamente seus sentimentos se tornam muito mais profundos e a distância, que antes eram somente números, é capaz de te machucar."

"É isso o que acontece com você e Yamazaki?"

"Sim..." Rin colocou a franja atrás da orelha ao perceber que havia falado de sua própria experiência. "Por isso eu retorno sempre que tenho uma oportunidade. Sousuke não tem interesse em ir para a Austrália e se eu não venho ao Japão nós nunca nos encontramos."

As palavras começaram a sair sem que ele tivesse controle sobre elas e a mágoa que habitava seu coração ultimamente de repente ganhara forma. Há algum tempo ele vinha se incomodando com a indiferença do amante em não visitá-lo ou se esforçar para se verem. S _e eu não colocá-lo em minha agenda de treinos nosso relacionamento termina._ Aquele pensamento fez suas sobrancelhas se juntarem.

"Eu não acredito que esse seja o caso, Rin." Haru o encarava diretamente. "Eu acho que se você não voltasse ao Japão Yamazaki iria para a Austrália. Aos meus olhos, ele te faz voltar para que você não fique solitário por muito tempo."

"Eu não entendi." Rin estava genuinamente confuso.

"Quando você vem ao Japão, o que você faz além de ficarem juntos?"

"Eu vou nadar com Makoto e Nagisa, passo alguns dias com Kou, vis—"

Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram e ele não saberia explicar o que sentiu ao compreender as palavras de Haru. Suas últimas visitas ao Japão passaram como um rápido flashback, e ele recordou-se das risadas que deu ao nadar com os amigos, o sorriso de Kou enquanto cozinhavam, as bochechas coradas de Nitori quando almoçaram com o antigo time de natação... todos aqueles pequenos momentos envolviam pessoas que lhe eram queridas e que, infelizmente, ele não tinha contato direto quando estava na Austrália. _Eu nunca pensei por esse ângulo e Sousuke nunca comentou nada a respeito. Eu realmente achei que ele simplesmente não tivesse interesse em me visitar._

A culpa o fez corar, imaginando como seria encará-lo depois dessa descoberta. O ruivo sabia que eles teriam de conversar antes de seu retorno para a Austrália e, aparentemente, a conversa seria mais inevitável do que nunca. _Não acredito que Haru conseguiu ler através das entrelinhas de Sousuke,_ ele admirou o amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que se questionou por que Haru não havia percebido os sentimentos de Makoto por todos esses anos?

"Eu quero correr o risco de sentir falta dele todos os dias." A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade. "E eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, pois Makoto ficará aqui e sentirá a mesma coisa e não há nada que possamos fazer em relação à distância, pelo menos por hora."

"Por hora?" Aquela parte chamou sua atenção.

O moreno nada disse, terminando seu onigiri e abrindo a garrafa de bebida energética. Os goles eram curtos e, quando metade do líquido havia sido bebido, os olhos azuis fitaram a piscina e pela primeira vez Rin não viu o brilho apaixonado. _Se eu for pensar a respeito, é incrível que ele tenha saído da água. O antigo Haru teria comido dentro da piscina._ O ruivo sorriu, imaginando se o motivo daquela mudança não era um jovem rapaz de quase 1,90m, ombros largos e olhos verdes e gentis.

"Honestamente, eu não sei como você nunca percebeu os sentimentos de Makoto por você. Eles eram bem óbvios."

"Eu sei," Haru engoliu seco e ele notou certa tristeza em sua voz.

"D-Desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer, mas você conseguiu ver através de Sousuke, e achei que... talvez..." Rin odiou-se por perde-se nas palavras.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu não me ofendi," Haru voltou a vestir a mesma expressão branca, "e você está certo, eu nunca percebi os sentimentos de Makoto embora ele estivesse ao meu lado a vida inteira."

"Não é tão fácil compreender aqueles que amamos, não é sua culpa, bem, não _toda_ a culpa. Makoto também nunca foi claro."

"Não, ele foi." O moreno abraçou os joelhos e voltou a encarar a piscina. "No último ano do ensino médio Makoto se confessou para mim."

Rin não conseguiu proferir nada, nem mesmo um engasgado "O quê?". Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seus lábios se entreabriram, contudo, palavra alguma parecia boa o bastante para resumir o que aquela informação o fez sentir.

"Naquela época eu não sabia o peso daqueles sentimentos e fui leviano em aceitá-los. Eu não posso sequer dizer que namoramos, pois quando comecei a entender o que acontecia Makoto terminou o que tínhamos e uma semana depois eu fui para a Austrália."

"E...?" Ele inclinou-se à frente no meio da narrativa, esperando algum desenvolvimento dramático.

"E nada. Eu disse, você está prestando atenção, Rin? Eu não tinha consciência de nada e por isso Makoto se afastou de mim. Aquela foi a maneira que ele encontrou de superar a dor."

"Então ele realmente estava se afastando?" O ruivo desconfiou, mas achou difícil acreditar que Makoto faria isso com Haru.

"Sim, e de certa forma sentir a indiferença dele foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido."

A voz mudou e quando Rin achou que aquela conversa já o havia surpreendido o máximo possível, Haru esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto seus cabelos balançavam devido à fraca brisa que soprava no terraço. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam na piscina, mas o ruivo tinha certeza de que o que viam não era a água ou o reflexo do sol. _Então esse é o Haru que ama o Makoto?_

"Eu não te chamei aqui unicamente para falar sobre sexo," os olhos estavam sobre ele no momento seguinte, "eu quero te agradecer por me convencer a voltar ao Japão. Se você não tivesse insistido eu ainda estaria na Austrália e nada teria mudado. Rin, obrigado."

A última frase foi seguida por um sorriso, um _verdadeiro_ sorriso.

As bochechas sempre pálidas de Haru estavam levemente coradas e por um instante Rin achou que estava diante de outra pessoa. _Quem é você?_ Seu amigo de infância era quieto, um pouco taciturno e não esboçava reação alguma além dos olhos brilhantes quando o assunto era água. Entretanto, à sua frente estava alguém obviamente apaixonado e cuja gratidão, que parecia emanar de seu corpo, era quente e repleta de todos os seus melhores sentimentos.

Foi impossível não lembrar-se da última semana que ficaram na Austrália. Haru não pisou no ginásio e seu tempo foi passado dentro do pequeno apartamento. O ruivo retornava para casa somente ao final da tarde, e sempre às pressas, apreensivo em ver o amigo e preocupado com aquela momentânea impossibilidade de nadar. Quando entrava no apartamento, o moreno estava sentado no sofá, abraçado à almofada de golfinho e assistindo à tv. Os olhos, porém, pareciam longe e Rin tinha certeza de que durante todos aqueles dias ele travou uma árdua batalha contra si mesmo.

Convencê-lo a ir para o Japão foi difícil e após ouvir tantas negativas ele chegou à conclusão de que se Makoto não estava por perto Haru estava fadado a sair da linha. Toda a força de vontade e determinação que o moreno demonstrou quando eles se reencontraram pareceu desaparecer quando o assunto era o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. O medo de retornar ao Japão e ser ignorado pelo amigo de infância esteve estampado em seu rosto durante cada minuto da viagem.

Todavia, a pessoa à sua frente era completamente diferente daquela sentada no sofá e agarrada à pelúcia que trazia lembranças que ele certamente achou que não retornariam. Haru estava tão genuinamente feliz que Rin desconfiou que talvez nunca houvesse visto o amigo tão feliz na vida. _Então esse é o sorriso que Makoto prometeu proteger para sempre, hm?_ Ele pegou-se sorrindo, mas não conseguiu formular uma resposta para aquele agradecimento, já que não achava que havia feito nada demais. _Você não desistiu de mim e se hoje estamos aqui conversando é porque você foi teimoso e insistente. Te dar um empurrão nos momentos de necessidade é minha obrigação como seu amigo._

Após aquele momento, o silêncio entre eles se tornou insuportável e foi impossível manter a conversa. Os dois voltaram à piscina, contudo, dessa vez prontos para competirem. Nenhum deles tinha tempo de comemorar as vitórias, pois, ainda que fossem amigos de longa data, eles também eram rivais e o ruivo sabia que não poderia descansar um segundo sequer ou Haru o deixaria para trás.

As perguntas embaraçosas retornaram quando eles fizeram uma nova pausa, mas dessa vez o clima parecia mais leve e Rin até mesmo se permitiu dar alguns conselhos que ele gostaria que tivessem lhe dito antes de iniciar sua vida sexual, como posições e marcas de lubrificantes. O moreno ouvia a tudo com atenção, embora não poupasse comentários ácidos e que escondiam certo sarcasmo velado.

"Nagisa está muito animado com o festival." Os dois amigos deixaram o colégio antes do pôr do sol, guardando a chave do terraço na sala dos professores. "Confesso que depois de tanto tempo na Austrália até eu sinto saudades das festividades japonesas."

"Eu quero comer raspadinha de amora." Haru enumerava as guloseimas com os dedos. "E maçã do amor."

"Oi, nós vamos para assistir os fogos de artifício, não encher a barriga. E você não pode comer muito açúcar!"

"Eu comerei se eu quiser," os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos, "Rin, você fala como um vel... ah, Makoto!"

O ruivo não teve tempo de retrucar.

Haru saiu do seu lado e aproximou-se da pessoa parada no portão de entrada do colégio. Makoto vestia um conjunto esportivo de verão vermelho e acenou ao vê-los.

"Boa tarde," o rapaz de olhos esmeraldas sorriu.

"O que você faz aqui, Makoto?" Haru foi direto.

"Eu estou indo ao mercado e como é caminho achei que talvez vocês ainda estivessem por aqui."

"Nós já estávamos indo embora." Rin preferiu não comentar que aquele era o caminho mais longo até o mercado e que levava quase o dobro do tempo.

"O que você vai cozinhar?"

"Curry. Meus pais vão levar meus irmãos para comer fora então pensei em fazer o jantar." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pousou os olhos sobre ele. "Você gostaria de jantar conosco, Rin?"

Rin agradeceu o convite e ignorou o olhar pesado que o moreno lhe lançou e que dizia claramente que ele _não_ deveria aceitar o convite. _Boa sorte, Makoto. Você despertou um lado ciumento e possessivo de Haru. Eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele._ Os amigos se despediram, mas não sem antes reafirmarem os planos para o festival de sábado. Makoto e Haru seguiram na direção oposta e o ruivo retirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Sousuke. A espera durou alguns toques e a voz que o atendeu parecia abafada.

"Ocupado?"

"Estou no banho."

"Eu estou voltando para casa e queria saber se preciso levar alguma coisa para o jantar."

"Hm..." Houve uma pausa. "Traga chá verde e a sobremesa."

"Certo."

A ligação foi encerrada e ele decidiu que passaria na loja de conveniência próxima ao apartamento.

As cores do céu mudaram durante o caminho e o calor insuportável deu lugar ao frescor da noite que tornava os verões toleráveis. A caminhada de volta foi bem mais fácil do que a da ida e Rin utilizou aquele tempo para pensar nos assuntos inacabados que tinha para resolver. Ele retornaria para a Austrália em duas semanas, no entanto, sentia que precisaria sentar e conversar com Sousuke. Particularmente, ele não era fã de conversas sérias, ainda mais porque às vezes acreditava que o amante o considerava emotivo demais. _Sousuke acha que sou exagerado e dramático, mas é ele que não leva nada a sério._

O ruivo respirou fundo ao entrar no apartamento, sentindo o delicioso (e irônico) cheiro do jantar. _Curry!_ A sobremesa para aquela noite seria sorvete e os potinhos foram colocados no freezer, enquanto o chá repousou na geladeira. O cozinheiro da noite estava deitado no sofá e folheava um livro.

"Bem vindo."

"Estou de volta."

Rin deixou a bolsa no chão e arrastou-se até Sousuke, deitando-se sobre ele e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. _Ele cheira tão bem._ O aroma do sabonete e do pós-barba o arrepiaram e seus lábios ficaram tentados a marcar a pele. Ele ouviu quando o livro foi colocado no chão e gemeu baixo ao sentir uma das mãos do amante apalpar seu quadril.

"Vai levar algum tempo para o jantar ficar pronto," a voz era absurdamente convidativa. "O que você quer fazer?"

A resposta foi uma mordiscada de leve em sua orelha direta. O ruivo ajoelhou-se sobre o colo do moreno e retirou a camiseta em um rápido movimento. Os lábios de Sousuke roubaram um afoito beijo antes mesmo de a peça ter passado completamente por sua cabeça e foi impossível não pender para trás. Uma gentil mão evitou que sua nuca batesse no braço do sofá e aquele gesto aparentemente insignificante o fez corar e abraçá-lo, sentindo o coração bater forte.

 _Tudo ficará bem. Eu e Sousuke encontraremos uma maneira de resolvermos nossas diferenças._ Seus olhos se abriram e os dois amantes se encararam, lábios próximos e respirações que se misturavam. Ele não sabia o tipo de expressão que vestia naquele momento, mas tinha certeza de que Haru não era o único que conhecia o gosto da felicidade.

 _Continua..._


	14. Capítulo 13 - Nagisa

**Capítulo 13 - Nagisa**

Ele aproximou-se da janela, encarando a rua e torcendo para que sua espera houvesse finalmente chegado ao fim. Nada. Os passos retornaram e Nagisa perdeu as contas de quantas vezes andou de um lado para o outro, as mãos junto ao peito e angustiado por não poder fazer nada além de aguardar. O aparelho celular estava sobre a cama e era checado com frequência, mas não havia mensagem ou ligação. _Se ele não me ligar em cinco minutos eu telefono. Não consigo mais esperar._ Ele sentou-se na cama e segurou o aparelho, disposto a encarar o relógio durante o curto tempo.

Aquela ansiedade começou a criar raízes em seu coração há cerca de três dias, quando Rei avisou que conversaria com os pais. Desde seu retorno da Inglaterra, e após ter sido _raptado_ da casa de Haru, os dois viviam como se fossem os únicos no mundo. Os dias eram passados em hotéis e ele pôde provar o gostinho de como será sua vida quando o amante retornar de vez ao Japão. Nagisa tinha certeza de que sua felicidade atingiria o auge e que não haveria mais dias solitários e noites chorosas.

Bem, isso na teoria.

A prática mostrou-se menos bonita e gentil. Abrir-se para sua família e contar a verdade sobre a relação com Rei era algo que o louro vinha desejando fazer desde a época do colégio. Ele não gostava de mentir para os pais e fazer coisas às escondidas, e livrar-se daquele peso foi sem dúvida uma de suas decisões mais sábias. Aquele importante passo, porém, não poderia ser dado sozinho. Rei havia voltado momentaneamente, mas ainda não avisara aos pais que seu retorno permanente seria no próximo ano. A necessidade de colocar as cartas na mesa ia muito além da busca por aprovação, como também ajuda financeira. E, se por um lado Nagisa achava que a verdade era sempre a melhor saída, por outro ele temia que a conversa com os pais de seu amante seria menos animada e otimista do que a sua.

A família de Rei era bem conservadora, especialmente o pai. Em todos esses anos ele poderia contar nos dedos todas as vezes que esteve na presença de Ryugazaki- _san_ e sempre teve a sensação de que era mais tolerado do que apreciado. A ideia de comunicar aos pais sobre a Inglaterra era obrigatória, no entanto, a notícia sobre a relação entre eles era optativa e, honestamente, Nagisa não se importaria de continuar nas sombras se isso evitasse uma briga de família. Os olhos rosados se abaixaram e fitaram o visor do celular no exato momento em que os cinco minutos de tolerância terminaram. Um longo suspiro demonstrou sua convicção e seus dedos buscaram Rei na agenda, somente para, no instante seguinte, ver o nome e a foto esperando a ligação ser aceita.

"A-Alô, Rei-chan?"

"Sou eu, Nagisa," a voz soava igual.

"Como você está? E onde está?"

"Eu estou em um hotel, no centro..."

"Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Um pouco."

"Eu quero te ver. Me passe o nome do hotel." O louro se colocou de pé, indo até a escrivaninha e pegando um bloquinho colorido de papel.

"Talvez seja melhor nos encontrarmos no templo. Eu trouxe meu yukata e estarei pronto no horário combinado."

"Rei, o nome do hotel, por favor." Sua voz tornou-se séria.

"Certo," a voz do outro lado soltou um suspiro cansado, "estou no Iwatobi Inn, quarto 18."

"Estarei aí em meia hora. Levarei meu yukata e iremos juntos."

"Você virá mesmo que eu diga que não precisa, não é?"

"Sim!"

"Eu estarei esperando."

A ligação foi encerrada e Nagisa apressou-se em abrir o guarda-roupa, retirando uma mala e começando a separar algumas roupas. _Se Rei-chan está em um hotel então a conversa não foi boa,_ ele reservou duas bermudas, duas camisetas, toalhas, roupas de baixo e uma bolsa menor com seus objetos pessoais. O yukata foi o último a ser colocado na mala, dobrado com cuidado para que não ficasse amassado. _Certo, eu só preciso trocar de roupa e avisar minha mãe._ Nagisa deixou o quarto já com a mala em mãos e encontrou a mãe na cozinha na companhia de uma de suas irmãs.

O louro foi sincero ao avisar que ficaria o final de semana fora. Ele mencionou a possível conversa de Rei com os pais e recebeu um apertado abraço da irmã.

"Se houver algum problema, Nagi-chan, você pode trazê-lo para casa." A mãe disse após ligar a máquina de arroz. "Sempre haverá um lugar na mesa para ele."

"Obrigado, isso significa muito para mim." Nagisa engoliu seco, sentindo-se afortunado por ter uma família tão compreensiva.

O hotel em que Rei estava hospedado não era distante, contudo sua mala estava pesada demais para ser carregada durante os vinte minutos de caminhada. Ele decidiu pegar um ônibus, sabendo que seriam poucas paradas. Graças ao festival, havia várias pessoas com yukatas, grupos de amigos, amantes, famílias... todos ao lado daqueles que amavam. _Eu vou me encontrar com Haru-chan e os outros à noite. Nós marcamos na frente do templo._ Aquele passeio fora combinado há um ano, antes de cada um seguir o seu caminho e de toda aquela confusão acontecer. Os amigos estavam animados para o festival, pois era uma maneira de passarem algum tempo juntos antes de se afastarem novamente.

O cenário passava devagar pela janela, permitindo alguns momentos de reflexão. Desde que Rei retornara, Nagisa teve pouco tempo para si mesmo, aproveitando o amante o máximo possível. _As pessoas subestimam o cotidiano, eu sei que fiz isso._ Na época do colégio, ter a companhia não apenas de Rei, mas de todos os seus amigos parecia natural. Ao dormir ele fazia planos para o dia seguinte e que sempre envolviam os membros do clube de natação.

Entretanto, foi somente ao perceber que não os tinha mais ao lado que Nagisa chegou à conclusão de que aquela sensação vazia era inevitável, e que não importava quantas vezes os poemas e as canções afirmassem que deveríamos dar valor àqueles que amamos a experiência e a sensação de solidão precisava primeiramente ser sentida para, então, ser compreendida.

Aquela lição ele carregava consigo desde a primeira vez que os amigos se separaram. A experiência o marcou tão profundamente que a simples ideia de não tê-los ao lado o acertou quando chegou o dia de se separarem. Haru e Rin se mudaram para a Austrália, Rei estava na Inglaterra e talvez o único motivo que não o fez perder completamente a sanidade foi Makoto. O amigo sempre se mostrou presente e fazia questão de saber como ele estava, além de convidá-lo para passarem alguns finais de semana juntos. _Mako-chan é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, mas eu preciso me lembrar de nunca comentar isso com Haru-chan..._ O pensamento foi seguido por um sorriso.

O hotel onde o rapaz de cabelos azulados estava hospedado ficava a poucos minutos do ponto de ônibus e Nagisa precisou caminhar dois quarteirões até encontrar-se no hall, falando com uma simpática recepcionista que já sabia de sua chegada. _Esse parece ser um hotel caro,_ as rodinhas não faziam barulho devido ao tapete que cercava a área dos elevadores. O quarto de Rei era o de número 18 e ficava no segundo andar, cuja porta foi aberta depois de duas leves batidas.

"Como você está?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao entrar no quarto enquanto seus tênis eram retirados pelos próprios pés.

"Bem," Rei havia atendido a porta e levado a mala para a cama, abrindo-a e retirando o yukata. "Eu vou pendurá-lo junto com o meu ou ficará amassado."

"Se você não estiver bem poderemos dar um jeito. Eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão ficar chateados e o festival vai durar todo o final de semana." Tudo o que os olhos rosados viam eram as costas do amante.

"Eu já disse que estou bem."

O louro sentou-se na cama e passou a observá-lo. Rei afastou-se do guarda-roupa e foi para perto da janela e em seguida se sentou ao lado, mas de costas. Nagisa juntou as sobrancelhas e pulou do colchão, saltando no tapete e correndo antes que ele tivesse a chance de virar-se. _Rei-chan não me olha diretamente!_

"O que houve?"

Rei tentou esconder o rosto, porém foi em vão. Em sua bela face, abaixo do olho esquerdo, havia uma visível marca vermelha que ele tinha certeza de que se tornaria roxa no dia seguinte. Suas pernas vacilaram e ele deixou-se cair, ajoelhando-se e o abraçando forte.

"Foi por minha causa?"

"Sim e não," Rei suspirou, "eu não queria que você visse, mas também não queria usar maquiagem."

"Está doendo?" Ele ergueu o rosto.

"Mais meu orgulho do que meu rosto."

"O que _houve_?"

O rapaz de cabelos azulados o fitou e fez sinal para que ele se levantasse. Nagisa sentou-se sobre a cama, segurando uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre a conversa de Rei com os pais, mas nunca achou que ela terminaria com violência.

"Eu disse tudo a eles, sobre você e a Inglaterra." Rei parecia visivelmente cansado, "disse que meu retorno ao Japão havia sido espontâneo e que não tinha ligação direta com o nosso relacionamento, porque eu sabia que esse seria o primeiro ponto que eles iriam criticar. Minha mãe não disse nada, mas eu percebi que ficou feliz quando falei que estava voltando para casa, mas meu pai..."

A pausa foi seguida por uma expressão grave. As sobrancelhas azuis se juntaram e ele deu ao amante o tempo que achou necessário para continuar com sua narrativa. Seu coração havia se tornado pesado e infelizmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de estar ali.

"Meu pai ficou indignado, não tanto com relação a nós dois, embora ele tenha dito uma ou duas coisas sobre você que me renderam o soco, mas ele estava orgulhoso de ter o filho estudando na Inglaterra. E eu sei que o decepcionei, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer."

"E você saiu de casa de vez?"

"Não, eu fiz uma mala e avisei a minha mãe que dormiria em um hotel durante o final de semana. Segunda-feira eu retornarei e conversaremos de novo." Rei suspirou. "Eu estou voltando e se meu pai quiser me dar as costas, paciência. Não sou mais uma criança e não estou arrependido da decisão que tomei."

"Rei-chan..."

"E não pense que isto," ele tocou a bochecha avermelhada, "foi por sua causa. Eu não teria permitido que ele falasse daquele jeito com nenhum dos meus amigos."

"Eu sei, está bem? Se você quiser posso ir com você na segunda."

"Eu acho que isso só pioraria as coisas..." ele sorriu e apertou os dedos, "mas obrigado por vir. Eu disse que não era necessário, mas a verdade era que eu queria ver você."

"Eu sei..." Nagisa sorriu. "Eu vou te apoiar em tudo o que for preciso e ano que vem estaremos em Tokyo. Lá ninguém conseguirá te machucar, Rei-chan."

Rei tocou sua face, acariciando-a com as costas da mão e fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Suas bochechas se tornaram coradas e o louro perdeu-se momentaneamente em suas fantasias sobre a vida nova que teriam em alguns meses. Imaginar-se ao lado daquela pessoa todos os dias fazia borboletas dançarem em seu estômago e aquele morno sentimento em seu peito convertia-se em algo quente, quase escaldante.

"Seu cabelo está grande," os longos dedos tocaram os fios dourados.

"Você gosta?" Nagisa havia decidido deixar os cabelos cresceram em Tokyo e estavam dois dedos abaixo da orelha. A única desvantagem era a franja, que vivia caindo em seus olhos e por isso estava constantemente presa por presilhas coloridas, como naquele momento.

"Sim, combina com você." O meio sorriso que acompanhou aquele elogio foi doce.

"Seus cabelos também cresceram, você tem até uma franja." Rei tinha os cabelos bem lisos e a franja ficava arrumada perfeitamente atrás de sua orelha. _Ele é tão sexy..._

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Nagisa consultou o relógio que estava ao lado da pequena cômoda rente à cama e decidiu que o amante precisava de um descanso.

"Temos metade do dia até o festival, por que não tira um cochilo? Eu vou até a loja de conveniência que vi no caminho e comprarei algo para comermos. Algumas horas de sono vão te fazer bem."

"Não seria uma má ideia," Rei parecia exausto e ele tinha certeza de que era mais emocional do que físico.

"Eu trarei alguma coisa para você colocar no rosto. Tranque a porta depois que eu sair."

O louro inclinou-se, beijando-o ternamente antes de sair da cama e, consequentemente, do quarto. Seu coração estava apertado e doía-lhe imaginar a tristeza de Rei. _Eu sei que tenho minha parcela de culpa._ Por várias vezes ele cogitou desistir da ideia de morarem juntos, pelo menos no início. Rei poderia passar mais algum tempo na Inglaterra e depois retornar. No entanto, o que mudaria? Os pais continuariam decepcionados, a relação entre eles provavelmente ficaria mais desgastada e, talvez, quando o rapaz de cabelos azulados finalmente voltasse não haveria mais para o que retornar. _Ele disse que eu não sou o motivo, mas sei que sou uma das razões que o fizeram decidir ficar no Japão. O que eu faço?_

O calor o recebeu como um tapa na face quando a porta automática do hotel abriu-se. Ele havia almoçado antes de sair de casa, portanto compraria algo leve, como onigiris. _Eu marquei com os outros às 20h no templo. Temos algumas horas até o festival._ Seu humor infelizmente não estava dos melhores, mas Nagisa sabia que Rei não desmarcaria o que havia sido combinado há tanto tempo. _E talvez a presença deles o anime._ Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos ao deixar a parte coberta e ele pensou que em algumas semanas Haru e Rin retornariam à Austrália e estariam todos separados novamente.

Nagisa retornou ao hotel o mais rápido possível, apenas para encontrar o amante dormindo profundamente. Os onigiri foram deixados sobre a cômoda, ao lado de duas garrafas pequenas de chá e outras guloseimas. O _patch_ de gel comprado na farmácia foi colocado cuidadosamente na bochecha vermelha e Rei não acordou em nenhum momento, provando que estava realmente cansado. _O sorvete que tomei no caminho me refrescou e não tenho nada para fazer._ Ele aumentou o tempo do ar condicionado antes de arrastar-se até a cama. A franja azulada ofuscava uma parte do belo rosto, e ela foi removida por dedos cuidadosos e gentis. _Eu sinto muito, Rei-chan._ Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso e Nagisa prometeu a si mesmo que sua nova vida valeria todo o sofrimento que estavam passando.

 **x**

Eles acordaram pouco antes do pôr do sol e a quantidade de onigiris foi perfeita para a fome que sentiam. O rosto de Rei ainda estava vermelho, contudo o _patch_ havia diminuído levemente o inchaço. Os dois permaneceram algum tempo deitados lado a lado, assistindo a uma série na tv e comentando sobre o festival daquela noite. Ambos estavam ansiosos e o louro não perdeu tempo em enumerar todas as delícias que gostaria de provar, do takoyaki ao algodão doce. Rei sorria, avisando que era necessário ingerir também nutrientes, mas ele parecia não ouvir e adicionava milho assado à lista.

A cumplicidade era uma das bases sólidas daquela relação e em poucos dias Nagisa sentiu-se à vontade com aquele que seu coração havia escolhido. Se ele nunca o tivesse _stalkeado_ na época de colégio, e insistido para que entrasse para o clube de natação, aquela cena do quarto de hotel talvez nunca acontecesse. Desde criança ele se esforçava para manter aqueles que amava por perto, próximos o suficiente para que seus braços pudessem tocá-los e abraçá-los. Quando os amigos se afastaram, Nagisa teve dificuldades em lidar com a separação e a distância. Aquela experiência o machucou, talvez para sempre, e parte dele temia ser deixado para trás mais uma vez. _Eu não sou tão forte como imaginei. Esses meses me provaram que ainda não superei o medo da solidão._

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar aquele pensamento negativo. O rapaz de cabelos azulados ainda divagava sobre os benefícios de uma dieta saudável quando o louro roubou-lhe um beijo. A reação foi cômica, um misto de surpresa e ousadia, que serviu unicamente para que um segundo beijo acontecesse. E, como era de se esperar em uma situação totalmente propícia, foi uma questão de tempo até que as carícias se intensificassem e as roupas se tornassem desnecessárias. Um beijo levou a outro e em pouco tempo Nagisa pegou-se sentado sobre o colo do amante, movendo-se com sensualidade e sentindo Rei penetrá-lo a cada investida. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas e não havia melhor maneira de passar o tempo do que tê-lo o mais próximo possível.

Nagisa não soube ao certo depois de quanto tempo seu corpo pendeu para o lado, caindo na cama e respirando com dificuldades. Seus cabelos estavam molhados com suor e sua pele avermelhada em todos os locais onde Rei havia beijado ou apertado. Aquele ao seu lado limpava as marcas de sêmen do peitoral com lenços de papel e a cena encheu seus os olhos, achando incrivelmente erótico alguém tão sério como Rei fazer algo tão... sujo.

"Não acredito que já é tão tarde," O louro fitou o relógio na cômoda. Eles tinham pouco mais de uma hora para estarem no festival. "E ainda precisamos tomar banho..." Uma das sobrancelhas se ergueu e ele arrastou-se parcialmente sobre o amante, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Vamos tomar banho juntos. Gastaremos menos tempo, Rei-chan."

Rei jogou os papéis sujos dentro do saco plástico da loja de conveniência e o olhou antes de subir as mãos por suas costas.

"Nós não vamos somente tomar banho, não é? Eu conheço esse olhar, Nagisa. Você está planejando algo."

"E se eu estiver?" O comentário foi seguido por uma charmosa piscadela.

Rei ofereceu um meio sorriso pendendo um pouco o rosto para baixo e deixando que os lábios se tocassem. Nagisa utilizou a oportunidade para inclinar-se para trás, sabendo que seria seguido. As bocas mal se afastaram durante o curto caminho até o banheiro, mas o beijo propriamente dito só aconteceu quando estavam dentro do box. O chuveiro foi aberto e ele arrepiou-se não somente com a água fria, mas também devido à furtiva mão que contornava seu quadril. Os dedos tocaram sua entrada, penetrando-a facilmente.

"Você está pingando..." A voz entrou por seu ouvido e ele abaixou os olhos, notando o rastro de sêmen no interior de suas coxas.

Seu rosto ficou corado, sentindo-se envergonhado sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Eles não faziam questão de usar preservativos, logo, aquele tipo de situação não era rara. Entretanto, quase tudo com conotação sexual ganhava outras cores ao ser proferido por Rei. Nagisa tinha certeza de que aquilo se devia ao fato de que sua companhia era uma pessoa naturalmente séria. Depois de anos de convívio ele havia se acostumado àquela personalidade, mas ainda era suscetível aos momentos de intimidade. _Ele sabe que o chamei aqui não apenas para pouparmos tempo._

Suas mãos subiram pelo pálido peitoral, envolvendo o pescoço com os braços e juntando os corpos. O beijo trocado foi longo e profundo, e ele fez o possível para manter-se concentrado, embora parte de sua atenção estivesse no modo como Rei movia os dedos dentro de sua sensível entrada. A água fria tornou-se totalmente irrelevante ao sentir o azulejo gelado tocar suas costas. Um dos joelhos pressionava seu sexo e Nagisa já não conseguia ficar quieto. A ereção havia retornado e, como em várias outras ocasiões, ele se perguntou como era capaz de excitar-se depois de tantos orgasmos? _Quando estou sozinho uma vez é suficiente, mas nos braços dele é como se eu nunca estivesse satisfeito!_

Paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes e quando o assunto era sexo o louro era menos tolerante. Seu corpo virou-se e o peitoral passou a sentir a friagem do azulejo, enquanto suas costas recebiam o calor do peitoral do rapaz de cabelos azulados. As mãos subiram de modo sensual por suas coxas, delineando o quadril antes de posicionar o sexo, que o invadiu facilmente. Nagisa o recebeu sem dificuldades, ficando na ponta dos pés ao sentir-se invadido. O gemido ficou preso em sua garganta e a respiração tornou-se rápida e constante. Os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram e foi impossível não lembrar-se de todas as noites solitárias que passou em Tokyo desejando que Rei estivesse ao seu lado.

Fazer amor era uma prática que acontecia desde os tempos de colégio.

Quando o louro se declarou para o calmo e disciplinado Ryugazaki Rei, ele estava pronto para aquela relação. Depois de ter certeza de seus sentimentos, Nagisa passou um tempo considerável investigando como funcionava a relação entre dois garotos. De vídeos a relatos, ele absorveu tudo como uma esponja e, quando a confissão deixou seus lábios, existia real confiança de sua parte de que não haveria pergunta que não pudesse ser respondida. Conhecendo Rei como ele conhecia, o amigo (e, então, namorado) criaria uma série de empecilhos e usaria sua inexperiência para justificar sua falta de ação. Tudo isso, claro, estava dentro de seus cálculos.

Como esperado, o rapaz de cabelos azulados tinha zero experiência. Nagisa também não esbanjava maturidade, mas seu primeiro beijo havia sido trocado no último ano do ginásio com uma garota dois anos mais velha. Rei, por outro lado, nunca havia sequer segurado nas mãos de outra garota, portanto a caminhada foi devagar, com passos curtos, mas firmes.

E para sua total surpresa, ele viu toda sua teoria mostrar-se irrelevante se comparada à realidade. A presença de Rei era muito mais irrefutável do que ele imaginou. Seu corpo reagia prontamente à sua presença, visto que era o amante quem aparecia em suas fantasias durante os momentos de intimidade. Porém, Nagisa não achou que se tornaria tão dócil. _Eu me confessei e fiz as pesquisas. Eu estava confiante que seduzi-lo seria fácil... no final, ele me teve na palma da mão._

Por baixo da máscara séria Rei se mostrou extremamente dominador. Seus olhares, seus toques, seus sussurros... o louro viu sua autoconfiança desaparecer e todas as lições foram aprendidas juntas. A primeira vez que fizeram amor Nagisa tentou demonstrar segurança, mas tudo o que Rei precisou foi tocá-lo de um jeito mais íntimo, sussurrar seu nome com a voz baixa e rouca, e ele estava totalmente envolvido. Os anos poderiam ter passado, no entanto a forma como aquela pessoa o fazia sentir continuava viva em seu peito. Seu corpo lembrava-se de todas as noites passadas juntas e seu coração ansiava pelas que viriam.

Rei geralmente era bem gentil e consciente quando faziam sexo, sabendo que os primeiros movimentos precisariam ser vagarosos, até que o corpo de Nagisa se acostumasse à invasão. Contudo, depois de algum tempo sobre a cama do hotel não seriam necessários cuidados extremos e a primeira investida mostrou que o corpo que o recebia estava pronto. As mãos o seguraram firme pela cintura e o louro fechou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado daquela maneira tão sensual.

A ereção o preenchia completamente, tocando seu ponto especial e o excitando mais a cada segundo. Suas mãos foram colocadas sobre o azulejo para evitar que começassem a masturbar seu membro. Ele não conseguia mais distinguir seu pré-orgasmo da água e do sêmen que escorria por suas pernas, mas chegar ao clímax seria colocar fim àquelas sensações e infelizmente o tempo não permitia que se perdessem um pouco mais um no outro. _E eu quero que Rei-chan aproveite o máximo possível._

Os gemidos não demoraram a ecoar pelo banheiro e se misturavam aos nomes sendo chamados. Nagisa estava encostado à parede, sentindo o orgasmo aproximar-se a cada estocada e desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. O calor em suas costas contrastava com o azulejo frio e criava uma peculiar sensação. As mãos do amante tocaram as suas e os dedos se entrelaçaram à medida que as estocadas se intensificaram.

O louro jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os lábios possessivos beijarem a pele de seu pescoço, mas sem marcá-la. Rei era extremamente paranoico com marcas de beijos desde os tempos de colégio. Por fazerem parte do clube de natação, qualquer descuido significaria que todos saberiam daquela relação. Nagisa, em particular, nunca se importou com segredos e teria contato a todos sobre seu namoro, entretanto respeitava a discrição da outra parte envolvida. _Não adiantou nada. Eu fiz questão de contar quando fomos comer pizza na casa de Rin, na semana passada._

O _segredo_ que o rapaz de cabelos azulados tentou esconder já havia sido descoberto, mas foi Nagisa quem disse, em alto e bom som, que eles estavam juntos. _Nós sentamos para assistir aos filmes e eu fui me acomodar no chão entre as pernas de Rei-chan. Ele ficou vermelho, mas nenhum deles se importou._ O louro simplesmente virou-se para os amigos e disse que haviam se entendido e que estavam juntos _novamente_. A reação dos demais foi tão natural que ele se arrependeu de não ter dito nada antes. Rin manteve os olhos na tela da tv enquanto arrumava a legenda e soltou um despretensioso "Nós sabemos", que foi confirmado por um menear de cabeça por parte de Sousuke. Makoto sorriu um pouco sem graça, mas Nagisa sabia que o amigo estava feliz por ele. Haru continuou indiferente, encarando-o e fazendo positivo com o polegar.

Aquela noite foi cheia de surpresas e as revelações não se limitaram à oficialização do _seu_ relacionamento.

Antes de o filme começar, Haru se prontificou a ir à cozinha buscar o chá que estava na geladeira. Ao retornar, porém, ele não se sentou no espaço vazio entre Makoto e Rin, mas preferiu acomodar-se entre as pernas do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, da mesma forma como Nagisa havia feito com Rei. Aquela cena sim roubou toda a atenção, e até o louro levou as mãos aos lábios sem acreditar no que via.

Makoto foi sem dúvidas o mais abalado, corando e indagando o que Haru estava fazendo e recebendo como resposta um despreocupado "Este é o melhor lugar da casa". Qualquer vontade de lutar que ele possuísse desapareceu e tudo o que Makoto fez foi cobrir o rosto corado com as mãos. Nagisa riu, mas não tanto quanto no momento em que Sousuke passou os braços ao redor de Rin e perguntou se ele também "não queria se sentar no melhor lugar da casa". O ruivo gaguejou, corou e jogou uma almofada no rosto do "amigo" fingindo indignação e dizendo que não se levantaria dali de jeito nenhum.

Aquela noite ficaria marcada em sua mente, já que há muito tempo ele não se divertia tanto. As horas passadas ao lado dos amigos sempre eram agradáveis, ainda mais quando tudo estava bem. Sousuke e Rin talvez precisassem trabalhar um pouco mais em lidar um com o outro, no entanto Makoto e Haru haviam finalmente dado o passo que Nagisa sabia que um dia dariam e ele se sentia orgulhoso por ter ajudado naquela união. _Demorou, mas todos estamos juntos novamente e tenho certeza que dessa vez, mesmo se fisicamente estivermos separados, aquela distância nunca mais voltará a existir._

Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso e as pontas de seus dedos tentaram apertar o azulejo, em vão. Os gemidos de Rei cessaram e o único som ouvido vinha do chuveiro ligado. Os olhos rosados se abaixaram e ele viu o traço de sêmen que seu orgasmo havia deixado e que escorria até o chão molhado. As mãos ao redor de sua cintura ainda estavam possessivas e seu corpo sentia o clímax que acabara de receber. O rapaz de cabelos azulados apoiou o queixo sobre o alto de sua cabeça e o louro sorriu, permitindo-se aqueles preciosos segundos de cumplicidade pós-sexo que ele tanto adorava. Os dedos se afrouxaram e ele virou-se depois que o amante retirou-se, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorrindo largamente.

Nenhum deles disse nada. Os cabelos de Rei batiam quase nos ombros quando molhados e aquela visão encheu seus olhos com desejo. Se eles tivessem tempo certamente passariam a noite na cama entre suspiros e gemidos. O longo e passional beijo colocou fim à tarde que tiveram e o restante do banho foi compartilhado, embora, no final, Rei houvesse saído primeiro, pois sabia que Nagisa precisaria de algum tempo a mais no chuveiro.

"Eu gosto da estampa do seu yukata," Nagisa admirava o tecido roxo escuro e decorado por belas e vivas borboletas. O seu próprio yukata era salmão e estampado por nuvens azuis, e claramente escolhido pelas irmãs.

"Faz tanto tempo que não visto roupas japonesas." Rei corou ao arrumar a manga.

"É uma questão de tempo até você se acostumar novamente." Ele segurava uma pequena bolsa de mão onde carregava seu dinheiro e o celular. "Eu vou mandar uma mensagem avisando que já estamos de saída."

"Você já avisou seus pais que passaria a noite aqui?" Rei disse ao fitar a mala ao lado da cama antes de deixarem o quarto.

"Sim, logo que saí de casa." O louro respondia sem tirar os olhos do visor.

As mensagens foram devidamente enviadas ao deixarem o hotel.

O sol havia se posto há algum tempo e o azul ofuscante que o recebeu ao chegar havia desaparecido por completo, misturando-se ao escuro da noite e o alaranjado do sol. O templo não ficava longe e ambos decidiram que caminhariam até lá. As ruas não estavam lotadas, mas era possível distinguir as pessoas que assim como eles estavam se dirigindo ao festival. Nagisa ouvia ao amante com um sorriso no rosto, feliz por escutá-lo pessoalmente e não através de um telefone ou videoconferência.

O modo como o rapaz de cabelos azulados ajeitava os óculos quando eles teimavam em escorregar para a ponta de seu nariz, o olhar atento aos que passavam próximos e a clara maneira como ele demonstrava interesse no que Nagisa dizia fazia seu estômago dar voltas. Esses pequenos detalhes que o conquistaram quando começaram a namorar se mantinham vivos e o relembravam da razão para amá-lo tanto.

A longa escadaria do templo logo se tornou visível, contudo nem mesmo aqueles intermináveis degraus conseguiram desanimá-los. O louro estava vibrante, sentindo o delicioso cheiro do milho assado e voltando a enumerar todas as gostosuras que degustaria. Na metade da escadaria Rei o puxou pelo braço e evitou que ele esbarrasse em um casal que subia ao lado. Os dois se desculparam e Rei suspirou e tentou dar-lhe um sermão que se resumiu a palavras gentis ditas sem o meio sorriso.

"Você precisa ser mais cuidadoso, Nagisa." Os longos dedos arrumavam a presilha em forma de morangos que prendia a franja loura. "Eu não saberia o que fazer se algo acontecesse com você."

Normalmente ele retrucaria com alguma brincadeira, entretanto naquele momento tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi corar e menear a cabeça em positivo. O restante da escadaria foi percorrido e, ao chegar ao topo, ele sentiu os dedos de Rei entrelaçar os seus.

"O festival vai estar cheio e eu duvido que alguém vá notar dois rapazes de mãos dadas."

Suas bochechas estavam coradas e Nagisa tinha certeza de que Rei juntou toda a sua coragem para fazer aquele simples gesto. Os olhos rosados brilharam e seus dedos apertaram um pouco mais a mão oferecida. A cada passo seu coração batia mais e mais rápido e internamente ele agradecia por ter novamente a chance de estar com Rei. À sua frente havia um caminho sólido e decorado por lanternas de papel, um pouco diferente do caminho que ele trilharia nos próximos meses. Rei precisaria resolver seus problemas com os pais e o louro sabia que ainda demoraria algum tempo até que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

Porém, ele não desistiria.

E, como aquele caminho iluminado, Nagisa buscaria um meio de apoiá-lo no que fosse preciso. _Eu finalmente tenho Rei-chan ao alcance das minhas mãos. Jamais vou deixá-lo ir de novo._ A animação que ele vinha podando desde a escadaria escapou ao avistar os quatro amigos na entrada do templo, como haviam combinado. As mãos se entrelaçaram com um pouco mais de força e o olhar que trocaram antes de iniciarem a corrida disse mais do que um discurso inteiro.

 _Continua..._


	15. Capítulo 14 - Haruka

**Capítulo 14 - Haruka**

Ele estava recostado a uma árvore quando a mensagem chegou e o celular vibrou dentro da manga do yukata.

Haru leu e suspirou, ponderando se deveria dar atenção à mensagem ou se não seria melhor ficar ali, escondido do barulho e da multidão, e esperando ouvir notícias de _outra_ pessoa. O momento de dúvida durou pouco, pois ele conhecia Rin e o amigo certamente continuaria a importuná-lo se não o visse chegar ao local combinado nos próximos cinco minutos.

O moreno afastou-se da árvore e seguiu o caminho de pedra batida do templo, misturando-se as pessoas. Normalmente ele não se importaria tanto em andar em uma multidão, mas isso, claro, quando não estava sozinho. Em sua mente, uma multidão lembrava a água do mar capaz de te carregar com uma onda, porém sem a vantagem de poder nadar.

O ruivo esperava na entrada do templo quando ele chegou. Sousuke estava ao seu lado e o cumprimento entre eles foi um simples menear de cabeça. Seu yukata era azul escuro e decorado por estampas de bambu, enquanto Rin vestia algo vinho e com listras brancas. Seus olhos correram o entorno, esperando encontrar Rei e Nagisa ou que Makoto finalmente aparecesse.

"Onde está Makoto?" Rin fez a pergunta que Haru também gostaria de saber.

"No festival." A resposta soou vazia. "Ele veio antes com os irmãos."

Ele lembrava-se claramente da noite anterior, na soleira de sua casa, antes de Makoto ir embora. Os dois haviam passado a tarde juntos e, ainda que ele não quisesse deixá-lo ir, o amante se recusava a passar as noites em sua casa. Haru sabia bem o motivo e não questionava. Makoto não poderia fugir para sempre e uma hora eles teriam que conversar sobre essa abstinência velada.

"Sobre amanhã, eu irei um pouco antes. Meus pais terão um jantar na casa de alguns amigos e me encontrarão depois. Eu terei de levar Ran e Ren."

"Você esperou o dia inteiro para me falar isso?" Os olhos azuis se apertaram e ele sentiu-se incrivelmente incomodado.

"S-Sim, eu não queria que você ficasse chateado."

"E por que eu ficaria chateado? Eles são seus irmãos."

"Certo."

Haru _ficou_ chateado, mas sabia que nutrir tal emoção era uma perda de tempo visto que, por mais que seu coração desejasse, ele não poderia monopolizá-lo e afastá-lo do convívio de sua família e amigos. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se prontificou a chegar no horário marcado, então eles não ficariam afastados além do necessário.

"Haru," a voz de Rin o trouxe de volta à realidade e somente naquele instante ele notou que Sousuke estava no celular e alguns passos afastado, "você falou com Makoto sobre aquele assunto?"

"Ainda não, você?"

A resposta do ruivo foi um menear de cabeça. O assunto morreu quando Sousuke se aproximou, coincidindo com a chegada de uma mensagem nova de Makoto avisando que estava a caminho. Dessa vez a espera foi curta e poucos minutos depois o amante se juntava a eles, vestindo um yukata verde com estampas de folhas. O moreno não esboçou reação alguma ao vê-lo se aproximar, contudo internamente seu estômago deu voltas.

Ficar próximo de Makoto ultimamente desencadeava emoções variadas e muitas vezes opostas. Nenhuma delas costumava aparecer no passado. Antes, permanecer ao seu lado era simplesmente normal, algo cotidiano e que não o fazia ter segundos pensamentos. Depois que retornou da Austrália, a cada dia aquela pessoa despertava algo diferente em seu coração.

"Como estão os seus irmãos?"

"Animados. Eu os deixei com meus pais." Makoto corou ao falar dos irmãos. "Eles estavam desesperados por algodão doce." Haru sentiu o gentil toque em seu rosto. "Você comeu algo antes de vir?"

"Eu almocei..." Haru desviou os olhos, mas não se importou com a carícia.

"Perto daqui há uma barraca de takoyaki. Assim que Nagisa e Rei chegarem vamos comer alguma coisa."

"Você não comeu nada?"

"Não, eu estava esperando por você."

A resposta foi seguida por um sorriso e ele não teve alternativa além de encarar os próprios pés, que naquela noite vestiam um discreto geta. Sousuke chamou a atenção de Makoto e os dois passaram a conversar entre eles, provavelmente um assunto relacionado à universidade. Vê-los juntos nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo, já que eram pessoas diferentes e que no passado não se entendiam muito bem. _Eles se tornaram amigos. Quando saímos todos juntos os dois estão sempre próximos e conversando._

Nagisa e Rei chegaram após alguns minutos e o grupo finalmente tornou-se completo. Todos, sem exceção, decidiram que gostariam de comer. Haru podia ouvir o estômago roncar e enquanto caminhava pelo festival foi impossível não sentir os efeitos do tempo. _Quando éramos crianças eu e Makoto passávamos mais da metade do tempo correndo e brincando entre as barracas. Nossos pais precisavam nos segurar para comermos. Agora não há nada a fazer além de comer e assistir aos fogos de artifício._ A realização não o entristeceu, somente serviu para exemplificar as mudanças graduais e inevitáveis que a vida trazia, uma vez que, sem elas, eles ainda estariam aproveitando o festival como melhores amigos.

A primeira barraca a ser visitada foi a de takoyaki e cada um comprou uma bandeja. Rei sugeriu que visitassem o maior número de barracas e fossem comer do outro lado, onde estavam localizadas as mesas de madeira. A ideia foi aprovada e dez minutos depois os seis carregavam sacolas de plástico contendo, além dos bolinhos de polvo, milho assado, okonomiyaki, yakissoba e yakitori. As sobremesas seriam compradas depois, quando seguissem para assistir aos fogos de artifício. Nagisa encontrou uma mesa vazia e que recebia boa luz das lanternas de papel, além da frescura das árvores. A noite estava abafada, mas a proximidade com a natureza parecia diminuir a sensação de calor.

Houve pouca conversa durante a degustação das várias delícias compradas. O moreno, em especial, desejou que seu yakitori fosse mackerel intercalado com fatias suculentas de abacaxi, porém sabia que nada poderia ser feito a respeito. O takoyaki estava bem quente e ele internamente se divertiu ao ver Makoto queimando a língua, embora houvesse assoprado o bolinho várias vezes. Nenhum deles parecia preocupado em seguir dieta específica e ele nem sequer lembrava-se de que deveria evitar certas coisas. Aquele momento era especial e importante demais e duraria somente aquela noite. O importante era aproveitar sem culpa ou consciência pesada.

Como sempre acontecia, Nagisa foi o último a terminar de comer e quase imediatamente quis a sobremesa. Haru debatia suas escolhas, em dúvida entre a raspadinha e a chocobanana. Sousuke e Rin optaram pela raspadinha, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou ao dizer que gostaria de maçã do amor, Rei sentia falta de comer dangos e Haru e Nagisa acabaram escolhendo o algodão doce. O festival parecia mais cheio e, mesmo que quisesse visitar algumas barracas, ele não se sentia inclinado em perder-se na multidão. O louro, entretanto, mostrou-se mais uma vez o coração do grupo e graças a sua animação e motivação eles decidiram dar uma chance às barracas de argolas e tiro ao alvo.

Haru correu os olhos pela primeira barraca, procurando algum prêmio que pudesse lhe agradar. A maioria das bugigangas provavelmente teria atraído a sua versão criança, mas o jovem adulto Nanase Haruka dificilmente conseguiria encontrar serventia para peças de porcelana e bonecas. A busca, no entanto, não foi infrutífera. O último prêmio, escondido e omitido por uma lata de cookies, fez seus olhos brilharem e quase imediatamente sua mão retirou o dinheiro da manga do yukata, pagando o dono da barraca e recebendo as cinco argolas. Rin e Nagisa estavam na barraca de tiro ao alvo, que ficava à frente, enquanto Sousuke e Makoto pareciam alheios e conversavam animadamente.

O moreno posicionou-se atrás da bancada e atirou a primeira argola. Teoricamente, a tarefa não parecia difícil, mas a prática, como na maioria das vezes, mostrou-se totalmente o oposto. A distância entre a bancada e a prateleira não era longa, contudo suas argolas pareciam cair em todos os lugares, menos onde ele queria. As cinco tentativas foram seguidas por mais cinco e ele achou que precisaria desembolsar mais moedas quando sua última argola pousou com maestria sobre o prêmio. Seus olhos piscaram e foi com grande emoção que ele estendeu ambas as mãos para recebê-los.

Makoto e Sousuke ainda conversavam e de onde estava Haru conseguia ouvir parte do assunto. Os olhos verdes do amante brilhavam ao falar de seus alunos e ele parecia ansioso para retornar. Sousuke era bem menos espontâneo com suas reações, mas não era difícil perceber que ele compartilhava da mesma opinião. _Eles parecem tão adultos._ O sorriso se desfez e ele abriu a palma de sua mão, encarando o prêmio: dois chaveiros para celular, um golfinho e uma orca. A animação em ganhá-los diminuiu ao lembrar-se de que em alguns dias aquele festival se tornaria apenas uma lembrança. Os chaveiros foram colocados dentro da manga do yukata e Haru aproximou-se da barraca de tiro ao alvo a tempo de ver Rin derrubar um tabuleiro de shogi, embora houvesse mirado em um boné.

Rei foi presenteado com o tabuleiro e Nagisa estava extasiante por ter conseguido um urso de pelúcia. Os amigos se reagruparam e decidiram que era hora de seguirem até a praia. Não havia nada de secreto em assistir aos fogos de artifício da areia, entretanto aquele era o local aonde eles sempre iam. O templo se tornava muito cheio e as árvores atrapalhavam um pouco, dessa forma não havia melhor lugar do que em frente ao vasto mar. Dali era possível ver a explosão de cores sem que nenhum elemento externo os atrapalhasse, além da belíssima paisagem. O céu escuro parecia misturar-se com o mar e a única distinção eram as estrelas. Enquanto os fogos de artifício não explodiam, o som das ondas criava o clima perfeito para aquele evento.

Os seis se sentaram lado a lado na escadaria. Haru apertou as mãos sobre os joelhos e se esforçava para esconder a vontade de retirar aquele yukata e jogar-se na água. Para evitar tal tentação ele até abriu mão de vestir sua roupa de mergulho por baixo. A opção por deixar seus desejos de lado não foi por mero acaso. Ele sabia bem que, ao se jogar ao mar, Makoto faria o impossível para ir atrás dele. _E ele ainda não lida tão bem com o oceano._ A fobia do amante melhorara, mas o moreno jamais o faria passar por uma situação daquelas gratuitamente.

O foco de sua atenção desviou-se do mar ao perceber que estava sendo observado e não seria preciso pensar muito para adivinhar quem o agraciava com olhos gentis.

Nenhum deles disse nada, e ele discretamente retirou as mãos dos joelhos, pousando a esquerda sobre a do amigo. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e foi extremamente reconfortante sentir aquele contato. Nagisa havia começado alguma conversa aleatória e não demorou a que Rin fizesse parte, mas ali, naquele pequenino espaço, os dois namorados pareciam alheios ao que acontecia.

 _Quantas vezes nós dois não viemos ao festival ver os fogos de artifício? Quando éramos crianças assistíamos com nossos pais, mas não demorou a que passássemos a vir sozinhos. Makoto sempre foi medroso, então andávamos de mãos dadas o tempo todo._ Olhando daquele ponto de vista, nada parecia ter mudado, com exceção do significado por trás do gesto. O garotinho chorão cresceu, ficou mais alto e forte e, infelizmente, Haru não tinha meios físicos de protegê-lo como costumava fazer. Todavia, ele protegeria o coração daquela pessoa e jamais permitiria que ela se machucasse de novo.

"Makoto..."

"Hm?"

Os olhos esmeraldas o encararam e seus lábios se entreabriram. As palavras, porém, perderam-se ao som do primeiro fogo de artifício que subiu ao céu como um foguete, explodindo e chovendo uma mistura de azul e verde. O primeiro som foi seguido por outro e outro, e Haru piscou percebendo que suas palavras jamais chegariam ao seu interlocutor com todo aquele barulho. Nagisa colocou-se de pé, correndo até a areia e acompanhado por Rei; Rin e Sousuke conservaram-se sentados, os olhos fixos no céu e admirando o belíssimo espetáculo. O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas e fez menção de virar o rosto, não querendo perder o show de cores, quando sentiu Makoto se aproximar. O amante inclinou-se, as bochechas se tocaram e os lábios cantaram em seus ouvidos.

"Eu também te amo, Haru."

Os fogos explodiam com barulho no céu, misturando-se aos gritos animados de Nagisa, mas nada disso pareceu atrapalhar aquele momento. A voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos havia soado totalmente audível e ele sentiu o rosto tornar-se gradualmente corado. As mãos se entrelaçaram e os dois amigos ficaram de pé, batendo a areia dos yukata e encarando o céu. _Tudo está diferente agora. O céu que vemos hoje não é o mesmo, assim como as estrelas e os desejos formados com os fogos de artifício._ Seus olhos pousaram em Rei e Nagisa, que estavam de braços abertos e falavam alto. _Nenhum de nós é o mesmo._ Sua atenção foi para o lado, onde Sousuke e Rin sussurravam entre eles. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Haru achou que fossem se beijar.

"Não estamos em um motel, Rin." Se ele não podia ter intimidade com Makoto ninguém mais teria! "Comporte-se."

"Hã?" Rin corou e ficou de pé, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o olhando com indignação. "N-Nós estávamos apenas conversando!"

"Sei..."

"É a verdade!"

"Hm..."

"R-Rin você não precisa se explicar." Makoto parecia o mais envergonhado. "E, Haru, pare!"

"Eu não fiz nada, Makoto. Não sou eu quem está se comportando indecentemente em um local público."

As bochechas de Rin ficaram tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos e foi uma questão de segundos até que Nagisa se aproximasse curioso aos vê-los conversando. Haru relatou o que havia acontecido, fazendo questão de dar ênfase às perversões em local público, e o louro cobriu a boca fingindo exagerada indignação e deixando Rin ainda mais embaraçado. Sousuke era o único que parecia não se importar, observando tudo com os braços dentro das mangas do yukata e esboçando um meio sorriso ao ver o ruivo correr atrás de Nagisa para calá-lo. Makoto e Rei tentavam acalmá-los e Haru assistia à cena sentindo-se feliz, gravando aquele momento em seu coração para relembrá-lo quando a solidão o visitasse na Austrália.

 **x**

Eles se separaram na praia.

Rin e Sousuke iriam se encontrar com alguns amigos de Samezuka enquanto Rei e Nagisa retornariam ao festival. O louro ainda tinha bastante energia para gastar, o contrário de Haru que já havia passado de sua cota de pessoas e desejava voltar para casa. Makoto o acompanharia, e a despedida foi um breve aceno. Em uma semana ele e Rin retornariam para a Austrália e por mais que tentasse evitar pensar certos acontecimentos eram simplesmente inevitáveis.

O retorno foi feito basicamente em silêncio. Eles seguiram boa parte do caminho pela praia, sentindo a areia embaixo de seus pés e a água refrescá-los naquela quente noite de verão. O moreno manteve-se atento, esperando que sua companhia se sentisse incomodada com aquela proximidade com o mar, mas Makoto exibiu a mesma expressão serena de sempre. Ao chegarem à metade do caminho o celular do amante tocou e a curta conversa pareceu óbvia: os irmãos gostariam de vê-lo naquela noite para mostrar os brinquedos que ganharam nas barracas. Eles não haviam combinado nada e Haru esforçou-se para não deixar o desapontamento muito nítido.

Havia movimentos entre os vizinhos, então a despedida foi um simples boa noite. Ele subiu o restante dos degraus, arrastando a porta e entrando após a saudação habitual. A casa estava escura e as luzes eram acessas conforme ele cruzava os cômodos. Ao chegar à sala, seus olhos pousaram no centro onde a mesinha de madeira dava lugar a dois futons que foram arrumados antes de ele sair para o festival. _Makoto nunca disse que viria para cá, mas eu tinha esperança._ A porta de madeira que dava para o jardim foi arrastada, deixando que o ar quente da noite entrasse. Sua pele estava pegajosa devido à brisa do mar e não haveria nada a fazer naquela noite além de dormir, portanto ele decidiu que seu espírito precisava de um pouco de água.

O yukata deslizou por seus ombros pálidos, sendo deixado no cesto de roupa suja. A água da banheira estava morna e ali ele deixou-se escorregar o suficiente para que metade de seu rosto ficasse submersa. Os barulhos da noite entravam pela pequena janela do banheiro e foram aqueles sons que lhe fizeram companhia quando seus olhos se fecharam. A calma e tranquilidade de sua casa sempre foram apreciadas e não era incomum que ele cochilasse durante o banho. _Makoto costumava me acordar todas as manhãs. Eu não tinha forças para sair da água. Os_ olhos azuis se abriram e Haru recostou a nuca no alto da banheira, fitando o teto e recordando-se de algumas das muitas vezes que seu melhor amigo o tirou dali, apressando-o para não chegarem tarde ao colégio.

Lembrar-se do passado o fazia sentir-se tolo, e suas bochechas se tornavam aquecidas todas as vezes que alguma cena antiga brotava em sua mente. Esses momentos geralmente aconteciam antes de pegar no sono, como se seu cérebro fosse programado para humilhá-lo, passando através de seus olhos fechados ocasiões em que os sentimentos de Makoto pareciam óbvios. Se isso não fosse o bastante, Haru se lamentava por ter perdido tanto tempo. O ensino médio teria sido _bem_ diferente se ambos estivessem envolvidos romanticamente e todas aquelas emoções e desejos teriam sido propriamente sentidos quando não havia um oceano entre eles. Imaginar-se namorando Makoto e podendo vê-lo todos os dias parecia um sonho.

O moreno permaneceu cozinhando na banheira por um bom tempo. Os dedos de suas mãos estavam enrugados quando ele saiu, enxugando-se de maneira preguiçosa e vestindo o pijama de verão despretensiosamente. Havia alguns picolés no freezer e ele não sentia sono, então assistiria alguma coisa na tv até cochilar. _Eu preciso tirar os futons da sala._ A mão segurou a maçaneta do banheiro, a única porta na casa que não arrastava, e ele sentiu-se bobo por ter planejado a noite perfeita, mas se esquecido de avisar a outra parte. _Eu ainda tenho uma semana._

A porta foi aberta e o curto caminho até a sala foi feito com passos lentos. O banho relaxou seus músculos, tirou a sensação pegajosa do vento do mar e serviu para clarear suas ideias. O desapontamento por não passar aquela noite com Makoto havia diminuído e ele tinha certeza de que depois de um delicioso sorvete de abacaxi não restaria vestígios de qualquer chateação naquela noite tão incrível.

A companhia dos amigos, o festival, o delicioso takoyaki e os fogos de artifício assistidos na areia... definitivamente aquelas horas entrariam na lista de seus momentos favoritos e seria um desperdício terminar a noite sentindo qualquer coisa além de gratidão por ter tido a chance de viver aquele dia. Seus pensamentos roubaram-lhe toda atenção durante aqueles segundos e, talvez, por ter se conformado que algumas coisas infelizmente estavam fora de seu controle, Haru não percebeu que a tv estava ligada e que ele não estava sozinho.

Makoto estava sentado sobre um dos futons, os olhos verdes fixos na televisão, mas que rapidamente se desviaram ao vê-lo deixar o corredor. A surpresa que Haru sentiu foi tão genuína que as palavras lhe faltaram e ele ficou imóvel e boquiaberto, esquecendo-se de como formular frases completas.

"A porta estava aberta," o rapaz de cabelos castanhos levantou-se, "eu coloquei meus irmãos na cama e te liguei para avisar que estava vindo para cá, mas você não respondeu." Os olhos azuis foram automaticamente para o aparelho celular sobre a mesinha de centro, afastada e quase recostada à porta de madeira que dava para o jardim. "Você demorou no banho, eu quase fui buscá-lo."

"Eu teria saído mais rápido se eu soubesse que você viria." Haru desviou o olhar, tentando esconder sua felicidade. Seu coração batia acelerado e suas bochechas estavam quentes. "Você vai dormir aqui?"

A pergunta foi inocente e não houve segundas intenções. Ele esqueceu-se por um instante dos futons abertos no meio da sala e a real finalidade por trás disso. Foram necessários meros segundos para notar onde Makoto estava pisando e então esconder a timidez foi impossível. Haru não era bom com palavras, e a única vontade que sentiu foi de retornar para a banheira e esconder-se dentro da água até que ele fosse embora. Obviamente, aquilo não passava de um pensamento desesperado, pois tê-lo à sua frente foi o que ele mais desejou naquele último quarto de hora.

"E-Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Makoto." Haru tentaria desviar o assunto até pensar em uma boa explicação para os futons lado a lado.

"Sim, _precisamos_." Makoto deu mais um passo, depois outro e outro. A distância entre eles diminuía e não demorou a que os olhos azuis precisassem se erguer ao vê-lo _muito_ próximo. "O que você quer falar, Haru?"

A mão tocou seu rosto com gentileza e o mero contato foi o bastante para arrepiá-lo. Os dedos desceram por seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca, à medida que os olhos esmeraldas o fitavam com uma doçura tão pura e sincera que Haru sentia-se vil por ter imagino tantas coisas voluptuosas que poderiam acontecer sobre aqueles futons. Aquela arrumação fora proposital, uma muda e bem explícita maneira de deixar claro que ele estava pronto para dar aquele passo. Quando Makoto disse que iria para casa suas fantasias e anseios murcharam e o banho foi responsável por resigná-lo de tais expectativas. Outras oportunidades certamente apareceriam. Eles tinham a vida inteira pela frente, hm?

Mas _tinha_ de ser aquela noite!

O moreno deu um pequeno passo à frente, minimizando a distância entre eles. A mão esquerda subiu pelo peitoral, sentindo os músculos bem trabalhados por baixo da camiseta branca. _Ele estava tão perfeito de yukata._ Seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao toque e sua garganta tornou-se seca. Seu baixo ventre respondeu prontamente e era inacreditável como algo tão simples poderia fazê-lo sentir-se tão envolvido. A mão direita esticou-se para o lado, tocando o interruptor e apagando a luz da sala.

O cômodo não ficou escuro, já que a porta do jardim estava aberta e a luz da noite que entrava era suficiente para iluminar aquela área. Seu coração batia forte e naquela meia luz Makoto não seria capaz de ver seu rosto corado ou deduzir suas reações. O amante inclinou-se um pouco para baixo, o bastante para que as bochechas se esbarrassem, enquanto suas mãos o envolviam em um aconchegante abraço.

"Está tudo bem, Haru?"

"Makoto..." ele sentiu a respiração em seu pescoço, arrepiando sua pele e o fazendo fechar os olhos. Seus lábios aproximaram-se de um dos ouvidos e todas as emoções sentidas nas últimas semanas se transformaram em um momento de honestidade. Haru tinha consciência de sua pobre oratória, mas suas palavras foram simples e diretas. "Eu quero você."

A primeira vez que Haru compreendeu que tinha _certas_ necessidades foi na primavera de seus treze anos, ao acordar e perceber que, ainda que sua mente não fosse a de um adolescente, seu corpo tinha regras próprias. Contudo, aquele não se tornou um hábito ou algo que ele dedicasse muitos pensamentos. Os minutos que levava para se aliviar geralmente eram vistos como maçantes, um fardo que ele precisaria carregar para o resto da vida.

A verdade é que ele nunca entendeu os rapazes de sua idade. No colégio, os colegas de classe levavam revistas eróticas escondidas dentro das mochilas e vez ou outra ele era bombardeado por perguntas íntimas e imagens de belas mulheres com pouca ou nenhuma roupa, em posições comprometedoras e que deveriam incitar a libido masculina. Para Haru aquilo era inútil.

Não havia nada em sua vida além do amor pela água. Ela era suficiente, ela o preenchida, ela o fazia sentir vivo e livre. As belas mulheres naquelas revistas e as colegas de classe jamais chegariam aos pés daquela que o recebia de braços abertos, envolvendo-o em um aconchegante e íntimo abraço. Nada nesse mundo poderia competir com um mergulho, a sensação da água tocando seu corpo a cada braçada e a satisfação de uma volta completa em uma piscina. Por muitos anos aquela foi sua realidade e entrar na puberdade serviu unicamente para reforçar sua teoria de que uma vida normal jamais aconteceria com ele. Enquanto seus colegas fantasiavam com as moças das revistas, ele perdia-se em imagens mentais de piscinas infinitas e águas tão translúcidas que era como se nadasse diretamente no sol.

Mas tudo mudou.

Seus sonhos, seus anseios e seus desejos. As conversas com os amigos de repente faziam sentido e certos comentários que ele escutou encaixavam-se perfeitamente naquela nova realidade. Descobrir o amor foi como abrir a porta de um mundo completamente novo. A água sempre seria sua primeira paixão, o tipo de sentimento que permaneceria vivo para sempre em seu coração, mas que já não era o bastante.

E, assim como mergulhar em uma larga piscina um dia foi o ápice de sua felicidade, permitir-se amar Makoto era tão profundo quanto um mergulho. Os beijos de tirar o fôlego, as mãos que percorriam seu corpo com possessividade e o incessante desejo de tornarem-se um que o assombrava em todas as suas fantasias. Se antes os momentos de intimidade eram vistos como obrigatórios, hoje eles eram totalmente apreciados. O amante monopolizava suas fantasias, tocando-o e devorando-o de várias maneiras diferentes. Haru perdeu as contas de quantas vezes havia pensado no amigo durante aqueles momentos, mesmo que após o êxtase uma absurda culpa o dominasse e o fizesse dormir com o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

Após aquela tarde em que eles foram além dos longos beijos, foi ainda mais difícil esconder seus desejos e todas as experiências que ele não havia tido na adolescência pareciam governar seu corpo e mente. O moreno passava horas pesquisando na internet, tentando obter o máximo de conhecimento possível para o grande dia. Ele aprendeu que lubrificante seria um item indispensável e que, embora soubesse que Makoto era tão virgem quanto ele, o preservativo daria uma lubrificação extra que faria toda a diferença nas primeiras vezes.

A conversa com Rin foi parcialmente esclarecedora e o amigo apenas confirmou o que ele já imaginava: seu corpo precisaria de algum tempo para se acostumar àquela nova atividade e que fantasiar com Makoto o possuindo em vários locais diferentes dizia muito sobre a posição que assumiria na cama. Ver-se como passivo não era motivo de descontentamento, pelo contrário. Sua curiosidade aguçou-se com as infinitas possibilidades e após vários vídeos e comentários ele mal conseguia esconder seu entusiasmo para sentir o que aquelas pessoas sentiam. _Eu estou mais do que pronto._

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos entendeu o significado daquelas palavras e a prova veio na forma de um longo beijo. A pouca luz o impossibilitava de vê-lo claramente, mas não de senti-lo. Haru não poupou esforços em demonstrar o quão sério estava e surpreendia-se por ver-se tão espontâneo. Os braços fortes o envolveram e os corpos se encontraram, intensificando a carícia e o fazendo ter certeza de que sua espera finalmente seria recompensada.

Os passos que os levaram aos futons foram curtos e os dois abaixaram-se sem que fossem necessárias instruções ou palavras, ajoelhando-se um de frente para o outro e ainda presos ao beijo. Os olhos se abriram devagar e quando as bocas finalmente se separaram o olhar que trocaram respondeu qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse existir.

Os anos, as conversas, as risadas, as lágrimas e as brigas... todos os momentos que passaram juntos culminaram naquela noite e ambos sabiam que ela era a linha de chegada.

Eles se amavam e isso era tudo o que importava.

As grandes mãos de Makoto tocaram sua pequena cintura por baixo da blusa azul do pijama de verão e ele a ergueu sem dificuldades. Seu coração batia rápido e sua respiração não se manteve calma e tranquila ao perceber que estava seminu. O amante retirou a própria camiseta, fazendo menção de desvirá-la e dobrá-la, gesto esse que Haru achou adorável, porém infelizmente não teria espaço naquela noite. No que dependesse dele as peças seriam retiradas com força, fossem rasgadas ou amassadas, o importante era que estivessem longe de seus corpos. Ao contrário de Makoto, suas mãos eram menores e mais delgadas. Os dedos tocaram o peitoral daquele à sua frente, sentindo a pele quente e os músculos. Não importava o quanto se exercitasse, ele sabia que nunca teria um corpo como aquele e o assunto era página virada em sua vida há muitos anos.

Crescer ao lado daquela pessoa foi doloroso para o seu orgulho, visto que Haru deixou de ser "aquele que protegia" e tornou-se o "protegido" antes de completar oito anos. Ele era mais velho por alguns meses, no entanto o chorão, fofo e gentil vizinho que ele conhecia desde sempre de repente estava mais alto e confiante. No ensino fundamental aquela diferença tornou-se oficial e o ensino médio foi a última gota de esperança em superá-lo. A modalidade que Makoto nadava exigia exercícios específicos e o resultado de anos de treinos estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

O largo peitoral parecia um _playground_ para seus dedos caprichosos, os ombros eram largos e bem definidos e os braços fortes e protetores. Qualquer vestígio de orgulho ferido desapareceu ao tocá-lo diretamente, sentindo as batidas de seu coração e tendo certeza de que não era o único nervoso e ansioso por estar ali. À sua frente não estava o amigo de infância e melhor amigo, mas o homem que ele amava e desejava. A distinção era uma fina linha que se misturava e se convergia diariamente.

"Você tem certeza?" Makoto segurou a mão que estava em seu peito, levando-a até os lábios e beijando-a com ternura. A pergunta foi acompanhada por um par de sérios olhos esmeraldas que mais afirmavam do que indagavam. "Se continuarmos eu não serei capaz de parar. Fazer amor com você é a coisa que eu mais quero há anos."

"Eu não brincaria com isso." Haru sentou-se, colocando os braços para trás e retirando o que ele havia escondido entre os futon. O tubo de lubrificante estava intacto, assim como o pacote de preservativos.

"Haru..." Apesar da meia luz ele percebeu que sua companhia havia corado pelo modo como seu olhar desviou e sua voz soou baixa e tímida. "O futon, e-essas coisas... você por acaso planejou tudo isso?"

"Sim." A resposta foi automática. Naquela altura do campeonato não haveria razão para mentir. "Mas eu não contava com você _não_ passando a noite aqui."

"D-Desculpe, se eu soubesse..."

"Você está aqui agora," ele deixou seus apetrechos ao lado e inclinou-se à frente o suficiente para que seus braços envolvessem o pescoço de Makoto.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o estudou por um instante e sorriu em seguida. O segundo beijo foi tão profundo quanto o anterior e Haru sentiu as costas tocarem o futon à medida que uma grande sombra se projetava sobre ele. As mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro e foi uma questão de segundos até que elas passassem a retirar o restante das roupas. Compartilhar vestiários era comum entre os membros que praticavam natação e nudez nunca foi problema. Entretanto, desde que se tornaram amantes ele passou a enxergar aquele assunto com outros olhos. _Eu estou preparado. Eu li sobre o assunto, eu vi os_ vídeos _e pratiquei como se coloca o preservativo. Eu estou preparado._

Bem, ele não estava, realmente.

Sua confiança havia sido construída na areia e suas bases eram tão ou mais sólidas do que um pudim. Sua falta de expressão e constante indiferença ajudavam a mascarar seu mortal nervosismo e a autossuficiência que ele demonstrava quando falou do lubrificante e dos preservativos fora praticada dezenas de vezes antes de dormir. O desconhecido sempre o assustou e o passo que estavam prestes a dar era grande demais para suas curtas pernas. Contudo, ele não poderia vacilar ou Makoto desistiria e eles passariam mais uma noite trocando beijos e se tocando, indo dormir parcialmente satisfeitos e levemente arrependidos. _Eu preciso ser o lado forte!_

Com a decisão tomada eu seu coração, Haru sentiu-se momentaneamente no controle, ignorante de que sua bermuda havia sumido e que os dedos de Makoto entravam por sua roupa de baixo, retirando-a em um único e rápido movimento. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que estava completamente nu e ao ver sua roupa de baixo voar e pousar próxima à porta de madeira. _Um pouco mais e ela teria caído no jardim. Como eu explicaria aos vizinhos?_

A realização do inevitável só o abateu quando os olhares se encontraram e a expressão gentil desapareceu do rosto de Makoto. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e embaçados, os lábios entreabertos e de onde estava o moreno podia sentir a respiração quente em sua pele. Seu corpo arrepiou-se com o modo como era observado e instinto o fez tentar cobrir sua nudez, mas sem sucesso. O amante inclinou-se como um tigre sobre sua presa, sorrindo antes de roubar-lhe um afoito beijo.

Haru compreendeu totalmente suas limitações e o que Makoto quis dizer ao questionar se ele estava pronto. Até aquela noite os dois compartilharam certas intimidades e senti-lo entre seus lábios foi uma experiência interessante, mas que sempre terminava quando chegavam ao orgasmo. A tentação de ir longe sempre existiu, porém ambos recuavam antes de dar aquele passo. _Ele não vai parar mesmo que eu peça._ Os lábios que beijavam seu pescoço, mordendo a pele e a marcando eram possessivos, as mãos que percorriam seu corpo, delineando o interior de suas coxas e apalpando sua virilha não eram castas ou reservadas. Ali, à mercê dos desejos e vontades de Makoto, Haru percebeu que não era o único preparado e que havia subestimado o peso de um amor cultivado por anos.

"Você é tão belo, Haru-chan." A voz veio de cima e ele precisou se focar ou cederia. Sua nudez era admirada com uma expressão bondosa e aquilo o fez corar automaticamente. Não era como os banhos no colégio.

"Por que eu sou o único sem roupa?" A necessidade de mudar o foco foi obrigatória e seus dedos seguraram o alto da bermuda bege que Makoto vestia, abrindo os botões e sentindo claramente a ereção que estava por baixo.

O amante desculpe-se sem motivo, saindo de cima apenas para se livrar das peças restantes. O moreno engoliu seco quando Makoto se pôs novamente sobre ele, fazendo com que os membros se esbarrassem. _Perto dele eu tenho o corpo de um garoto. Makoto é um homem._ Foi inevitável recordar-se dos vídeos que assistira, imaginando se ele também teria aquelas expressões de luxúria e deleite. Seu maior dilema era se conseguiria ou não ser penetrado. Daquele ponto de vista parecia humanamente impossível, mas ele conhecia a dinâmica e Makoto era uma pessoa paciente.

O novo beijo afastou aquelas tolas dúvidas e o trouxe de volta ao momento presente. Sem as roupas para interferir, os corpos não tinham barreiras e instintivamente ambos levaram as mãos às ereções, masturbando-as em um só ritmo. O sexo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos deslizava entre seus dedos e tocá-lo o fazia arrepiar-se e excitar-se, antecipando o momento em que o sentiria mover-se dentro dele. _Ele é grande. Eu não consigo colocá-lo totalmente na boca. Quando isso aconteceu? Por que eu não cresci dessa forma?_ A veia entre as sobrancelhas tremeu e os olhos azuis se abriram enquanto suas mãos empurraram o peitoral de Makoto para cima, demonstrando que gostaria de mudar de posição.

O amante riu baixo e não pestanejou, rolando para o lado e deixando que ele tomasse as rédeas da situação. O moreno sentou-se parcialmente sobre o colo, ponderando como seria acomodar-se sobre a ereção. O pensamento foi guardado em sua mente e ele desceu um pouco, até que pudesse encará-la diretamente. Sua mão subiu pelo membro, no entanto seus olhos estavam fixos nas reações de Makoto. Era incrivelmente satisfatório vê-lo tentar esconder os gemidos, apertando os olhos e juntando as sobrancelhas. Receber aquele tipo de mimo era fantástico, mas oferecer também tinha seus méritos. Haru o masturbou algumas vezes até ver o pré-orgasmo escorrer por seus dedos. A língua umedeceu os lábios e no instante seguinte a ereção entrou em sua boca.

Ela tocou o fundo de sua garganta e aquele era seu limite. A frustração precisou ser esquecida, pois concentrar-se exigia toda sua atenção. Não era sua primeira vez fazendo aquilo, contudo ele não estava totalmente confiante. Seriam necessárias várias outras oportunidades até que Haru pudesse provocá-lo sem passar vergonha. Seus dedos trabalhavam em conjunto com seus lábios e língua, cujo único objetivo era fazer Makoto perder o controle. Os olhos azuis estiveram o tempo todo vigilantes, assistindo-o esconder o rosto, tocar seus cabelos com uma das mãos e chamar seu nome entre os gemidos e suspiros.

O gosto do pré-orgasmo e o cheiro do amante eram extremamente excitantes e ele não percebeu que em determinado momento havia começado a se masturbar. Os movimentos com sua boca se tornavam menos comportados e ele sentia a aproximação do clímax pelo modo como o sexo tremia em sua língua. _Dessa vez eu não vou me mover._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos avisou que ele deveria parar, mas Haru permaneceu irredutível, abocanhando o membro no exato instante em recebia o orgasmo.

Sua garganta moveu-se três vezes e ele achou que fosse engasgar, mas manteve a compostura e deixou que o sexo saísse de sua boca somente ao ter certeza de que nada escaparia. A língua umedeceu os lábios e ele ergueu o rosto ao sentir-se observado. Makoto respirava com dificuldade, seu largo peitoral subindo e descendo com rapidez, mas sua expressão era de extrema surpresa.

"H-Haru... você... v-você..."

"Sim," Haru achou que aquilo fosse óbvio. "É salgado."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o encarou por algum tempo até rir baixo e o chamar para cima. Ele não pestanejou, entretanto relutou quando Makoto fez menção de beijá-lo. O que acabara de acontecer não parecia abalá-lo, pelo contrário. Sua companhia o beijou profundamente, aproveitando a oportunidade para trocarem de posição. Haru não se importou, satisfeito por ter se _vingado_ do melhor amigo por ter se desenvolvido mais e o deixado para trás. Aquele momento de carinho foi relaxante e por alguns minutos ele nada fez além de mergulhar em Makoto, deixando que seus instintos o guiassem e sem medo ou pressa de saber aonde chegariam.

Ao contrário dele, o amante era mais zeloso e jamais ia direto ao prato principal, preferindo comer pelas beiradas. Os beijos desceram por seu pescoço e por onde passavam os lábios deixavam marcas, embora Haru ainda não soubesse que terminaria aquela noite completamente marcado, como se houvesse sido vítima de vários pernilongos mal-humorados. As mãos contornavam seu corpo, apertando sua cintura e massageando as coxas. Os olhos azuis estavam abertos, fitando o teto e sentindo todas aquelas únicas sensações.

Os lábios pararam ao chegarem ao abdômen, pulando a parte importante e pousando no interior da coxa esquerda. Ali a língua de Makoto brincou com a pele, antes de sugá-la e fazer com que Haru emitisse os primeiros gemidos. O mesmo foi feito com a coxa direita e, quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos finalmente deu atenção para sua solitária ereção, ele estava tão excitado que se sentiu derreter quando seu sexo sumiu por inteiro dentro daqueles belos e desejosos lábios.

Ao contrário de Haru, Makoto havia feito aquilo somente uma vez.

Eles estavam na cozinha, terminando o almoço, quando um longo beijo acabou se tornando longo _demais_. Ele recostou-se à pia, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto assistia seu amigo de infância ajoelhado à sua frente e devorando-o com seus lábios. Aqueles quase dois minutos passaram em um piscar de olhos e Haru escorregou até o chão corado e exausto. _Ele é bom. Makoto é uma pessoa naturalmente sexual._

Enquanto ele havia lutado para entender como oferecer prazer, o amante simplesmente acertou sem o menor esforço. O membro desapareceria completamente dentro da boca e o modo com a língua acariciava as partes sensíveis o fazia se contorcer no futon. Ele tentava não ser tão transparente, mas sexo definitivamente conseguia tirar-lhe as melhores expressões. Os olhos baixos e inexpressivos estavam brilhantes e vivos; a voz contida e tímida ecoava pela sala para quem quisesse ouvir. Todos os sentidos que se tornavam aguçados ao entrar em uma piscina estavam completamente operantes naquela noite.

O moreno perdeu o pudor durante o tempo que foi mimado. Ele sentiu o clímax, mas nem isso foi capaz de parar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que continuou o que fazia. Haru sentiu-se virado, fraco devido ao orgasmo e impossibilitado de questionar ou argumentar. Os joelhos seguraram parcialmente o peso de seu corpo por mero reflexo e seus olhos tornaram-se desfocados, como sempre acontecia ao atingir o auge do prazer. Ele estava acostumado a encontrar satisfação sozinho, mas ao lado de Makoto tudo ganhava proporções muito maiores. _Eu costumava me tocar e em seguida já estava fazendo outra coisa, como se fosse uma atividade que precisasse ser realizada rapidamente. Agora meus músculos perdem completamente a força._

Aqueles breves segundos não seriam suficientes para retomar seu autocontrole e aparentemente sua companhia não tinha planos de deixá-lo recuperar-se. Haru sentiu as mãos tocarem seu quadril, porém sua linha de raciocínio não conseguia juntar as peças. A posição só fez sentido ao sentir a língua em sua entrada, mas já era tarde demais. Os joelhos tremeram e ele agarrou o lençol que forrava o futon, apertando-o e tentando não deixar o corpo cair. Aquelas novas e inesperadas sensações o confundiam, não somente por nunca tê-las experimentado, mas por não ter imaginado que o amante faria tal coisa. A certeza de que o havia subestimado levou uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas, imaginando o que mais aquela pessoa seria capaz de fazer.

As novas sensações não pararam.

A língua brincou com sua entrada por algum tempo, até que o moreno sentisse que a hora de preparação havia chegado. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pegou o tubo lacrado de lubrificante, abrindo-o com gentileza e parecendo extremamente calmo e composto. O primeiro dedo o tocou devagar, entrando com cautela e sendo retirado em seguida. Haru estava relaxado como não imaginou que ficaria na primeira vez e não sentiu dor, apenas um leve desconforto que foi desaparecendo pouco a pouco e conforme era tocado. O segundo dedo fez companhia ao primeiro e então a pressão mostrou-se presente. Os movimentos eram mais profundos e os dedos se abriam antes de serem retirados, preparando seu corpo para algo que ele sabia que era muito maior.

Quando ele começava a se acostumar com a invasão Makoto pediu que se virasse. Haru obedeceu desconfiado de que talvez aquela preparação não fosse suficiente. Todavia, suas dúvidas foram afastadas quando o amante pendeu sobre ele mais uma vez, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que adicionava mais um dedo. A posição favorecia os movimentos e Makoto movia os dedos com rapidez, penetrando-o com insistência e conseguindo os primeiros arrepios.

"Você precisa me ajudar agora, Haru," a voz rouca entrava por seus ouvidos e o excitava, "é aqui?"

Haru encarava aqueles belos olhos esmeraldas, imaginando-se em um mar profundo e brilhante.

"Eu não sei..." Ele sabia do que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos falava, estava em um dos muitos sites que ele lera a respeito. Havia um local que facilitava a obtenção de prazer, mas ele nunca havia se tocado daquela forma antes e não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar.

O sorriso que pintou os lábios de Makoto fez sua mente encher-se de perguntas, mas o beijo continuou e não havia espaço para dúvidas. Nenhum deles tinha experiência e estavam conhecendo um ao outro intimamente naquele instante. Os anos de amizade criaram uma sólida relação de confiança e respeito, no entanto como amantes eles ainda davam pequenos passos. Os dedos voltaram a se mover, e dessa vez Haru focou-se melhor nas sensações, tentando descobrir o local mais sensível de seu corpo. O amante aumentava e diminuía o ritmo, adicionando lubrificante quando achasse necessário, mas paciente. Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de esperar, beijando-o longamente e começando a pensar que talvez ele não tivesse aquele ponto.

Então, seus olhos se abriram.

O gemido que deixou sua boca foi tão espontâneo que o beijo precisou ser interrompido. A sensação foi rápida, mas o bastante para arrepiar todos os pelos de seu corpo. Makoto parou de mover os dedos e o olhava com surpresa, enquanto Haru respirava com dificuldade e tentava entender o que havia acontecido. _O que ele fez? O que foi isso?_ Seus olhos transbordavam perguntas, contudo seu corpo se lembrava e quando sua companhia voltou a mover os dedos Haru sentiu um estranho medo. A sensação fora intensa, mais intensa do que qualquer coisa que ele houvesse experimentado antes e isso o assustava. Controlar suas reações durante um orgasmo era difícil, mas não impossível. Entretanto, aquela nova sensação era desconhecida e ele não sabia como reagir.

Suas mãos seguraram as do amante e ele moveu a cabeça em negativo, pedindo em silêncio que parasse. Makoto sorriu aquele sorriso que ele amava, depositando um casto beijo em sua testa e pedindo que relaxasse. O moreno deixou as mãos penderem sobre o futon, mas sua respiração não voltou a ficar nivelada. Makoto encostou os lábios em seu pescoço, beijando a pele e voltando a mover os dedos. Ao contrário das outras vezes, seu ponto especial foi encontrado logo de início e a sensação que anteriormente foi de um mero esbarrão intensificou-se quando os dedos a pressionaram. Haru perdeu completamente as rédeas da situação, gemendo de um modo que ele nunca achou que conseguiria. Aquela não era sua voz, ele falava baixo e apenas em situações necessárias. Então por que ela ecoava pela sala, perdida em prazer e tão erótica que fez com que Makoto aumentasse o ritmo?

O minuto seguinte foi uma mistura de várias emoções diferentes e conflitantes. Parte dele tentava parar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que agora que havia encontrado o que procurava não media esforços em provocá-lo, tocando-o a cada movimento. Aquele lado sentia medo e vergonha e não admitia que algo assim pudesse ser tão... bom. A outra parte simplesmente aproveitava o que lhe era oferecido, deixando que sua aprovação ecoasse na forma de gemidos e suspiros. Ele não percebeu que sua ereção retornara e somente desejava que aquela tortura terminasse ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ela durasse para sempre.

O momento que seu orgulho desistiu foi também o instante que seu corpo chegou ao limite. O clímax dessa vez não precisou de qualquer outro estímulo e suas costas arquearam-se do futon enquanto seus músculos sentiam os espasmos. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, fitando o teto e mal percebendo quando Makoto retirou os dedos. Nada mais fazia sentido, o mundo girava rápido e o ar entrava rasgando seus pulmões como se ele houvesse se afogado. O amante limpou o rastro de sêmen que havia pintado seu pálido peitoral, mas Haru só se daria conta disso muito tempo depois.

"Você está bem?" A voz que entrou em sua mente soava preocupada. A resposta foi um menear de cabeça, o máximo que suas poucas forças conseguiam transmitir. "Podemos continuar?"

Os olhos se abaixaram um pouco, saindo do verde-esmeralda para o seu baixo ventre. _Ele estava esperando._ Suas bochechas se tornaram quentes ao encarar o sexo do amante, percebendo que ele já havia até mesmo colocado o preservativo. Não importava a situação, aquela pessoa era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que lhe causasse o mínimo desconforto e Haru tinha certeza absoluta de que Makoto jamais o machucaria, fosse emocionalmente ou fisicamente. _A distância que ele colocou entre nós... eu sei que o machucou muito mais._

"Eu estou pronto."

A voz saiu arranhada por sua garganta, mas Makoto só acreditaria se ele confirmasse em palavras. O efeito foi imediato e ele depositou um gentil beijo em seus lábios antes de pegar novamente o tubo de lubrificante, passando uma quantidade razoável sobre o preservativo. A cena foi breve e Haru esteve atento durante todo o tempo. Só existia uma primeira vez e tudo era novo, das sensações incríveis aos atos que geralmente seriam vistos como vergonhosos e beirando o absurdo, mas que naquela noite pareciam perfeitos e excitantes. Vê-lo masturbando o próprio membro ao espalhar o lubrificante era tão erótico que o fez umedecer os lábios, desejando tê-lo em sua boca mais uma vez. _Eu me tornei um pervertido, assim como o Rin._ O pensamento foi acompanhado por mãos que contornaram suas coxas antes de afastá-las, olhando-o mais uma vez apenas para ter certeza de que ele não havia mudado de ideia.

O moreno fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo relaxasse como acontecia antes de uma competição. Sem saber exatamente o que acontecia, ele dependia dos outros sentidos e da imaginação. Haru sentiu, por exemplo, quando a ereção tocou sua entrada e o modo como Makoto precisou forçar um pouco a passagem. A princípio a sensação foi incômoda, fazendo-o juntar as sobrancelhas e indagando se conseguiria recebê-lo totalmente. _Se ele fosse do meu tamanho eu não estaria com essas dúvidas... Makoto idiota!_ O desconforto inicial intensificou-se conforme era penetrado e foi impossível manter os olhos fechados. Ele sabia que não seria indolor, porém a sensação de que alguma coisa o estava partindo ao meio era difícil de ignorar.

Os olhos se abriram devagar e ele lutava contra o desconforto. _Eu preciso avisá-lo que estou com dor._ Os longos cílios estavam úmidos com lágrimas, então focar-se demorou alguns segundos. Os lábios se entreabriram para chamá-lo, mas não proferiram palavra alguma. Makoto estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas e segurando-o pelo quadril. Seus olhos estavam fechados, as sobrancelhas juntas e era clara a maneira como ele se concentrava e tentava manter a respiração ritmada. Com a luz da sala apagada, a única iluminação vinha da varanda e da lua. E, naquele instante, o amante pareceu brilhar. O desconforto desapareceu e os olhos azuis se arregalaram para admirá-lo melhor. _Ele está completamente dentro de mim._

Makoto abriu os olhos e os dois se encararam. Haru esqueceu-se do que pretendia falar, vendo-o inclinar-se e recebendo-o com os braços abertos, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e tornando impossível se afastarem. Sua companhia moveu-se devagar, retirando-se e arrepiando-o com aquela nova sensação. O segundo movimento foi menos doloroso, mas foi preciso alguns lentos minutos para que seu corpo conseguisse relaxar e passasse a recebê-lo sem tensão.

Durante cada movimento Makoto manteve os olhos sobre ele, observando e estudando suas reações até ter certeza de que poderia mover-se mais livremente. Haru o assistiu voltar à posição inicial, erguendo um pouco seu quadril com as mãos e penetrando-o com mais força. Era surpreendente como as sensações divergiam daquelas proporcionadas pelos dedos. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o preenchia completamente, encostando em seu ponto especial e retomando os arrepios.

Os primeiros minutos vagarosos foram substituídos gradualmente por um ritmo menos gentil. Haru não percebeu que havia começado a gemer até pender a cabeça para trás e ouvir a própria voz, rouca e delirante, sentindo cada movimento e desejando que Makoto ficasse dentro dele para sempre. A voz do amante também se fazia ouvir e ambas se misturavam com os sons do ato e o atrito entre os corpos. Ele sabia que sua ereção havia retornado e em determinado momento tornou-se tentador masturbar-se e foi impossível não ceder àquele desejo, tocando-se com facilidade.

O duplo estímulo era inebriante, os pelos de seus braços estavam arrepiados e as sobrancelhas juntas. Ele mordia as costas da mão livre, já não se importando com suas reações e apenas permitindo-se ser devorado. Era difícil explicar como seu corpo havia aprovado aquele tipo de carícia, fazendo-o questionar todos os anos de masturbação obrigatória, quando havia locais que mereceriam ter sido descobertos e que sem sombra de dúvidas teriam lhe rendido momentos prazerosos.

"H-Haru... ap... apertado..."

A voz de Makoto soou como um sussurro perdido no ar e que não fez muito sentido. O moreno aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos, tentando ao máximo oferecer o prazer que seu corpo tanto exigia. A insistência com que a ereção tocava seu ponto especial misturava-se com os movimentos de sua mão, resultando no forte arrepio que acompanhou o terceiro orgasmo. Makoto disse alguma coisa antes de penetrá-lo mais uma vez e Haru deduziu que ele também havia chegado ao clímax. O cansaço pareceu dobrado e o moreno fechou os olhos, respirando longamente, como se houvesse permanecido tempo demais debaixo d' água. Sua atenção só se desviou quando sentiu o amante sobre ele e, como anteriormente, seus braços o envolveram, abraçando-o e não se importando com os corpos sujos e úmidos com suor.

O abraço tornou-se um beijo e naquele momento Haru sentiu aquela agradável sensação na boca do estômago. Aquele nível de felicidade jamais havia sido alcançado, nem mesmo dentro da água. Competir havia se tornado sua fonte de felicidade, mas aquilo era diferente. Fazer amor pela primeira vez com Makoto havia despertado algo até então desconhecido, fazendo-o pensar o que mais a vida tinha para oferecer ao lado daquela pessoa. Ele o segurou pelo rosto, intensificando o beijo e sentindo-se a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo.

Makoto afastou os lábios quando sentiu que precisavam de ar e os dois se encararam. As costas da mão direita tocou o rosto do moreno, acariciando a bochecha como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa que existisse.

"Quer fazer de novo?" Makoto era a pessoa mais gentil que ele conhecia e aquela delicadeza se tornava irresistível quando era usada para o erotismo.

Haru meneou a cabeça em positivo, os olhos brilhantes e imaginando sentir tudo aquilo novamente.

O amante sentou-se no futon e o puxou para o colo em um único e rápido movimento. O moreno não praguejou, sentindo-se um boneco ao ser envolvido pelos fortes braços. Seus joelhos tocaram o futon e Makoto o segurou pela cintura, mantendo-o naquela posição. Os olhos verdes reluziam e, quando ambos se encararam, o largo sorriso que cruzou seus lábios pareceu iluminar todo o cômodo. Haru sentiu as bochechas corarem e seu coração pulou uma batida.

Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Makoto.

 **x**

Haru encostou-se à porta aberta de madeira, fechando os olhos e aproveitando aquela rara e furtiva brisa de verão.

O furin pendurado na varanda cantou, misturando-se às cigarras e criando uma melodia típica daquela estação. O ventilador estava virado naquela direção, mas o ar que vinha de fora, ainda que abafado, era apreciado com todo o seu coração. Em alguns dias ele estaria de volta à Austrália e lá tudo era diferente, da brisa à comida, então era preciso estocar momentos agradáveis para que pudesse se lembrar quando estivesse em sua cama, virando de um lado para o outro e saudoso de casa.

O seu retorno daquela vez certamente deixaria saudades. Rever os amigos, assistir filmes, ir ao festival... haviam tantas memórias feitas naquele último mês que ele desconfiava que teria material suficiente para sobreviver pelo outono. E entre todas as lembranças estava a sua favorita, aquela que fazia suas bochechas corarem e seu coração bater mais rápido. Rever Makoto foi a real razão por trás daquela viagem e Haru sentia que havia cumprido muito mais do que seu objetivo inicial. _Tudo o que eu quis ao deixar Sydney foi que ele me contasse o que estava acontecendo. No final, eu voltarei com um namorado._

A ideia o fez enrubescer e um meio sorriso tolo cruzou seus lábios. Ele podia ouvir claramente o amante na cozinha, provavelmente correndo de um lado para o outro e se esforçando em preparar-lhe alguma coisa fresca. Seus olhos se abriram devagar, fitando a sala e vendo-a perfeitamente arrumada. Não havia vestígios da noite anterior e isso graças a Makoto, que aproveitou o tempo que Haru esteve cozinhando na banheira naquela manhã — completamente exausto, diga-se de passagem — para pendurar os futons no varal e colocar a roupa de cama para lavar.

Todavia, a noite anterior definitivamente havia acontecido e seria impossível negá-la. Haru sentia-se um pouco afortunado por ter conhecido sexo, não, sexo-com-Makoto, já quase adulto e não na adolescência. A experiência havia sido dolorosa, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas os momentos de prazer sobrepunham qualquer ponto negativo e parte dele desconfiava que se houvessem dado aquele passo antes dificilmente teriam deixado o quarto. _Não levaria muito tempo para eu precisar escolher entre fazer amor com Makoto e nadar e isso é frustrante._

Aquela nova descoberta o mortificava.

O moreno sempre foi um apaixonado pela água e achou que ela seria a nº 1 em seu coração para sempre. Até aquela noite nada foi capaz de superar a sensação de senti-la tocar seu corpo enquanto ele cruzava uma larga piscina. No entanto, Makoto o ensinou tantas coisas novas sobre amor, desejo, compreensão e perdão, que a noite passada foi muito mais do que contato físico. Sim, seu corpo _precisava_ daquela experiência; a relação deles _precisava_ de algo que os unisse daquela forma. Seu melhor amigo se tornou o amor de sua vida e para aquela estrada não haveria fim, somente começos, todos os dias.

"Desculpe a demora."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se ao lado, pousando uma tigela com pedaços suculentos de abacaxis cortados e salpicados com açúcar. Os olhos esmeraldas o estudaram e só sossegaram quando Haru começou a comer, arrepiando-se com a mistura da acidez da fruta com a doçura do açúcar. _Ele está preocupado._ Haru podia sentir a preocupação do amante, que parecia uma mãe de primeira viagem cujo filho havia ficado resfriado pela primeira vez.

"Meu corpo está bem, de verdade." ele esforçou-se para transmitir em palavras. "Eu quase não sinto nada."

"E-Eu sei, mas..."

"Rin disse que vai demorar algum tempo até meu corpo se acostumar..."

"Rin disse... "

Makoto corou e desviou os olhos. De manhã, durante o café, Haru havia dito que conversava com o ruivo sobre sexo, pois precisava de alguém _experiente_ para responder algumas de suas perguntas e não havia outra pessoa. _Ele é o único que faz essas coisas. Tenho certeza de que Nagisa não tem esses pensamentos._ Haru sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito e orgulhoso por ter um amigo tão virtuoso. Makoto, contudo, pareceu horrorizado, não querendo saber detalhe algum das conversas e repetindo várias vezes que não saberia como encarar Sousuke novamente.

"Você disse que tinha algo para me contar. Não é sobre isso, é?"

"Não, claro que não." Haru espetou um abacaxi e ofereceu à sua companhia, que o comeu e fez uma careta, provavelmente pegando um pedaço com pouco açúcar. "É sobre a Austrália."

Os olhos se tornaram pesados e Makoto endireitou-se, encarando o pequeno jardim e desfazendo o sorriso. A reação àquele assunto foi tão visível que seus ombros se curvaram e Haru precisou pousar a tigela ao lado. _Eu deveria ter começado de outra forma._ Falar sobre sua volta à Austrália era inevitável e ele tinha certeza de que Makoto sabia disso, mas que gostaria de adiar a conversa o máximo possível.

"Eu sei que você não estará comigo daqui a uma semana, mas ainda é difícil de imaginar. Você nem foi e eu já sinto sua falta." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos virou o rosto e esboçou um triste meio sorriso.

"Eu não estarei com você na semana que vem, mas estarei no final do ano."

"Eu sei, Natal e Ano Novo, eu imaginei que você fosse retornar para as Festas de final de ano."

"Não somente para as Festas," ele ergueu o rosto e ambos se encararam, "eu estou voltando para o Japão."

Haru viu claramente as sobrancelhas de Makoto se juntarem, como em câmara lenta. O amante entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse, olhando-o de maneiras diferentes até engolir seco e o segurar firme pelos ombros. Sua expressão então se tornou severa e o moreno arregalou os olhos surpresos. Ele imaginou que Makoto o abraçaria e choraria, mas o que assistia era algo completamente diferente.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Eu não vou permitir!" As mãos em seus ombros estavam apertadas.

"Ma... Makoto?"

"Eu não vou deixar que desperdice seu futuro." Aquela era a pessoa mais gentil que ele conhecia, mas também a mais assustadora e intimidante quando estava em modo sério. "Se estar comigo significar abdicar do seu sonho, então e—"

"Makoto," Haru o interrompeu antes que ouvisse o restante. Aquela relação já havia tido sua dose de mal-entendidos. Dali em diante ele seria o mais claro e específico possível. "Você precisa se acalmar e escutar o que tenho a dizer."

"Mas, Haru..."

O amante desfez o semblante pesado e suspirou, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. As mãos foram pousadas sobre suas pernas e ele pareceu um garotinho que aguardava uma notícia ruim.

"No começo do ano alguns japoneses visitaram o ginásio e disseram que faziam parte de um grande clube e que estavam recrutando novos talentos. Na época eu e Rin não demos importância, pois estávamos competindo localmente e os treinos eram árduos e cansativos. O assunto foi esquecido, mas duas semanas antes de virmos para cá nós recebemos a notícia de que esses japoneses, na verdade, faziam parte da equipe Olímpica do Japão..." Haru coçou a nuca e sentiu-se mais tranquilo ao ver que Makoto entendia onde ele pretendia chegar.

"Vocês foram convidados para fazer parte da equipe japonesa?"

"Sim, eu, Rin e outro rapaz," O moreno lembrou-se do outro membro, Kazu, um garoto japonês recém-formado, com voz alta e que vivia discutindo com o ruivo sobre bobagens. "Naquela época não houve convite formal, somente boatos, mas eu estava decidido a aceitar se por ventura se tornasse oficial. Minha decisão não teve nenhuma influência sua, bem, a princípio. Eu voltarei a morar no Japão a partir do próximo ano e isso já está decidido. Mas eu não vou mentir e falar que poder ficar perto de você não ajudou a retificar minha escolha." As bochechas se tornaram quentes. "Eu estarei ocupado boa parte do tempo, mas poderemos nos ver com mais frequência e n—"

Os lábios roubaram o restante do discurso que ele havia se esforçado em elaborar. Makoto era muito maior, e não teve problemas em empurrá-lo, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre o chão de madeira. Por sorte a tigela de abacaxi estava do outro lado e o amante não perdeu tempo em ficar por cima, intensificando o beijo e demonstrando naquele simples gesto o que aquelas palavras o fizeram sentir. Haru envolveu-o pelo pescoço, dedicando-se à carícia e sentindo que estava se perdendo novamente no beijo. A ideia de poder viver aquilo todos os dias fazia seu estômago dar voltas, uma deliciosa mistura de ansiedade e felicidade. _Seis meses. Mais seis meses e eu estarei de volta. Por favor, espere por mim._

Os olhos se abriram devagar e Makoto sorriu de orelha a orelha. Seus belos olhos verdes estavam úmidos com lágrimas e suas bochechas coradas. O amante deitou-se ao lado e Haru se virou, e ambos ficaram frente a frente, deitados na varanda como haviam feito basicamente durante toda a vida. Entretanto, dessa vez a distância entre eles era mínima. As pernas se entrelaçavam e mais unidos do que seus corpos estavam seus corações.

"Eu te amo, Haruka," as palavras foram acompanhadas por uma leve carícia em sua bochecha, "e eu vou contar os dias para que possamos ficar juntos novamente."

A brisa voltou a soprar, fazendo o furin cantar.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu ao vê-lo esconder-se em seu peito, o rosto vermelho e impossibilitado de responder àquela confissão. A coragem que ele demonstrou durante sua estadia no Japão, desde o momento de sua chegada, o beijo roubado na casa de Nagisa, a conversa mais importante de sua vida e a noite passada haviam sugado toda a sua cota de bravura. As mãos que acariciavam suas costas eram grandes e conhecidas e o modo como o tocavam e o acalmavam dizia claramente que tudo ficaria bem.

E, enquanto escondia-se no largo peitoral de Makoto, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, Haru prometeu a si mesmo que dedicaria o restante da sua vida para amar aquela pessoa.

Porque embora vencer uma competição fosse extasiante nada se comparava ao sorriso de Makoto.

 _Continua..._


	16. Capítulo 15 – Sousuke & Rin - FINAL

**Capítulo 15 – Sousuke & Rin - FINAL**

Os dois rapazes sentaram com barulho na poltrona do trem, respirando fundo e afundando no estofado, dizendo adeus ao calor absurdo que estava do outro lado do vidro da janela. O pôr do sol só aconteceria em algumas horas e quando chegassem ao destino final já teria escurecido então aquele momento de puro deleite marcava o início daquela longa viagem. Os olhos verdes se fecharam e ele ouviu o barulho da garrafa sendo aberta, erguendo a mão e a recebendo. A água desceu por sua garganta, dando vida aos músculos que até um minuto atrás pareciam ter se rendido ao calor.

"Obrigado..." O agradecimento soou rouco e ele ajeitou-se na poltrona, virando o rosto e encarando sua companhia que havia sentado na janela.

"Eu estou faminto." Duas grandes mãos abriram um pote de tamanho médio e forrado por onigiris. "Os desse lado são de salmão, esses de atum e um deles, bem, é de mackerel..."

Sousuke fitou os bolinhos de arroz, todos praticamente iguais, com exceção de um. Seus dedos escolheram um de salmão, não querendo estragar o momento de sua companhia, que não disfarçou e foi direto para o onigiri de mackerel. _Quem sou eu para atrapalhar os sonhos dos outros._ O bolinho foi devorado em duas mordidas, bem temperado, bem recheado e absolutamente delicioso. Ao seu lado, Makoto parecia ter flores ao redor da cabeça, sorrindo enquanto comia e encarando a estação de trem com os olhos saudosos. _Ele também não vê a hora de chegarmos a Iwatobi._

Aquela viagem a Tokyo não estava nos planos de nenhum deles e aconteceu basicamente de um dia para o outro.

Na quarta-feira, no final da tarde, Sousuke recebeu a ligação de Makoto, que perguntou um pouco receoso se ele havia entregado o formulário do trabalho para a universidade. A imagem da folha de papel em cima de sua escrivaninha, no dormitório, o fez soltar um baixo "Ah" seguido por um "Oh" por parte de seu interlocutor. A conversa durou menos de cinco minutos e ambos combinaram de se encontrarem na estação de trem na manhã seguinte. A universidade não proibia seus estudantes de trabalharem, mas havia certas regalias para aqueles que o faziam, como refeições gratuitas, por exemplo. O prazo para a entrega terminava na quinta-feira, logo, não haveria nada a ser feito além de retornarem para Tokyo.

Sousuke suspirou após desligar o celular, virando-se ao sentir-se observado e oferecendo um meio sorriso ao ver Rin fingir que não estava ouvindo, desviando a atenção para a televisão, mas sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade. O anúncio de seu retorno foi recebido sem alarde e o amante apenas perguntou se ele gostaria de companhia, retificando o que disse ao ouvir que Makoto também iria. Eles não retomaram o assunto e o moreno deixou o apartamento antes do sol nascer, tocando os fios ruivos com as pontas dos dedos e sem coragem de acordá-lo. _Eu estou um pouco aliviado de ter passado o dia fora._ O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, pegando outro onigiri e tentando focar-se em outra coisa.

O trem havia começado a andar e os dois amigos dividiam os bolinhos em silêncio. Aquela cena havia acontecido com muita frequência desde que eles passaram a dar aulas de natação no mesmo local. Makoto, que a princípio parecia alguém que ele achou que não se daria bem, tornou-se realmente um amigo. Sousuke não precisou de muito para entender que seu comportamento um pouco ríspido não passava de superproteção. Quando o assunto era Nanase Haruka, o gentil Makoto que diariamente era um gato se transformava em um leão. Alguém que Sousuke _definitivamente_ não queria criar inimizades.

A amizade cresceu naquele ano juntos, compartilhando experiências, fossem no trabalho, universidade ou pessoais. Ele assistiu de longe a luta de Makoto, embora soubesse que não poderia fazer muito além de obter informações sobre Haru através de Rin. Parte dele admirou a força de vontade do rapaz de cabelos castanhos em manter-se afastado, sabendo que ele mesmo jamais teria tanta convicção. _No final eu fui atrás de Rin e sei que não teria forças de abdicar dos meus sentimentos._

As pessoas diziam com frequência que ele e Makoto eram parecidos, tanto fisicamente quanto em relação às suas personalidades. Sousuke concordava parcialmente, porém, o amigo era uma pessoa naturalmente boa, que sempre procurava ver o melhor no próximo e que foi capaz de abrir mão de seus próprios sentimentos para que eles não fossem um peso àquele que tanto amava. _Eu sou egoísta. Eu teria lutado por Rin até o fim, mesmo que isso significasse deixá-lo dividido... como estou fazendo agora._

O último onigiri demorou algum tempo para terminar, sendo mastigado sem pressa e acompanhado por uma série de pensamentos que ele tentou a todo custo afastar. Voltar para Iwatobi significava ter de encarar Rin, que certamente estaria esperando uma resposta. Os olhos de soslaio, os silêncios pesados e desnecessários, os toques evitados e as carícias inexistentes gritavam que o ruivo estava ansioso para saber sua opinião sobre _aquele_ assunto. Comparado a Makoto, que não hesitava em abraçar a oportunidade que havia surgido, ele era mais retraído e temeroso. Parte dele ainda receava deixar-se envolver totalmente.

 _Aquele_ assunto surgiu no domingo à noite depois de algumas horas sobre a cama.

Ele lembrava-se vivamente da pele úmida do amante e o modo como seus dedos escorregavam pela cintura. Rin estivera sentado sobre seu colo pelos últimos minutos e levantou-se devagar, gemendo baixo ao sentir o membro deslizando de dentro de seu corpo e deitando-se ao lado em seguida, exausto de precisar se mover naquela posição. Eles raramente se afastavam um do outro enquanto estivessem sem roupa, mas antes que o moreno pudesse roubar-lhe um beijo os dedos tocaram seus lábios e Rin avisou que tinha algo a dizer.

Sousuke ouviu quieto e, quando Rin o encarou esperando sua opinião, ele não soube o que falar. A notícia era boa, ótima, no entanto ele simplesmente não conseguiu esboçar nada além de uma expressão de surpresa. A reação para aquela ação foi quase imediata e a noite prazerosa terminou com o ruivo levantando-se e dizendo que tomaria banho. Sousuke permaneceu na cama, encarando o teto do apartamento e digerindo o que havia acabado de escutar. Com Rin de volta ao Japão os encontros esporádicos se tornariam frequentes e aquilo fez seu coração bater mais rápido, ansioso em poder tê-lo tão próximo ao invés de visitas trimestrais.

Entretanto, havia algo mais. Alguma coisa que formara uma bola em sua garganta e o impossibilitou de felicitá-lo com sinceridade. Ao deixar o banheiro, o amante estava diferente e ele sabia que era por sua causa. A partir daquele momento os dois se falaram pouco e os toques íntimos cessaram. Havia um clima carregado e o moreno sentiu-se parcialmente aliviado quando Makoto o ligou e falou sobre a ida rápida a Tokyo.

O toque do celular de sua companhia o acordou de seus pensamentos e assim que Makoto encarou o visor ficou evidente quem estava do outro lado da linha. O amigo corou e sorriu automaticamente, respondendo a Haru como se eles não se vissem há meses. Sousuke sentiu-se sorrir, sem conseguir imaginar-se reagindo tão abertamente. A ligação foi breve e Makoto coçou a nuca ao dizer que Haru o esperaria na estação de trem.

"Ele está com Rin e Nagisa. Eles acabaram de deixar a piscina do colégio."

"Você parece feliz."

Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Makoto ruborizou, rindo sem graça, mas sem desmentir.

"Eu estou. Eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida."

"Nanase está voltando para o Japão, você já pensou no que vai fazer?" A pergunta foi feita sem pretensão, mas ele sentiu que gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

"Nós decidimos morar juntos." O amigo encarou o telefone celular em sua mão. "A ideia foi de Haru. Ele está mais ansioso do que eu com a mudança."

"Rin disse que ele estava muito deprimido na Austrália e depois que vocês se entenderam eu duvido que ele queira perder tempo."

"Então Rin te contou, não? O que você pretende fazer?"

Sousuke afundou-se no banco, suspirando e sem saber o que responder.

A tal da semelhança entre eles, que as garotas da universidade adoravam apontar, desaparecia completamente em momentos como aquele. Por um lado ambos eram superprotetores com aqueles que amavam, tinham paixão por aquilo que faziam e personalidades similares. Por outro, ele não conseguia se abrir para Rin como Makoto fazia com Haru. O sentimento habitava seu coração há algum tempo, a dúvida e o medo de ser deixado novamente de lado. A confiança em Rin, como amante, era total. O moreno sabia que ele não o trairia, contudo, como pessoa, Sousuke não conseguia afastar a ideia de que um dia Rin poderia deixá-lo para trás mais uma vez.

Quando o ruivo comunicou que estava voltando para a Austrália, no final do ensino médio, Sousuke surpreendeu-se com a tranquilidade ao se despedir. Não houve cenas hollywoodianas no aeroporto e ele sequer deixou Iwatobi. A despedida foi um firme aperto de mão e ele voltou para casa, passando o resto do dia limpando o apartamento e terminando a noite fazendo o jantar. Rin estava indo atrás de seu sonho e ele respeitava aquela coragem e determinação.

No começo, o moreno achou que sua indiferença era resultado de sua resolução em apoiar o amigo de infância independente do caminho que ele escolhesse. Mais tarde, porém, ele percebeu que havia desistido de seu relacionamento. Que, embora nenhum deles houvesse conversado sobre o rumo daquela relação, de sua parte ele já havia aceitado que tudo havia terminado.

O ruivo não se despediu ao abandoná-lo no passado, então por que o faria dessa vez?

Perceber e compreender seus verdadeiros sentimentos foi difícil e aquela luta foi interna e solitária. Rin mantinha contato constante, enviando mensagens pelo celular e e-mails. Sousuke respondia a tudo, esperando o dia em que receberia a última mensagem que, para sua surpresa, não veio. Pouco mais de um mês depois o ruivo retornou, visitando-o em seu dormitório em Tokyo. Ele estava radiante, repleto de novidades e não parecia compartilhar das inseguranças íntimas de Sousuke.

A visita durou menos de uma semana e em vários instantes ele cogitou comentar o que se passava em seu coração, mas nunca encontrou oportunidade. Rin parecia genuinamente feliz, tanto na equipe australiana quanto em vê-lo naqueles poucos dias no Japão. Dessa vez, ao despedir-se do (ainda) amante, Sousuke compreendeu que era o único a nutrir aquelas dúvidas e que, para sua companhia, não havia problemas. Ele era o único que não estava se comprometendo 100%.

A decisão de mudar não foi repentina e resultou de muitas reflexões e divagações. O moreno esforçou-se em afastar aqueles pensamentos negativos, focando-se nas aulas da universidade e nas aulas de natação. A amizade com Makoto o ajudou a superar o pessimismo, e ele surpreendeu-se em descobrir que ainda era capaz de fazer um amigo. O rapaz era um dos mais populares da universidade, apesar de provavelmente não fazer ideia de tal detalhe.

Vê-lo tentando esquecer Haru e seguir em frente, deixando para trás um amargo amor da juventude, ajudou a retirar-se de seus próprios problemas. A vontade de ajudá-lo era real e nos meses seguintes, mesmo Rin o visitando frequentemente, suas dúvidas se tornaram insignificantes, como se um dia fossem magicamente desaparecer. No entanto, quando não havia mais nenhum problema alheio para se preocupar e ajudar, Sousuke recebeu de uma vez o peso de ter negligenciado seus medos. Rin retornando para o Japão abriu uma ferida que ele havia tentado proteger com band-aid, mas que era profunda demais. Os pontos cuidadosos jamais foram feitos e ele sentia como se estivesse sangrando mais uma vez.

"Eu não sei, honestamente," a resposta saiu baixa, o esperado de alguém que não estava acostumado a compartilhar seus sentimentos.

A expressão suave dissipou-se do rosto de Makoto e Sousuke arrependeu-se um pouco de ter respondido com sinceridade. Nos últimos dias o amigo transbordava felicidade e ele não queria estragá-la de maneira nenhuma.

"Haru disse que vai me buscar na estação. Talvez Rin vá com ele."

"Eu duvido." Sousuke riu.

Makoto desviou os olhos e juntou as sobrancelhas por um momento, pensativo.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? Q-Quero dizer, você sempre me ajudou durante todo esse tempo..." Ele coçou a bochecha direita ao tentar esconder seu embaraço. "Ou pelo menos te ouvir. Isso eu tenho certeza de que posso fazer."

A sugestão foi seguida por um caloroso meio sorriso.

Sousuke arregalou os olhos sem entender porque algo tão bobo e natural o havia atingido tão profundamente. _Eu deveria falar essas coisas para o Rin._ O moreno respirou fundo, encarando as próprias mãos e digerindo aquele momento tão único e estranho. Ele sabia que não transmitia a ideia de insegurança e que, aos olhos dos outros, parecia até mais velho do que seus quase vinte anos. Na verdade, ele _sentia-se_ mais velho, como se já houvesse vivido uma boa cota de sua vida. Retornar para Iwatobi, juntar-se ao colégio Samezuka, continuar a nadar... amar Rin. Não seria sua vida uma sucessão de atitudes surpreendentes, como abrir-se para um amigo preocupado?

Pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar a conversa foi quase um monólogo de sua parte, o que era algo particularmente inédito. Sousuke não sentiu o passar do tempo e a cada frase foi como se seus ombros se tornassem menos rígidos e seu coração mais leve. Os medos e anseios que o corroeram por tanto tempo pareciam pequenos e conforme compartilhava seus sentimentos ele obteve as respostas que procurava, como se elas estivessem dentro dele o tempo todo, perdidas em um labirinto e aguardando o momento certo de encontrarem a saída. Seu interlocutor nada disse, ouvindo a tudo com extrema atenção, sem julgá-lo com olhares de soslaio ou risadas humilhantes. Haru era um homem de sorte e Sousuke esperava do fundo de seu coração que ele houvesse finalmente percebido isso.

Ele notou o começo do pôr do sol, pois coincidiu com o silêncio pós-confissão. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tornou-se ainda mais pensativo e foi impossível ignorar o leve remorso por ter dito o que disse.

"Eu sei que estou sendo redundante ao dizer que você terá de conversar com Rin," Makoto quebrou o silêncio, "infelizmente é algo que precisará ser resolvido entre vocês, mas..." A pausa proposital chamou a atenção de Sousuke, que meneou a cabeça em positivo demonstrando que ele poderia continuar. "Eu, honestamente, não vejo nada de errado com a sua linha de raciocínio. Na verdade, eu entendo o que você está sentindo e acredito que Rin pensará o mesmo."

"Eu acho que ele ficará um pouco desapontado." Sousuke recostou o pescoço no encosto alto do banco. "Eu sei que ele está esperando que eu diga alguma coisa, mas talvez não goste de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer."

"Ele irá entender, Sousuke. Rin mudou, principalmente depois que reencontrou Haru e superou seus resentimentos. Ter medo de ser deixado não é exclusivo e até eu tenho meus momentos de insegurança, mesmo depois de tudo. Cada um de nós sente de uma forma diferente, é inevitável. Ele irá embora no sábado e isso te dá pouco mais de um dia."

"Passou muito rápido," ele suspirou, "parece que foi ontem que abri a porta do dormitório para recebê-lo."

Makoto riu por um breve momento.

"Vê? É isso o que eu quis dizer com cada pessoa sentindo a mesma coisa de maneiras diferentes. Ambos temos nossas inseguranças, contudo, ao contrário de você e com exceção dessas últimas duas semanas, eu achei que o tempo passou muito devagar. Quando me lembro do dia em que encontrei Haru após meses e depois de tentar evitá-lo por dias, parece que anos se passaram." O amigo exibiu um sincero sorriso. "Você esteve tão alegre que mal se deu conta do passar do tempo. Isso é felicidade, Sousuke."

O moreno conservou o olhar surpreso e foi impossível argumentar. Ele lembrava-se vivamente de todos os momentos que passou ao lado de Rin durante aquelas semanas. Os dois fizeram basicamente tudo juntos, do preparo das refeições à arrumação da casa. As noites eram passionais e por alguns instantes ele esquecia-se de seus medos e focava-se unicamente naquele em seus braços. As palavras de Makoto fizeram sentindo e ele sentiu-se sorrir, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e corando.

De repente tudo parecia tão simples.

Nenhum deles voltou a tocar no assunto e o moreno sabia que Makoto estava sendo respeitoso com seu problema. Em troca de toda aquela consideração, ele mudou o foco para as aulas e ambos passaram o restante da viagem fazendo planos para o próximo período e até combinando de assistirem uma ou duas aulas juntos. Ter aquela pessoa como amigo já não soava estranho e internamente ele agradecia por ter tido a chance de colocar seus sentimentos e emoções em ordem antes de se sentar para conversar com Rin. Independente do rumo que aquela relação tomasse, Sousuke sabia que precisaria expor-se para o amante. _É assim que funciona, hm? Você não recebe somente o bom._

Havia anoitecido quando chegaram à estação de trem em Iwatobi.

Como mencionado anteriormente, Haru esperava do lado de fora vestindo uma confortável bermuda escura e uma regata azul. Seus olhos, ainda que timidamente, brilharam ao ver Makoto se aproximar e Sousuke sentiu-se o terceiro elemento sobrando e que deveria retirar-se o quanto antes.

"Eu convidei Rin para vir comigo, mas ele disse que esperaria em casa," a face de Haru parecia um quadro completamente inexpressivo, "e que faria o jantar."

Houve um longo silêncio e Sousuke engoliu seco. Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto e ele tinha certeza de que não era devido ao calor.

"M-Mas que coisa boa, não é?" Makoto tentou remediar o clima pesado.

"Não é?" Ele passou o braço ao redor do ombro do amigo. "Por que vocês não jantam conosco então?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tremeu com a ideia e o moreno o teria provocado um pouco mais se não houvesse notado o olhar que Haru o lançou. Os olhos azuis estavam pequeninos e seria até mesmo possível ver certa áurea sombria ao redor de seu corpo. _Eu estou pisando em campo minado._ Sousuke retirou o braço devagar, vendo-o puxar Makoto sem sequer disfarçar.

"Não, obrigado, nós já estamos indo." O descontentamento de Haru era quase palpável.

"B-Boa sorte, Sousuke," Makoto acenou enquanto era puxado, "em todos os sentidos..."

Sousuke sorriu ao vê-los se afastarem, sentindo-se feliz. Ele acompanhou o drama de Makoto e compreendia aquela sensação de impotência em não poder ajudar alguém querido. A possessividade de Haru já havia sido demonstrada em várias ocasiões e ele tinha certeza de que o amigo seria feliz ao lado da pessoa que tanto amava. O ar quente da noite o fez sair daquele local, seguindo até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. A ideia de ligar para Rin e avisar que havia chegado soou tentadora, porém ele optou por permanecer quieto. _Rin cozinhando... isso é perigoso em vários níveis._ Era impossível não se recordar das várias tentativas do amante em cozinhar e os resultados desastrosos. _Nós geralmente cozinhamos juntos e eu consigo de alguma forma salvar as refeições. Mas ele cozinhando sozinho..._ Entretanto, _saber_ que o ruivo havia se prontificado a fazer aquilo era o que realmente importava.

A espera pelo ônibus não foi longa e em menos de vinte minutos Sousuke desceu no ponto que ficava na esquina do apartamento. Conforme se aproximava era possível ver a sacada e as luzes acessas. Seu estômago deu voltas, não por temor ao jantar, mas de ansiedade. A conversa com Makoto abriu seus olhos e ele teria pouco mais de 24 horas para ser sincero e torcer para que não se despedissem em maus termos. _Eu comerei aquele jantar nem que seja a última refeição que eu faça nessa vida._ O moreno entrou no edifício, seguindo até os elevadores e lembrando mentalmente onde havia guardado o remédio para dor de estômago.

"Eu estou em casa."

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi o forte cheiro de queimado.

O ar estava um pouco embaçado de fumaça e Sousuke engoliu seco, tirando os tênis com os pés e adentrando ao apartamento. O corredor era curto e não demorou a que ele visse o dono da casa sentado em um dos sofás e abraçando as pernas dobradas. Seu rosto estava afundado e seus cabelos vermelhos encobriam a face que ele esteve tão saudoso em ver. A porta de vidro da sacada estava aberta, mas o ar dentro do apartamento continuava pesado.

"Rin?"

O ruivo ergueu o rosto, exibindo olhos avermelhados e uma expressão de derrota. O seu "bem-vindo" saiu quase inaudível e não precisaria conhecê-lo profundamente para entender o que havia acontecido.

"Desculpe, eu estraguei o jantar." Rin colocou sua falha em palavras.

"Tudo bem," Sousuke retirou a bolsa transversal e a jogou no sofá da frente, ajoelhando-se em frente ao amante e sorrindo, "vamos jantar fora esta noite, Rin. Por minha conta, claro."

"Não é justo. Eu deveria pagar já que estraguei tudo..."

"Outro dia, está bem? Esta noite eu faço questão." Seus dedos passaram pelos finos fios molhados. "Nós precisamos conversar e eu acho que será mais fácil se for fora daqui."

Rin o encarou e meneou a cabeça em positivo, levantando-se do sofá e se afastando. O moreno suspirou, não deixando que isso abalasse seu espírito.

Ele avisou que tomaria banho, seguindo direto para o banheiro. _Ele já tomou banho._ A toalha de Rin não estava pendurada e o box ainda estava um pouco embaçado. As roupas sujas foram jogadas no cesto e por dez minutos ele tomou um delicioso e frio banho, retirando o suor do dia e refrescando-se naquele quente verão. Aqueles minutos também serviram para que suas ideias fossem organizadas para que nada ficasse de fora da futura conversa.

Ao deixar o banheiro, usando a toalha azul ao redor da cintura, ele foi para o quarto, escolhendo a roupa mais fresca possível. A vontade de vestir uma blusa regata foi grande, mas alguns locais não permitiam a entrada com aquela vestimenta. Sua escolha foi uma bermuda azul escura e uma camiseta branca, que era conjunto com a camiseta preta que Rin vestia naquela noite. O amante o esperava na sala, a porta de vidro da sacada fechada e parecendo pronto para sair. Sousuke sorriu, pegando a carteira de dentro da bolsa transversal e o chamando para ir.

 **x**

"Lámen..." Os olhos verdes fitaram a tigela à sua frente e o ar quente que subia do caldo o fez engolir seco.

"Você disse que não se importava..."

A primeira coisa que Sousuke perguntou ao deixarem o apartamento foi o que ele gostaria de jantar, obtendo sua resposta após alguns segundos. A ideia de comer um prato quente no verão era difícil, mas não impossível. A pergunta sobre o _outro_ jantar aconteceu depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e foi difícil não rir ao ouvir que Rin havia quase explodido a cozinha tentando preparar uma simples sopa missô. _"Você tem outros talentos"_ foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer e isso lhe rendeu uma chuva de represálias que terminou em gargalhadas. Aqueles momentos bobos sempre foram constantes. A amizade era o pilar daquela relação, portanto, era muito difícil que permanecessem indiferentes um ao outro por muito tempo.

O combo escolhido consistia em lámen, arroz e meia dúzia de belas gyozas. O ruivo pediu o mesmo, no entanto parecia claramente mais ansioso, talvez devido à falha do jantar. A espera não foi longa e Sousuke achou melhor deixar a conversa séria para depois da refeição. Sua companhia perguntou da viagem e foi prazeroso descrever o que ele havia feito, omitindo, claro, a parte que ele e Makoto conversaram.

"Eu trouxe alguns manjus, daqueles que você gosta."

"Obrigado." Rin bebericava em seu copo de água. "Eu nadei com Haru e Nagisa."

"E Ryugazaki?"

"Rei está resolvendo os problemas com os pais. Eles conversaram, mas as coisas ainda estão estranhas."

"Naturalmente."

"Mas vai dar tudo certo. Nagisa mal consegue conter sua felicidade."

"Felicidade merecida," ele e Nagisa tinham agendas diferentes, mas sempre se viam durante o almoço. No começo foi difícil manter-se no mesmo ritmo que o hiperativo louro, contudo foi uma questão de tempo até que Sousuke passasse a admirá-lo. Nagisa era o queridinho das garotas e popular até mesmo entre os rapazes. _E Ryugazaki não faz ideia disso, ainda..._

O jantar chegou e colocou fim momentaneamente à conversa. Os olhos escarlates brilharam e Sousuke passou aquela refeição dividido entre comer e observá-lo. O caldo do lámen estava delicioso, rico como ele gostava e o macarrão no ponto certo, nem muito cozido e nem muito cru. As gyozas estavam tão saborosas quanto aparentavam e por alguns minutos foi incrivelmente agradável permitir-se aquele momento descompromissado e relaxante.

Sousuke percebeu que a hora havia chegado ao ver as tigelas sendo retiradas e por saber que teriam de esperar alguns minutos pelos sundaes. Entretanto, ele não sentiu nada além de um genuíno alívio por tirar aqueles sentimentos de seu peito. O amante também notou, pois se sentou ereto, tirando os braços da mesa e o olhando um pouco incomodado. Aquela conversa deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo, muito antes de tornar-se necessária. _Ele irá embora sábado de manhã. Daqui a uma semana este momento será mais uma lembrança._ O arrependimento por não ter sido sincero antes era legítimo, mas não adiantava se martirizar pelo que havia passado. Resolver aquele impasse era sua prioridade, mesmo que estivesse meses atrasado.

"Para começar, eu quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por saber que você vai voltar ao Japão. Essa é uma chance única, Rin, e você a merece mais do que ninguém."

"O-Obrigado..." Ele corou e um tímido meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, como uma criança que tentava esconder o embaraço.

"Eu sei que posso não ter aparentado, mas essa foi uma ótima notícia, principalmente porque isso significa que nos veremos com mais frequência," a tranquilidade com que transmitia seus pensamentos o surpreendeu. Toda a ansiedade havia desaparecido. "Porém, esse é um passo importante e não quero dá-lo sem que antes saiba de algo..."

"Você me traiu, não é?" Rin cruzou os braços e, ainda que tentasse demonstrar serenidade, o tom de sua voz denunciava seus sentimentos. "Você está há dias tentando me dizer isso."

"O quê?" A linha de pensamento simplesmente parou. _Hã?_ "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sei, está bem? Nos vemos somente às vezes, você é popular na universidade, deve se sentir sozinho... aconteceu, eu entendo, nós vamos superar isso."

"Superar o quê? Não há nada para superar." O moreno não sabia como reagir. Aquilo era completamente absurdo. _A não ser que..._ "Rin..." Seus olhos se tornaram sérios e pesados. " _Você_ me traiu?"

"HÃ?!" A reação foi imediata. O ruivo arregalou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios e parecia tão visivelmente indignado que Sousuke obteve sua resposta. "Você está jogando a culpa para cima de mim?"

"Desculpe, desculpe, eu só achei estranha essa pergunta." Ele suspirou. "E eu não te traí. Não é por isso que eu te chamei para conversar."

Rin desfez um pouco a expressão pesada, coincidindo com a chegada do atendente e dos sundaes. O de Sousuke era de chocolate, enquanto o ruivo pedira duas bolas de flocos. Aquela pausa mostrou-se necessária e os ânimos pareciam mais calmos quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

"Eu não sabia que você achava que eu tivesse te traído," Sousuke esforçou-se para sorrir.

"Eu não achei, essa era apenas a pior das hipóteses." Rin coçou a nuca com uma das mãos à medida que a outra brincava com o chantilly. "Qualquer coisa além disso eu serei capaz de suportar."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança."

Ele levou uma colher à boca, sentindo o gosto do chocolate invadir seu corpo. Tomar um delicioso sorvete após uma saborosa refeição, em uma noite quente de verão, era um privilégio. A atmosfera tornou-se menos sobrecarregada e ele não precisou fazer mais rodeios. O assunto que habitou sua mente e coração por tantos meses começou a ser exposto como um pincel diante de uma tela em branco. Cada pincelada era uma dúvida ou insegurança, assim como momentos felizes e alegres.

A vida ao lado de Rin era uma sucessão de emoções, como uma roda gigante em que uma hora se está em cima e outra hora embaixo. Quando o ruivo o visitava, as tristezas não incomodavam tanto e ele vivia aquela paixão até o limite. O problema estava no depois e o medo de que aquela visita fosse a última.

Rin ouviu a tudo em silêncio, dando pouca atenção ao sorvete e apenas quando ele ameaçava pingar sobre a mesa. Em nenhum momento ele demonstrou irritação e Sousuke sentiu-se um pouco receoso por não conseguir ler sua expressão. Ao final, ele certificou-se de se desculpar por não ter dito nada antes e por não ser o namorado que talvez o ruivo imaginasse.

"Eu suspeitei que fosse isso," seu interlocutor havia feito um buraco no sorvete com a colher, fazendo com que o chantilly escorregasse para o meio, "eu sabia que alguma coisa te incomodava, mas achei que se fosse algo semelhante você me diria."

"Eu deveria ter dito antes, só não consegui. Falar tudo isso em voz alto soa infantil e começo a pensar que talvez estivesse exagerando."

"Você estava certo," Rin apressou-se em continuar para não ser mal interpretado, "você deveria ter me dito antes."

Sousuke devorou outra colherada de sorvete, imaginando quantas noites mal dormidas não teriam sido evitadas se ele levasse seus sentimentos mais a sério. Aquela mudança seria gradativa, já que velhos hábitos não eram esquecidos facilmente. Porém, entre remoer desânimos e pessimismos e superar aquele pequeno trauma, a segunda opção era simplesmente óbvia.

"Eu entendo o que você sentiu e ainda está sentindo. Eu pensei muito sobre isso no colégio, quando começamos a namorar. Cogitei tocar no assunto, mas sempre me acovardava," o ruivo falava calmo e sem pressão. As primeiras impressões haviam desaparecido e, ali, estavam duas pessoas que se conheciam a vida inteira e que estavam juntas depois de muitas idas e vindas. "Porque sei que tenho culpa e por mais que já tenha me desculpado por ter ido embora sem dizer nada, não é como se você fosse esquecer o que aconteceu de um dia para o outro. Eu realmente acreditei que o tempo ajudaria a remediar a situação e que você perceberia que eu não sou mais aquele garotinho."

"Eu sei que você não é, nenhum de nós é mais criança há muito tempo," o moreno sentiu-se contente em saber que ele havia se colocado em seu lugar. Sua insegurança de repente não parecia tão paranoica. "O seu retorno ao Japão provavelmente me fará superar o que aconteceu, é isso o que eu sinto."

A mão livre esticou-se e tocou a de Rin, que estava sobre um dos guardanapos. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e a coloração rosada pintou as bochechas do amante, que parecia ter perdido o interesse na sobremesa.

"Você sabe que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo teria te trazido comigo para Iwatobi. Esse é provavelmente o maior arrependimento que tenho na vida." A voz soou séria. "Passamos tanto tempo separados quando poderíamos ter estado lado a lado desde o começo."

"Não há garantias que teria dado certo. Makoto e Nanase são um bom exemplo, eles estiveram juntos a vida inteira."

"Mas eu não sou tão cego quanto Haru," Rin pareceu ofendido, "ainda custo a acreditar que ele nunca notou o interesse de Makoto. _Eu_ notei e éramos somente crianças!"

"Eles se entenderam quando tinham de se entender, esse é o ponto principal, Rin." Sousuke esforçou-se para não rir. "Assim como nós."

"Sim, talvez..." O ruivo suspirou. "Mas eu não vou desistir, entendeu? Sábado eu voltarei para a Austrália, mas no final do ano retornarei para o Japão de vez e então pensaremos no que fazer. O que eu sei é que não quero me separar, então se estiver pensando em nos afastarmos, esqueça."

"Isso nunca cruzou a minha mente." Sousuke sorriu. "Eu vou me esforçar para superar esses pensamentos negativos, mas quero fazer isso ao seu lado ou não vai ter serventia alguma. Se não for você, Rin, não é mais ninguém."

"Não se preocupe, logo eu estarei de volta e vou te lembrar diariamente que não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu deixá-lo novamente."

O moreno abaixou os olhos, servindo-se de mais uma colherada e percebendo que não se sentia tão tranquilo há muito tempo. _E tudo isso graças a ele. Ao seu lado a vida parece valer muito mais a pena._ Ele teria voltado a dar atenção ao sorvete, mas a forma como os dedos apertaram os seus chamou sua atenção.

"O que foi?" Rin havia enterrado sua cereja no mar de chantilly e tentava pegá-la de volta.

"Eu não sei como você pode pensar essas coisas..." As bochechas se tornaram gradualmente vermelhas. "Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que talvez você possa querer me deixar? D-Digo, você tem medo que eu vá embora, mas acho que é o contrário..."

Sousuke sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e suas bochechas de repente estavam quentes. _Eu nunca pensei nisso antes._ A colher foi deixada de lado, visto que foi impossível não cobrir o rosto ao perceber que desde o começo seus sentimentos por aquela pessoa nunca foram questionados. _Eu o amo mais do que imaginei._ Aquela nova realização aqueceu seu coração e serviu de incentivo para livrar-se do passado.

Os dois terminaram seus respectivos sorvetes com as mãos entrelaçadas, ignorando totalmente que outras pessoas pudessem ver e criticar. O moreno sentia-se renovado, o sorriso difícil de ser desfeito e achando que nunca havia provado sorvete mais delicioso. Não havia ilusões de sua parte de que aquela conversa havia sido definitiva e, tratando-se _deles_ , certamente, em um futuro não tão distante, precisariam sentar e conversar novamente. Entretanto, não havia tempo para tristezas, não depois daquele entendimento. _E só temos até amanhã..._

"Você não marcou nada com Nanase e os demais, não é?" Eles deixaram o restaurante e foram recebidos pelo calor da noite, que contrastava com o frescor agradável do ar condicionado.

"Eu não tenho planos e você?" Rin movia a camiseta preta enquanto falava, tentando refrescar-se.

"Você," ele respondeu quando pararam para aguardar o sinal mudar para poderem atravessar, "meus planos são _você_ , o dia todo, começando com hoje à noite."

Sousuke abaixou um pouco o rosto para encará-lo e viu o instante em o amante piscou, processando o que havia escutado e ruborizando quando tudo fez sentido. Era fascinante como ele ainda conseguia se surpreender com alguém que conhecia desde criança, uma vez que o esperado era que o tempo transformasse cada interação em rotina. Rin era uma fonte rica de diversão, fosse como amigo ou como namorado. O tempo que passaram separados serviu para que o tempo que passassem juntos tivesse outro sabor e por isso ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria superar seus demônios internos.

O caminho de volta foi menos silencioso e agradável. Com os estômagos forrados e os assuntos esclarecidos, não havia nada a ser feito além de aproveitarem as horas restantes. Na rua eles caminhavam como velhos amigos e as mãos de Sousuke estiveram dentro dos bolsos da bermuda o tempo todo. No entanto, assim que chegaram ao elevador do prédio os dedos se entrelaçaram e seria impossível descrever a expressão problemática que Rin exibia, combinando perfeitamente com suas bochechas vermelhas. O ruivo poderia ser explosivo e exagerado com suas emoções, mas para assuntos íntimos era tímido e até mesmo recatado. _No começo ele exigia que fizéssemos sexo com a luz apagada._ A lembrança o fez sorrir, recordando-se das noites passadas na cama de baixo do beliche no dormitório do colégio Samezuka.

Rin abriu a porta do apartamento, retirando os tênis com os próprios pés, mas sem entrar pelo curto corredor. Sousuke precisou abaixar-se um pouco para desfazer o laço que havia feito, sem entender porque a porta estava fechada, mas eles continuavam parados na entrada. A mão tocou sua camiseta, puxando-a devagar. Os olhos que o encararam eram escarlates e brilhavam de antecipação. Um largo sorriso cruzou seus lábios e o moreno fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: seu corpo deu um passo à frente e o encurralou contra a parede. Uma de suas mãos envolveu a cintura e foi preciso somente um rápido puxão para que estivessem perigosamente próximos. Ambos se encaravam sem sequer piscarem, em silêncio e próximos o bastante para que as respirações se misturassem. Naquele breve momento ele viu-se refletivo naqueles belos olhos e a sensação de paz e tranquilidade que sentiu foi inexplicável.

O beijo aconteceu por etapas, com os lábios se encostando despretensiosamente, a princípio, como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontravam. As mãos de Rin agarraram a camiseta branca e Sousuke não lutou, envolvendo-o e deixando que sua língua deslizasse dentro da boca, sendo muito bem recebida. A carícia foi longa e ao final ambas as camisetas já estavam ao chão. O apartamento estava abafado, e o calor do clima misturava-se ao desejo que sentiam, o que tornava insuportável permanecer imóvel em um mesmo lugar. Ele abriu a bermuda, deixando-a escorregar por suas pernas somente para ser empurrada para trás com o pé. Rin o observou, olhos arregalados e fiscalizantes, mas precisando mais do que incentivo visual para fazer o mesmo.

O ruivo respirou fundo e abriu o zíper da bermuda que vestia. Ao contrário de Sousuke, ele a retirou devagar e assisti-lo despir-se foi mais do que suficiente para excitá-lo. Talvez, para uma terceira parte, ver outro homem desnudar-se na soleira da porta não teria absolutamente nada de erótico, mas para ele a cena aconteceu em câmera lenta e cada pedaço de seu corpo desejou possuí-lo imediatamente. Contudo, seus desejos não condiziam com sua personalidade e Sousuke era incapaz de machucá-lo. Ambas as roupas de baixo eram negras, mas não foram capazes de omitir as ereções que haviam surgido. Os dias separados, mesmo que juntos, serviram unicamente para aumentar sua libido. Ele conseguia tranquilamente passar semanas apenas masturbando-se, porém quando Rin retornava era impossível contentar-se somente com sua mão esquerda.

Sousuke deu um passo à frente, dessa vez com apenas uma camada de roupa separando-o de seu objeto de desejo. O ruivo não recuou e, apesar de parecer um pouco envergonhado, deixou as mãos subirem pelo abdômen e peitoral do moreno. A resposta para aquela carícia foi um sorriso e ele ofereceu sua mão, usando o restante de gentileza e bom senso que ainda restavam. Os sofás da sala eram pequenos e extremamente desconfortáveis e o piso estava fora de cogitação. Naquela noite ele faria amor com Rin em cima de uma cama, usando e abusando de posições e sem se preocupar com dores nas costas ou músculos doloridos no dia seguinte. A mão que tocou a sua estava firme e os dedos se entrelaçaram sem hesitação. Os dois se entreolharam e o caminho até o quarto foi feito sob a pretensão de uma falsa calma que nenhum deles, de fato, sentia.

As roupas de baixo foram retiradas na entrada do cômodo e Sousuke já não tinha mais paciência para opções, tirando a colcha vinho que forrava a cama localizada à esquerda e rente à parede. A porta de vidro que dava acesso à sacada estava fechada, no entanto, a cortina estava aberta e recebendo a luz que vinha da rua. O amante deitou-se sobre a cama, puxando–o para cima e iniciando novamente o beijo. Dessa vez não havia tecidos ou empecilhos, e o moreno deixou que sua mão descesse até onde queria, segurando o sexo de Rin e masturbando-o vigorosamente. O membro tremia entre seus dedos, assim como os lábios durante o beijo.

O quarto abafado parecia intensificar as sensações e foi uma questão de segundos até que o ruivo começasse a gemer, deixando que sua voz se misturasse aos sons do ato. Os lábios de Sousuke tocaram o pálido pescoço, sugando a pele e arrepiando-se ao ouvir a voz tão próxima ao seu ouvido, sedenta por prazer e transbordando sensualidade. Sua mão passou a mover-se com mais facilidade quando o pré-orgasmo começou a umedecer sua pele. As reações tornaram-se mais intensas e Rin cobriu a boca com uma das mãos de modo apressado ao chegar ao orgasmo.

Sousuke utilizou a o lençol para limpar o rastro de sêmen que havia pintado o abdômen, passando o tecido com gentileza e sentindo-se incrivelmente bem por ter sido _ele_ a conseguir aquele feito. Rin ficou pouco tempo deitado, o rosto e pescoço quase tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos, mas ainda exibindo o desejo em seus olhos. O moreno o viu arrastar-se sobre ele, ficando por cima e deixando claro, mesmo que sem utilizar palavras, que agora era sua vez de estar no controle.

"Tome cuidado com os seus dentes, Rin."

Ele acomodou o travesseiro em sua nuca para que pudesse observar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

O amante murmurou um baixo "Eu sei" a contragosto, colocando a franja atrás da orelha de maneira sensual e abaixando o rosto devagar. Uma de suas mãos segurava a ereção, masturbando-a antes de deixar que sua língua fizesse o trabalho. Ela subiu e desceu algumas vezes, circulando a ponta e fazendo-o soltar os primeiros gemidos. Ter Rin o mimando era tentador e perigoso. Ele adorava vê-lo sendo ousado, recebendo-o daquela forma e lançando olhares lascivos de soslaio enquanto _trabalhava_. Entretanto, o ruivo tinha dentes extremamente afiados e ter seu sexo próximo de algo tão pontiagudo era como brincar com fogo em um local cheio de gasolina.

Seus receios não desapareceram por completo, contudo, quando o ruivo envolveu seu sexo, e ele o viu desaparecer em sua boca, qualquer pensamento tornou-se secundário. Rin era muito habilidoso e, embora ele jamais tivesse coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta, era incrível como aquela pessoa conseguia seduzi-lo tão facilmente. Na época do colégio, sexo diário era inviável, mas soava impossível que dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios e que dividiam o mesmo quarto optassem pela abstinência. Eles passaram a se masturbar todos os dias antes de dormir, o único momento em que não eram meros colegas de classe e parceiros de equipe. Naqueles minutos eles eram Matsuoka Rin e Yamazaki Sousuke, namorados que necessitavam de mais do que camaradagem e amizade.

O contato físico nem sempre se limitava à masturbação e foi assim que o ruivo se tornou tão bom _naquilo_. Eles não podiam fazer sexo, porém havia outras opções, não menos prazerosas e excitantes. Claro, às vezes a brincadeira acabava indo longe demais e o acordo de "sexo somente aos finais de semana e feriados" era quebrado mutuamente e o que começava com beijos e mãos furtivas terminava com Sousuke devorando-o ardentemente. O _depois_ desses incidentes sempre eram desculpas esfarrapadas para a ausência de Rin nos treinos. Não vê-lo ao seu lado na piscina era solitário, mas em nenhum momento, ao retornar para o dormitório, o amante o culpava. Perder-se em amor e luxúria fazia parte daquele relacionamento e ambos sabiam que um não existia sem o outro.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se aproveitar aquele momento, sentindo seu sexo ir fundo na garganta de Rin, além de receber as carícias de sua úmida língua. Vez ou outra um dos dentes esbarrava em sua pele, mas nada capaz de tirar sua concentração. Um gemido mais ousado o tirou de seu transe e Sousuke abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao entender porque Rin estava tão corado e gemia enquanto o recebia. A mão direita masturbava a ereção e auxiliava os movimentos de sua boca, no entanto, a esquerda estava ocupada preparando-o. Daquela posição o moreno não conseguia ver, mas sua imaginação era fértil e ele conhecia aquele corpo bem o suficiente para ter uma bela e interessante imagem mental.

"R-Rin... você pode parar."

O modo como seu membro deslizou para fora daqueles lábios vermelhos e sedutores fez seu coração pular uma batida.

"Mas você... ainda n-não..."

"Eu quero terminar dentro de você."

Sousuke o segurou pelo queixo, depositando um gentil beijo em seus lábios antes de levantar-se. O que ele procurava estava dentro de uma das cômodas e a busca não foi longa. O tubo de lubrificante estava no fim, contudo, havia quantidade suficiente para que pudessem se entreter naquela noite. Rin manteve-se deitado de lado, deixando sua perfeita nudez à mostra, assim como sua nova ereção. Sousuke retornou à cama, deitando-se e sabendo que continuaria por baixo. Sua companhia abriu o tubo com rapidez, despejando o líquido viscoso diretamente sobre o sexo e espalhando-o com uma das mãos. Dessa vez não haveria mais preliminares e ele passou um joelho de cada lado, mostrando que havia se preparado e estava pronto.

O ruivo guiou a ereção até sua entrada e não teve problemas em posicioná-la.

Sousuke gemeu logo de início, sabendo que não haveria palavra em seu vocabulário que pudesse definir aquela sensação. Seu membro entrou devagar e conforme o amante se sentava até sumir completamente. Rin pousou as mãos sobre seu abdômen, respirando com dificuldade e com o rosto absurdamente rubro. Sua pele estava arrepiada, os olhos fechados e um ar de contentamento que parecia emanar de seu corpo. Sousuke dobrou os joelhos devagar, oferecendo suas pernas como apoio, pois sabia que aquela posição exigiria grande esforço por parte daquele que ficaria por cima. O primeiro movimento foi curto e rápido, mas o bastante para fazer a ereção mover-se dentro do ruivo, que demonstrou seu agrado no modo como seu próprio sexo tremeu.

Ao contrário do esperado, os movimentos iniciais não foram lentos ou receosos. Geralmente, quando ficava naquela posição, Rin precisava mover-se devagar por algum tempo até conseguir impor seu ritmo. Todavia, naquela noite seus joelhos ergueram-se e ele sentou-se sem rodeios, levando a mão à boca e gemendo com deleite. O moreno sorriu, envolvendo a cintura e a forçando para baixo novamente. _Eu_ _não sou o único que estava ansioso por isso._ O ranger da cama não demorou a soar, coincidindo com o ritmo imposto. O corpo movia-se com vontade para baixo, enquanto Sousuke mexia o quadril para cima, fazendo com que sua ereção o penetrasse completamente. O pré-orgasmo de Rin escorria por seu membro, fazendo-o deduzir que estava acertando em cheio seu ponto especial.

Logo o ranger da cama tornou-se figurante, já que os gemidos eram os protagonistas. O ruivo se movia com frequência e intensidade enquanto Sousuke passava mais tempo dentro dele do que fora. Seu corpo estava arrepiado, a pele úmida e algo queimava em seu peito, consumindo-o a cada movimento e excitando-o a cada estocada. Rin era a pessoa mais erótica que ele conhecia e admirá-lo naquela posição servia somente para favorecer cada um de seus belos aspectos. O modo como aquela pessoa se mexia era hipnotizante, os movimentos sensuais com o quadril, os mamilos rosados e arrepiados, os lábios entreabertos e que gemiam sem pudor, repetindo com frequência o quanto gostava daquilo. Assisti-lo enquanto faziam amor era a parte mais satisfatória do ato e vê-lo perder-se daquela maneira fazia seu coração aquecer-se. _Em breve estaremos juntos mais uma vez._ Certamente os dias de sexo ficariam para os finais de semana, _mas existem as exceções..._

O clímax de Rin o atingiu em cheio no peitoral e seus movimentos cessaram. O cansaço o abateu quase instantaneamente e aquele foi o momento que Sousuke tanto esperava. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e dessa vez foi o ruivo que ficou deitado, olhando-o um pouco confuso e ainda absorto no orgasmo. Sousuke foi sempre mais resistente quando faziam sexo, tolerando um pouco mais as provocações antes de se render. As pernas do amante foram afastadas um pouco mais e suas mãos ergueram o quadril, mantendo-o na altura certa. A estocada foi rápida e forte, tão inusitada que o gemido ficou preso dentro da garganta de Rin, cuja reação foi arregalar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, mas sem conseguir reagir verbalmente. A resposta do moreno foi um largo sorriso, que foi suficiente para fazer-se entender.

Ele havia dito que eles passariam aquelas 24 horas ocupados, não? _E eu vou te amar o suficiente por pelo menos seis meses de ausência, Rin._

 **x**

"Cartão de crédito?"

"Aqui."

"Passaporte?"

"Aqui."

"As cartas que recebeu dos rapazes de Samezuka?"

"Aqui."

Rin colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou as duas malas que estavam no meio da sala de estar.

Ali continha tudo o que ele havia trazido da Austrália e o que levaria de volta. Elas haviam sido arrumadas no final da tarde do dia anterior, mas ele sempre checava duas vezes antes de ir. _Não estou esquecendo nada._ A mão direita esticou-se, pegando a alça de uma das malas e arrastando-a pelo apartamento. Sousuke vinha atrás, carregando a outra mala na mão e dando uma última olhada no apartamento.

O dia estava ensolarado e quente, como um típico dia de verão e que implorava por um mergulho em uma larga e profunda piscina. _Três horas até Narita e quase 12 horas de viagem até a Austrália._ A imagem mental da viagem que tinha pela frente era extremamente dolorosa, principalmente porque ele sabia o que estava deixando para trás.

Os óculos escuros foram colocados assim que ganhou o corredor. Sousuke trancou a porta e colocou a chave no bolso. Ele ficaria com o apartamento por mais algumas semanas, visto que o retorno para a universidade não aconteceria até setembro. Os sons das rodinhas cruzando o corredor pareciam deixá-lo ainda mais desanimado. A volta sempre esteve presente em sua mente e Rin sabia que aquele sonho terminaria e a realidade iria se esgueirar por alguma fresta e mostrar-se presente. A certeza do retorno no final do ano não aliviava sua tensão, pelo contrário. Seus dias eram geralmente ocupados com os treinos, mas seria impossível não perder-se em ansiedade. Aquele ano havia sido difícil e solitário, porém o próximo prometia uma vida que ele estava desejoso de viver o quanto antes.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

A voz chamou sua atenção e o vago "Bem, por quê?" foi acompanhado por um par de bochechas coradas quando ele entendeu o _teor_ da questão. O moreno riu e aqueles andares parecerem muito mais longos. _Como ele tem coragem de falar essas coisas em público?_ Seu rosto virou para o outro lado em uma vã tentativa de esconder seu embaraço. Sousuke havia cumprido sua promessa e por quase um dia inteiro ele foi amado de todas as formas possíveis. Os raros momentos em que eles deixaram a cama foram para algumas breves refeições e a arrumação das malas.

Desde os tempos de colégio os dois não protagonizavam horas intermináveis de sexo. Naquela época, quando os colegas de dormitório retornavam para casa aos finais de semana, eles basicamente não deixavam o quarto. Não havia medo de serem ouvidos e por 48 horas aquele era o mundo que pertenciam e tudo o que não fizesse parte daquela relação desaparecia momentaneamente. _Quando morarmos juntos poderemos fazer isso... D-Digo, não sempre, mas às vezes... E-Espere, morar juntos?! Hã? Nós não combinamos nada disso ainda!_ O pensamento o fez enrubescer mais e a risada alta de Sousuke demonstrou que ele estava sendo observado.

O carro azul escuro o esperava do lado de fora do prédio e a primeira pessoa que ele viu foi um energético louro acenando da janela e os chamando pelo nome. Rei os levaria até a estação de trem, já que somente Rin e Haru estavam indo embora. O amigo já estava no veículo, sentado fielmente ao lado de Makoto.

O ruivo sentiu o mau humor de Haru assim que o encarou e tinha certeza de que se ele não estava muito animado para voltar, o moreno simplesmente não fazia questão de esconder. O _motivo_ , por sua vez, não parecia triste ou deprimido. Makoto perguntou como eles estavam e se Rin não havia esquecido nada. Sua gentileza e preocupação jamais mudariam e o zelo que tinha com todos que amava o impedia de demonstrar qualquer sinal de tristeza, principalmente quando o objeto de seu afeto era Haru.

"Nee, Nee, Rin-chan, nós estamos combinamos uma super mega virada do ano na casa de Haru-chan."

"Pizza e filmes?" Ele sorriu. Somente Nagisa para colocar um pouco de humor naqueles dez minutos até a estação.

"Mas é claro!" O louro havia se virado totalmente, mesmo com os protestos de Rei para que ele se sentasse direito. "E depois vamos ao templo agradecer pelo ano que tivemos."

"Eu gosto da ideia." Makoto sorriu. "Vamos manter contato, nee?"

"Eu espero que sim."

A resposta de Haru soou baixa, mas todos foram capazes de ouvir. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a bochecha, um pouco embaraçado, no entanto sem deixar que aquilo o abalasse. _Você é corajoso, Makoto, e eu te admiro._ Lidar com aquele nível de mau humor parecia uma tarefa impossível para um mero mortal. Nagisa retomou o assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido, compartilhando seus planos e parecendo o mais animado. A situação de Rei com relação à sua família ainda não era das melhores, mas Rin soube que o pai permitiu que ele voltasse para casa. _Rei viajará para a Inglaterra na próxima semana, mas ano que vem estará de volta, então é uma questão de tempo até que Nagisa viva o seu felizes para sempre_. Com Rei em Tokyo, o ruivo tinha certeza de que não voltaria a ver o amigo desanimado e chorando pelos cantos.

A viagem foi curta e a estação de trem tornou-se visível antes que Rin estivesse pronto para de despedir. Os cinco foram deixados na entrada e Rei avisou que procuraria um local para estacionar e depois os encontraria. Havia cerca de meia hora antes do embarque e ficou decidido que iriam para um local fresco para descansarem enquanto aguardavam. O ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar de Haru, pensando em um jeito de tornar aquela viagem menos dolorosa para si mesmo.

"Rin," ouvir seu nome assim que se aproximou o assustou, "eu quero voltar o quanto antes, então vamos dar o nosso melhor."

"Do que você está falando? Eu sempre dou o meu melhor." O comentário o pegou desprevenido.

"Eu falo sério." O moreno parou e o encarou. Em seus olhos havia um brilho diferente. "Eu quero voltar o quanto antes para o Japão. Nós teremos muito trabalho."

"Eu sei." Rin meneou a cabeça em positivo e percebeu que os três amigos andavam à frente, provavelmente dando-lhes um momento de privacidade. "Mas tente se animar, Haru. Makoto está se esforçando para não parecer triste."

"Eu sei."

O moreno abaixou os olhos, como uma criança que foi pega fazendo birra, e voltou a andar sem se aprofundar no assunto. Rin suspirou, juntando-se aos amigos e decidindo que seria seu trabalho animá-lo quando estivessem sozinhos. A caminhada não foi longa e os cinco entraram em um pequeno restaurante com um aconchegante ar condicionado e que servia sucos deliciosos. Rei juntou-se a eles em determinado momento e pelo restante do tempo os amigos permaneceram juntos e fazendo planos futuros.

Haru deixou um pouco o silêncio e fez meia dúzia de comentários, provavelmente se esforçando por Makoto. A hora de seguirem para a plataforma se aproximava e a ansiedade de Rin aumentava com a proximidade do adeus. Sousuke tinha os olhos no celular pelos últimos cinco minutos e após beber o último gole de suco se pôs de pé e disse que passaria em uma loja antes do embarque.

O ruivo não teve tempo de dizer nada, vendo-o sair pela porta de vidro e sentindo um misto de confusão e curiosidade. Sua ausência durou o tempo restante que passaram no restaurante, mas assim que ganhou a plataforma o amante lhe enviou uma mensagem dizendo que os encontraria no trem. Ele suspirou, imaginando o que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de deixá-lo sozinho em uma hora tão importante.

"Talvez ele esteja com dor de barriga..." Nagisa enumerava os possíveis motivos usando os dedos da mão.

O trem já estava na plataforma e os passageiros começavam a embarcar. A animação do louro desapareceu e o sorriso deu lugar a olhos brilhantes e uma expressão de tristeza. _Então ele também estava se esforçando..._ Nagisa abraçou os dois amigos, tentando ao máximo não chorar. Rei não se empenhou em disfarçar, enxugando os olhos e agradecendo por terem cuidado de Nagisa durante sua ausência. Os três amigos se afastaram um pouco, deixando que Makoto e Haru tivessem seu momento privado.

Rin permaneceu de costas, entretanto, ao virar-se, viu um Haru que ele tinha certeza de que só aparecia quando o assunto era Makoto. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e os olhos expressivos, uma de suas mãos agarrava a camiseta verde do amigo, e agora namorado, em uma clara demonstração de relutância em afastar-se. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ignorou o entorno e simplesmente o abraçou, sendo retribuído prontamente e fazendo Rin sorrir sem perceber.

Todavia, o _seu_ abraço, do _seu_ namorado, não aconteceu.

O ruivo despediu-se dos amigos e entrou no trem, acomodando-se em sua poltrona. Haru ainda tinha aquela expressão de pura felicidade e não fez nem questão de sentar-se na janela. Rin fitou o celular, pronto para mandar uma mensagem bem mal educada para Sousuke quando viu o nome piscar no visor acompanhado pelo toque.

"Onde você está?" Ele surpreendeu-se por soar tão bravo.

"Vá até a entrada do trem."

"O quê?"

"Apenas, vá!"

Rin respirou fundo e ficou em pé, passando por algumas pessoas que procuravam seus lugares e amaldiçoando Sousuke por aparecer na última hora. Entre vários "desculpe" e "com licença" ele apressou-se ao perceber que tinha menos de cinco minutos até que o trem partisse. O moreno estava do lado de fora, o rosto vermelho, respirando com dificuldade e com as mãos para trás. Uma das atendentes do trem avisou que estavam de saída e aquela pressão psicológica serviu somente para deixar seu humor ainda pior.

"Onde você estava?" Rin estava mais alto devido ao degrau do trem. O canhoto do ticket estava com Haru e se ele saísse não teria como provar que era um passageiro.

"Desculpe, mas eu não poderia te deixar simplesmente ir." A voz de Sousuke soava abafada devido à respiração, "você sabe que eu sou péssimo com essas coisas."

"Eu sei, por isso um abraço ou um aperto de mão teriam sido suficientes."

"Sinto muito, mas não é nenhum dos dois."

O moreno deu um passo à frente e as mãos saíram de suas costas.

O ruivo tentou entender o que acontecia, mas sua atenção estava naquele que pisava no primeiro degrau e se aproximava. Ele viu algo vermelho surgir de algum lugar, contudo sua mente não teve tempo de processar todos os detalhes.

"Eu te amo, Rin."

Foi acompanhado por um firme, mas rápido beijo em seus lábios. O vermelho omitia que o beijo fosse visto por quem estava do lado de fora e, assim como começou, ele terminou. Sousuke desceu o degrau e ofereceu o buquê de rosas esboçando um meio sorriso que somente Rin conseguiria entender. O buquê foi segurado contra o peito e as lágrimas que ele lutou a todo custo para omitir escorreram por suas bochechas timidamente. A atendente avisou novamente da partida e Rin ergueu a mão livre, acenando e movendo os lábios, confessando-se silenciosamente para aquele que sabia exatamente quais sentimentos era capaz de despertar.

Ele voltou ao seu lugar, o rosto mais vermelho do que as rosas e sentando-se em silêncio. Haru o olhou, mas nada disse, a atenção do outro lado da janela onde os amigos estavam. O alto-falante passou as especificações da viagem e não tardou a que o trem começasse a se mover. Os dois ergueram as mãos, acenando para aqueles que ficavam para trás e sentando-se, ao mesmo tempo, somente quando a plataforma desapareceu da visão. Rin encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco e fechou os olhos. Todas aquelas semanas pareceram um sonho e era estranho saber que quando voltasse para a Austrália dormiria em uma cama vazia. _É incrível como a existência de uma pessoa é capaz de significar tanto._

O ruivo abriu os olhos, arrumando o buquê em seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que pegava os fones de ouvido. Ao seu lado, o moreno já havia dormido o que o fez pensar que, como sempre, ele não havia pegado no sono na noite anterior. Sua playlist foi escolhida e Rin deixou que a música entrasse por seus ouvidos apenas para ajudá-lo a se distrair, pois sabia que não conseguiria relaxar por algum tempo.

Havia tantas memórias para recordar e tantos planos a serem imaginados que ele desconfiava que talvez não sentisse aquela longa viagem. O tempo passava igualmente para todos, mas ele tinha certeza de que aqueles seis meses seriam longos e penosos, ainda que necessários. E, em um ano, naquele exato momento, ele estará no lugar mais feliz do mundo: ao lado de todos os seus amigos e nos braços de Sousuke.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Depois de meses de dramas, lágrimas, alegrias e sorrisos eu termino a fanfic!

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer àqueles que caminharam comigo nesse longo projeto. Para criá-lo e escrevê-lo eu levei cerca de nove meses, o maior projeto que já escrevi até hoje. Esta fanfic seguiu um caminho um pouco diferente das demais. Eu geralmente escolho um fandom e escrevo um enredo em cima disso. Neste caso, esses personagens se encaixaram perfeitamente no enredo que eu tinha em mente, e não consigo imaginar a história sendo "vivida" por outros personagens. Free! tem uma camaradagem e intimidade que eu não encontro em nenhum lugar.

De todas as fanfics que já escrevi esta foi uma das que me deixou mais satisfeita, provavelmente porque o contexto é mais real do que fictício. Eu utilizei algo que aconteceu comigo e transformei em literatura. O resultado foi que finalmente consegui virar essa página na minha vida, sem arrependimentos. E aqui eu quoto um dos episódios de Westworld (S01E06): "Os grandes artistas sempre se escondem em seus trabalhos". Eu estou muito longe de ser uma grande artista, mas como escritora não posso negar que isso seja verdade e esta fanfic foi prova disso. É impossível não colocar um pouco de nós mesmos em nossos trabalhos.

E, como em todos os meus projetos, os personagens tiveram o desfecho que mereceram.

Só que não!

Feeling, Living and Loving me fez gostar tantos desses personagens que não me sinto pronta para dizer adeus, além de que quero trabalhar um pouco mais meu primeiro casal yuri. Eu propositalmente deixei vários subplots em aberto (Rei e a família, Haru e Rin de volta ao Japão, Rin sem saber como ele e o Sousuke vão ficar quando ele retornar, e etc.) porque pretendo fazer uma sequência desta fanfic. Não tenho data definida, mas escreverei!

Bem, para terminar, entrarei em um merecido hiatus, mas não sumirei. Comentei com alguns leitores, mas 2017 é um ano especial, pois faz dez anos que comecei a postar meus trabalhos. Para comemorar, eu lançarei a continuação de "Between you and me" e "The Romance of Sadness", que será minha longfic do ano. Antes disso eu postarei um especial (do mesmo fandom). Sobre datas, a longfic ficará para o segundo semestre, enquanto o especial será postado em maio. Fora isso eu tenho algumas coisas já escritas de outros fandom e postarei esporadicamente.

Novamente, obrigada por ler até aqui!


End file.
